


Antje

by liloublack



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Bullying, F/M, Friendship, Friendship/Love, Hogwarts, Hurt/Comfort, Marauders, Marauders' Era, Suicidal Thoughts, Teenagers
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-15
Updated: 2017-05-19
Packaged: 2018-08-15 05:46:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 20
Words: 70,260
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8044690
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/liloublack/pseuds/liloublack
Summary: [réédition - 2004-2005] La lecture fortuite d'un journal intime oublié sous un fauteuil, point de départ d'une année mouvementée qui verra une jeune fille peu appréciée s'ouvrir aux autres et celui qu'on considère comme un sale gosse acquérir de la maturité. Amitié, romance, etc.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Titre : Antje  
> Auteur : Lilou Black  
> Genre : H/C, drame, romance  
> Disclaimer : L’univers dans lequel se déroule cette histoire est la propriété de J.K. Rowling. Seul le personnage original est à moi.  
> Note : Ceci est une réécriture de ma fanfiction écrite entre juin 2004 et mars 2005. Mon but est de développer l’intrigue, de corriger certaines erreurs et d’intégrer certains éléments révélés dans les deux derniers opus de la saga, qui n’existaient pas lors de l’écriture de la dernière version.

* * *

 

 

# Chapitre 1 : The sound of silence

_Frères humains, laissez-moi vous raconter comment ça s’est passé._

(Jonathan Littell, _les Bienveillantes_ , 2006)

* * *

 

 

Je me demande parfois si ma vie aurait été différente si ma cinquième année d’études à Poudlard ne s’était pas déroulée ainsi. Peut-être serais-je devenu un autre homme si je n’avais pas commis une certaine erreur à cette époque-là et si une certaine personne n’avait pas croisé mon chemin.

 

J’ai toujours eu pour philosophie de prendre les choses comme elles venaient et de ne penser souvent trop tard qu’aux conséquences. S’il en avait été autrement, Merlin seul sait ce qui se serait produit. Je me pose parfois la question mais cela ne dure jamais longtemps. Tout ça m’est bien égal, après tout. Je suis une personne désinvolte, peut-être un peu moins que par le passé, mais cela fait partie de ma personnalité.

 

Les bêtises que j’aie pu commettre cette année-là, à une exception près, ne seront pas le sujet de mon récit. Si je prends la plume aujourd’hui, c’est surtout pour vous parler d’elle.

 

Elle s’appelait Antje mais rares étaient ceux qui l’interpellaient par son simple prénom. Elle était miss Ziegler pour les professeurs et, pour beaucoup d’élèves, elle n’était connue sous les surnoms d’Antje la Chialeuse ou Antje la Pleurnicharde. En ce qui me concerne, après un certain temps à la fréquenter, je l’ai appelée Anna, parce que je trouvais cela plus joli que ce prénom bizarre, semblable à un éternuement, dont l’avaient affublée ses parents d’origine étrangère.

 

Cette fille avait un an de moins que moi et, à son entrée à l’école, le Choixpeau magique l’avait placée dans la même maison que moi : Gryffondor. Elle n’avait aucun ami, au contraire : elle était l’objet d’un mépris généralisé dont je n’ai jamais vraiment compris la raison. On disait d’elle qu’elle était grosse ; ce n’était pas une sylphide, mais on trouvait à Poudlard des filles nettement moins bien fichues, si vous me permettez l’euphémisme. Antje semblait _maigrichonne_ à côté de Pamela Andrews, une fille de Serdaigle qui était carrément sphérique et dont on ne savait où était le haut que grâce à son chapeau.

 

Certains élèves prétendaient également qu’elle était idiote, pourtant je savais que ce n’était pas le cas. À la fin des examens, lorsque les résultats étaient affichés dans le hall de l’école, elle apparaissait comme une des meilleurs élèves de tout Gryffondor, même si elle n’était pas aussi brillante que James ou moi. Lorsque nous traînions dans la salle commune, on la voyait souvent potasser, à moitié cachée derrière une pile de bouquins. Cela ne correspondait pas à l’idée que je me faisais d’une idiote mais certains gens, qui _eux_ sont complètement idiots, ont des critères plus que bizarres concernant l’intelligence.

 

Antje était extrêmement timide et, d’après ce que j’en avais vu (à savoir pas grand-chose durant les premières années), elle n’avait jamais vraiment réussi à s’adapter, ce qui lui valait les moqueries constantes de nombreux autres élèves de l’école. Elle était incapable de se défendre et ne savait que se mettre à pleurer quand on l’embêtait. Ce qui, bien sûr, poussait les autres à la malmener davantage parce qu’ils trouvaient ça tèèèèèèèè-llement drôle. Personnellement, ni moi ni mes copains ne nous étions abaissés à ce genre de chose : nous pensions qu’embêter les faibles était un signe de faiblesse en soi, sauf s’ils le méritaient vraiment, comme Severus Rogue, par exemple.

 

Outre ses kilos en trop et sa prétendue stupidité, c’était le physique d’Antje d’une façon générale qui faisait l’objet de plaisanteries d’un goût plus ou moins douteux. Aux yeux de certains, elle était aussi moche et répugnante qu’un Scrout à pétard. Selon moi, toujours dans un premier temps, elle était on ne peut plus ordinaire : elle avait de longs cheveux roux qu’elle attachait en une tresse serrée qui faisait ressortir ses oreilles. Elle portait toujours des robes trop grandes et d’amples pull-over pour cacher ses formes. Elle avait le teint très pâle et ses yeux étaient souvent cernés de rouge à cause de tout ce temps passé à pleurer. Cela ne correspondait pas, une fois encore, à l’idée que je me faisais d’un laideron. Certaines filles avaient essayé de lui faire « prendre soin de son apparence », comme elles disaient, mais Antje ne s’était jamais laissée faire. Elle avait un jour agoni Lily Evans d’injures quand celle-ci lui avait sauté dessus surprise pour lui défaire sa natte. Au bout d’un moment, ces tentatives auxquelles nous avions assisté dans la salle commune avaient cessé et Antje était devenue une sorte de cas désespéré pour les autres filles.

 

Son dernier ennui, et pas des moindres, était son ascendance moldue qui lui valaient les pires crasses des élèves de Serpentard dont, je le soupçonnais fort à l’époque, une majorité se destinaient au statut de Mangemorts. Severus Rogue, que j’évoquais plus tôt, n’hésitait pas à lui jeter des maléfices de temps en temps en lui disant de « retourner chez les Moldus ». Il en allait de même pour les blaireaux lobotomisés lui faisant office de copains… et mon petit frère Regulus. James, Remus, Peter et moi n’avions jamais cherché à la défendre parce qu’à l’époque, nous estimions que ça ne nous regardait pas et nous avions d’autres choses à faire. Cela ne nous empêchait pas de désapprouver ce genre d’attitude, que ce soit envers Antje ou n’importe quel autre élève né sorcier de parents moldus. Malheureusement, le directeur avait beau faire, la terreur qui se propageait au-dehors causée par une bande d’abrutis malcommodes à l’esprit étroit traversait aussi les murs de Poudlard, et les élèves qui avaient le malheur de ne pas avoir le sang pur subissaient régulièrement les blagues douteuses et les injures de certains crétins.

 

Telle était Antje Ziegler, de son entrée à l’école jusqu’à l’automne 1975 où commence mon récit.

 

oOØOo

 

Tout avait commencé un soir de septembre, environ deux semaines après la rentrée. James et moi avions l’habitude de faire un concours consistant à faire le plus de bêtises possible. Le vainqueur était celui qui avait le plus grand nombre de mauvais coups à son actif à la fin de l’année. Nous nous fichions totalement des retenues et des points que nos blagues faisaient perdre à Gryffondor car, grâce au don de mon meilleur pote pour le Quidditch, nous étions sûrs de remporter la coupe des Quatre Maisons, comme c’était le cas à chaque fois depuis que James avait intégré l’équipe. Cette fois-ci, cependant, nous avions un peu pimenté le défi : il s’agissait de voir lequel de nous deux se ferait prendre en premier la main dans le sac en train de faire une connerie. James avait décidé de s’attaquer à Rogue tandis que j’avais préféré m’en prendre au concierge, un pauvre type caractériel et sadique dont l’unique plaisir consistait à se venger sur nous sous prétexte qu’il était Cracmol. Malgré les efforts de mon meilleur copain pour faire subir un truc particulièrement gratiné au vieux Servilus, ce fut moi qui me fis pincer, en train de jeter un maléfice Glaçant sur la porte du placard de Rusard. L’effet de cette innocente plaisanterie aurait dû être à mourir de rire : il était prévu à la base que la poignée de la fameuse porte devienne tellement froide que l’affreux vieux bonhomme aurait eu la main collée dessus. Il paraît que les Moldus ont un produit équivalent à ce sortilège nommé « fluide glacial ». J’aurais bien voulu m’en procurer, ne serait-ce que pour savoir comment c’était fait et si c’était efficace, mais considérant que mes parents sont des tarés obsédés par la pureté du sang, le monde moldu est considéré chez moi comme l’antre du Mal et je n’ai pour ainsi dire pas le droit de m’approcher ne serait-ce qu’à cinq mètres d’un individu qui ne serait pas sorcier. On a des traditions dans certaines familles…

 

Bref. Comme je le disais avant d’être interrompu par moi-même, Rusard m’avait donc surpris en train d’ensorceler sa porte et m’avait condamné à une corvée ménagère stupide et ennuyeuse qui m’avait coûté ma soirée. J’étais certes content d’avoir gagné mon pari avec James mais astiquer les nombreux bibelots de la salle des trophées à l’huile de coude n’était pas une occupation bien amusante.

 

Il était tard quand je regagnai la salle commune de Gryffondor. Je me fis tirer les oreilles (si je puis dire) par le portrait de la Grosse dame que je dus réveiller pour pouvoir entrer. Tout le monde était allé se coucher et j’avais une grosse heure de travail devant moi à cause d’un devoir de métamorphose à rendre pour le lendemain. McGonagall profitait visiblement des BUSE qui se profilaient à l’horizon pour nous charger de travail comme de vulgaires hippogriffes. Joie, bonheur et délectation. Je montai discrètement dans le dortoir récupérer mes affaires de classe en soupirant et en me félicitant cependant d’être bon élève : il me faudrait moins de temps pour faire ce devoir qu’à certains de mes camarades qui eux transpiraient à grosses gouttes dès qu’il s’agissait d’ouvrir un livre scolaire parce que son contenu leur semblait aussi obtus qu’un article du _Mensuel de la Métamorphose_. Je me serais pourtant bien passé d’avoir du travail à faire. Il était tard, j’avais des crampes dans les bras et mes yeux menaçaient de se fermer tout seuls.

 

Je m’installai devant ce qu’il restait de feu, sortis mon manuel de métamorphose, une plume et de l’encre. Comme par hasard, tandis que je fouinais dans mon sac pour en sortir un rouleau de parchemin vierge digne de ce nom, son contenu se renversa et toutes mes affaires se retrouvèrent par terre. Décidément, c’était ce qu’on appelait une soirée pourrie. Avec un soupir, je me mis à quatre pattes pour tout ramasser. En glissant une main sous un fauteuil pour récupérer une plume qui s’était glissée là, mes doigts rencontrèrent quelque chose. Pensant qu’il s’agissait d’un de mes cahiers, j’attrapai cet objet qui se trouvait être un livre de la bibliothèque.

 

Etrange. Comment était-il arrivé là ? Qui l’avait oublié ? Ce n’était pas dans mes habitudes, mais il s’agissait que je le rende à la personne qui l’avait emprunté. Les colères de la mère Pince, la vieille goule caractérielle officiant comme bibliothécaire, faisaient trembler Poudlard sur ses fondations si un élève lui faisait l’affront de perdre un de ses précieux ouvrages. J’ouvris donc le bouquin en quête de la petite fiche collée à l’intérieur de la couverture où étaient inscrits les noms des élèves qui empruntaient les livres, mais je n’étais pas au bout de mes surprises.

 

Si la couverture indiquait qu’il s’agissait d’un essai consacré aux _Découvertes magiques de la Renaissance_ , avec le cachet de la bibliothèque bien visible, l’intérieur n’avait rien à voir. Il était vide, à l’exception d’une quinzaine de pages manuscrites à l’encre violette. Je fronçai les sourcils et revins au début du livre pour voir de quoi il s’agissait vraiment. La page de garde indiquait simplement : _Journal intime d’Antje Rosalie Ziegler_.

 

Cette découverte me surprit. Tout d’abord, je sifflai d’admiration. Camoufler un journal intime en livre de la bibliothèque était intelligent, bien pensé, et c’était de la belle magie. La preuve : à première vue, je m’étais fait avoir. De plus, qui pourrait avoir envie d’ouvrir un bouquin d’aspect aussi barbant pour voir ce qu’il y avait dedans ? Elle était futée, cette Antje. Bien plus que ce qu’on disait d’elle dans les couloirs. Dans le même temps, je me sentais vraiment curieux. Je me demandais ce qu’elle pouvait bien confier dans ce cahier. J’avais une envie irrépressible de tout lire même si quelque part, j’étais bien conscient que ça ne me regardait pas.

 

À dire vrai, je connaissais à peine Antje et je ne m’étais jamais intéressé à elle. Ni en bien, ni en mal. Elle me faisait simplement pitié. Ce n’était certes pas sa faute si elle était née de parents moldus, ce qui fait que je réprouvais les insultes des Serpentard à son égard, mais cette opinion était valable pour tous les élèves de l’école qui n’étaient pas de sang pur. Dans le même temps, son incapacité à se défendre quand on l’embêtait m’apparaissait comme une sorte de fatalité, parce que ses larmes n’étaient qu’une sorte de provocation pour les crétins qui s’amusent à malmener plus faibles qu’eux.

 

La curiosité finit par prendre le dessus. Je lus le journal intime de la première à la dernière ligne. Ce que j’y appris me mit mal à l’aise car jamais je n’aurais pensé que les plaisanteries stupides de mes camarades puissent avoir un tel impact sur elle.

 

_29 août 1975_

_Ma mère m’a offert ce cahier pour que je note, pour répéter ce qu’elle m’a dit, toutes les choses dont je n’osais pas parler. Si elle n’avait pas eu cet air désolé en me le donnant, j’aurais presque trouvé ça drôle parce que je sais qu’elle et mon père me cachent autant de choses que je leur en cache moi-même. Il se passe quelque chose dont ils ne me disent rien et qui a l’air de les rendre très inquiets. Du coup, j’ai peur._

_Je crains que ma vie à la maison devienne aussi affreuse qu’à l’école. La maison a toujours été mon refuge depuis ma première année à Poudlard. S’il se passe quelque chose de grave, je me demande ce que je vais devenir._

_En plus, la rentrée est dans deux jours. Retour en enfer. Trop cool._

 

J’eus la gorge un peu serrée en lisant cette première note. À croire que la vie d’Antje était l’opposé de la mienne : c’était ma vie au square Grimmaurd qui était un enfer tandis que Poudlard était mon refuge.

 

_1 er septembre 1975_

_Comme je le pensais, une nouvelle année d’enfer a commencé. Déjà, mes parents faisaient une tête sinistre quand ils m’ont accompagnée à King’s Cross. Ma mère avait l’air au bord des larmes. Moi, je l’étais vraiment. Je ne voulais pas la laisser. Je ne voulais pas laisser la maison derrière moi, malgré le caractère de cochon de mon père et ses engueulades incessantes avec mon frère. En plus, comme tous les ans, j’ai failli tout leur dire avant de traverser la barrière pour aller sur le quai. J’ai failli leur dire que je n’aimais pas Poudlard et que Poudlard ne m’aimait pas. Mais comme tous les ans, je me suis dégonflée. Après tout, qu’est-ce que ça aurait changé ? Je ne peux pas aller dans une école normale. Les manifestations de magie involontaires auraient provoqué des catastrophes. Alors à quoi bon ?_

_J’ai attendu que le train parte et je suis allée pleurer dans les toilettes. J’y suis restée pendant tout le voyage pour retarder le moment où_ ça _allait recommencer._

_Cher journal, dans chaque classe, dans chaque maison, il y a au moins une personne pour se moquer de moi et pour me dire des horreurs. Les Gryffondor me disent que je n’ai pas ma place parmi eux, que leur maison n’est pas pour les chouineurs. Les Pouffsouffle me bousculent parfois dans les couloirs sans s’excuser. Les Serdaigle me regardent d’un air méprisant et moqueur. Quant aux Serpentard, ce sont les pires. Ils me disent que je suis une « Sang-de-bourbe » et que si je pouvais crever, le monde s’en porterait bien mieux. Ce n’est que le jour de la rentrée et j’en ai déjà marre. Je n’en peux plus de ces insultes, de cette pression. C’est injuste. Pourquoi sont-ils comme ça ? Qu’est-ce que je leur ai fait ? Ce n’est pas ma faute si je suis si nulle et si moche. Je n’ai pas demandé à être comme ça. Je n’ai même pas demandé à vivre._

 

Mon sentiment de pitié s’intensifia. Je n’avais pas remarqué qu’ils s’en étaient pris à elle dès le premier jour. Ce n’était pas étonnant qu’elle se sente aussi mal. Se moquer de quelqu’un à peine l’année entamée était un excellent moyen de déstabiliser et de faire souffrir quelqu’un. Du moins, c’était ce que je pensais. Je n’en étais pas sûr. On ne peut pas comprendre des choses qu’on n’a pas vécues.

 

_5 septembre 1975_

_Je n’en peux plus. Ils m’ont dégotté un nouveau surnom : Antje la Pleurnicharde, parce que je pleure tout le temps. C’est pourtant votre faute, bande d’abrutis qui ne comprenez rien ! Vous ne savez rien. Vous ne savez pas ce que j’endure. Vous vous amusez bien, hein, à m’insulter ? Et vous vous foutez totalement de ce que je peux ressentir. Vous ne savez pas ce que c’est que de subir au quotidien des moqueries par paquet de dix. Si seulement vous étiez à ma place, peut-être comprendriez-vous ce que je vis. Peut-être que ce serait_ vous _, les pleurnichards… Oui, je sais, je peux toujours rêver. Ça ne peut être que de moi qu’on se moque, parce que je suis moche, parce que je suis grosse, parce que je ne sais pas parler aux gens, parce que j’aime mieux les études que toutes ces choses futiles auxquelles vous vous intéressez, et parce que mes parents ne sont pas des sorciers. Donc, c’est à moi de subir tout ça et de pleurer et d’être traitée de « pleurnicharde ». Oui, je suis une pleurnicharde. Pourtant, je m’en serais bien passée. Je pleurnicherais moins si vous me laissiez un peu tranquille. Je pleure parce que je suis fatiguée et parce que je ne supporte plus tout ça. D’ailleurs, qui pourrait le supporter, qui ?_

 

Je grimaçai. Cette pauvre fille se faisait visiblement tellement malmener qu’elle en était venue à croire tout ce qu’on lui disait, notamment sur son physique. Pourtant, il y avait tellement pire qu’elle… La suite du journal ne valait pas mieux.

 

_6 septembre 1975_

_J’ai donné un coup de pied dans les tibias de Severus Rogue parce qu’il m’a encore traitée de « sang-de-bourbe ». Pour se venger, il m’a jeté un maléfice qui m’a fait écorché la figure. J’avais du sang partout et j’ai taché ma robe. Rogue m’a dit que si je recommençais, il me jetterait le sort pour me faire saigner jusqu’à ce que je meure. J’aurais dû lui dire de le faire._

_N.B. J’ai ensorcelé ce cahier pour le cacher. Une variante du maléfice de Confusion que j’ai trouvée dans un livre. Quiconque d’autre que moi trouverait ce cahier ne verrait qu’un quelconque bouquin ennuyeux de la bibliothèque. C’est peut-être un peu sommaire mais largement suffisant pour décourager les filles de mon dortoir._

J’ai toujours détesté Rogue. Il est immonde, il se permet de prendre des grands airs alors qu’il est moche comme un pou avec ses cheveux gras, son gros pif et son haleine de Sombral, et en plus il fréquente des types infâmes comme Wilkes et Avery, des mecs dont tout le monde sait que leurs parents sont des Mangemorts. En plus, il est tout à fait du genre à s’en prendre à plus faible que lui. Pas étonnant par conséquent qu’Antje ait fait les frais de ses insultes et de ses sorts. Quand je pense que Lily Evans, qui est préfète des Gryffondor, fréquente ce cafard graisseux à ses heures perdues… Certaines choses m’échapperont toujours. Surtout en ce qui concerne les filles.

 

_8 septembre. À moins qu’on ne soit le 9. Il fait nuit._

_Je viens de me glisser en douce dans le laboratoire de potions. Le professeur Slughorn avait verrouillé l’armoire à poisons par un sortilège. J’aurais bien voulu le connaître pour ouvrir ce placard et me préparer un petit cocktail qui aurait mis fin à cette vie que je ne supporte plus. Si je connaissais le maléfice que Rogue m’a jeté l’autre jour, je m’ouvrirais les veines. Et si j’en avais le courage, je sauterais du haut de la tour d’astronomie. J’ai envie de mourir._

_J’ai reçu une lettre de ma mère qui a renforcé l’inquiétude que j’ai ressentie à la fin des vacances. Jamais elle n’a brassé autant de vent. C’était comme si les mots étaient plaqués sur le papier, vides de sens. J’ai peur._

_Accessoirement, Poudlard est de pire en pire. J’ai eu la meilleure note au premier devoir de sortilèges, et Ornella Kowalski m’a sifflée en me traitant de sale bêcheuse. Insultes qui ont été répétée multipliées par cinq au repas du soir, parce que Kowalski l’a répété à toutes ses copines de cinquième année._

Je ne peux décidément rien faire sans qu’on se moque de moi. A part mourir, peut-être.

 

En lisant ces mots, je commençai à en vouloir au monde entier, moi y compris. Finalement, ce n’était pas difficile d’imaginer qu’à force qu’on se moque d’elle, Antje ait envie de disparaître. Encore que, disparaître était un faible mot : elle envisageait carrément le suicide. J’éprouvai dans le même temps une bouffée de haine pour cette Ornella Kowalski et ses copines. Je connaissais les filles de cinquième année, elles étaient dans ma classe. Elles étaient toutes parfaitement stupides, inintéressantes, même si elles se mettaient en quatre pour attirer mon attention parce qu’elles ont toutes envie de sortir avec moi. Pourtant, elles ne me connaissent même pas réellement. Elles me courent après juste parce que j’ai une belle gueule et parce que je suis populaire. C’est vous dire le niveau…

Les pages suivantes du journal d’Antje n’étaient que des variations sur le suicide et le ras-le-bol. J’eus l’impression de ne rien apprendre de nouveau sur elle, à part que ses souffrances se faisaient plus présentes de note en note. Les dernières lignes, griffonnées quelques heures auparavant, disaient simplement :

 

_Je vais me coucher, maintenant. J’espère mourir pendant mon sommeil. Je voudrais que mon corps mort soit découvert. Ils pourraient injurier et frapper mon cadavre, mon âme ne serait plus atteinte. Je serais partie ailleurs._

_Le problème, c’est qu’ils seraient tous trop contents de me voir morte._

 

Je refermai le journal intime, songeur. Ces quelques pages avait changé mon opinion sur cette fille qui jusqu’alors ne faisait que partie du paysage. Sans vraiment savoir pourquoi, j’eus envie de faire quelque chose pour elle… mais quoi ?

 

Le feu était presque éteint. Je n’avais plus la tête à mon devoir de métamorphose, alors j’y renonçai. McGonagall allait me tirer les oreilles mais c’était le cadet de mes soucis. Peut-être trouverais-je un moyen de le bâcler rapidement pendant son cours en faisant semblant de suivre. À ce moment-là, ça ne m’inquiétait pas outre mesure. Je ramassai mes affaires, glissai le journal intime sous le fauteuil, là où je l’avais trouvé, puis je remontai dans le dortoir.

 

Lorsque j’y étais monté quelques instants auparavant pour chercher de quoi faire mes devoirs, tout le monde dormait. Aussi je fus surpris, alors que j’allais me glisser entre les draps frais, d’entendre quelqu’un m’appeler :

 

— Sirius, tu n’as pas honte de te coucher à une heure pareille ?

 

C’était Remus. Il avait dû faire un cauchemar, à moins qu’une de ses blessures dûe à la précédente pleine lune ne l’ait réveillé parce que ça lui faisait mal. Quelque part, pouvoir échanger quelques mots avec lui m’arrangea. J’éprouvai le besoin soudain de faire partager ma découverte.

 

— Laisse tomber, répondis-je. Je te rappelle que j’ai eu une retenue et qu’après, j’avais mes devoirs à faire.

 

Je passai sous silence le devoir de métamorphose que je n’avais pas fait. Remus le saurait bien assez tôt et je n’avais pas envie de recevoir une leçon de morale.

 

— Tu sais, je ne suis peut-être pas bien placé pour te le dire mais si tu ne faisais pas autant l’imbécile, tu n’aurais pas toutes ces retenues qui t’empêchent de bosser… En plus, ta petite compétition avec James sur qui aurait la première retenue de l’année, franchement, c’était pas bien malin…

 

— C’est ça, dis-le-lui, à James, on verra bien ce qu’il va te répondre.

 

— Il va me dire que je suis trop sérieux, comme d’habitude, et qu’il faudrait que je décoince un peu…

 

— En plus, je ne voudrais pas dire, mais faire des blagues à Rusard, c’est bien plus rigolo que de se bousiller les yeux derrière des bouquins barbants…

 

— Hum…

 

Il faisait trop noir pour le voir mais j’imaginais parfaitement le sourire de Remus. Il avait beau être préfet et ne pas toujours être d’accord avec nos idées farfelues, il participait presque à chaque fois à nos mauvais coups.

 

Je laissai passer un silence. Il fallait que j’arrive à parler du journal intime et de ce que j’avais lu dedans mais je ne savais pas comment m’y prendre. Je finis par y aller carrément car garder le silence était le pire service qu’on puisse rendre à Antje.

 

— Remus ?

 

— Quoi ?

 

— Qu’est-ce que tu penses d’Antje Ziegler ?

 

— La fille de quatrième année qui pleure dès qu’on lui dit quelque chose ? Rien de particulier. Elle n’a pas l’air très heureuse, mais d’un autre côté, elle ne fait pas beaucoup d’efforts pour s’adapter. Pourquoi ?

 

— J’ai lu son journal intime.

 

J’entendis Remus se redresser brusquement dans son lit.

 

— Tu as _quoi ?_

 

— Elle l’avait oublié sous un fauteuil. Je l’ai trouvé par hasard, en ramassant des trucs qui étaient tombés de mon sac.

 

— Et comme de juste, tu étais obligé de regarder dedans. Sirius Black, un de ces quatre, ta curiosité te coûtera très cher, c’est moi qui te le dis.

 

— Peut-être, mais ce qu’elle a écrit dedans flanque les jetons.

 

— Comment ça ?

 

— D’après elle, on a commencé à lui dire des saletés dès la rentrée, et elle en a franchement marre. Dans les dernières pages, elle n’arrête pas de parler de mort, de suicide… elle a même été voir en douce dans les cachots pour voir si elle pouvait forcer l’armoire à poisons du père Slughorn.

 

— C’est une blague ?

 

— Tu crois que c’est mon genre de faire des blagues sur un truc pareil ? Faudrait faire quelque chose pour elle, je sais pas, en parler à quelqu’un…

 

— Le problème, c’est que cette fille est tellement habituée à ce qu’on se moque d’elle et à se prendre des injures qu’elle ne laisse personne l’approcher. Faudrait en parler à Lily Evans, c’est elle, la préfète des filles. Ou à McGonagall, éventuellement. De toute façon, vu l’heure qu’il est, on ne peut rien faire, à part dormir. Bonne nuit, Patmol.

 

— Ouais, bonne nuit.

 

Je ne pus m’empêcher de sourire en entendant mon surnom. Un symbole du plus grand secret de notre bande. Je me roulai en boule sous les couvertures et essayai de dormir. Le sommeil mit cependant du temps à venir. Je ne pouvais m’empêcher de penser à ce que j’avais lu dans le journal d’Antje.

 

_À suivre._


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer : Voir premier chapitre.

Je passai une mauvaise nuit. Malgré la fatigue et l’heure tardive à laquelle je m’étais couché, mes quelques heures de sommeil n’eurent rien de réparateur. La lecture du journal intime d’Antje Ziegler fit surgir de mon inconscient quelques images macabres brevetées Sirius Black. Je rêvai de ma camarade, morte, les yeux ouverts, étendue dans un cercueil. Ma mère et ma cousine Bellatrix se livraient à une sorte de danse rituelle sinistre autour du cadavre avant d’y mettre le feu. À la lueur des flammes, leur regard se teintait d’un rouge malsain. Je m’éveillai en sueur de ce cauchemar aux petites heures du matin et fus incapable de me rendormir.

 

Étendu dans l’obscurité, je pensai à la bizarrerie de mon existence. À Poudlard, j’étais l’éternel fauteur de trouble, le petit rigolo qui fait toujours l’idiot, la terreur du corps enseignant et le meilleur ami de l’Attrapeur de l’équipe de Quidditch de Gryffondor. Cette attitude n’était qu’une façade. Seuls mes meilleurs amis connaissaient la vérité. Je jouais les rebelles et les têtes à claque pour oublier ce que je vivais dans la maison familiale au 12, square Grimmaurd à Londres. Je chassais ainsi mes idées noires et mes propres névroses. En quelque sorte, je faisais tout ce qui m’était interdit chez mes parents : rire, plaisanter, tenir tête aux adultes, choisir mes amis et mes ennemis selon mes propres critères, si contraires à ceux qu’on avait essayé de m’apprendre de force. Je désobéissais dans la joie et la bonne humeur aux principes de la « très noble et ancienne maison des Black », maison que j’envisageais de plus en plus sérieusement de quitter avant ma majorité pour peu que j’en aie les moyens et la possibilité. Pour reprendre les termes du journal intime d’Antje, je ne _supportais plus_ ni mes parents, ni leur baraque, ni leurs opinions.

 

Je ne me sentais pas au mieux de ma forme au moment de me lever. Je tentai de faire bonne figure devant les copains qui ne firent aucun commentaire. Ils devaient pourtant se douter que quelque chose n’allait pas chez moi. En trois ans, ils avaient appris à voir dans mon jeu. On descendit tous les quatre prendre le petit-déjeuner dans la Grande salle et, au détour d’un couloir, j’avisai Lily Evans qui marchait devant nous. Je me souvins de ce que m’avait dit Remus : elle était la préfète des filles de Gryffondor. J’accélérai donc le pas pour me retrouver à sa hauteur.

 

«  Hé, Evans !

— Tiens, Sirius Black, fit-elle avec dédain. Quelle bonne surprise ! »

 

Son ton déplaisant ne me dérangea pas outre mesure. James était amoureux d’elle depuis la troisième année et, pour une quelconque raison typiquement féminine (comprenez incompréhensible), elle le méprisait cordialement et se faisait un plaisir faire savoir à qui voulait l’entendre que ce n’était qu’un voyou infréquentable. Elle semblait ne pas beaucoup m’apprécier non plus et je m’en moquais bien. Cette fille devait simplement avoir un problème avec les mecs cool. Tandis qu’elle me toisait avec ses grands airs, je continuai à marcher près d’elle sans me laisser démonter :

 

« Je peux te dire un mot ?

— Ça dépend. »

 

J’eus l’impression qu’elle m’envoyait paître sans me le dire franchement. Quelle pimbêche. C’était comme si être mignonne et bonne élève faisait d’elle un être supérieur. Elle avait beau dire que mon meilleur ami était prétentieux, elle ne s’était pas regardée. Je ravalai mon agacement, tentai de garder mon calme et adressai à Evans mon célèbre sourire qui tue, celui auquel personne ne pouvait résister :

 

« Dans ce cas, je serai bref. Je voulais juste te dire que tu ferais bien de t’occuper de ton boulot de préfète, de temps en temps… en allant discuter avec Antje Ziegler, par exemple.

— Tiens, tiens, tiens, répliqua la fille avec un sourire narquois. Tu t’intéresses à cette pauvre fille, Black ? »

 

Grr. Grrr. Grrrrrrrrrrrr… Je serrai les mains dans la poche de ma robe pour les empêcher de se poser toutes seules autour du joli petit cou blanc d’Evans pour le serrer très fort. Quelque part, j’aurais dû m’y attendre. Cette crâneuse ne devait pas avoir assez de plomb dans la cervelle pour s’occuper d’une fille qui envisageait le suicide. En plus, elle pouvait toujours causer. Niveau fréquentations bizarres, elle se posait là puisqu’elle était amie avec Severus Rogue. On les voyait souvent discuter ensemble dans les couloirs, ils s’asseyaient l’un à côté de l’autre en cours de potions et elle le défendait quand on lui faisait des blagues. Je ravalai mon agacement comme je le pus et me forçai à rester d’un calme olympien :

 

« Je ne m’intéresse pas plus à elle qu’à toi, Evans. Seulement, comme elle ne sait pas se défendre, tout le monde lui fait des vacheries et non seulement c’est ridicule, mais en plus ça plombe l’ambiance.

— Vraiment, fit la fille d’un ton acide. Excuse-moi, Black, mais je ne vois pas la différence entre les moqueries que subit Ziegler et les plaisanteries dont Severus Rogue est victime de ta part et de celle de tes désopilants copains… Pourquoi ce ne serait pas vous qui plomberiez l’ambiance, pour changer ?

— Le vieux Servilus sait se défendre, au cas où tu ne l’aurais pas remarqué. Il nous a envoyés plein de fois à l’infirmerie avec ses sortilèges de magie noire dégueulasses. Ziegler, elle, ne fait jamais rien. Du coup, de plus en plus de gens s’acharnent sur elle et c’est à la fois lâche, répugnant et débile.

— Que veux-tu que je te dise ? J’ai déjà essayé de l’aider, je te signale, au moins pour qu’elle change de coiffure et qu’elle ne s’habille plus comme un sac, mais elle ne fait aucun effort. Elle persiste à ne vouloir ressembler à rien. Si elle prenait un peu plus soin d’elle, peut-être que les gens s’y intéresseraient davantage au lieu de se moquer d’elle, mais elle ne veut pas, qu’est-ce qu’on peut y faire ?

— Tu es préfète, Evans, merde !

— Désolée, Black, j’ai autre chose à faire que de récupérer les irrécupérables.

— Pourtant tu l’as déjà fait, tu es copine avec Rogue ! »

En m’entendant insulter son « protégé », Evans vit rouge. Je crus qu’elle allait me jeter un sort mais elle sembla se raviser.Une seconde plus tard, elle avait remis son masque de miss Parfaite Intouchable.

« Pauvre crétin, dit-elle. Tu ne comprends rien à rien. Après tout, si le destin tragique d’Antje Ziegler te tracasse tant que ça, pourquoi tu n’essaies pas de l’aider, toi ? Si ça se trouve, elle serait ravie de devenir ton amie. Comme ça, on serait à égalité : chacun son « irrécupérable », n’est-ce pas, Black ? »

Ces paroles me clouèrent le bec et Evans disparut de mon champ de vision avant que je ne puisse trouver un sarcasme saignant à lui renvoyer dans la figure. Je fus rejoint l’instant d’après par James, Remus et Peter.

 

« Dis donc, je t’ai vu parler à Lily. Tu lui as dit quoi ? demanda James, des soupçons plein la voix.

— Tu sais quoi, répondis-je d’un ton dégagé, tu devrais laisser tomber cette chipie prétentieuse et te tourner vers d’autres horizons.

— Lily n’est pas une chipie prétentieuse », rétorqua mon meilleur pote d’un ton buté. 

 

oOØOo

 

J’oubliai Antje et l’arrogant objet du désir de James à la table du petit-déjeuner. Peter voulut jeter un coup d’œil à mon devoir de métamorphose, celui que je n’avais pas fait et qui m’était totalement sorti de la tête. Sans rien dire, Remus sortit sa copie et me laissa le recopier allègrement. Je lui témoignai ma gratitude en lui ébouriffant sauvagement les cheveux. Malgré son air amusé, il fronça légèrement les sourcils :

 

« Essaie de faire en sorte que ça ne se reproduise pas trop souvent, quand même… »

Je ne me donnai même pas la peine de répondre. Je noircis consciencieusement ma feuille de parchemin en évitant d’y faire des taches de marmelade. Pendant ce temps, Remus révisait ses cours en mâchouillant une tartine et James regardait d’un air vague en direction d’Evans qui papotait avec ses copines à l’autre bout de la table des Gryffondor. En relisant la conclusion de mon devoir, je repensai à ce que m’avait dit cette satanée préfète. _Si le destin tragique d’Antje Ziegler te tracasse tant que ça, pourquoi tu n’essaies pas de l’aider, toi ?_ Ça me paraissait presque absurde. Je n’avais rien à perdre vu que je ne la connaissais pas mais j’avais l’impression que nous n’avions rien en commun. Par ailleurs, elle n’était pas facile d’approche. Sa peur des gens la rendait vite agressive. Elle se conduisait comme une espèce de hérisson, sortant ses pics quand elle se sentait attaquée.

En rangeant dans mon sac ma copie de métamorphose fraîchement terminée, je constatai qu’il me manquait un livre. Après le cours de McGonagall, on avait sortilèges et j’avais visiblement laissé mon bouquin dans le dortoir. Je maudis cette nuit pourrie responsable de mon étourderie. Si je n’avais pas mon bouquin, Remus allait encore me faire la morale et le vieux Flitwick nous ferait une crise d’apoplexie. Pour lui, un livre oublié était un prétexte de choix pour ne pas écouter son cours. Il n’avait pas tort mais comme Peter était d’une nullité crasse en sortilèges, nous étions obligés d’écouter pour pouvoir tout lui réexpliquer après. Faute d’avoir le choix, je filai au pas de course jusqu’à la tour de Gryffondor pour récupérer mon bouquin.

 

oOØOo

 

La salle commune n’était pas vide. Je trouvai, à quatre pattes et le nez au ras du sol, Antje Ziegler. Elle devait être à la recherche de son journal intime. J’observai un moment ses gestes maladroits, la robe trop grande pendouillant autour de ses formes replètes et sa longue natte rousse qui balayait les moutons de poussière. Elle ne me vit pas entrer. Je traversai donc la pièce en catimini sans pour autant la quitter du regard. Elle finit par lever la tête et, s’apercevant de ma présence, elle me jeta un regard malveillant et sortit ses griffes sans me laisser le temps de dire un mot :

« Qu’est-ce que t’as, Black ? Tu veux ma photo ? »

Je décidai de ne pas tenir compte de son ton hargneux :

« Tu as perdu quelque chose ? »

Elle eut un sourire cynique :

« Ben dis donc, heureusement que toi et ton pote Potter, vous êtes les types les plus brillants de l’école. Oui, j’ai perdu quelque chose. Antje la Pleurnicharde n’a pas encore décidé de se rouler dans la poussière comme une truie qu’elle est. »

Eh bien, pensai-je. Si c’était comme ça qu’elle pensait parer aux moqueries des autres, elle n’était pas sortie de l’auberge. Cette tactique de défense était ridicule à défaut d’être débile.

« Arrête un peu ton char, Ziegler, dis-je, agacé. Je te parle poliment, tu n’es pas obligée de m’envoyer paître avec les hippogriffes, merde ! »

Elle me regarda d’un air surpris. Le temps sembla suspendu quelques secondes, puis elle soupira :

« Excuse-moi. C’est vrai, je n’ai pas à te parler sur ce ton, je suis désolée. J’ai… euh… hier soir, j’ai oublié un livre de la bibliothèque que je dois rendre aujourd’hui sans faute. Si je ne le retrouve pas, Mme. Pince va me tuer, et je dois faire vite, j’ai un cours dans dix minutes.

— Tu veux que je t’aide à le chercher ?

Nouveau regard surpris :

— Euh… Pourquoi pas, après tout. Merci. »

J’aurais pu utiliser un sortilège d’Attraction histoire de lui en mettre plein la vue mais je n’étais pas certain qu’il fonctionne. Après tout, malgré le sortilège de Confusion, ce que cherchait Antje n’était pas un livre de la bibliothèque. Je fis donc mine de regarder sous les tables et derrière les rideaux. Je me souvenais parfaitement de l’endroit où se trouvait le journal intime mais je restai le plus éloigné possible du fauteuil sous lequel il était glissé. Il fallait qu’elle ne se doute de rien. Si je le trouvais trop vite, elle aurait forcément des soupçons.

Antje retrouva son bien au bout de quelques minutes. Sans rien dire, elle me montra de loin la couverture ensorcelée avant de glisser subrepticement le journal dans son sac. Elle se leva, lissa sa robe trop grande et se dirigea vers le portrait de la Grosse Dame. Elle allait quitter la salle commune sans demander son reste quand elle se plia en deux, comme atteinte d’une violente douleur à l’estomac. Inquiet, je me précipitai vers elle :

« Ça va ?

— Non, souffla-t-elle d’une vois rauque. Ça ne va pas. J’ai mal au ventre. Je crois que je vais vomir. Il faut que j’aille à l’infirmerie.

— Je t’accompagne. »

Malgré la pâleur inquiétante de son visage, le regard qu’elle leva sur moi était fuyant et méfiant :

« Fiche-moi la paix, Black. Je peux y aller toute seule.

— Mais…

— Laisse-moi tranquille, je te dis ! Dégage. Va rejoindre tes copains et laisse Antje la Chialeuse se débrouiller toute seule. »

Elle vacilla contre la porte et je dus la retenir avant qu’elle ne tombe dans les pommes. Sans lui laisser le temps de protester (d’ailleurs, vu la façon dont elle plaquait ses mains contre sa bouche, ç’aurait été tout autre chose qui en serait sorti), je la soutins par le bras et l’accompagnai à l’infirmerie.

 

oOØOo

 

Pendant qu’Antje vomissait tripes et boyaux, je dus expliquer à Mme. Pomfresh les circonstances dans lesquelles j’avais trouvé ma camarade. L’infirmière fut un peu surprise que l’épidémie annuelle de gastro-entérite commence si tôt dans l’année. Elle me laissa repartir au bout d’un moment en me disant qu’elle prendrait Antje en charge et que j’avais bien fait de l’accompagner.

Je ne pris pas le temps de m’étonner qu’un adulte me félicite pour autre chose que pour une bonne note. Je filai au pas de course dans les couloirs jusqu’à la salle de métamorphose. J’étais en retard et McGonagall allait me tirer les oreilles. Heureusement que j’avais réussi à copier le devoir de Remus. Si j’avais rendu copie blanche, j’aurais été un homme mort.

L’enseignante en métamorphose m’accueillit avec un regard froid comme la banquise :

« Vous êtes en retard, Black. J’ose espérer que vous avez une excuse valable. »

Zut. Je restai en arrêt, fixant mon professeur avec des yeux de Strangulot frit. Je n’osai pas dire que j’avais accompagné Antje à l’infirmerie. Cette histoire ferait probablement le tour de l’école en un temps record et certains imbéciles que je ne nommerais pas en tireraient des conclusions des plus consternantes. Être le fruit de ce genre de rumeurs ne faisait pas partie de mes projets immédiats. Dans le même temps, les seuls mensonges qui me vinrent à l’esprit ne tenaient pas la route. Que faire ? Bobard ? Pas bobard ? Merde…

Ignorant tout de mon débat intérieur, McGonagall me fixait toujours d’un air désapprobateur :

« Eh bien, Black ? Vous avez perdu votre langue ? »

Son regard me dissuada de peser indéfiniment le pour et le contre. Je décidai de dire la vérité et les autres en penseraient ce qu’ils voudraient.

« J’ai accompagné Antje Ziegler à l’infirmerie, Professeur. Elle était malade.

— Vraiment ? Eh bien je vérifierai l’exactitude de votre excuse, Black, avant de décider de vous retirer ou non des points. En attendant, allez vous asseoir. Non, pas à côté de Potter. Il y a une place au premier rang près de miss Evans. Avec un peu de chance, je pourrai assurer mon cours normalement. »

Je jetai un regard d’excuse à James. Nous n’aimions ni l’un ni l’autre être séparés en classe et j’étais prêt à parier dix Gallions que mon meilleur pote me ferait toute une histoire parce que j’aurais passé un cours à la même table que sa chère et tendre.

Evans fit mine de m’ignorer quand je m’installai à côté d’elle mais je n’étais pas assez idiot pour ne pas remarquer un infect petit sourire en coin.

 

« Tu racontes quoi que ce soit à tes copines, marmonnai-je entre mes dents, et tu me le paieras.

— Chut, Black. Arrête de dire n’importe quoi et concentre-toi un peu. »

 

Merlin que les cours étaient ennuyeux quand je n’étais pas à côté de James. McGonagall nous inonda de théories sur les différentes phases de la métamorphose d’une taupe en tirelire de porcelaine. J’espérai qu’on en viendrait rapidement à la pratique. C’était plus amusant et moins chiant que de prendre des notes en écoutant du blabla.

 

Au moment où je piquais du nez sur mon cahier, quelque chose me heurta l’arrière de la tête. Je me retournai et trouvai un petit avion en papier tombé derrière ma chaise.

 

« Black, si je vous ai demandé de vous asseoir au premier rang, c’est pour que vous suiviez un peu mon cours, pour changer ».

 

Les reproches du professeur me laissèrent de marbre. Je jetai un regard de défi à McGonagall qui choisit de l’ignorer. Lily Evans gloussa. Je ramassai le petit avion qui se trouvait être un message de James : _Tu as vraiment accompagné A. la P. à l’infirmerie ? T’as pas préparé un mauvais coup en douce sans m’avertir ?_ Avec un sourire, j’effaçai discrètement les deux phrases d’un coup de baguette magique et écrivis ma réponse à la place : _Je jure solennellement que je te dis la vérité._ L’avion en papier me revint une minute après : _Tu as bien fait. Même si c’est qu’une pauvre fille_.

 

« Arrête, Black, souffla Evans qui avait suivi notre manège. Ecoute un peu le cours, bon sang !

— Tu vas me retirer des points si je ne le fais pas ?

— T’es vraiment trop bête. »

 

Le reste du cours se passa sans encombre. Je mis un point d’honneur à métamorphoser ma taupe en tirelire plus rapidement qu’Evans rien que pour la faire enrager. Ce fut peine perdue. Elle ne me prêta aucune attention. Comme je m’ennuyais loin de mes potes, je décidai de faire pousser une queue de cochon à la taupe histoire de faire passer plus vite le temps. McGonagall s’en aperçut en passant près de la table que je partageais avec la stupide préfète :

 

« Black, laissez cet animal tranquille, aboya-t-elle. Et venez me voir à la fin de l’heure. J’aurai une ou deux choses à vous dire. »

 

Par tous les caleçons de Merlin, qu’est-ce que j’ai encore fait, pensai-je. La rentrée n’était passée que depuis deux semaines et, à part le maléfice sur la porte de Rusard, je n’avais pas commis la moindre bêtise. Bof. Après tout, je n’étais plus à ça près.

 

À la fin du cours, je fis signe à James, Remus et Peter de m’attendre dehors et allai me poster docilement près du bureau de l’enseignante en métamorphose. Elle referma la porte de la salle quand le dernier élève fut sorti. J’attendis en silence qu’elle prenne la parole, ce qu’elle fit au bout d’un instant :

 

« Dites-moi la vérité, Black. Avez-vous _vraiment_ accompagné miss Ziegler à l’infirmerie avant de venir en cours ?

— Oui, Professeur.

— Que lui est-il arrivé ?

— Eh bien voilà, expliquai-je. Je l’ai croisée dans la salle commune de Gryffondor et elle cherchait… heu… un livre de la bibliothèque qu’elle avait oublié. Quand elle a voulu sortir pour aller en classe, elle s’est pliée en deux comme si elle allait vomir sur le tapis. Elle était très pâle, enfin elle avait vraiment l’air malade.

— Et c’est là que vous avez décidé de l’emmener à l’infirmerie. Très bien, Black. Votre sollicitude vis-à-vis de votre camarade apportera un crédit de cinq points à Gryffondor. »

 

Je restai comme deux ronds de flan. C’était la première fois que mon attitude rapportait des points à ma maison. Je n’eus pas le temps de pousser plus loin mes réflexions car McGonagall reprit la parole :

 

« Je m’inquiète un peu pour miss Ziegler. Elle est déjà en quatrième année et depuis son arrivée, elle ne semble toujours pas s’être adaptée. Ses relations avec les autres élèves ne sont pas excellentes, si je ne m’abuse…

— Non, Professeur, répliquai-je. Ces crétins de Serpentard lui donnent plein de noms d’oiseaux.

— Votre opinion de vos camarades de Serpentard ne sont pas le sujet, déclara l’enseignante d’un ton cassant. Il serait peut-être temps de parler de miss Ziegler à un préfet. »

 

Je ne pus m’empêcher de sourire. Evans allait payer pour ce qu’elle m’avait dit avant le petit-déjeuner, niak niak niak.

 

« Je l’ai fait, Professeur. J’ai parlé à Lily Evans ce matin. Et elle a dit, je cite, qu’elle avait “autre chose à faire que de récupérer les irrécupérables”

— Elle a vraiment dit ça ?

— Si mes souvenirs sont exacts…

— Très bien. Je lui dirai un mot. Ces propos sont indignes d’une préfète dont la mission est de veiller sur la cohésion entre les élèves. Cependant, Black, j’ai une faveur à vous demander. Miss Ziegler a besoin, comme tout le monde, d’amis et de soutien, ce qui semble cruellement lui manquer. Il serait de bon ton que vous preniez le temps d’aller lui parler de temps en temps pour qu’elle se sente moins seule. »

 

Décidément, tout portait à croire que j’étais victime d’un complot. Les circonstances semblaient _vouloir_ que mon chemin croise celui d’Antje Ziegler. Je m’éclaircis la gorge :

 

« Pourquoi moi ? demandai-je.

— Vous lui avez rendu service ce matin. Elle vous en sera certainement reconnaissante et vous laissera peut-être lui parler. Avec un peu de chance, cela occupera votre temps de façon beaucoup plus saine que de préparer de mauvais coups avec Potter.

— Très bien, Professeur. Je… je vais y réfléchir. »

 

Je quittai la salle de métamorphose sans demander mon reste. J’ignorais encore ce que j’allais faire mais une chose était certaine : quoiqu’il arrive, personne ne m’empêcherait jamais de faire des blagues avec James. Le statut de terreurs de Poudlard nous revenait de droit.

 

Mes trois amis m’attendaient, tous collés à la porte pour tenter d’entendre ce que disait McGonagall. Visiblement, ils n’en avaient pas saisi grand-chose vu les regards curieux qu’ils posèrent sur moi. J’hésitai un moment à tout leur expliquer avant de réaliser que ce serait la meilleure chose à faire. Jusqu’ici, je n’avais jamais rien caché à James et je n’allais pas commencer maintenant, surtout pour un truc aussi stupide. Remus savait que j’avais lu le journal intime d’Antje Ziegler ; il avait donc le droit de connaître la suite des événements. Quant à Peter… bah. Il paraissait un peu lourdaud à première vue mais il était loin d’être idiot. En résumé, je devais tout leur raconter. Cependant, nous étions à la sortie d’une salle de classe et les corridors de Poudlard avaient des oreilles. Le cours suivant serait le meilleur endroit pour discuter. Ainsi, lorsque James me demanda de quoi McGonagall voulait me parler, j’adoptai une mine de playboy mâtiné célébrité, un peu comme les joueurs de Quidditch qu’on voit en photo à la sortie des matches dans la _Gazette du Sorcier_ :

 

« Pas de commentaires, les copains, déclamai-je . Conférence en cours de sortilèges. »


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer : voir premier chapitre.
> 
> Note : Merci à Baginia pour son commentaire ! *bisou*

Disclaimer : voir premier chapitre

* * *

Chapitre 3 : In search for a peace of mind

* * *

Entretenir mes copains au sujet de ce que m’avait dit McGonagall — essayer de me rapprocher d’Antje Ziegler pour qu’elle se sente moins seule — fut plus compliqué que ce que je pensais. Le professeur Flitwick commença son cours par nous faire pratique le sortilège d’Attraction en vue des BUSE. Il nous fut impossible de discuter de quoi que ce soit tandis que des objets divers volaient dans tous les sens. James se prit la trousse de Mary McDonnald sur la tête et Peter fit exploser une bouteille d’encre en la projetant sans le vouloir contre une fenêtre. Il avait encore bien du mal avec ce sortilège. Tandis que Remus lui expliquait le principe pour la énième fois, j’échangeai des regards entendus avec mon meilleur ami. Il voyait bien que j’étais préoccupé mais le moment n’était pas propice aux messes basses.

Le prof mit fin à la séance de travaux pratiques au bout de trois quarts d’heure. La salle était dans un désordre tout à fait intéressant et Flitwick lui-même avait fait au moins trois fois le tour de la classe en volant à l’horizontale au-dessus des tables. Certains de mes camarades n’étaient même pas capables de _viser_ correctement un objet avec leur baguette magique. C’était consternant.

Une fois la classe remise à peu près en état, on en revint à la bonne vieille théorie redondante, à nos plumes et à nos cahiers. Je pus donc tenir une petite conférence par écrit avec mes amis. Le parchemin effaçable et réutilisable à volonté chauffa pendant une bonne partie du cours. Je résumai de façon substantielle ma conversation avec l’enseignante en métamorphose en expliquant bien que, dans un premier temps, me lier d’amitié avec Antje n’était pas à l’ordre du jour. Je le pensais sincèrement. Il était à priori impossible d’accepter cette fille dans notre groupe : si elle devenait amie avec moi, il lui faudrait aussi accepter James, Remus et Peter parce que nous étions indissociables tous les quatre. Je signalai cependant à mes potes que cette histoire me perturbait un peu. Je n’avais pour ainsi dire jamais adressé la parole à Antje avant ce matin-là et qu’on me demande d’aller lui parler était un peu dérangeant. Je passai toutefois sous silence ma lecture du journal intime. Inutile d’en rajouter davantage, c’était déjà assez compliqué.

Mon petit mot passa d’abord entre les mains de James : _En fait_ , m’écrivit-il, _on ne sait pas qui est A. la P. Elle n’a pas d’amis et personne ne lui parle sauf pour lui dire des vacheries ou lui jeter des sorts. Elle n’a pas l’air bien douée pour les rapports humains, mais ça ne veut pas dire que c’est quelqu’un de mauvais…Après tout, même Rogue a des copains, même si c’est des blaireaux obsédés par la magie noire. Alors pourquoi pas elle ?_

Remus prit le relais :  _Qu’est-ce que tu risques à aller lui parler de temps en temps ? McGonagall a raison : étant donné que tu l’as accompagnée à l’infirmerie, elle acceptera peut-être de t’adresser la parole ? Essayer de faire connaissance avec elle ne te coûtera rien… Si tu t’entends bien avec elle, moi aussi j’irai lui parler. Tout le monde a besoin d’avoir des amis, après tout…_

La réponse de Peter fut nettement plus brève :  _Si personne ne parle à Antje la Pleurnicharde, elle doit sans doute le mériter. On récolte ce qu’on sème, après tout. Donc laisse tomber, on n’a pas besoin d’elle._

Remus récupéra le parchemin au vol : _Loin de moi de vouloir te vexer, Peter, mais tu n’as pas des masses d’amis à part nous…_

James : _Pas faux. Si on était pas là, tu serais sans doute tout seul._

Peter : _Les choses sont ce qu’elles sont. Vous êtes là, et A. la P. n’a personne. Pour moi, ça ne vaut pas la peine de se décarcasser pour elle._

 

La balance penchait donc en faveur d’Antje. Je n’en étais pas si surpris que ça : James jugeait les gens à l’emporte pièce. La fille ne lui ayant fait aucune impression particulière dès le départ, il n’était pas opposé à l’idée que j’aille lui parler. Remus était au courant pour le journal intime, c’était donc normal qu’il soit du même avis. Quant à Peter, qui avant de nous fréquenter était considéré comme un minable, il devait trouver son compte à ce qu’Antje n’ait aucun ami. À croire qu’on ait toujours besoin de plus faible que soi.

 

Je repris le parchemin pour répondre à mes copains :

 

_James : C’est vrai, on ne sait pas qui elle est, mais elle n’est pas facile à approcher. Quand je l’ai croisée dans la salle commune, elle m’a parlé comme si j’étais une merde. Elle a peut-être un bon fond, comme tu dis, mais elle n’est pas facile à approcher._

_Remus : Faudrait voir… D’un autre côté, c’est pas donné à tout le monde de se faire accompagner à l’infirmerie par un des types les plus cool de l’école. Elle est plus du genre à flairer une embrouille alors qu’il n’y en a pas plutôt que d’être flattée…_

_Peter : Je confirme ce qu’on dit James et Remus. Si on était pas là, tu serais tout seul._

 

Le message passa de mains en mains. Les réponses me parvinrent quelques minutes plus tard :

 

Remus : _Un de ces quatre, Sirius, ta tête va exploser à force de gonfler. J’ai un peu de mal à comprendre tes réticences, mais tu n’en auras pas le cœur net tant que tu n’auras pas essayé de lui parler._

James : _Remus, les gens impopulaires ont tendance à ne pas apprécier les gens populaires parce qu’ils sont jaloux. Ceci dit, A. la P. pourrait faire comme Peter : essayer de se rapprocher de toi (donc de nous) parce qu’on est super cool._

Peter : _James, t’es chiant. Sirius, je t’ai donné mon avis, je n’ai rien à ajouter. Ceci dit, fais comme tu le sens et que Merlin bénisse tout ce qui vogue en toi._

 

« Si messieurs Potter, Black, Lupin et Pettigrow pouvaient être attentifs à mon cours, ça me ferait très plaisir… ».

 

Oh, un rappel à l’ordre du prof. Ça faisait longtemps. Le parchemin effaçable disparut dans le cartable de James et nous fîmes semblant de nous concentrer sur le cours.

 

oOØOo

 

Le reste de la journée se passa sans incident notable. A dire vrai, j’avais trop de choses en tête pour commettre le moindre esclandre. Le journal intime d’Antje Ziegler et ce qui en avait découlé me préoccupait. J’avais l’impression que mon équilibre vacillait. Que faire ? Je pouvais choisir de désobéir à McGonagall et laisser cette fille se débrouiller avec ses problèmes. Je l’aurais fait sans hésiter si je n’avais pas lu le contenu de son cahier. D’ailleurs, si je n’avais rien su de ses pensées secrètes, je ne lui aurais accordé aucune attention ce matin-là, alors qu’elle rampait à quatre pattes entre les fauteuils de la salle commune. J’aurais pris mon livre dans le dortoir et serais parti en classe sans lui accorder la moindre attention. Tout était donc parti de ce journal, du fait que j’en connaissais le contenu, que j’avais deviné qu’elle le cherchait sous les meubles et c’est en voulant l’aider que j’avais assisté à son malaise. Une fois encore, les choses auraient pu en rester là mais je devais admettre que ce qu’elle avait écrit me hantait, que ses histoires de suicide me mettaient mal à l’aise et que de fait, je ne pouvais pas rester les bras croisés. Dans le même temps, l’idée de lui parler ne m’enchantait pas plus que ça. Que pourrais-je lui dire ? Je n’avais aucune idée de ce qui l’intéressait dans la vie et parler des cours et des profs à défaut d’autre chose me faisait par avance mourir d’ennui. En plus, prendre cette fille sous mon aile représentait une certaine responsabilité, le genre de chose que j’avais tendance à fuir comme la dragoncelle.

Si j’étais globalement d’accord avec ce qu’avaient dit Remus et James, je n’étais pas beaucoup plus avancé et n’avais aucune idée de ce que j’allais faire.

Mon silence et mes questions existentielles semblèrent agacer mon meilleur ami. Il fallait admettre que mon attitude plombait l’ambiance, aussi il prit les devants le soir venu, alors que nous nous trouvions dans la Grande Salle pour le repas du soir.

« Bon, ça suffit, dit-il en posant son bol de soupe sur la table. Il va falloir décider quoi faire à propos d’Antje Ziegler, sinon je crois que Sirius va se faire des nœuds au cerveau jusqu’à ce que mort s’ensuive. »

Peter plongea dans son assiette, visiblement décidé à ne pas faire de commentaires. Je réalisai pleinement l’impact de mon comportement sur notre petit groupe et crus bon de m’excuser.

« Désolé, les gars, je ne voulais pas vous embêter avec ces histoires. C’est juste que je ne m’étais jamais rendu compte à quel point la vie de cette fille est pitoyable. Je ne veux pas dire qu’elle me fait pitié ou qu’elle est trop nulle mais elle n’est pas heureuse, ça se voit comme un troll au milieu d’un couloir. Et ça me préoccupe. »

Je refusai d’évoquer le fait que le quotidien d’Antje à Poudlard ressemblait au mien chez mes parents. Bien sûr, mes copains étaient au courant, je leur en avait parlé depuis longtemps mais je n’aimais pas évoquer le sujet. La seule vue de mon petit frère qui assumait si bien son appartenance à la maison Serpentard et qui n’hésitait pas à me rappeler que j’avais manqué à mes devoirs envers la famille suffisait à me rappeler la vie que j’avais hors des murs de l’école et dont je ne voulais plus. James sembla d’ailleurs le comprendre. Je le vis échanger un rapide regard avec les autres et secouer la tête avec un sourire triste.

« Je vois, dit-il simplement. Ça n’empêche pas qu’il nous faut trouver une solution rapidement, je n’ai pas envie de te voir bouder indéfiniment, Sirius.

— J’ai une idée, intervint Remus. Elle ne me semble pas mauvaise en ce sens où tu pourras te manifester auprès d’elle sans être obligé de lui parler.

— C’est à dire ? demandai-je, curieux d’en savoir plus.

— Tout à l’heure, j’ai entendu des élèves de quatrième année dire qu’elle n’était pas du tout venue en cours aujourd’hui… Elle a dû passer toute la journée à l’infirmerie. Ce que je te propose, Sirius, c’est d’y faire un tour après manger et de demander de ses nouvelles à l’infirmière. Tu ne seras pas obligé d’aller la voir, si ça se trouve elle sera en train de dormir mais elle saura que tu seras venu voir comment elle allait. Madame Pomfresh ne manquera pas de le lui dire.

— Bonne idée, admis-je. J’irai tout de suite après le dessert. »

Il était hors de question que je me prive de tarte aux pommes. Je vis Peter grimacer dans son bol et James sourire. La question étant réglée, je pus m’intéresser à l’essentiel et nous passâmes le reste du repas à inventer des mauvais coups et à réfléchir sur le moyen d’atteindre certaines parties du château a priori interdites. Nous quittâmes la Grande Salle un peu plus tard et je me dirigeai d’un pas tranquille vers l’infirmerie tandis que James, Remus et Peter regagnaient la tour de Gryffondor.

 

oOØOo

 

Madame Pomfresh m’accueillit avec un regard soupçonneux. Jusqu’à présent, je ne m’étais jamais présenté à l’infirmerie qu’après m’être battu à coups de sortilèges et, en tant que fauteur de trouble, je m’étais toujours attiré la méfiance des adultes de Poudlard quels qu’ils soient. Je ne fus donc pas vexé par l’attitude de l’infirmière que j’informai rapidement des raisons de ma visite :

« Bonsoir Madame, j’ai accompagné Antje Ziegler à l’infirmerie ce matin parce qu’elle se sentait malade et…

— Ah, en effet, je m’en souviens, répondit Madame Pomfresh.

— Comment elle va ?

— Je l’ai examinée et il semblerait qu’elle ait avalé une poudre vomitive. Je l’ai interrogée à ce sujet, il n’est pas rare que les jeunes filles en consomment pour perdre du poids mais elle a nié avoir consommé quoi que ce soit d’autre que son petit déjeuner habituel. »

Les filles, ces idiotes, pensai-je sans oser le dire tout haut devant l’infirmière. Elles sont capables de se rendre malades pour correspondre à des critères de beauté qui ne les rendent pas plus intéressantes pour autant. Cela dit, ce n’était pas du tout le genre d’Antje. Le peu d’intérêt qu’elle semblait porter à son apparence était dû aux moqueries dont elle était l’objet, aux remarques sur son poids, ses cheveux, ou Merlin savait quoi. A tous les coups, on lui avait fait une blague douteuse pour qu’elle soit en retard en cours. L’identité des coupables laissait l’embarras du choix, entre des Serpentard et cette bande de filles qui semblait prendre plaisir à la faire pleurer à défaut de la faire sortir de ses gonds. Je mis cette réflexion de côté et revins au moment présent :

« Et elle va mieux, maintenant ? demandai-je à l’infirmière.

— Je l’ai laissée se reposer. Ce matin, elle a dormi et elle a passé l’après-midi à faire des devoirs. Je lui ai donné une potion de Sommeil pour ce soir. Demain, elle aura suffisamment récupéré pour retourner en classe.

— Excusez-moi, m’étonnai-je, mais ce ne sont pas beaucoup de précautions pour quelqu’un qui a vomi à cause d’une poudre ?

— Miss Ziegler est dans un état d’angoisse permanent, Mr. Black, répliqua Mme. Pomfresh d’un ton sec. Beaucoup de choses la rongent et la fatiguent. J’ai pris les dispositions nécessaires pour qu’elle se repose, elle en a grand besoin.

— Très bien, dis-je en haussant les épaules. Vous pourrez lui dire que je suis venu prendre de ses nouvelles ? »

Madame Pomfresh accepta et se rendit dans son bureau dont elle referma la porte, me signifiant que l’entretien était terminé. Avant de sortir à mon tour, je jetai un rapide coup d’œil à la salle de soins, là où on s’occupait des élèves malades. Comme d’habitude, tous les lits étaient entourés de rideaux. Je ne comptais pas déranger Antje Ziegler puisqu’elle dormait mais je voulais juste vérifier quelque chose. Au pied d’un des lits, j’aperçus vite ce que je cherchais sans vraiment l’admettre : le sac en paille tressée qui lui servait de cartable. Je m’approchai furtivement, me saisis du sac et le fouillai. Au milieu des plumes, des bouteilles d’encre, des livres et des rouleaux de parchemin, je découvris son journal. Je l’ouvris à la dernière page pour voir si elle y avait écrit quelque chose depuis la dernière fois… ce qui était le cas. Je récupérai donc le cahier et sortis en catimini.

Je me faufilai jusqu’à une salle de classe désaffectée dans un couloir qui l’était tout autant. A ce que je sache, Rusard ne ferait pas de ronde dans le secteur avant un moment, aussi j’étais sûr de pouvoir faire ce que j’avais à faire sans être surpris. Je m’installai au pupitre du fond, fis un peu de lumière avec ma baguette magique et ouvris le journal secret d’Antje à la dernière page.

 

_18 septembre 1975_

_Je suis à l’infirmerie. Malade. D’après Madame Pomfresh, j’ai pris un produit qui fait vomir. Elle m’a posé beaucoup de questions mais ce n’est pas moi qui ai mélangé cette poudre avec mon petit-déjeuner. Je suis sûre que c’est Rogue. À ce que je sache, il est suffisamment bon en potions pour avoir fait ça. Dans le fond, ça m’est égal. Ici, je suis bien, personne ne m’embête, le lit est grand et propre, et puis l’infirmière est gentille. Je suis sûre que demain, quand je reviendrai en cours, j’aurai mon lot de sarcasmes et ils trouveront tous très drôle de m’accuser de sécher les cours même si j’étais malade mais maintenant, je m’en fiche. Je n’ai pas envie d’y penser. Je préfère rester couchée, regarder le ciel par la fenêtre et réfléchir à cette chose curieuse qui est arrivée ce matin._

_Hier soir, j’ai caché mon journal dans la salle commune de Gryffondor pour que personne ne me surprenne en train d’écrire dedans et j’ai oublié de le récupérer avant d’aller me coucher. Ce matin, j’étais incapable de me souvenir de l’endroit où je l’avais mis. Alors que je le cherchais partout, Sirius Black est apparu. C’est un de ces types populaires avec qui toutes les filles ont envie de sortir. Son frère Regulus est en cours de potions avec moi et il est très désagréable. Il m’embête et me jette des sorts parce que mes parents ne sont pas des sorciers. En tant que « sang-pur », il estime avoir le droit de le faire. Pauvre tache. Il se prend pour qui ? Sirius Black a l’air différent en ce sens où il n’a jamais profité du fait que les gens l’aiment bien pour me rabaisser. Pour tout dire, il ne sait même pas que j’existe. Il aime surtout faire des mauvais coups avec ses copains James Potter, Remus Lupin et Peter Pettigrow._

_Bref. Black est donc arrivé et il m’a aidée à chercher mon journal. Merci Merlin, il ne l’a pas trouvé. Il était caché sous un fauteuil et j’espère que personne n’a eu l’idée de regarder dans le coin depuis hier soir. Juste après avoir récupéré mon cahier, j’ai commencé à me sentir mal. Black m’a accompagnée à l’infirmerie même si je lui ai dit de ne pas le faire. Il a dû arriver en retard en classe à cause de moi. C’était vraiment bizarre et je ne sais pas quoi en penser. Qu’est-il sensé se produire quand quelqu’un de très populaire se montre gentil avec une fille que tout le monde déteste ? Peut-être qu’il préparait un mauvais coup. Pourquoi est-il venu dans la salle commune juste au moment où je m’y trouvais ? J’espère qu’il ne se moquera pas de moi quand je sortirai de l’infirmerie, ou alors qu’il n’aura pas raconté à toute l’école qu’il m’a vue sur le point de vomir sur le tapis… mais je ne pense pas que ce soit son genre. Sirius Black ne se montre méchant qu’avec les gens qu’il déteste, comme Rogue. Lui et Potter l’embêtent sans arrêt et ils l’appellent_ Servilus _. Ça me fait rire en secret, en plus j’ai l’impression que ces deux-là me vengent à leur insu des vacheries que Rogue me fait subir._

_En résumé, je ne sais pas quoi penser de Sirius Black. Je verrai bien ce que l’avenir apportera mais en attendant, il vaut mieux que je n’attende rien de sa part… ni de lui ni de personne d’autre, finalement._

C’était curieux de lire le résumé des événements de la matinée sous la plume d’Antje. J’avais agi sans me poser de questions mais elle se demandait pourquoi je l’avais aidée. La laisser dans cet état ne me serait jamais venu à l’esprit, en plus ç’aurait été méchant. Ces histoires de popularité ne m’avaient pas effleuré, je faisais juste face à une élève sur le point de vomir son petit-déjeuner. Le reste n’avait aucune importance.

Ce qu’elle avait écrit sur mon petit frère m’attrista un peu – ce type était vraiment un abruti, il avait hérité des pires traits de caractère de nos merveilleux géniteurs – mais je ne pus m’empêcher de sourire en lisant ses commentaires à propos de Rogue. Elle appréciait de nous voir l’asticoter et ça me donna envie de lui faire subir encore plus de mauvais coups. Je n’avais pas besoin de motivation pour ce genre de choses mais savoir que nos plaisanteries mettaient un peu de soleil dans la vie d’Antje Ziegler était toujours ça de gagné.

Ayant tiré ce que je souhaitais du journal intime, il était temps de le rendre à sa légitime propriétaire. Je n’avais pas envie que Madame Pomfresh ait des soupçons en me voyant revenir à l’infirmerie et y retourner sans être vu semblait compliqué… à moins que je n’utilise la cape d’invisibilité de James.

Je regagnai donc la tour de Gryffondor d’un pas vif, le cahier caché sous mon bras, dans les plis de ma robe de l’école. Dans la salle commune, je vis James et Remus penchés au-dessus d’un échiquier. À leurs côtés, Peter faisait ses devoirs en mâchant le bout de sa plume. De temps à autres, mon meilleur ami jetait un coup d’œil à Lily Evans qui ne lui accordait aucune attention, plongée dans une quelconque discussion futile avec ses copines. James me vit entrer et m’adressa un signe de la main. Je fonçai derechef sur lui :

« Dis, tu me prêtes ta cape d’invisibilité ? lui demandai-je discrètement.

— Pourquoi faire ?

— J’ai un truc urgent à faire. Je t’expliquerai, promis.

— Tu ne vas pas explorer le château sans nous quand même ?

— Ça n’a aucun rapport. Je te dirai plus tard. S’il te plaît, prête-la-moi.

— Bon, d’accord. Elle est au fond de ma valise sous les vêtements moldus. »

Sans répondre, le filai dans le dortoir et pris la cape dans les affaires de mon meilleur ami. Je ne pris pas le temps d’observer une fois encore cette merveille que James tenait de sa famille, cette pièce de tissu semblable à de la soie liquide qui garantissait une invisibilité parfaite. Je m’en couvris et retournai dans la salle commune. En passant, j’ébouriffai en passant les cheveux de mon pote qui bondit de sa chaise, au grand étonnement de Remus qui n’avait pas suivi notre conversation.

« Sirius Black, tu as encore oublié de mettre ta cervelle dans ta boîte crânienne avant de sortir, maugréa James.

— Niak niak. »

Je quittai la pièce tendis que Remus demandait ce qui se passait.

La cape rabattue sur ma tête et le journal intime d’Antje toujours sous le bras, je traversai le château en silence. Si je trouvais amusant de me faire remarquer par mon attitude désinvolte et mes mauvais coups, n’être vu de personne n’était pas désagréable pour autant. En passant dans un couloir, je vis passer Rogue qui revenait visiblement de la bibliothèque, chargé d’une pile de livres. Je résistai difficilement à l’envie de lui donner un coup de pied. Merlin, que je _déteste_ ce connard aux cheveux gras. Je passai outre toutefois puisque ce n’était pas le but de ma promenade.

J’entrai silencieusement dans l’infirmerie et me rendis dans la salle de soins dont la porte était ouverte. Je vis Madame Pomfresh penchée sur un petit de première année en pleine crise d’angoisse. Pour certains d’entre eux, c’était difficile de quitter Papa-Maman. Je sentis un rictus inconscient m’étirer les lèvres : je n’étais jamais passé par cette phase et mon entrée à Poudlard avait été une libération. Durant toute mon enfance, j’avais questionné mes géniteurs sur leur haine des Moldus et leur respect du sang pur que je ne comprenais pas et leurs réponses qui suintaient le mépris ne m’avaient jamais convaincu. Avec le temps, j’en avais développé un certain malaise et, en intégrant l’école, j’avais découvert un monde beaucoup plus riche que celui que je connaissais et qui me semblait bien étriqué.

Toujours sans être vu, je glissai le journal intime d’Antje dans son sac et je constatai en me redressant que les rideaux qui entouraient son lit étaient entrouverts. Resister à l’envie de jeter un coup d’œil me fut impossible.

Elle dormait à poings fermés et je crus ne pas la reconnaître. Je ne l’avais jamais vu que comme une fille à l’air revêche et aux yeux gonflés à force de pleurer. Le sommeil la privait de cette expression désagréable et lui conférait un genre de pureté qui n’était pas désagréable à regarder. Quoique… Non. Elle n’était pas inexpressive, en y regardant de plus près. Un début de sourire éclairait son visage. Je ne l’avais jamais vu sourire et elle en était totalement différente. Tandis que je l’observais, presque fasciné, je constatai d’autres détails auxquels je n’avais jamais prêté attention jusqu’alors. Je n’avais jamais remarqué que les cheveux d’Antje Ziegler étaient frisés. En temps normal, ils étaient tressés et tellement tirés que le moindre frisottis était indétectable. À l’infirmerie, on lui avait défait sa natte et sa chevelure était simplement rattachée derrière sa nuque par un élastique ou un ruban. Des boucles d’un roux chaud s’étalaient en liberté sur l’oreiller.

Soudainement, les paroles de James me revinrent à l’esprit. _En fait, on ne sait même pas qui est A. la P._ Il avait raison. Force était de croire que la tresse serrée et l’expression désagréable étaient une armure et que quelque chose d’autre se trouvait derrière.

Quelque chose que j’eus subitement envie de découvrir.


	4. Chapter 4

Je quittai l’infirmerie sans faire de bruit et traversai le château dans l’autre sens. Je ne croisai personne à part le Baron Sanglant qui, comme à son habitude, flottait au-dessus du sol en regardant dans le vide d’un air sinistre. Ce fantôme me faisait de la peine pour les Serpentard qui avait hérité de cet être silencieux et perpetuellement déprimé tandis que nous, à Gryffondor, pouvions profiter des anecdotes cocasses et du caractère jovial de Nick Quasi-Sans-Tête. On a le fantôme qu’on mérite, j’imagine.

Je retirai la cape d’invisibilité devant l’entrée de la salle commune. La Grosse Dame se fendit d’un nouveau commentaire sur ma propension à aller et venir à pas d’heure avant de m’ouvrir la porte. A l’intérieur, il ne restait plus grand-monde et je repérai rapidement James qui semblait m’attendre. Il voulait sans doute récupérer sa cape avant d’aller dormir… et savoir ce que j’étais allé faire dans les couloirs sans lui.

« Les autres sont allés au lit ? demandai-je.

— Tu les connais, répondit James. Remus a besoin de plus de sommeil que nous et Peter vit une aventure passionnée avec son oreiller. Tu me rends ma cape ? »

Je lui tendis son bien que j’avais plié sous mon bras. Bien évidemment et ainsi que je l’avais prévu, mon meilleur ami attaqua ses questions :

« Qu’est-ce que tu es allé faire avec ?

— Espionner les amoureux bécoteurs dans les couloirs désaffectés », plaisantai-je. 

James rit.

« T’es con, dit-il. Tu crois vraiment que je vais avaler ça ? »

Je ne répondis pas. Il me faudrait, bien sûr, lui expliquer ce que j’avais fait. Ses questions étaient légitimes et je lui devais bien ça même cela signifiait lui raconter que j’avais lu le journal intime d’Antje Ziegler. Il n’était toujours pas au courant. Par ailleurs, je n’étais pas sûr de vouloir entendre ses commentaires. Il ne manquerait pas de tirer des conclusions farfelues du fait que j’aie passé un peu de temps à regarder cette fille dormir à l’infirmerie.

Mon silence sembla inquiéter James. Il perdit son air rieur et il fixa sur moi ses yeux marron au regard tout à fait sérieux.

« Sirius, tu es mon meilleur ami, dit-il. Même si tu as fait la pire des bêtises ou quelque chose de parfaitement ridicule, je ne te jugerai pas. Alors sois gentil et explique-moi ce que tu es allé faire dehors avec ma cape. »

Je soupirai et m’assis dans un fauteuil face à lui.

« D’accord, répondis-je, mais dans un premier temps, j’aimerais que tu gardes ça pour toi ou du moins que tu n’en parles pas à Peter.

— Ça a un rapport avec Antje Ziegler ? Qu’est-ce qui s’est passé quand tu es allé à l’infirmerie ? »

Je constatai avec satisfaction que James avait renoncé à l’affubler d’un de ces sobriquets insultants. Je réfléchis une minute au meilleur moyen de lui présenter les choses de façon concise avant de me lancer. Je lui racontai rapidement ma découverte du journal intime caché sous un siège et évoquai son contenu sans entrer dans les détails. De toute façon, je n’en avais retenu que l’essentiel, le fait qu’Antje Ziegler ait du mal à supporter les brimades dont elle était victime au point d’espérer une délivrance définitive.

« Je comprends, dit James. C’est pour ça que tu l’as accompagnée à l’infirmerie ce matin et que tu t’es posé toutes ces questions…

— Je l’aurais accompagnée même si je n’avais rien su, rectifiai-je. Si tu avais vu dans quel état elle était… elle faisait presque peur ! Ç’aurait été injuste de ne pas l’aider et puis pense aux elfes de maisons qui aurait dû nettoyer le vomi ! »

James eut un petit rire avant de demander :

« C’est bien joli mais quel est le rapport avec ton escapade de ce soir ?

— Quand je suis allée prendre des nouvelles d’Antje à l’infirmerie, j’ai vu son sac par terre dans la salle de soins. J’ai jeté un coup d’œil dedans, j’ai vu son journal et je l’ai pris pour voir si elle avait écrit quelque chose depuis hier. C’était le cas, alors je suis allé lire dans une classe vide et je t’ai emprunté ta cape pour remettre le journal à sa place sans être vu.

— Tu aurais pu te faire pincer en fouillant dans son sac, fit remarquer mon pote. Qu’est-ce qu’elle a écrit ?

— Pas grand-chose. Elle raconte ce qui s’est passé ce matin et elle parle un peu de moi et de mon frère.

— Et alors ?

— Regulus est un salopard et elle ne comprend pas pourquoi je l’ai aidée alors que je suis populaire et pas elle.

— Elle se pose trop de questions. Ce n’est pas parce que tu es populaire et que tu te la pètes un peu que tu es un monstre incapable d’aider son prochain. Cela dit, tu en as mis, du temps, à lui rendre son machin. L’infirmerie n’est pas à l’autre bout de Poudlard, que je sache. Tu as traîné en chemin ou quoi ? »

Je rougis malgré moi.

« En fait, marmonnai-je, un peu honteux, quand j’ai remis le journal dans son sac, j’ai vu que les rideaux de son lit était ouverts. J’ai voulu voir sa tête quand elle dort.

— Tu es bizarre, Sirius. Qu’est-ce qu’il y a de particulier à regarder une fille endormie ?

— Ça n’a rien à voir avec sa tête quand elle est réveillée. Elle n’avait l’air ni en colère ni au bord des larmes. En fait, elle était détendue, presque souriante… et puis je n’avais jamais vu qu’elle avait les cheveux frisés. »

Un sourire légèrement moqueur éclaira le visage de James.

« Eh bien, à t’entendre, on croirait presque que tu l’as trouvé mignonne… »

Voilà le genre de commentaire auquel je m’attendais et dont je me serais bien passé.

« Ne dis pas n’importe quoi, rétorquai-je. Antje Ziegler n’est pas moche mais de là à ce que je la trouve mignonne…

— Allons, Sirius, il n’y a pas de honte à avoir. Elle t’a plu, c’est tout.

— Ça suffit, James ! » grondai-je, agacé de le voir insister.

Il leva les mains en signe de paix.

« C’est bon, d’accord, je ne dis plus rien… N’empêche, si un jour tu prends le temps d’y réfléchir, tu verras bien que j’ai raison. Et puis de toute manière, ça ne veut rien dire. Ce n’est pas parce qu’elle te plait ou que tu la trouves jolie que tu en es tombé amoureux…

— Il ne manquerait plus que ça, dis-je d’un ton boudeur qui fit rire mon pote.

— Allez, au plumard, bourreau des cœurs. Si tu veux en reparler, je serai là. Et je te promets sur la vie de Lily de n’en parler à personne.

— D’accord. Si je vois Evans mourir dans d’atroces souffrances, je saurai que tu as vendu la mèche. 

— Très drôle. »

James bouda un peu, sans doute pour la forme. Il n’aimait pas qu’on dise du mal de la préfète. Quelque part, je fus satisfait de le voir faire la grimace. Ça lui apprendrait à dire n’importe quoi.

Quelques instants plus tard, j’étais en pyjama, blotti au fond de mon lit et le nez dans l’oreiller. Les yeux clos, je visualisai une fois de plus le visage endormi de la fille à l’infirmerie, son demi-sourire et ses mèches de cheveux ambrées sur les draps. Au fond, James avait peut-être raison. Antje Ziegler m’avait touché. Bien entendu, ça ne signifiait rien. Mes relations avec la gente féminine avaient toujours été superficielles. Je prenais plaisir à observer celles que je trouvais jolies. Il m’était arrivé d’en inviter une ou deux à boire une Bièraubeurre lors de nos sorties à Pré-au-Lard mais ça n’avait jamais été plus loin. Faire des bêtises avec mes copains était pour moi un loisir plus intéressant que d’avoir une petite amie. Je n’étais jamais tombé amoureux et c’était tant mieux. Quand je voyais l’attitude de James quand Lily Evans se trouvait dans le secteur, j’avais honte pour lui, il était à la limite du ridicule.

Progressivement, je perdis le fil de mes pensées. Je bâillai et m’enfouis plus profondément sous les couvertures. Il était temps pour moi de rattraper mon retard de sommeil. Je m’endormis presque sans m’en rendre compte et aucun cauchemar ne vint peupler ma nuit cette fois-ci.

oOØOo

  

Quand je m’éveillai le lendemain matin, je constatai que mes amis étaient déjà levés bien qu’il soit encore tôt. Je leur en voulus un peu de m’avoir laissé dormir. Il ne me restait plus qu’à m’habiller rapidement pour espérer les rattraper avant le petit-déjeuner. Je fis donc le plus vite que je pus, prenant à peine le temps de lacer mes chaussures avant de quitter le dortoir. Par chance, ils étaient encore dans la salle commune mais je constatai immédiatement que quelque chose n’allait pas. James était assis dans un fauteuil, pâle comme un vampire, et il se tenait la tête à deux mains. Remus semblait inquiet et Peter se rongeait nerveusement les ongles.

« Qu’est-ce qui se passe ? » m’enquis-je.

James leva la tête vers moi. Ses yeux étaient cernés comme s’il avait à peine dormi.

« J’ai une crise de migraine, grogna-t-il. Ça m’a pris au milieu de la nuit. C’est comme si quelqu’un m’avait jeté un maléfice d’Écrabouillage sur le crâne.

— Allons, ce n’est pas si grave, répliquai-je pour le rassurer. Je ne savais pas que ton seuil de douleur était aussi bas.

— Bien sûr que si, c’est grave ! rétorqua James d’un air revêche. J’ai super mal et ce soir, c’est la reprise des entraînements de Quidditch après les cours. Si jamais je manque la première séance pour un prétexte aussi nul, j’aurai l’air malin ! Faut que j’aille à l’infirmerie prendre une potion pour que ça passe. Qui vient avec moi ?

— J’y vais », déclara Remus sans me laisser le temps de placer un mot.

J’étais un peu déçu. J’aurais voulu accompagner mon meilleur ami à l’infirmerie, rire sous cape en le voyant singer de façon outrancière les symptômes de son atroce migraine sous l’œil désapprobateur de Madame Pomfresh mais au lieu de ça, je devrais rester seul avec Peter. Ce dernier me poserait des questions sur ma visite à Antje la veille au soir et ne manquerait pas de me dire que j’ai perdu mon temps puisque ce n’était qu’une pauvre fille qui n’en valait pas la peine. J’imaginais d’ici ses jérémiades. Si j’avais pu venir avec James, j’aurais peut-être pu la voir en passant et…

Au nom de Merlin, qu’est-ce qui était en train de m’arriver ?

Nous nous séparâmes tous les quatre au détour d’un couloir et je me rendis dans la Grande Salle avec Peter pour le petit-déjeuner. Contre toute attente, ce dernier ne me parla pas beaucoup. Il avait apporté son livre de potions dans lequel il se plongea entre deux bouchées de tartines à la confiture. Je jetai un œil sur la formule qu’il lisait et fus surpris de le voir lire les instructions de préparation du Philtre de Paix. Le professeur Slughorn nous en avait parlé mais nous n’étions pas sensés l’étudier avant plusieurs semaines. Je m’en étonnai auprès de mon ami qui me répondit :

« J’ai hâte d’apprendre à faire cette potion. Comme je suis tout le temps anxieux, j’aimerais la maîtriser très vite et m’en faire une petite réserve pour tenir le coup au moment des examens. On a nos BUSE, je te rappelle.

— C’est vrai, admis-je, mais il faut faire attention quand on dose les ingrédients. Si c’est mal fait, c’est du somnifère.

— Je peux savoir de quoi vous parlez ? »

Peter et moi levâmes la tête de concert pour constater que Remus était revenu. Tandis que Peter refermait son livre, Remus s’assit à côté de moi et se versa un peu de café.

« Comment va James ? demandai-je.

— Madame Pomfresh lui a donné quelque chose contre la migraine et l’a engueulé parce qu’il a sauté le petit-déjeuner mais ça devrait aller. Il viendra en classe après les deux heures de potions.

— Ce veinard, il saute un double cours », soupira Peter qui semblait un peu jaloux.

oOØOo

 

La classe de potions, deux heures en commun avec les Serpentard, se passa dans le calme. Sans James pour faire l’idiot, je me tins tranquille et suivis le cours correctement, à l’instar de Remus et Peter. Le professeur Slughorn semblait satisfait qu’aucun incident ne perturbe la séance, quoiqu’il ne puisse s’empêcher de me jeter un regard soupçonneux de temps en temps. Ce type, peut-être trop gentil pour un directeur de Serpentard, tolérait mes écarts tant que je ne provoquais pas d’accidents. Hélas, ça s’était déjà produit une ou deux fois et toujours avec le chaudron de Rogue. Partager un cours avec ce cafard était une belle occasion de lui faire subir quelques misères de premier choix. D’ailleurs, tout en prêtant une oreille au cours, je ne manquai pas de l’observer de temps en temps pour constater que ses cheveux longs et gras menaçaient de tremper dans sa potion. Beurk. Pourquoi Evans, qui était à côté de lui et qui fronçait les sourcils à chaque fois qu’elle croisait mon regard, ne lui prêtait pas un élastique ? C’était dégoûtant ! En plus, le vieux Servilus avait une attitude chichiteuse consistant à couper ses ingrédients avec soin et à compter tout bas le nombre de tours de cuillère à donner dans le mélange. Il était zélé jusqu’à la nausée et excellait dans l’art de lécher les bottes, que ce soit des profs, de ses copains adeptes de la magie noir ou d’Evans. Répugnant. Au bout d’un moment, las de ses simagrées, je m’intéressai purement et simplement au contenu de mon chaudron. Je n’avais pas envie de l’embêter en l’absence de James.

Ce dernier réapparut au cours suivant. Il ne se plaignait plus de maux de tête mais semblait encore pâle et un peu fatigué. Il se laissa tomber sur une chaise à côté de moi et sortit un bout de parchemin de son cartable. Il y griffonna quelques mots avant de me le passer.

 

_J’ai vu Antje Ziegler à l’infirmerie. On a parlé deux minutes et elle m’a dit de te remercier._

 

C’est gentil, pensai-je. Je pris ma plume et écrivis à la suite du message de James :

 

_Elle va comment ?_

 

La réponse me parvint l’instant d’après.

 

_Ça a l’air d’aller. Elle dit qu’elle quittera l’infirmerie ce soir. Madame Pomfresh veut qu’elle se repose encore un peu. Au fait, tu avais raison, elle a les cheveux frisés. Je comprends que tu l’aies trouvée mignonne. Bien sûr, elle n’arrive pas à la cheville de Lily, je ne me lèverais pas la nuit pour l’espionner quand elle dort mais je la trouve bien mieux comme ça qu’avec les cheveux tirés comme une sainte-nitouche coincée !_

Je levai mentalement les yeux au ciel. Merlin que mon meilleur ami était pénible. Je griffonnai rapidement :

 

_Il me semble t’avoir dit quelque chose hier soir à ce sujet… arrêter de tirer des conclusions stupides de cette histoire, par exemple…_

James essaya d’insister mais je finis par en avoir assez et mis fin à notre échange. Nous aurions pu continuer durant tout le cours puisqu’une invasion de dragons n’aurait pas dérangé le prof d’histoire de la magie mais mon meilleur ami m’agaçait. Je ne comprenais pas pourquoi il en faisait toute une histoire et de toute façon, ça ne le concernait pas.

 

oOØOo

 

Le reste de la journée se passa sans incident notable. James imposa une pause dans nos activités de terreurs de Poudlard pour éviter de se prendre une retenue au moment de son entraînement de Quidditch. Nous nous fîmes donc discrets ce jour-là. À titre personnel, ça ne me gênait pas : nous étions vendredi et nous aurions tout le week-end pour mijoter quelques blagues de notre crû. Après la dernière heure de cours, James alla chercher son balai dans le dortoir et partit en direction du terrain. Je décidai de ne pas assister à sa séance d’entraînement. Mes deux dernières soirées ayant été très occupées entre la retenue avec Rusard et les histoires d’Antje, j’avais pris pas mal de retard dans mon travail scolaire. Mes bêtises faisaient peut-être trembler Poudlard sur ses fondations mais je mettais un point d’honneur à rendre mes devoirs à l’heure et à récolter les meilleures notes. Ça compensait un peu mon statut de sale gosse, les profs pouvaient parfois se montrer un peu plus indulgents avec moi… et les bons résultats scolaires comptaient dans la Coupe des Quatre Maisons. Ça compensait un peu les points perdus à cause de nos mauvais coups.

Après avoir accompagné mon meilleur ami jusqu’au terrain de Quidditch et avoir profité un peu de l’air frais, je retournai au château pour m’abîmer la peau du nez derrière mes livres et mes rouleaux de parchemin. Au détour d’un couloir, tandis que je me dirigeais vers la salle commune de Gryffondor, je croisai un groupe de trois ou quatre élèves qui riaient bruyamment. Je m’apprêtais à passer outre sans leur prêter attention quand, entre deux ricannements, je reconnus la voix de Rogue. Il s’exprimait avec les consonnances mielleuses qu’il utilisait pour maltraiter un autre élèves, croyant se donner des mines de vilain sadique. Il se pensait supérieur alors que c’était un pauvre type qui aimait s’en prendre à plus faible que lui, surtout quand ses potes étaient là pour assurer ses arrières.

« Alors, espèce de sale petite pleurnicheuse, l’entendis-je dire. Tu as fini de jouer les grandes malades ? C’est tellement triste, après s’être planquée à l’infirmerie, de retrouver la vraie vie où les gens savent à quel point tu fais pitié, pas vrai ? Tu pourais répondre quand je te parle, pauvre tache ! »

_Bon sang de Merlin_ , pensai-je. _Antje_. Je m’approchai d’un pas vif. Elle était coincée contre un mur entre Rogue et deux autres Serpentard, un boutonneux à l’air idiot et un sac à muscle patibulaire. Mon frère était présent, lui aussi, mais il se contentait de regarder le spectacle en rigolant. Comme James, il devait avoir peur de se faire pincer en s’en prenant à une élève parce qu’il risquait d’être privé d’entraînement de Quidditch.

Antje Ziegler, au bord des larmes, regardait autour d’elle comme un animal apeuré. Elle cherchait visiblement le moyen de s’enfuir. Rogue s’approcha d’elle, sa baguette magique tendue, et il en effleura le cou de la fille.

« Je pourrais te jeter un sort, Ziegler… un sort qui te rendrait vraiment malade, ou qui te ferait tellement mal que tu serais obligée de retourner chez les Moldus. Ça nous ferait de l’air, on n’a pas besoin de toi ici ! »

Antje émit un couinement étranglé. La voix de Rogue monta d’un ton :

« Tu vas me répondre ou tu vas te mettre à pleurnicher comme d’habitude ? »

J’en avais trop entendu. Il n’y avait que ces apprentis mages noirs pour débiter de telles horreurs entre les murs de Poudlard. Je sortis ma baguette magique à mon tour.

« Ça suffit, Servilus ! Fiche-lui la paix ! »

L’interpellé et ses poteaux se retournèrent sur moi comme un seul homme. Rogue fronça les sourcils un instant puis un petit rictus méprisant se dessina sur sa face d’abruti.

« Tiens, Black, dit-il. En voilà une surprise ! Tu es venu te joindre à la fête ou tu veux que je te jette un sort quand j’en aurai fini avec la Chialeuse ?

— Je t’ai dit de la laisser tranquille, t’es sourd ?

— Pourquoi je ferais ça ?

— Elle ne t’a rien fait !

— Je ne vous ai rien demandé non plus, à toi et à Potter. Ça ne vous empêche pas de m’humilier sans arrêt ! Elle, c’est différent. Elle est moche, inutile et ses parents sont des Moldus !

— Les parents d’Evans aussi sont des Moldus, à ce que je sache, rétorquai-je, et pourtant ça n’a pas l’air de te gêner ! »

Servilus piqua un fard et je compris que je venais de marquer un point. Il se reprit toutefois et se détourna d’Antje pour pointer sa baguette magique sur moi :

« Je t’interdis de prononcer son nom, Black ! Ziegler est un parasite ! Lily Evans est différente.

— Je ne vois pas en quoi. Tes arguments ne valent rien du tout. Maintenant tu vas la laisser tranquille ou je te jette un sort.

— Essaie un peu pour voir !

— Je vais me gêner ! »

Dix secondes et un maléfice Bloque-Jambes plus tard, Rogue s’écroulait comme un sac à patates et les trois autres prirent la fuite. Du coin de l’œil, je vis Antje se sauver en courant. Au passage, Regulus maugréa à mon attention :

« Tu t’enfonces, Sirius. En plus de fréquenter des traîtres et des sang-mêlés, tu défends des Sang de bourbe, maintenant. Qu’est-ce que Mère dirait si elle savait ?

— Je n’en ai rien à foutre. »

Sur ces mots, je partis dans l’autre sens et rejoignis la tour de Gryffondor, luttant contre une bouffée de colère. Antje était une sorcière et de fait, elle n’était pas indésirable à Poudlard. Eux l’étaient tous, avec leurs opinions dégoûtantes. En plus ils étaient nuls. Chacun d’eux aurait pu me jeter un sort pendant que je me disputais avec Rogue mais ils s’étaient contentés de nous regarder avec des yeux de Strangulot frit. Des minables juste bons à s’en prendre à plus faibles qu’eux.

J’étais à peine calmé en rejoignant la salle commune. Je jetai mon cartable près d’un fauteuil et m’assis en fermant les yeux pour évacuer mon reste de rage contre Rogue et les autres. Quand je les rouvris, Antje Ziegler était debout en face de moi. Elle était pâle et avait le souffle court. Une mèche de cheveux s’était échappée de sa coiffure à nouveau sévèrement tirée et elle fixait sur moi ses yeux marron et inquisiteurs.

« Black, pourquoi tu as fait ça ?

— Parce qu’ils t’embêtent et que c’est fatiguant, répondis-je brièvement.

— Et alors ? Ça dure depuis quatre ans et jusque là, personne n’en a jamais rien eu à faire. Y compris toi et tes copains. Qu’est-ce qui t’a pris, tout d’un coup ? »

Je haussai les épaules. Bien entendu, je ne pouvais pas lui dire que j’en avais appris bien plus sur son compte que je ne l’aurais dû ces deux derniers jours mais…

« J’avais envie de casser du Serpentard, j’imagine », dis-je d’un ton dégagé.

Elle sembla se contenter de cet argument puisqu’après tout, ce que je venais de dire correspondait à mon attitude habituelle, du moins à peu près. Elle saisit sa mèche rebelle et tira dessus. Une ombre de sourire éclaira son visage.

« Eh bien… merci.

— Il n’y a pas de quoi. »

Elle m’adressa un dernier regard puis se détourna pour se rendre dans les dortoirs des filles. Je me demandai si elle allait consigner cet événement dans son journal et si elle allait encore se poser des questions au sujet de ma personne. C’était possible. Tandis qu’elle disparaissait dans l’escalier, je constatai quelque chose de différent chez elle. C’était très subtil mais je le vis clairement. En temps normal, Antje Ziegler se tenait presque voûtée, comme si elle voulait se faire plus petite et insignifiante qu’elle ne l’était, ou pour éviter un coup ou un sortilège. Cette fois-ci, juste après m’avoir parlé deux minutes, elle avait traversé la salle commune de Gryffondor en se tenant parfaitement droite comme si mon intervention pendant qu’elle subissait les insultes des Serpentard lui avait redonné un peu de confiance en elle.

Bien malgré moi, je souris, toute colère envolée. J’ouvris alors mon sac et en sortis mon manuel de sortilèges pour me mettre au travail.


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer : voire premier chapitre

* * *

Chapitre 5 - Children of the grave

* * *

 

Durant les semaines qui suivirent ces événements, un quotidien monotone s’installa à Poudlard. L’école aurait sombré dans l’apathie si je n’avais pas fait l’effort de commettre le plus de mauvais coups possible avec mes amis, plus particulièrement James. Remus avait été nommé préfet en début d’année. Sans doute s’agissait-il d’un complot quelconque de l’administration pour nous pousser à une attitude plus responsable et, si c’était le cas, le résultat était un échec. Remus se montrait indulgent avec nous et ne nous adressait des remontrances que lorsqu’il estimait que nous dépassions les bornes. Etant donné son caractère tolérent et son sens de l’humour au diapason avec le nôtre, nous avions une belle marge. Peter, quant à lui, ne participait pas toujours à nos bêtises par peur de se faire prendre. Cela dit, en y repensant a posteriori, nous ne commettions jamais que d’innocentes gamineries. Nous aurions pu mettre le feu à l’école si nous l’avions voulu, ou faire quelque chose qui nous aurait valu une exclusion définitive. Quelque chose, en un sens, avait changé avec notre entrée en cinquième année. Les regards de James se tournaient vers Lily Evans plus souvent qu’avant même si cette dernière persistait à faire comme s’il n’existait pas. Quant à moi, la pensée de ce que subissait Antje Ziegler me revenait régulièrement à l’esprit. A plusieurs reprises, j’entendis parler ou fus témoin de moqueries à son endroit, voire de blagues de plus ou moins mauvais goût. Je m’en voulais de ne pas y avoir prêté attention auparavant. Elle ne méritait pas ça. Je trouvais infect, par exemple, que des élèves de Serpentard lui fassent traverser tout un couloir la tête en bas, sa robe retournée par-dessus sa tête de sorte que tout le monde puisse voir sa culotte. Les ricanements des autres élèves sur « les grosses fesses d’Antje la Chialeuse » n’avaient pas valu mieux. Que devaient-ils penser, dans ce cas, du derrière de Pamela Andrews qui est tellement gros qu’elle doit avoir besoin de deux chaises pour s’asseoir ? Hélas, je ne fus pas témoin de cette plaisanterie. Remus avait assisté à cette scène en revenant de l’infirmerie et n’avait fait que son devoir de préfet : il fit un rapport sur la plaisanterie à l’administration et les responsables furent punis.

Il m’arrivait assez régulièrement d’observer Antje Ziegler du coin de l’œil et force était de constater qu’elle se méfiait de moi. Je la saluais parfois en la croisant le matin dans les couloirs ou la salle commune de Gryffondor. Elle me répondait d’un signe de tête et son regard était toujours fuyant. Sans doute craignait-elle ma réputation de fauteur de trouble mais je réalisai bien vite qu’elle aurait fait preuve de la même suspicion avec n’importe qui. Cette fille avait été l’objet de tant de moqueries que, de toute évidence, il lui semblait impensable que quelqu’un puisse se montrer aimable avec elle sans raison. J’avais du mal à comprendre, toutefois, pourquoi je persistais à m’inquiéter pour elle. Sa situation avait beau être difficile, ça ne me concernait pas a priori. Depuis son arrivée, je ne lui avais jamais prêté attention. Elle faisait partie du décor et si les gens se moquaient d’elle, c’était comme ça. Ainsi en allait la nature humaine. Mon quotidien dans la maison familiale du Square Grimmaurd n’avait eu de cesse de me prouver que ce monde était peuplé de crétins, que la vie était une jungle et qu’il fallait se battre pour faire entendre son point de vue. Antje Ziegler semblait incapable de faire quoi que ce soit d’autre que pleurer dans les coins. J’aurais pu persister à penser que c’était tant pis pour elle mais je n’en étais plus capable depuis que j’avais lu son journal.

Son contenu m’avait marqué plus douloureusement que j’aurais souhaité l’admettre et avait remué en moi des choses auxquelles je n’avais pas envie de penser.

J’évitais d’évoquer la question avec mes amis. Peter n’était toujours pas au courant concernant le journal intime et je ne voyais pas l’intérêt de lui en parler. Dans d’autres circonstances, James et Remus n’auraient rien su non plus, d’ailleurs. De plus, j’étais bien trop fier pour m’épancher. Il était rare que j’aborde des sujets personnels avec eux, comme par exemple ce qui se passait quand j’étais chez mes parents, alors je n’allais certainement pas leur parler outre mesure de mon inquiétude au sujet de cette fille. Peut-être se posaient-ils des questions mais ils avaient suffisamment de tact pour ne pas m’en parler. De toute façon, Antje Ziegler n’était pas au centre de mes pensées, loin de là. Je ne me sentais concerné qu’en la voyant passer les larmes aux yeux après qu’un abruti quelconque lui ait dit ou fait quelque chose de méchant.

Seulement, ce genre de choses se produisait trop souvent à mon goût.

Un soir, pourtant, je dus revoir quelque peu mon jugement sur sa méfiance à mon égard. Je me trouvais dans la salle commune de Gryffondor avec James, Remus et Peter. Nous terminions nos devoirs avant de nous lancer dans notre traditionnelle partie de bataille explosive d’avant le dîner. A un moment, je levai machinalement les yeux de mon livre de potions et je constatai qu’Antje Ziegler, qui se trouvait seule un peu plus loin, me fixait du regard. Elle semblait me jauger, comme si elle tentait de voir à travers mon visage. Je lui adressai un sourire et elle se leva brutalement pour s’enfuir comme une voleuse dans le dortoir des filles. Personne ne lui prêta attention et je retournai à mon bouquin, le cœur battant. Personne ne m’avait plus regardé ainsi depuis ma première année. À l’époque, j’avais fait l’objet de la perplexité des profs parce que c’était la première fois qu’un membre de la famille Black n’était pas placé chez les Serpentard. Ça m’avait vaguement mis mal à l’aise au début mais finalement, cette suspicion du corps enseignant m’encouragea à me démarquer de ma famille et à me rebeller, quitte à passer pour un voyou. Le regard d’Antje Ziegler cependant me perturba un peu. Dans ses yeux, la curiosité avait pris le pas sur la méfiance. La situation n’était peut-être pas désespérée. Peut-être allait-elle comprendre que j’étais un peu moins con que les autres et qu’elle n’avait pas grand chose à craindre de moi. Bien sûr, elle s’était enfuie après avoir croisé mon regard mais il était permis d’espérer qu’avec le temps, elle se montre un peu moins obtuse…

 

oOØOo

 

J’aurais sans doute pu attendre longtemps qu’Antje cesse de se méfier de moi si une certaine lettre n’avait pas changé le cours de la situation. Un samedi d’octobre, je me trouvais dans la Grande Salle avec mes amis à l’heure du petit-déjeuner. La veille au soir, une expédition dans les recoins isolés de Poudlard nous avait tenus éveillés une partie de la nuit. James bâillait régulièrement à s’en décrocher la mâchoire. Peter ne cessait de se frotter les yeux et Remus se tenait la tête à deux mains, menaçant à tout moment de s’endormir. J’avalais tasse sur tasse de café noir avec le vain espoir que les brumes du sommeil me quittent. J’avais l’impression que la table se rapprochait dangereusement de ma figure, signe que je piquais du nez. Le courrier arriva alors à grand bruit. Nous sursautâmes tous les quatre et Remus envoya valser le sucrier. Tandis que James ouvrait une lettre de ses parents, je vis du coin de l’œil une chouette se poser devant Antje Ziegler qui, comme à son habitude, se tenait assise à l’écart des autres. Elle prit son courrier et donna quelques miettes de pudding à l’oiseau. Je baissai à nouveau les yeux sur ma tasse en me demandant si me servir un autre café serait une bonne idée. Je pesais le pour et le contre quand j’entendis grincer un banc contre le carrelage. Quelqu’un quittait la table. Je levai les yeux et vis Antje quitter la Grande Salle d’un pas vif. Son départ ne provoqua que de l’indifférence et quelques persiflages. « Ziegler est encore partie pleurnicher quelque part », entendis-je. « Elle fait ça pour se faire remarquer. C’est du flan. Si ça se trouve, elle s’est envoyé cette lettre à elle-même. » Je restai sur mon quant-à-soi. À la lecture de son journal, j’avais appris qu’Antje aurait bien voulu ne jamais attirer l’attention. Mes camarades étaient décidément des idiots. Je me retournai vers mes amis et Peter, qui se frottait toujours les yeux, grogna :

« Laisse tomber. Si ça se trouve, le petit chat est mort et elle prend ça pour une catastrophe.

— Quand bien même, répliqua James. Si c’est le cas, ce n’est vraiment pas drôle. Parfois, Peter, je te trouve un peu méchant. »

L’interpellé haussa les épaules et je sentis le regard de Remus peser sur moi.

« Sans vouloir me mêler de ce qui ne me regarde pas, chuchota-t-il, tout ça n’augure rien de bon. Jamais je n’ai vu cette fille quitter la table au milieu d’un repas. Sans vouloir vexer Peter, ça me semble plus grave que la mort du petit chat. »

Il était évident que personne ne lèverait le petit doigt pour Antje. Ils étaient habitués à ses larmes et pensaient que ce n’était pas grave. Et si c’était le cas ? Si Remus avait raison ? J’avalai une dernière tasse de café et me levai.

« Je reviens », dis-je.

Je quittai la Grande Salle et, une fois dehors, je courus vers la tour de Gryffondor. Antje n’avait pas pu aller ailleurs puisqu’à ce que je sache, elle ne se promenait jamais dans le château en dehors des cours et des heures de repas. Avec un peu de chance, elle se trouverait dans la salle commune. J’espérais qu’elle n’aurait pas trouvé refuge dans le dortoir des filles puisque les garçons n’y avaient pas accès. Tandis que je me dépêchais, je repensais au contenu de son journal et m’interrogeais sur le contenu de cette lettre qui, de toute évidence, lui avait fait un choc. Au détour d’une chicane, je croisai Peeves qui se mit à voler au-dessus de ma tête en gloussant : « Black a encore fait une bêtise. Il court pour ne pas se faire attraper. Si j’allais le dénoncer ? » Je sortis ma baguette magique et provoquai une explosion devant son nez qui lui fit prendre la fuite. Je n’avais pas que ça à faire et cet esprit frappeur n’était même pas drôle. Je poursuivis mon chemin jusqu’à la salle commune de Gryffondor et, en arrivant devant le portrait de la Grosse Dame, je me demandais si finalement, suivre Antje Ziegler avait été une bonne idée. Après tout, ses histoires ne me regardaient pas… J’hésitai un moment jusqu’à ce que la matrone dodue du tableau perde patience :

« J’attends toujours le mot de passe. Allez-vous me le donner ou comptez-vous rester planté là jusqu’à ce que mort s’ensuive ? »

_Je suis un Gryffondor, par toutes les verrues de Merlin ! Cette fille ne va pas me manger !_

« Altum sonatur. »

Le tableau s’écarta et je me faufilai dans le passage.

Antje Ziegler était assise dans un fauteuil, les bras serrés autour de ses genoux. De grosses larmes roulaient sur ses joues et ses lèvres ne cessaient de trembler. Dans un premier temps, elle ne s’aperçut pas de ma présence. C’était aussi bien puisque je me sentis de trop dans la pièce rien qu’à la regarder. J’envisageai de la laisser tranquille puisque de toute évidence, à part pleurer jusqu’à l’assèchement complet, elle n’avait pas l’intention de se jeter par une fenêtre ou de se tailler les veines. J’étais sur le point de faire demi-tour quand je l’entendis parler. Sa voix était si rauque à cause des larmes que je ne compris pas un mot de ce qu’elle disait. Je m’approchai d’elle avec précautions.

« Qu’est-ce que tu dis ?

— Je t’ai demandé ce que tu faisais ici, Black. J’ai l’impression de t’avoir tout le temps dans les pieds en ce moment. Va-t-en. Va rejoindre tes copains. Je n’ai pas besoin de toi. »

Son ton désagréable froissa aussitôt ma fierté.

« Non, je ne m’en irai pas, rétorquai-je. Tu as vu dans quel état tu es ?

— Et alors ? Ce n’est pas si différent de d’habitude ! Antje la Chialeuse pleurniche dans son coin et tout le monde s’en moque ! Tout le monde croit que je le fais exprès, que c’est juste pour me faire remarquer alors que personne ne sait rien ! Fiche-moi la paix ! Va-t-en !

— Je…

— Tu es sourd ou quoi ? Je t’ai dit de t’en aller ! Dégage ! »

Le dernier mot avait été prononcé dans un cri perçant qui s’étrangla dans une nouvelle crise de sanglots. J’étais un peu vexé mais si je ne l’aidais pas à se calmer, les autres élèves allaient remuer les braises sous le chaudron et aggraver davantage la situation. Je m’approchai encore et lui parlai le plus doucement possible pour être sûr qu’elle me comprenne.

« Non, je ne m’en irai pas. Effectivement, je ne sais pas grand-chose de toi mais je n’ai jamais pensé que tu le faisais exprès. Tu ne vas pas bien, je l’ai vu et mes copains aussi. Peut-être que ce serait un peu plus simple si tu t’expliquais, non ?

— Ça ne sert à rien, renifla-t-elle. Tu ne peux pas comprendre. Tu ne peux pas savoir ce que c’est.

— Ce que c’est que quoi ? D’avoir tout Poudlard sur le dos toute la journée ?

— Pas seulement. »

Elle l’avait admis d’une toute petite voix. Je savais exactement ce qu’il fallait dire pour qu’elle m’écoute mais il me faudrait parler de choses auxquelles je me refusais de penser quand j’étais à l’école. Des choses qu’Antje Ziegler me rappelait à son corps défendant. Etais-je prêt à l’assumer ? Je pris un court moment pour observer cette malheureuse fille qui tremblait comme une feuille, ses yeux rougis par les pleurs, ses sourcils froncés, ses joues trop pâles et la robe trop grande qui pendait sur ses épaules. L’instant d’après, ma décision était prise.

« Antje, regarde-moi. »

Elle leva les yeux avec une vague expression de surprise. Je réalisai alors que c’était la première fois que je l’appelais par son prénom. Je respirai profondément et me jetai à l’eau.

« Tu reproches aux gens de ne rien savoir de toi mais en fait, tu ne sais pas grand-chose d’eux non plus. J’imagine que quand tu me regardes, tu vois un type cool, qui a des amis, des bonnes notes et qui fait enrager les profs. Ce n’est qu’une apparence et au fond, peu de gens savent ce que je vis en dehors de Poudlard. »

Je marquai une pause et constatai qu’elle avait plissé les yeux.

« Ce que tu ressens ici, la solitude, l’isolement, l’impression d’être différente, c’est exactement ce que je vis dans ma famille. Je n’ai ni les opinions ni les centres d’intérêt que mes parents, mon frère et mes cousins. Quand je suis chez moi, on me traite comme un moins que rien et je peux te dire que ce n’est pas facile tous les jours. Ils sont persuadés que j’ai tort, ils dénigrent mes amis, mes sentiments, tout de moi sous prétexte que je ne suis pas fier de mon propre sang. Ils ne pensent qu’à s’enrichir, à prolonger la pureté de notre généalogie et à faire le plus de mal possible aux gens qu’ils estiment infréquentables. Ce ne sont pas mes valeurs et j’en paie le prix tous les étés. Tous les ans, quand je retourne là-bas pour les vacances, je compte les jours et je n’attends qu’une chose : avoir dix-sept ans, pouvoir quitter leur maison et vivre ma vie comme je l’entends sans avoir aucun compte à leur rendre. »

Ma tirade terminée, je baissai les yeux sur le tapis. À chaque fois, évoquer la « très noble et ancienne maison des Black » me mettait mal à l’aise. Il m’avait fallu du temps pour parler de tout ça à James, Remus et Peter et voilà que je venais de tout déballer à cette fille dont je savais si peu, finalement. Elle m’interpela soudain et je levai la tête vers elle :

« Excuse-moi… Je sais que ça n’a aucun rapport mais tu n’aurais pas un mouchoir ? »

Je fouillai dans la poche de ma robe et lui en tendis un. Elle s’essuya les yeux et jeta un sort de nettoyage sur le mouchoir pour me le rendre aussi propre que s’il sortait juste de ma valise.

« Black, pourquoi m’as-tu raconté tout ça ? »

Je remis le mouchoir dans ma poche et m’ébrouai.

« Parce qu’il faut que tu sache que des gens sont susceptibles de comprendre ce que c’est d’être seul contre tout le monde. Ton cas n’est pas unique. Je ne te veux pas de mal et certains ont beau me prendre pour une racaille, je suis peut-être un poil moins nul que les autres.

— Je sais bien que je ne suis pas la seule, répliqua-t-elle. Dans les toilettes des filles, il y a le fantôme d’une ancienne élève qui a vécu la même chose que moi. Ça n’empêche rien. Je ne pensais pas que… »

Elle se pinça les lèvres sans terminer sa phrase.

« Tu ne pensais pas que _quoi ?_ » la relançai-je.

Elle inspira profondément comme si elle allait plonger dans le lac de Poudlard… ou m’annoncer quelque chose de particulièrement difficile.

« Tout à l’heure, quand j’ai quitté la table du petit-déjeuner, j’ai bien entendu ce qu’ils disaient, que cette lettre était un faux, que j’avais tout mis en scène pour qu’on me remarque. J’aurais tellement voulu que ce soit le cas. Je viens d’apprendre que ma mère est gravement malade. Elle a un cancer et elle sera sans doute morte dans six mois. Cet été, quand je rentrerai à la maison, elle ne sera plus là. Ma mère est la seule personne qui m’écoute et qui me rassure. Quand elle sera partie, je n’aurai plus personne. Je ne m’étais jamais dit que ça pourrait arriver un jour et je vais me retrouver complètement seule. »

J’accusai le coup. Ce n’était pas quelque chose que je pouvais comprendre. S’il s’était agi de ma propre mère, j’aurais certainement ressenti un choc mais pas un tel chagrin. Mes relations avec ma génitrice s’étaient dégradées à mon entrée à Poudlard, à tel point que j’avais l’impression de ne plus être son fils.

« Depuis toujours, reprit Antje, ma mère m’a surprotégée. Pour elle, j’étais parfaite, brillante, douée, tout ce que tu veux. Elle me disait que si j’étais gentille, tout le monde le serait aussi et que j’aurais plein d’amis. Quand j’étais à l’école moldue, c’était difficile parce que les gens ont peur de ce qu’ils ne connaissent pas. J’étais incapable de gérer la magie qui se manifestait sans que je le veuille et je ne savais même pas ce que c’était. En entrant à Poudlard, j’ai pensé que ce serait plus simple, que je serais avec mes semblables mais ça n’a pas été le cas. Je ne sais pas me défendre et je n’aurai jamais ma place nulle part.

— Ce n’est pas vrai ! »

Bien malgré moi, j’avais haussé la voix. J’étais bien conscient que si j’avais été aussi défaitiste qu’elle, ma famille m’aurait totalement écrasé et j’en aurais beaucoup souffert. Être libre, s’émanciper des carcans imposés par les autres était un choix, et le meilleur qui soit.

« Se défendre, ça s’apprend. Tu dois cesser d’être aussi passive et de laisser les autres te marcher dessus. Impose-toi. Fais-toi respecter.

— Je ne sais pas comment faire…

— Pour commencer, évite de rester dans ton coin. Si tu en as envie, viens discuter avec moi de temps en temps. Ça ne posera pas de problème à mes copains. Quand les autres verront que tu n’es plus toute seule et que tu fréquentes des gens aussi cool que nous, ils changeront d’avis à ton sujet.

— Ce ne sera pas aussi simple.

— Tu ne le sauras pas avant d’essayer. »

Elle sembla réfléchir un moment puis…

« Bon, d’accord. Seulement, ne répète à personne ce que je t’ai dit au sujet de ma mère. Même pas à Potter.

— C’est promis », assurai-je.

Je lui tendis la main, elle la serra et esquissa un mince sourire. Malgré les traces de larmes et ses yeux enflés, elle me rappela un peu la jeune fille endormie sur un lit d’infirmerie et dont j’avais quasiment oublié le souvenir.


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer : Voir premier chapitre  
> Note : Merci à KaKa la zen pour le kudo (after all this time ? comme dirait l'autre…)

Malgré notre conversation, mes rapports avec Antje Ziegler ne se détendirent pas immédiatement. Il ne me fut pas difficile de deviner pourquoi. Elle voulait simplement s’assurer que j’honorerais ma promesse de ne parler de l’état de santé de sa mère à personne. Je n’en fis rien, bien entendu. Je respectais presque toujours mes engagements et raconter cette histoire — qui au demeurant ne me regardait pas — ne m’aurait rien apporté. Une fois cette certitude acquise, Antje prit l’habitude de s’asseoir entre Remus et moi pendant les repas et d’écouter nos conversations. Elle restait silencieuse la plupart du temps mais nous voyions bien qu’elle nous accordait toute son attention. Bien entendu, nous n’évoquions rien d’interdit ou de secret en sa présence. Nous discutions de généralités, des profs qui nous surchargeaient de travail à cause des BUSE, des cours, du Quidditch et de Rogue qui n’était qu’un crétin. Ce fut d’ailleurs lors d’une conversation à propos de l’affreux petit Serpentard que j’entendis Antje rire pour la première fois. Nous venions d’étudier en cours de sortilèges le charme du Gruyère qui, comme son nom l’indique, permettait de faire des trous. Pour le réaliser, il suffisait de se concentrer, d’imprimer avec sa baguette magique la forme qu’on voulait donner à son trou et de prononcer la formule. James, qui avait maîtrisé le sort en un temps record, avait émis l’idée de se poster dans un coin, d’attendre que Rogue arrive et de faire un trou à l’endroit où il devait passer pour qu’il s’y prenne les pieds et s’étale comme une énorme bouse de dragon. Nous fûmes tous très amusés par ce plan et, en jetant un regard à Antje, je constatai qu’elle gloussait derrière sa main. Ses yeux brillaient et ses joues étaient toutes roses. Jamais je ne lui avais vu une telle expression et force était de constater que c’était bien plus agréable que son habituel air déprimé et ronchon. Dans tous les cas, James était très content d’être parvenu à la faire rire.

« Dis, Antje, tu aimes bien quand on embête _Servilus_? » lui demanda-t-il.

Elle resta silencieuse un moment comme si elle prenait le temps de choisir ses mots.

« Eh bien, dit-elle avec lenteur, il est tellement ignoble avec moi que quand vous lui faites des blagues, c’est une sorte de vengeance par procuration.

— Ce type est immonde, assénai-je. Il est répugnant et lèche-botte avec ses cheveux tout gras. Je parie qu’il ignore totalement l’existence de cette invention géniale appelée shampoing et qui permet aux cheveux d’être propres. Je me demande comment il peut se voir dans une glace. »

Je me retins au dernier moment d’ajouter quelque chose sur Lily Evans qui était la seule fille à lui adresser la parole. James l’aurait mal pris. Antje haussa les épaules et la conversation dériva sur autre chose.

J’étais content parce que progressivement, elle se montrait un peu moins timide et un peu plus expressive. Peter faisait toujours un peu la tête en sa présence mais James et Remus semblaient la trouver gentille. Mon meilleur ami me demanda plusieurs fois comment j’étais parvenu à la faire sortir de son isolement mais je restai assez vague sur cette conversation que j’avais eue avec elle, après qu’elle ait reçu la lettre de ses parents.

Par curiosité, je me rendis un jour dans la bibliothèque feuilleter un livre sur la médecine moldue. La mère Pince manqua d’avoir une attaque en me voyant débarquer dans son antre. Elle se méfiait de moi comme la majorité du personnel de Poudlard et elle me pista tel un Niffleur en quête de trésors comme si elle était persuadée que j’allais faire une bêtise. Je me contentai de lire un texte auquel je ne compris strictement rien sur la façon dont les Moldus traitaient les cancers. Chez les sorciers, on utilisait des potions et, dans certains cas, les guérisseurs avaient recours à des sortilèges qui aspiraient les tumeurs. Dans le monde non-magique, ça n’avait rien à voir et je crus deviner que ça pouvait être très douloureux. Certains traitements faisaient perdre leurs cheveux aux gens et, si la maladie était à un stade trop avancé, il n’y avait rien à faire d’autre qu’apaiser la souffrance des malades en attendant l’issue fatale. J’avais le cœur serré en replaçant le livre sur son étagère. Pauvre Antje.

Depuis ce fameux jour, elle n’avait plus jamais abordé le sujet, même lorsque nous étions seuls tous les deux. Je voyais bien cependant qu’elle appréhendait l’arrivée du courrier le matin et, parfois, elle avait un regard perdu comme si elle cherchait désespérément à se raccrocher à quelque chose. Je m’efforçais alors de la faire sourire en lui racontant des bêtises pour lui changer les idées, faute de mieux.

 

oOØOo

 

À mesure qu’Antje se rapprochait de notre petit groupe, beaucoup de gens cessèrent de la regarder de haut ou de murmurer sur son passage. Il fallait dire qu’elle passait moins de temps au bord des larmes dans son coin, il n’y avait donc plus lieu de se moquer d’elle. Toutefois, les Serpentard se montrèrent plus virulents que jamais, ce qui en un sens n’était hélas pas étonnant. James et moi étions considérés comme des « traitres à notre sang » par ceux qui se préparaient plus ou moins ouvertement à rejoindre les Mangemorts, Remus assumait totalement l’origine moldue de sa mère et Peter… n’existait tout simplement pas pour eux. Il leur était donc facile de s’en prendre à Antje, la « Sang-de-bourbe qui va se cacher sous les jupes d’idiots qui se croient populaires ». C’était exaspérant et je voyais bien qu’elle en souffrait. Régulièrement, Remus, James, Peter et moi pouvions la voir arpenter les couloirs suite à une de ces altercations, au bord des larmes, serrant sa baguette dans sa main. Je finis par lui demander pourquoi elle ne s’en servait pas. Cette année, notre professeur de Défense contre les forces du Mal nous faisait étudier les sorts de protection. Ma question rendit Antje nerveuse. Elle baissa la tête en rougissant.

« Je n’ose pas le faire, marmonna-t-elle. Même en classe, je n’essaie que quand j’y suis obligée. Je n’ai pas envie qu’on me fasse payer le fait d’avoir jeté un contre-maléfice, même dans le cadre du cours.

— C’est idiot, répondis-je. Si on t’apprend des sortilèges, c’est pour que tu t’en serves ! Tu n’as pas à rester plantée le regard dans le vide pendant qu’on te jette un maléfice ! »

Elle fixa le bout de ses chaussures, sans répondre. J’eus l’impression que mes paroles ne servaient à rien et que si je ne l’y forçais pas un peu, elle continuerait à subir sans rien faire.

« Dans ce cas, dis-je, je crois qu’une séance de travaux pratiques s’impose. »

Elle releva la tête et me regarda d’un air méfiant.

« Qu’est-ce que tu veux dire ?

— Tu verras bien. »

 

oOØOo

 

Le dimanche suivant, après le petit déjeuner, j’emmenai Antje dans une classe vide pour lui faire travailler un ou deux sortilèges de défense. J’aurais préféré lui apprendre quelques maléfices qui mettraient les Serpentard hors d’état de nuire mais il valait mieux ne pas mettre la charrue avant les hippogriffes. Si Antje pouvait au moins désarmer son adversaire ou se protéger avec un sortilège du Bouclier, ce serait déjà pas mal. Elle me suivit avec réticence jusqu’à la salle de sortilèges où nous tombâmes sur Peeves qui dessinait une femme nue au tableau. En y regardant de près et sous un certain angle, ça ressemblait vaguement à une caricature du professeur Frank qui assurait les cours de Défense contre les forces du Mal. Cette année, notre enseignante était non seulement un redoutable chasseur de créatures dangereuses mais également une très belle femme. Tout le monde fantasmait plus ou moins sur elle et de toute évidence, c’était également le cas de Peeves… si tant est que sa nature lui permette d’éprouver ce genre de choses. Quand il nous entendit arriver, l’esprit frappeur se tourna vers nous et eut un petit rire moqueur.

« Dégage, Peeves ! », grondai-je.

Il ricana en guise de réponse et je lui jetai un sort qui l’envoya valdinguer contre un mur.

« Aïeuh ! », couina-t-il avant de disparaître.

Antje m’avait regardé avec des yeux ronds. Je posai ma baguette magique sur le bureau du prof et lui dis :

« Tu vois, c’est ce que tu dois apprendre. Ne pas subir. Ne pas rester les bras ballants en attendant qu’on te jette un maléfice. Si je n’avais pas chassé Peeves, il nous aurait embêtés toute la matinée. Si les autres élèves te cherchent des histoires, ne te laisse pas faire. Quand tu sauras te défendre, ils te laisseront tranquille.

— Mais s’ils essaient de se venger ? objecta-t-elle.

— Alors défends-toi encore. Ils seront les premiers à se lasser parce que ce sont eux qui se prendront des contre-sorts dans la figure. »

Je voyais bien qu’elle n’était pas convaincue alors je lui souris et tentai de la rassurer :

« Ça va aller. Quand tu saura te défendre, je te promets que tout va s’arranger. »

Sans lui laisser le temps de répondre, je récupérai ma baguette et me postai face à elle.

« Désarme-moi, dis-je.

— Pardon ? 

— Ne me dis pas que tu ne connais pas le sortilège de Désarmement, quand même…

— Ben si, répondit-elle d’un ton piteux, mais…

— Alors désarme-moi. Vas-y. »

Ses mains tremblaient. Je restai sans bouger, en attente. D’un geste maladroit, elle sortit sa baguette magique de la poche de sa robe et l’agita en marmonnant :

«  _Expelliarmus._  »

Elle n’y mettait pas assez de conviction et son mouvement de baguette manquait de confiance. Je sentis un courant d’air chaud passer au-dessus de ma tête et rien de plus.

« Ce n’est pas grave, dis-je. Je vais te montrer comment faire et tu vas encore essayer. Tu peux y arriver. »

Au bout d’une heure, de beaucoup d’efforts et de plusieurs essais infructueux, elle parvint à maîtriser le sortilège. Ma baguette magique m’échappa des mains, s’envola et alla se cogner contre une fenêtre.

« C’est malin, dis-je. On aurait pu casser un carreau. »

Antje s’appuya contre un pupitre.

« Les fenêtres sont incassables, répliqua-t-elle. Tu n’as jamais lu _l’Histoire de Poudlard_?

— Pas complètement, répondis-je.

— Tu devrais, c’est très instructif. »

Je haussai les épaules, peu convaincu de l’intérêt que représentait ce bouquin. Quand j’étais petit, ma mère m’en avait lu tous les extraits relatant les hauts faits de la maison Serpentard et à l’époque, j’avais trouvé ça très ennuyeux. Tandis que nous regagnions la tour de Gryffondor, j’expliquai à Antje que je comptais sur elle pour utiliser le sortilège de Désarmement maintenant qu’elle savait à peu près s’en servir. Au vu de son regard fuyant, je n’étais pas certain qu’elle ait compris à quel point ça lui rendrait service mais je résolus d’attendre. Peut-être que si quelqu’un la poussait à bout, elle franchirait le pas.

 

oOØOo

 

Antje mit mon conseil en pratique moins d’une semaine plus tard. Ce soir-là, je regagnai seul la salle commune de Gryffondor pour terminer une sieste entamée en cours d’histoire de la magie. James était en retenue. Remus et Peter étaient à la bibliothèque. J’envisageais de somnoler une petite heure dans un fauteuil bien confortable avant d’entamer un devoir de potions qui s’annonçait par avance fastidieux. Je trouvai Antje assise à une table, un énorme dictionnaire de runes anciennes ouvert devant elle. À ses côté se trouvait une de mes camarades de cinquième année nommée Britta Hopkins. C’était une de ces filles plutôt jolies mais ennuyeuses qui passait son temps libre à glousser avec ses copines et à me jeter des regards qui se voulaient langoureux mais qui lui donnaient l’air d’une vache. Hopkins parlait à Antje avec animation et cette dernière ne cessait de remuer nerveusement sur sa chaise comme si cette discussion la contrariait beaucoup. Je m’approchai discrètement et tendis l’oreille.

« Tu auras beau nier, on sait que tu mens comme tu respires, disait Hopkins. Tu lui tournes autour, tu t’assieds à côté de lui à la cantine, tu ne va pas nous faire croire que tu ne lui cours pas après ! Je ne sais pas si tu t’en rends compte mais tu es ridicule. Alors retourne chouiner dans ton coin et n’essaie plus de t’en approcher

— Tu n’as pas à me dire ce que je dois faire, Hopkins. Dégage, j’ai du travail.

— Ne me parle pas sur ce ton. Je ne te laisserai à tes chers petits devoir que quand je serai sûre que tu laisseras Sirius tranquille.

— Ça ne te regarde pas.

— Il ne s’intéresse pas à toi. Tu lui fais pitié, c’est tout.

— Et toi, tu crois que tu l’intéresse ? Il ne t’a jamais adressé la parole, que je sache. »

Le visage de Britta Hopkins vira au rouge brique. Elle sortit sa baguette magique et glapit :

« Sale petite peste ! Tu vas voir ! »

Les yeux d’Antje se plissèrent et la suite se passa avant d’avoir eu le temps de dire « Quidditch ». Un sortilège de Désarmement parfaitement exécuté fit voler la baguette d’Hopkins à l’autre bout de la salle commune. Les deux filles ne m’ayant pas encore vu, je m’abstins de tout commentaire mais j’étais impressionné. Hopkins resta bêtement plantée, les bras ballants, comme si elle n’avait pas compris ce qui lui était arrivé. Puis, avec un grognement furieux, elle alla récupérer son bien qui avait glissé sous un fauteuil. À quatre pattes sur le parquet, le derrière en l’air, elle avait la grâce d’un Veracrasse. Après avoir ramassé sa baguette magique, elle se redressa, jeta un sort de Dépoussiérage sur sa robe et s’aperçut de ma présence. Immédiatement, elle se mit à glousser en rougissant jusqu’aux oreilles et se tortilla sur elle-même en enroulant une mèche de ses cheveux autour de son doigt.

« Salut, Sirius », dit-elle avec un petit rire niais.

Antje se retourna et me vit, elle aussi. Je la vis essayer tant bien que mal de rester impassible mais elle rougit à son tour. Je regardai Britta Hopkins et lui lançai :

« Dis donc, tu sais que tu étais charmante, à quatre pattes par terre ? »

Le regard de Britta Hopkins se fit gêné. Elle quitta la salle commune d’un pas vif et monta dans le dortoir des filles. En passant, je l’entendis distinctement glisser à Antje :

« Je n’en ai pas fini avec toi, Ziegler. Tu vas me le payer. »

Quand elle fut hors de vue, je m’assis à côté d’Antje dont les doigts étaient toujours crispés sur sa baguette magique. Je lui donnai une petite tape sur l’épaule.

« Je suis fier de toi, lui dis-je. Elle l’avait mérité. »

Elle poussa un profond soupir.

« J’imagine que tu as entendu de quoi Hopkins me parlait, marmonna-t-elle. Je suis désolée, Sirius. C’est une histoire ridicule. Elle et ses copines s’acharnent sur moi depuis qu’on a commencé à se parler parce qu’elles sont persuadées que je te tourne autour.

— Ce sont des idiotes, répliquai-je. Ce qu’elles pensent ne me concerne pas. Et puis tu as raison, Hopkins ne m’intéresse pas. Elle glousse trop, ça me porte sur les nerfs. »

Antje sourit et posa sa baguette magique pour reprendre sa plume et son rouleau de parchemin. J’en déduis qu’elle n’avait plus envie de parler de cette histoire, ce qui pouvait se comprendre.

Je la regardai travailler en réfléchissant. Les affaires de cœur, à mon sens, étaient une perte de temps et une source d’ennuis. Même si elles pouvaient être jolies, les filles n’avaient pas beaucoup de conversation et leurs gloussement me donnaient l’impression d’être au milieu d’un troupeau de dindons. Antje était la première fille avec laquelle je me sois exprimé à cœur ouvert et c’était uniquement pour l’aider. En ce sens, j’étais plus proche d’elle que d’aucune autre de mes camarades avec qui j’étais plus ou moins sorti. En faisant connaissance avec elle, j’avais réalisé que c’était une fille intelligente qu’on sous-estimait beaucoup, à peu près autant qu’elle se sous-estimait elle-même. Pour cette raison, j’étais content de lui parler et de l’aider à sortir de ses silences grincheux.

James revint de sa retenue au bout d’un moment en se plaignant de crampes dans les doigts et de l’absence d’humour du professeur McGonagall. Sur ce dernier point, j’étais plutôt d’accord avec lui. L’enseignante en métamorphose aurait dû être contente que James soit le premier à métamorphoser sa fourchette en verre de terre. Qu’il fasse ensuite léviter la bestiole pour la faire aterrir dans le cou de la fille assise devant lui était plutôt rigolo. Je lui racontai rapidement qu’Antje avait désarmé Britta Hopkins sans entrer dans les détails et mon meilleur ami regretta de ne pas avoir assisté au spectacle. Nous discutâmes un moment de tout et de rien jusqu’à ce que Lily Evans surgisse de nulle part. James commença aussitôt à faire le malin en se balançant sur sa chaise mais la préfète l’ignora superbement. Elle fixait Antje d’un air agacé.

« Britta Hopkins m’a dit que tu lui avais jeté un sort, dit-elle. Tu sais que c’est interdit ?

— Et alors ? grognai-je.

— Black, tais-toi, ce n’est pas à toi que je parle. Ziegler, je suis préfète. Si ce que dit Britta est vrai, je peux te faire punir.

— Elle l’a cherché, dit Antje d’un ton sec. Et elle ment. Je ne lui ai jeté qu’un sortilège de Désarmement. On s’est disputées et c’est elle qui a pointé sa baguette sur moi parce que j’ai dit quelque chose qui ne lui a pas plu. »

Evans haussa les sourcils.

« Ce n’est pas ce que j’ai entendu, affirma-t-elle. Viens avec moi, on va discuter entre filles. J’aimerais entendre ta version des faits. »

Antje hésita puis se leva pour suivre la préfète. Elles quittèrent la pièce. James suivit Evans du regard d’un air rêveur puis, quand les deux filles furent hors de vue, il me demanda :

« C’est quoi, cette histoire ?

— Hopkins a accusé Antje de me tourner autour, répondis-je brièvement.

— C’est ridicule. Comme si toi, tu n’avais pas ton mot à dire. Tu acceptes qu’Antje te parle alors qu’Hopkins…

— Justement, c’est ce qu’Antje lui a dit et Hopkins l’a mal pris.

— Il n’y a que la vérité qui blesse, comme on dit… »

Je ne répondis pas. Mon regard se posa sur le sac d’Antje qu’elle avait laissé sur sa chaise. Si j’avais été seul, peut-être aurais-je regardé dedans. Son journal intime devait s’y trouver. Y avait-elle écrit des choses ces derniers temps ?

J’en étais là de mes réflexions quand Britta Hopkins vint s’appuyer sur la table entre James et moi sans la moindre gêne. Elle me regarda à travers ses cils baissés. Sans doute se prenait-elle pour l’héroïne du roman-photo de _Sorcière-Hebdo_ dont raffolaient les filles mais je la trouvai ridicule.

« Qu’est-ce qui t’a pris d’aller raconter ces mensonges à Evans au sujet d’Antje ? demandai-je sans ménagement.

— J’ai fait ça pour t’aider, susurra-t-elle. Tu dois en avoir assez que cette pleurnicharde te tourne autour, il fallait que je t’en débarrasse… Peut-être que si elle est punie, elle y réfléchira à deux fois avant de t’envahir.

— Tu crois que je me laisserais faire si je la trouvais envahissante ? Quoi que tu puisses en penser, Antje ne me dérange pas. Quant à toi, même si Rusard se mettait à pondre des œufs de dragons, tu n’aurais pas la moindre chance de faire partie de mes fréquentations. »

Je crus qu’elle allait se vexer car j’avais été volontairement méchant mais elle se contenta de faire la moue.

« Je suis sûre que tu finiras par changer d’avis, fit-elle. Si tu réfléchis… »

Sur ces mots, elle s’en alla rejoindre ses copines sans me laisser le temps de lui dire que c’était déjà tout réfléchi.

James me regarda.

« Elle est sûre de son fait, on dirait.

— Moi aussi, je suis sûr de mon fait, répliquai-je. Elle peut toujours courir. »

Seulement, de toute évidence, elle avait une telle confiance en elle et en son « pouvoir de séduction » qu’elle ne renoncerait pas de sitôt, j’en avais bien conscience.

Antje revint sur ses entrefaites, accompagnée d’Evans qui ne nous accorda aucune attention. Elle alla aussitôt rejoindre le groupe de copines de Britta Hopkins. Antje nous apprit que la préfète lui avait accordé le bénéfice du doute et avait décidé de ne pas la punir.

« Cela dit, elle trouve que j’ai de drôles de fréquentations, ajouta-t-elle en nous regardant tour à tour, James et moi.

— De quoi se mêle cette idiote ? grondai-je. Elle parle avec Rogue et on est mille fois plus fréquentables que lui.

— C’est ce que je lui ai dit, répliqua Antje, et elle m’a répondu qu’ils se connaissaient déjà avant d’entrer à Poudlard.

— Ce n’est pas une raison. »

Elle haussa les épaules sans répondre. James, lui, faisait la tête. Il détestait plus que tout l’idée qu’Evans et le vieux Snivellus soient amis. Il suffisait d’évoquer le sujet devant lui pour le mettre de mauvaise humeur.

 

oOØOo

 

Quelques jours passèrent sans incident notable. A posteriori, si l’on exceptait les habituels mauvais coups que j’avais l’habitude de commettre avec mes amis, ce calme relatif aurait pu perdurer un bon moment. Seulement, ç’aurait été trop simple.

Un matin, je ne vis pas Antje se présenter dans la Grande Salle pour le petit déjeuner. Je ne pris pas le temps d’attendre qu’elle arrive ou de repasser par la tour de Gryffondor pour voir si elle s’y trouvait. Ma journée de classe commençait par un cours de métamorphose et je n’avais pas très envie de me faire engueuler par McGonagall. Ainsi donc, tandis que je me hâtais dans les couloirs, une sorte de tempête ambulante me percuta. Il me fallut une seconde pour reconnaître cette fille, plus petite que moi, qui m’avait bousculé et que je dus retenir par les bras pour l’empêcher de tomber. Ses épais cheveux roux lui couvraient les épaules et des mèches bouclées voilaient ses yeux marron. C’était Antje avec les cheveux détachés.

« Sirius, laisse-moi passer, dit-elle très vite. Je suis en retard, je n’ai pas eu le temps de déjeuner et _je n’ai pas eu le temps de me coiffer._  »

Je m’écartai sans répondre et elle fila devant moi, sa longue chevelure semblant flotter derrière elle. Tandis qu’elle disparaissait au détour d’un couloir, j’eus l’impression qu’une main invisible resserrait sa poigne sur mes entrailles.

Jusqu’à cet instant précis, je m’étais dit qu’Antje Ziegler n’était pas le laideron que tout le monde croyait voir mais qu’il n’y avait pas de quoi en faire toute une histoire.

À présent, je devais me rendre à l’évidence.

Elle était drôlement jolie.


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer : Voir premier chapitre  
> Note : Merci à mon amie Saintsoong pour le commentaire et le kudo (câlins)

Je restai quelques secondes planté au milieu du couloir. Réaliser qu’Antje Ziegler était une jolie fille n’avait rien d’extraordinaire en soi. Il y avait beaucoup de jolies filles à Poudlard. Ses charmes n’étaient pas très apparents, voilà tout. J’avais juste été surpris. Toutefois, je ne comprenais pas pourquoi la vue de ses yeux marron voilés de boucles ambrées restait ainsi fixée sur ma rétine. Mon cœur battait curieusement fort, j’étais incapable de me débarrasser d’une étrange sensation d’opression et…

« Qu’est-ce que tu fous, Sirius ? On va être en retard ! »

Je sursautai comme au sortir d’un rêve et contemplai James comme si je le voyais pour la première fois. Il fronça les sourcils derrière ses lunettes.

« Qu’est-ce qui t’arrive ? T’as croisé un vampire ? »

L’expression me fit sourire et, petit à petit, je sentis mon rythme cardiaque redevenir normal. J’inspirai profondément comme si j’avais eu le souffle coupé.

« T’inquiète, tout va très bien. Allons-y, sinon McGonagall va faire des histoires. »

Je sentis bien, tandis que nous nous hâtions vers la salle de classe, que James me regardait à la dérobée. L’image d’Antje et de ses cheveux défaits s’éloignait petit à petit de mon esprit et j’en éprouvai un vague soulagement. Jamais je n’avais ressenti auparavant cette sorte de douleur dans le ventre alors qu’il ne s’était rien passé d’extraordinaire. À mon sens, ça ne valait même pas la peine de m’en ouvrir à James. J’imaginais déjà la conclusion qu’il allait en tirer alors que c’était ridicule. Antje m’avait bousculé dans le couloir, je ne m’étais pas attendu à la voir toute décoiffée et j’avais trouvé ça charmant, et alors ? Bientôt, ce non-événement serait oublié et je n’y penserais plus jamais de ma vie.

Les cours de la matinée se passèrent sans incident notable. Remus nous obligea à nous tenir tranquilles par égard pour Peter dont les premières notes laissaient à désirer. McGonagall, notamment, lui avait bien fait comprendre qu’il devait faire des effort s’il voulait décrocher sa BUSE en métamorphose. Notre ami était donc dans tous ses états et nous fîmes de notre mieux pour l’aider et le soutenir. Nous ne pouvions pas le laisser dans la mouise. De fait, je ne repensai plus à Antje jusqu’au repas de midi.

Comme à son habitude, elle s’assit entre Remus et moi. Elle avait refait sa natte mais, sans doute à cause de la précipitation, sa coiffure était beaucoup moins stricte que d’habitude. Son visage était encadré de mèches folles et je me pris à penser qu’elle était beaucoup plus jolie comme ça. Elle nous apprit qu’Ornella Kowalski, une fille de son dortoir, avait ensorcelé son réveil. Je n’en fus pas surpris. Ornella Kowalski était une amie de Britta Hopkins et de toute évidence, ces idiotes trouvaient toujours aussi amusant de martyriser Antje. Quoiqu’il en soit, elle ne semblait pas faire grand cas de l’incident. Tandis qu’elle se servait une assiette de purée, elle me glissa :

« Sirius, j’aimerais te dire un mot en particulier après le déjeuner, si c’est possible.

— Bien sûr », répondis-je.

Je ne pus m’empêcher d’être un peu inquiet. Si elle souhaitait me parler hors de la présence de James, Remus et Peter, c’était pour évoquer des choses dont ils n’étaient pas au courant. Je n’avais pas l’impression qu’elle ait reçu de mauvaises nouvelles de sa mère ces derniers temps mais je ne voyais pas quel autre sujet elle aurait voulu aborder avec moi.

Je m’éclipsai donc avec elle après le dessert. Nous avions une dizaine de minutes à notre disposition avant les cours de l’après-midi. Nous nous retrouvâmes dans un couloir où il y avait peu de passage et qui n’était pas trop éloigné des salles de classes. Antje s’appuya contre le mur et me dit :

« Ton frère est venu me parler à la sortie du cours de potions. »

Je ne répondis pas tout de suite. Les cours de potions — comme ceux de soins aux créatures magiques d’ailleurs — étaient communs aux Gryffondor et aux Serpentard de la première à la cinquième année. Il était donc logique que, du fait qu’Antje appartienne à la même promotion que Regulus, ils puissent partager ce cours. J’espérai que mon imbécile de cadet n’en avait pas profité pour faire subir un quelconque mauvais coup à Antje.

« Qu’est-ce qu’il te voulait ? demandai-je.

— Il voulait me parler de toi.

— Comment ça ? »

J’étais surpris. Regulus ne s’était jamais mêlé de mes relations avec qui que ce soit parce qu’il les trouvait indignes.

« Il m’a dit qu’il ne voulait pas s’en mêler parce que, pour reprendre ses mots, tu restes son frère mais que si d’autres membres de ta famille apprenaient que tu fréquentes quelqu’un comme moi, je risquais d’avoir des ennuis.

— Et ça veut dire quoi, “quelqu’un comme toi ?”

— Une Sang-de-Bourbe. »

Le terme me donna la nausée. J’imaginais d’ici Regulus le dire à Antje d’un ton méprisant, comme si elle était moins qu’humaine à ses yeux. Sans parvenir à me retenir, je la pris par les épaules.

« Ne prononce pas ce terme.

— C’est pourtant ce que je suis, Sirius, il faut bien l’admettre.

— Je ne suis pas d’accord. ”Sang-de-Bourbe”, c’est une insulte répugnante. Que tes parents soient Moldus ou non, tu es une sorcière. Quant à la réaction de ma famille, Regulus a dit ça pour te faire peur. Ça ne les regarde pas et ils désapprouvent déjà tout ce que je fais. Tu ne risques rien. Il est possible que je subisse une énième leçon de morale sur la fierté de la famille Black et toutes ces âneries mais ça n’a pas d’importance. Ne t’en fais pas pour ça. »

Je sentis ses épaules s’affaisser légèrement sous mes mains.

« Regulus est un lâche, repris-je. Ne fais pas attention à ce qu’il te dit.

— Il a quand même dit qu’il ne s’en mêlerait pas, fit-elle remarquer.

— C’est bien ce que je te dis. Il est lâche. Il sait bien ce qu’il risque s’il essayait. »

Pour alléger l’atmosphère, je lui fis un clin d’œil et lui lâchai les épaules. Je ne l’avais pas remarqué sur le coup mais son corps était tout chaud sous sa robe trop grande. Je fourrai mes mains dans mes poches et, bien malgré moi, je serrai les poings comme si je voulais garder un peu de cette chaleur sur mes doigts.

« Toutes ces histoires me fatiguent », dit-elle soudain en baissant les yeux. Je la regardai sans répondre. Elle saisit entre ses doigts une mèches de cheveux qui s’était échappée de sa tresse et reprit :

« Je n’ai jamais demandé à être une sorcière et je n’arrive pas à me justifier quand des gens comme ton frère ou comme Rogue me reprochent l’origine moldue de mes parents.

— Tu n’as pas à le faire, répliquai-je. C’est comme ça. Les autres sont intolérants. Ce sont eux qui doivent vivre avec l’idée que des Moldus puissent avoir un enfant sorcier, pas toi.

—Même si je vis ici une bonne partie de l’année, pendant les vacances, je vis comme une Moldue et il est probable que je retourne parmi les Moldus quand j’aurai terminé mes études, dit-elle d’un air sombre. J’ai bien compris que beaucoup de choses ne jouent pas en ma faveur dans le monde sorcier.

— Ce n’est pas vrai, m’écriai-je.

— Hopkins, Kowalski et les autres ne se sont pas calmées. Je t’ai raconté qu’elles avaient ensorcelé mon réveil ce matin. Elles cherchent constamment à me ridiculiser et à m’humilier. Si j’en parle à Lily Evans, elles me traitent de balance et se vengent au centuple. Pour elles, je suis aussi indésirable que pour les Serpentard. Je ne suis pas jolie, j’ai de bonnes notes à mes devoirs et je me mets en travers de leur chemin parce que je passe du temps avec toi. J’ai tous les défauts du monde, en résumé, et je n’ai aucun moyen de prouver que j’ai une quelconque valeur. »

Je soupirai. J’avais cru faciliter la vie d’Antje et passant du temps avec elle mais le résultat n’était pas celui que j’attendais.

« Ce sont tous des crétins, dis-je pour la rassurer. Tu connais mon avis sur les Serpentard, on en a déjà parlé. Quant à Hopkins et ses copines, elles ne voient pas plus loin que leur couche de fond de teint. Tu as de bons résultats scolaires, et alors ? Moi aussi. Elles te donnent l’impression de marcher sur leurs plate-bandes mais c’est faux. Elles ne m’intéressaient pas avant que je vienne te parler et ça ne risque pas de changer. Pour le reste… le fait qu’elles disent que tu n’es pas jolie… c’est un argument complètement nul. Quitte à s’en prendre à quelqu’un de vraiment moche, elles n’ont qu’à s’attaquer à Pamela Andrews. »

Je sentis le rouge me monter aux joues en finissant mon discours. Dans mon esprit, je revoyais Antje s’enfuir à toutes jambes, les cheveux au vent. Quelle bandes d’idiotes…

Antje rougissait elle aussi. Elle glissa derrière son oreille la mèche de cheveux qu’elle triturait depuis un moment et sourit.

« Merci, Sirius. Je dois y aller. Les cours reprennent dans cinq minutes et même si un cataclysme ne dérangerait pas le prof d’histoire de la magie, je n’ai pas envie d’être en retard.

— Bonne sieste », répondis-je en faisant allusion à l’aspect terriblement soporifique de ce cours. Antje étouffa un petit rire et s’en alla. L’instant d’après, elle avait disparu au détour d’un couloir. Je partis de mon côté en réfléchissant. Mon frère allait entendre parler de moi et quant à Hopkins et ses amies, elles ne perdaient rien pour attendre.

 

oOØOo

 

Les cours de Soins aux créatures magiques étaient une de mes matières préférées. J’aimais beaucoup m’occuper des animaux, le professeur Brûlopot nous montrait toujours des spécimens rares, amusants voire un peu dangereux (James et moi avions l’espoir d’apprendre à nous occuper des dragons même si nous savions que c’était en vain) et il y avait toujours du bruit pendant la classe, de sorte que nous pouvions discuter sans être dérangés. Par ailleurs, c’était la seule des deux options qu’il fallait choisir en troisième année que j’avais en commun avec mes trois copains. Je pus donc leur parler de ma conversation avec Antje tout en nettoyant un petit vivarium rempli de Fangieux. Il fallait ramasser leurs crottes et les restes de souris dont nous les avions nourris au cours précédent tout en prenant garde à ne pas se faire mordre. Ces saloperies avaient de vilaines petites dents pointues. Je n’évoquai pas devant eux le sentiment de lassitude qu’éprouvait Antje mais ils furent mis au courant des « avertissements » de mon frère.

« De quoi il se mêle, celui-là ? grogna James en dégageant des ossements de rongeurs du vivarium plein de boue.

— Il ne s’est jamais mêlé de tes relations auparavant, si ? observa Remus.

— C’est parce que Ziegler est faible, marmonna Peter. C’est presque trop facile de s’en prendre à elle.

— Ça va, Peter, rétorquai-je. On a compris que tu ne l’aimais pas.

— Ce n’est pas ça. Elle est même plutôt fréquentable quand elle ne tire pas une tronche de cent pieds de long mais… c’est une fille. On n’a _pas_ besoin des filles. »

Le commentaire de notre ami fut accueilli dans un silence consterné. En échangeant un regard avec James, je constatai que je n’étais pas le seul à penser que Peter ferait bien de grandir un peu. Il en était encore au stade où on pensait que les filles étaient des idiotes. Sans doute se rendrait-il compte tôt ou tard qu’il avait tort… restait à espérer que ce moment viendrait assez rapidement. Cette attitude de gamin était un peu ennuyeuse.

À la fin du cours, chaque groupe d’élève dut ranger les vivariums dans la remise prévue à cet effet. En quittant la pièce, je fus bousculé par Lily Evans qui me jeta un regard courroucé. « Fais attention où tu mets les pieds, Black », gronda-t-elle avant de rejoindre ses amis. Comme de juste, elle ignora l’œillade enflammée que lui jeta James et, quand ce dernier me demanda pour la énième fois pourquoi elle faisait mine de ne pas le remarquer, ma réponse fut encore une fois la même : cette fille était une pimbêche. Mon commentaire fit sourire Remus et quant à Peter, il secoua la tête et je l’entendis murmurer : « Et après, vous vous foutez de moi quand je dis que les filles sont des cruches… »

 

oOØOo

 

La journée de classe se termina dans les cachots par un cours de potion. Le vieux Slughorn avait rempli plusieurs chaudrons d’un même mélange nacré qui émettait des volutes bizarres. Nous comprîmes rapidement que le but de la séance serait d’analyser les ingrédients et les effets du mélange. L’enseignant aimait beaucoup nous faire travailler de cette façon. Je n’aimais pas beaucoup les études théoriques à cause des interminables prises de notes et autres montagnes de devoirs qui allaient avec mais cela nous permettait dans le même temps de découvrir tout un tas de potions rigolotes.

Tandis que Slughorn, les mains croisées sur l’estomac et un sourire amusé aux lèvres, nous regardait sortir nos affaires, je me penchai au-dessus du chaudron pour en examiner le contenu de plus près. Elle était jaune pâle, presque dorée, faisait de grosses bulles et elle sentait divinement bon. En jetant un coup d’œil à mes camarades, je constatai qu’ils avaient tous le sourire. Je vis Rogue montrer du doigt à Evans le chaudron posé en face de lui et la préfète hausser les sourcils. Au fond de la classe, Hopkins et ses deux copines Saskia Sorrelman et Chloe Rivers gloussaient à n’en plus finir. Le maître des potions tapa dans ses mains pour imposer le silence.

« Ceci, dit-il en montrant du doigt le chaudron le plus proche de lui, est de l’Amortentia, le filtre d’amour le plus puissant au monde. Vous n’êtes pas sensés apprendre sa préparation avant les classes d’ASPIC mais aujourd’hui, nous allons étudier ses composants et la façon dont ils interagissent. Miss Hopkins ? »

Je me retournai et vis que, sans doute pour la première fois depuis la première année, Britta Hopkins levait la main.

« Est-ce que quelqu’un va en boire ? demanda-t-elle, toute excitée.

— Bien sûr que non, répondit Slughorn. C’est une potion extrêmement dangereuse. Je me devrai d’ailleurs de vérifier que personne n’en prélève pour son usage personnel à la fin du cours. J’imagine que certains d’entre vous serez très tentés d’y recourir mais vous êtes trop jeunes pour comprendre les effets désastreux d’un désir forcé. »

Britta Hopkins semblait déçue. Je souris intérieurement.

« L’Amortentia, reprit le professeur, a une senteur différente en fonction de chacun d’entre nous. En ce qui me concerne, je sens un parfum de cuir ciré, d’ananas confit et d’huile essentielle de jasmin. Miss Evans, pouvez-vous nous dire quelle sont les odeurs que vous percevez ? »

Qu’il interroge Evans n’était pas surprenant, pensai-je. C’était sa chouchoute. Tandis que James se démontait le cou pour la regarder pendant qu’elle répondait, je respirai à nouveau l’odeur du chaudron qui, force était de le constater, n’avait aucun rapport avec ce que pouvait sentir Slughorn. Mon nez perçut une odeur de chocolat, de fleurs et de ce papier glacé dont sont faits les magazines moldus. Je me demandai vaguement ce que ça pouvait signifier tout en éprouvant une certaine gêne. C’était comme si la potion savait mieux que moi ce qui se passait dans ma tête.

À la fin du cours, le professeur Slughorn, ainsi qu’il nous en avait averti en début de séance, s’assura que personne n’avait subtilisé un flacon d’Amortentia. Je passai devant son bureau et y posai mon sac qu’il sonda à l’aide de sa baguette magique. Il ne fit aucun commentaire sur les boules puantes, pétards et autres bricoles que je trimballais toujours dans mes affaires et me rendit mon sac en me regardant de haut en bas comme s’il pensait que je cachais quelque chose. Je n’en fus pas surpris outre mesure — tous les profs me faisaient le coup régulièrement — et je quittai les cachots. Machinalement, je mis mes mains dans mes poches et y trouvai un bout de parchemin qui, j’en étais presque sûr, ne se trouvait pas là en début d’après-midi. Je m’en saisis et le dépliai avec un soupir, persuadé qu’une idiote quelconque avait profité d’un moment d’inattention de ma part pour glisser une déclaration d’amour éternel dans ma poche. Je fus du coup très surpris des quelques lignes tracées à la va-vite sur le morceau de parchemin.

 

_À l’attention de Sirius Black. Rendez-vous ce soir en bas de la tour de Gryffondor à vingt et une heures précises. Je voudrais te parler. C’est très important. Merci de venir seul. Lily Evans._

 

Je me demandai ce qu’elle me voulait. Plus important, il me faudrait trouver une excuse pour m’absenter sans que James se doute de quoi que ce soit. Il me ferait toute une histoire s’il savait qu’Evans souhaitait me parler en tête à tête. Bah, pensai-je en remettant le petit mot dans ma poche. Je verrais bien.

 

oOØOo

 

Le soir venu, je pus m’éclipser pour retrouver Lily Evans sans le moindre problème. James aidait Peter à boucler son devoir de sortilège pendant que Remus jouait aux échecs avec Antje. J’avais été surpris de découvrir qu’elle aimait y jouer et qu’elle était plutôt forte. Remus, un peu fatigué à cause de la dernière pleine lune, fut ravi de se changer les idées en affrontant un nouvel adversaire. Quand je leur annonçai d’un ton dégagé que j’allais faire un tour dans les couloirs, James se contenta de lever les yeux de la copie de Peter pour me faire promettre de ne pas explorer d’endroits interdits sans lui.

Lily Evans m’attendait en bas de l’escalier menant à la salle commune. Sans rien me dire, elle m’emmena jusqu’à une salle de classe vide. Là, elle alluma deux bougies à l’aide de sa baguette magique et s’assit sur le bureau du prof, les pieds pendant dans le vide.

« Je voudrais te parler d’Antje Ziegler, dit-elle.

— En quel honneur ? »

Elle détourna le regard.

« Pour plusieurs raisons. D’abord, je te dois des excuses d’avoir fait si peu de cas de tes paroles quand tu es venu me dire qu’il faudrait faire quelque chose pour elle. Je me suis conduite comme une idiote arrogante et le professeur McGonagall m’a tiré les oreilles. Ensuite, j’ai parlé avec Antje lors du petit incident du sortilège de Désarmement entre elle et Britta. Je me suis sentie d’autant plus stupide. En fait, c’est une fille bien. Elle est intelligente, elle a de la répartie… disons qu’elle a du mal à s’adapter et qu’elle a peur des gens.

— Tu ne m’apprends rien, l’interrompis-je.

— Il m’est arrivé plusieurs fois de discuter avec elle depuis, poursuivit-elle comme si je ne lui avais pas coupé la parole, et contre toute attente, elle t’apprécie beaucoup et elle pense que tu peux la comprendre. J’ai eu de gros doutes sur la question, je ne te le cacherai pas jusqu’à ce que je… surprenne par mégarde une partie de votre conversation après le déjeuner. »

Je fronçai les sourcils.

« En fait, tu nous as carrément espionnés, grognai-je. Je pourrais te jeter un sort pour ça, Evans, parce que c’est très impoli d’écouter les conversations privées.

— Je ne faisais que passer et je l’ai entendue te parler de Britta et des autres… j’avoue, j’ai voulu savoir ce que tu pourrais lui répondre. J’ai été surprise.

— Tu t’attendais à quoi ? »

Je n’étais pas sûr de vouloir entendre sa réponse.

« Je ne sais pas trop… dans tous les cas, tu as su l’écouter et lui donner les bonnes réponses. Ça m’énerve mais je suis en train de revoir mon jugement sur toi, Black. Tu es peut-être un peu moins idiot et bouché que ce que je croyais.

— C’est un compliment ?

— À toi de voir… Dans tous les cas, je voulais te demander de ne pas faire l’idiot avec Antje. Ne la blesse pas. Ne la déçois pas. Elle n’en a pas besoin.

— Je sais. »

Evans me regarda un moment en plissant les yeux comme si elle essayait de voir à travers ma tête.

« Je compte sur toi, même si ça me fait mal de l’admettre, dit-elle. Essaie quand même de ne pas trop lui donner le mauvais exemple et… la prochaine fois que tu voudras lui faire comprendre qu’elle est plus jolie que ce qu’on lui dit, évite de parler de Pamela Andrews. Ce n’est pas très délicat. »

Je m’empourprai.

« De quoi je me mêle ? » aboyai-je.

Elle secoua la tête avec un drôle de sourire.

« Tu le comprendras bien assez tôt. Je te souhaite une bonne fin de soirée. »

Sans attendre de réponse, elle me planta là et j’eus la désagréable impression qu’elle avait préparé sa petite phrase et sa sortie depuis un moment. Je comprenais qu’elle s’inquiète pour Antje puisque c’était aussi mon cas mais ce n’était pas une raison pour se mêler de mes affaires.

Je regagnai la salle commune en essayant de dissimuler mon agacement. Mes amis se douteraient bien de quelque chose mais s’ils posaient la moindre question, je pourrais toujours leur ressortir l’excuse de la groupie récalcitrante.

Il était hors de question qu’ils sachent quoi que ce soit de cette conversation.


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer : Voir premier chapitre
> 
> Notes : Merci à ma Graoute en chocolat pour son commentaire *câlins, café z'et chats en quantité*

Malgré la place qu’Antje Ziegler s’était faite dans notre groupe, Remus, Peter, James et moi refusions de la mêler à tout ce que nous faisions. Elle ne nous fréquentait que superficiellement et ignorait beaucoup de choses à notre sujet. Bien entendu, elle ne savait pas que Remus était un loup-garou même s’il était évident qu’elle le découvrirait tôt ou tard. Elle était assez intelligente pour s’apercevoir que les absences de notre ami correspondaient systématiquement avec les pleines lunes. J’ignorais ce qu’en pensait le principal intéressé mais j’étais presque sûr qu’elle ne prendrait pas peur. En quatre ans, il n’y avait pas eu le moindre incident et personne n’était au courant à part nous et les membres de l’administration. Par ailleurs, Antje s’entendait plutôt bien avec Remus. Restait donc à espérer que tout se passerait bien quand elle découvrirait le pot aux roses.

En outre, elle ne savait rien de nos sorties nocturnes et du temps que nous passions à explorer le château en douce. Cela ne la concernait pas et je la savais trop raisonnable. Elle ne nous dénoncerait pas, bien sûr, mais elle nous ferait la morale et nous répéterait que nous risquions de nous faire repérer. Elle ne comprendrait pas que justement, prendre des risques rendait nos escapades beaucoup plus amusantes. Nous la laissions donc dans l’ignorance malgré ses regards soupçonneux quand certains matins, elle nous voyait débarquer avec des cernes jusqu’au menton après une nuit passée dans les couloirs et autres endroits interdits. J’éprouvais toujours une curieuse sensation de gêne en surprenant ces regards mais je faisais toujours comme si de rien n’était. Partager ce genre de choses avec elle était totalement exclu, ce n’était même pas la peine d’y penser.

Quelques jours avant Halloween, nous nous rendîmes ainsi en tapinois et cachés sous la cape d’invisibilité de James à un étage dont l’accès était interdit aux élèves qui n’étaient ni en sixième ni en septième année. Les classes d’ASPIC y étudiaient des sortilèges avancés et y faisaient des recherches poussées en métamorphose et en Défense contre les forces du mal. Une aura de mystère flottait autour de ces expériences et nous en éprouvions beaucoup de curiosité. Certes, nous ne risquions pas de croiser un élève à minuit mais nous espérions trouver des prises de notes oubliées, un objet magique que nous ne connaissions pas ou un livre auquel nous n’étions pas sensés avoir accès. Bien sûr, nous aurions pu nous rendre dans la réserve de la bibliothèque mais nous l’avions fait si souvent que ce n’était plus aussi amusant.

Notre promenade fut interrompue quand nous vîmes le directeur surgir d’un couloir accompagné du professeur de Défense contre les forces du mal. S’il y avait une personne devant laquelle nous nous retenions de faire des mauvais coups, c’était bien le professeur Dumbledore. Nous le respections beaucoup. Nous pensions qu’il était au courant de beaucoup de choses qui se passaient dans l’école et il avait eu la gentillesse d’accepter Remus à Poudlard alors qu’il aurait très bien pu refuser d’accueillir un loup-garou parmi les élèves. Remus nous avait raconté trois ans auparavant la visite du directeur à ses parents et la générosité dont il avait fait preuve à son égard et à celui de toute sa famille. Pour cette simple raison, nous le tenions en haute estime et nous efforcions de nous tenir tranquilles en sa présence.

La curiosité nous poussa toutefois à écouter ce que Dumbledore disait au professeur Franck. De toute évidence, ils sortaient d’une pièce où se trouvait un artefact magique particulier que l’enseignante en Défense contre les force du Mal semblait trouver aussi intéressant que dangereux.

« Êtes-vous sûr que ce soit une bonne idée de le laisser à la disposition des élèves ? demanda-t-elle au directeur. Ils n’ont peut-être pas la maturité nécessaire pour comprendre ce qu’ils verront…

— Ma chère Venus, répondit Dumbledore, seuls les meilleurs élèves ont accès à ce couloir. Ils sont déjà presque adultes. Cependant, si certains parmi les plus jeunes se promenaient dans ce couloir par curiosité ou par plaisir de bafouer les règlements… cela pourrait au pire leur servir de leçon et au mieux les aider à prendre conscience de certaines choses… »

Sous la cape, nous échangeâmes un regard et, sans faire de bruit, nous prîmes la fuite avec l’impression que Dumbledore savait que quelqu’un l’écoutait. Il n’avait pas pu nous voir, la cape de James garantissant une invisibilité parfaite, mais un profond sentiment de doute nous incita à la prudence.

Bien entendu, cette peur diffuse d’être repérés nous amusa beaucoup quand nous fûmes à l’abri dans la salle commune de Gryffondor. Jamais nous n’avions croisé le directeur dans un couloir, interdit ou non, à cette heure de la nuit. L’anecdote avait quelque chose de surprenant et bientôt, la curiosité prit le pas sur tout le reste. Nous nous demandions ce que Dumbledore avait montré au professeur Franck et nous nous fîmes la promesse de retourner très vite dans ce couloir pour savoir ce quoi il en retournait.

J’ignorais encore que je le découvrirais plus tôt que prévu.

 

oOØOo

 

Le principal inconvénient de nos escapades nocturnes était, outre le manque de sommeil, la masse de devoirs à rattraper. De fait, le lendemain de notre promenade dans ce couloir mystérieux, il fallut s’atteler au devoir de sortilèges dont nous ne nous étions pas occupés en plus de tout ce que les profs nous avaient donné à faire dans la journée. La soirée s’annonçait donc sous le signe des crampes dans les doigts à force de noircir des rouleaux de parchemin. J’avais vaguement espéré qu’Antje nous tienne compagnie mais elle préféra aller à la bibliothèque sous prétexte d’avoir besoin de plusieurs livres pour son devoir de runes anciennes. J’étais un peu déçu mais je préférai garder ce sentiment pour moi. Avant de m’attaquer aux corvées scolaires, j’entamai une partie de bataille explosive avec James et Peter tandis que Remus nous jetait des regards amusés par-dessus son bouquin. Je me fis écraser royalement et manquai de mettre le feu à mes cheveux. Notre ami lycanthrope dut intervenir et jeter un sort d’Aguamanti sur ma tête, de sorte que je me retrouvai avec de l’eau plein la figure. J’étais vexé comme un pou. Ça se paierait. Mes potes pouvaient toujours courir, un jour j’aurais ma revanche.

Ce petit intermède terminé, Remus nous fit la morale à cause d’un devoir que nous avions à faire pour le lendemain et que nous n’avions toujours pas commencé. Bouquins, plumes et rouleaux de parchemins remplacèrent donc le jeu de cartes sur la table et on se mit au travail. Tout cela était profondément ennuyeux. J’étais brillant mais j’avais horreur de faire mes devoirs. Pourtant, pour garder la tête de la classe et donc emmerder mes parents (parce que oui, mes bons résultats scolaires rapportaient à peu près autant de points à Gryffondor que mes bêtises en faisaient perdre, niak niak niak), il fallait bien se résoudre à se fader quelques livres ennuyeux et à se bousiller les doigts à coups de dissertations barbantes. Tout avait un prix dans ce bas monde.

James et moi finîmes notre devoir assez rapidement. Il fallut aider Peter qui était un peu à la traîne. Sa copie n’était pas mauvaise sur le plan théorique (il était très doué pour paraphraser le contenu des bouquins) mais certaines subtilités lui avaient encore échappé. Remus essaya de lui expliquer ce qu’il n’avait pas compris jusqu’à ce que James perde patience et le laisse copier sur lui.

Nos devoirs terminés et une partie de bataille explosive plus tard (à la fin de laquelle James se retrouva encore plus ébouriffé que d’habitude), la soirée était bien avancée. J’étais un peu surpris de ne pas avoir revu Antje. La bibliothèque était fermée depuis un moment et elle ne serait pas remontée dans son dortoir sans venir nous dire bonsoir.

Tout ça ne me disait rien de bon. Ce n’était pas son genre de se promener dans les couloirs à une heure pareille, surtout toute seule. Il était possible que quelqu’un lui ait fait une blague douteuse. La stupéfixer et la laisser dans un coin toute la nuit aurait bien été du genre des Serpentard qui continuaient à s’en prendre à elle. Je fus tenté de faire l’aller retour entre la bibliothèque et la tour de Gryffondor pour tenter de la trouver. Sans réfléchir davantage, je me levai :

« Je reviens tout de suite, dis-je à mes copains.

— Où tu vas ? demanda James.

— Chercher Antje, répondis-je simplement.

— Elle est à la bibliothèque, non ?

— Elle devrait déjà être revenue depuis longtemps. Vous avez vu l’heure qu’il est ? »

Je crus que Peter allait dire que je me faisais trop de souci pour elle et qu’elle était parfaitement capable de se débrouiller toute seule mais il se contenta de me demander de ramener du gâteau au chocolat si je repassais par les cuisines. Il ne perdait vraiment pas le Nord. J’adressai un geste de la main à mes copains et me dirigeai vers le portrait de la Grosse Dame qui râla quand je prononçai le mot de passe.

« Qu’est-ce que vous avez tous à aller et venir à une heure pareille ? Vous devriez vous occuper de vos devoir ou aller vous coucher au lieu de vous promener dans les couloirs.

— C’est ça », répliquai-je avant de me glisser par le trou du tableau.

Je me rendis à la bibliothèque qui, comme je m’y attendais, était fermée. Je fis trois fois l’aller-retour jusqu’à la tour de Gryffondor, furetai dans toutes les chicanes, dans chaque recoin mais Antje était introuvable.

Je commençai vraiment à m’inquiéter. Où avait-elle pu passer ? Que lui était-il arrivé ? Fouiller tout le château me prendrait la nuit entière et je ne me voyais pas alerter un professeur pour ça. Je m’assis au pied de l’escalier menant à la salle commune de Gryffondor et tentai de réfléchir à ce que j’allais faire. Pas question d’aller me coucher tant que je ne saurais pas où elle était.

J’étais en train de me faire des nœuds au cerveau quand une aide inattendue surgit de nulle part : Nick Quasi-sans-tête.

« Eh bien, Monsieur Black, dit-il de son ton un peu obséquieux en se penchant sur moi, sa tête basculant dangereusement en avant, vous mijotez encore un quelconque mauvais coup, j’imagine ? »

Je me drapai dans ma dignité.

« Certainement pas, Nick, répondis-je. Mon comportement est toujours irréprochable.

— Ne vous moquez pas de moi, jeune homme », s’offusqua le fantôme.

Hum. De toute évidence, l’humeur n’était pas à la plaisanterie. Je mis donc les pieds dans le chaudron et expliquai mon problème :

« Dites-moi, Nick, avez-vous vu Antje Ziegler ? Elle devait travailler à la bibliothèque après le dîner mais elle n’est pas revenue dans la salle commune et il est très tard… »

Le spectre prit aussitôt une mine grave :

« Vous vous inquiétez pour votre camarade, voilà qui est chevaleresque de votre part. Oui, j’ai vu miss Ziegler. Il ne lui est rien arrivé de fâcheux mais si vous vous faites du souci pour elle, vous devriez aller la voir. Elle se trouve à l’étage des recherches en magie avancée dans l’aile Ouest du château. »

Par les bretelles de Merlin, pensai-je. Antje se trouvait justement là où nous nous étions rendus la veille et l’aile Ouest ne se trouvait absolument pas dans le secteur situé entre la bibliothèque et les quartiers de Gryffondor… Qu’était-elle allée faire là-bas ? Je remerciai rapidement Nick Quasi-Sans-Tête et filai.

Il me fallut dix bonnes minutes au pas de courses pour rejoindre le fameux étage. Par chance, je ne croisai ni Rusard ni son horreur poilue. Je me faufilai dans les couloirs qui semblaient déserts. Toutes les portes étaient fermées. Je m’enfonçai dans l’obscurité en plissant les yeux, tentant de voir où j’allais. Je n’avais pas la cape d’invisibilité de James sur moi et faire un peu de lumière avec ma baguette magique aurait été le meilleur moyen de me faire repérer. Au moment où j’allais renoncer, croyant que Nick s’était moqué de moi, je crus voir un faible rayon de lumière. Je m’approchai silencieusement jusqu’à une porte entrouverte. Je poussai le battant et me faufilai dans une pièce vide et éclairée par une bougie solitaire. Quelques tables et chaises étaient poussées contre le mur près de la porte et, en face, se trouvait un immense miroir au cadre ouvragé qui montait jusqu’au plafond. Il tenait sur des pieds pourvus de griffes et quelque chose semblait gravé dans l’or du cadre.

Antje était assise face au miroir, les genoux remontés contre son torse, et elle pleurait.

Je me sentis très mal à l’aise. D’abord parce que je ne comprenais pas la présence de ce miroir dans une salle de classe et dans le même temps, j’avais l’impression diffuse de ne pas avoir le droit d’être là, comme si j’assistais à une scène très intime. C’était étrange puisqu’a priori, il n’y avait rien de personnel à pleurer devant un miroir. Je savais qu’Antje avait une piètre opinion de son apparence et que certains commentaires désobligeants encourageaient ses complexes. Cette scène, quoiqu’un peu exagérée, n’était pas vraiment surprenante en un sens. Je m’approchai de quelques pas et m’éclaircis la gorge.

Antje sursauta et se retourna :

« Sirius ? Qu’est-ce que tu fais là ? demanda-t-elle, d’une voix enrouée par les larmes.

— Je ne savais pas où tu étais, expliquai-je. Tu n’es pas revenue dans la salle commune et la bibliothèque est fermée. Et toi, qu’est-ce que tu fiches ici ? »

Elle s’essuya les yeux avec la paume de ses mains.

« Je… J’avais fini mon devoir, j’allais remonter dans la tour quand j’ai vu un type de Serpentard se diriger vers moi. Il a commencé à me dire un tas d’horreurs, il m’a menacée avec sa baguette magique, je me suis enfuie sans faire attention où j’allais. Je voulais juste partir le plus loin possible et je me suis réfugiée ici. Je ne sais même pas ce que c’est que cette salle. Et ce miroir…

— Quoi, ce miroir ? »

Antje baissa la tête et laissa passer un silence.

« Je vois ma mère dedans. »

J’ouvris de grands yeux :

« Antje, tu débloques ! Ta mère n’est pas là !

— Je sais bien… En plus, elle est différente dans le miroir. Elle n’a pas l’air fatigué et inquiet que je lui ai vu pendant tout l’été, comme si elle était en bonne santé. Elle rit. Elle est avec moi. Viens voir si tu ne me crois pas ! »

Elle me tira par la manche jusqu’au miroir. Enfin j’allais voir ce qu’il avait de particulier, pourquoi le professeur Franck avait dit que c’était dangereux de laisser les élèves s’en approcher et… je me demandais à quoi ressemblait la mère d’Antje. Elle m’en avait rarement parlé depuis notre fameuse conversation. Je ne l’avais jamais vue en photo. Pourquoi pas, après tout…

Je regardai dans la glace et y vis mon propre reflet. La mère d’Antje était absente mais James, Remus et Peter étaient là. Ils riaient. Et il y avait Antje qui me regardait en souriant d’un air attendri. Jamais je ne lui avais vu cette expression qui, sans que je sache pourquoi, m’alla droit au cœur. Je rougis bien malgré moi et me détournai très vite comme si le miroir m’avait brûlé les yeux.

La véritable Antje se tenait en retrait et son regard n’était ni tendre ni affectueux, mais triste et anxieux.

« Alors ? demanda-t-elle.

— Je… je ne vois pas ta mère, balbutiai-je. Je vois autre chose.

— Pourquoi tu ne la vois pas ? Elle est là, pourtant ! Pousse-toi ! Je vais te la montrer ! »

Elle s’approcha, me bouscula d’un coup de coude et montra un endroit dans le miroir où je ne vis qu’un pan de mur nu.

« Regarde ! »

Rien à dire, je ne voyais pas. J’avisai le cadre doré et l’inscription que j’avais cru voir en entrant dans la pièce.

_riséd elrue ocnot edsi amega siv notsap ert nomen ej._

Il me fallut un instant de réflexion pour comprendre le sens de cette phrase mystérieuse. C’était un anagramme. Sans prendre le temps de penser au sens de ce que j’avais vu, je pris doucement Antje par les épaules et lui montrai l’inscription.

« Tu as vu ce qui est écrit là ? lui demandai-je.

— Qu’est-ce que ça signifie ? fit-elle après avoir jeté un coup d’œil.

— C’est un message codé. Ça veut dire _Je ne montre pas ton visage mais de ton cœur le désir_. »

Elle sembla réfléchir.

« Ça signifie que mon souhait le plus cher, c’est de voir ma mère en bonne santé…

— On dirait bien, répondis-je.

— Mais c’est impossible, elle va… »

Elle baissa la tête et poussa un soupir.

« Ça n’empêche rien, dis-je. Peut-être que ce qu’on souhaite le plus ne se réalisera jamais mais ça ne nous empêche pas d’en avoir envie. »

Elle renifla et je resserrai mes mains sur ses épaules.

« Viens, Antje. On ne peut pas rester ici. »

La voir se lamenter devant ce miroir qui lui montrait une chimère irréalisable ne me semblait pas très sain. Elle y jeta un dernier regard avant que je ne la pousse hors de la pièce.

 

oOØOo

 

Nous regagnâmes la tour de Gryffondor en silence. Ce que j’avais vu dans le miroir me perturbait, ou plus précisément ce que c’était sensé vouloir dire.

 _Je ne montre pas ton visage mais de ton cœur le désir_.

La veille, lorsque nous l’avions surpris dans le couloir avec le professeur Franck, Dumbledore avait dit quelque chose sur les prises de conscience. Je comprenais à présent ce qu’avait sous-entendu le vieux directeur et, par la barbe de Merlin, ça me mettait horriblement mal à l’aise.

Je repoussais cette pensée depuis des jours.

Je n’avais pas besoin de ça.

Je l’avais compris inconsciemment à ce moment-là, quand je l’avais vue se sauver avec ses cheveux roux flottant dans son dos, tandis qu’une poigne invisible me serrait les entrailles. Seulement, je m’étais caché derrière un brin d’herbe parce que je ne voulais pas l’admettre ou, peut-être, parce que je pensais comme Peter quand il disait qu’on n’avait pas besoin des filles.

Antje Ziegler n’était pas seulement gentille, intelligente et spontanée, aux antipodes des dindes et des pimbêches composant la majorité de la population féminine de Poudlard. Elle était généreuse et désintéressée au point que son plus cher désir ne soit ni la popularité ni la réussite mais la survie de la personne à laquelle elle tenait le plus au monde. Elle avait des qualités qui, j’en avais bien conscience, me manquaient. Et puis elle était jolie, quoiqu’on en dise et quoiqu’elle puisse en penser.

Il était temps pour moi d’accepter ce que je ressentais, même si je n’étais pas prêt à mettre un nom dessus.

 

oOØOo

 

La salle commune était presque vide. Trois élèves de septième année s’abîmaient encore les yeux derrière leurs livres, une minuscule gamine s’était endormie dans un fauteuil et James et Remus n’avaient pas bougé. Peter avait dû monter se coucher. Mes deux copains sourirent en nous voyant arriver.

« Vous voilà enfin, vous deux, dit James.

— Peter est allé au lit, ajouta Remus. Juste après que tu sois parti, il est allé lui-même aux cuisines parce qu’il n’avait pas envie d’attendre que tu reviennes. Il t’a laissé une part de pudding. »

J’avisai le morceau de gâteau posé sur une assiette en porcelaine. Je n’en avais pas très envie alors je me tournai vers Antje :

« Tu en veux ?

— C’est ta part, Sirius, objecta-t-elle, tu n’es pas obligé de m’en proposer.

— Vas-y, mange-le. Je n’ai pas très faim. »

Tandis que James et Remus échangeaient un regard étonné, Antje eut un petit sourire et s’assit pour manger le pudding. J’eus l’impression que cet en-cas inopiné lui fit du bien. Elle semblait un peu moins triste et perdue en repoussant l’assiette. Elle me regarda comme pour me dire quelque chose mais elle sembla se raviser au dernier moment. Elle se leva, nous souhaita bonne nuit et monta dans son dortoir.

« Où elle était passée ? demanda James.

— Pile dans le couloir qu’on a visité hier, répondis-je. Apparemment, elle a fui un abruti de Serpentard qui voulait lui jeter un sort. Elle ne faisait pas attention où elle allait mais ce qui est sûr, c’est qu’elle a dû courir longtemps.

— Elle a eu de la chance de ne pas tomber sur Rusard.

— Je crois qu’elle n’y a pas pensé.

— Et toi, tu n’as pas pensé à ce que Dumbledore a montré à Franck la nuit dernière. »

J’ignorais comment leur parler du miroir. Le leur cacher aurait été injuste, c’étaient mes meilleurs amis. Je m’accordai quelques secondes de réflexion et me jetai à l’eau.

« C’est un miroir, dis-je. Il était dans la salle où Antje s’était cachée. La porte a dû rester ouverte. »

Mes deux amis me regardèrent avec étonnement.

« Un miroir ? Mais… »

Je leur en expliquai le principe sans entrer dans les détails. Bien entendu, ils me demandèrent ce que j’y avais vu et, après avoir partagé avec eux mes états d’âme, je me sentis curieusement mieux. James eut un sourire de travers.

« Je savais que ça finirait par arriver, dit-il.

— Dis plutôt que tu es content de ne plus être le seul à avoir un faible pour une gonzesse, rétorquai-je. Je m’en serais bien passé, personnellement.

— Ne dis pas ça, intervint Remus. C’est dans l’ordre des choses, après tout. En plus, vous deux avez plus de chances de trouver une copine que moi. Quelle fille voudrait d’un loup-garou ?

— Une fille bien, répondis-je. Une fille capable de voir l’être humain que tu es plutôt que ce que tu deviens une fois par mois. »

James approuva d’un signe de tête et Remus détourna le regard d’un air triste.

Quelques minutes plus tard, nous avions rejoint nos lits et Remus souffla la dernière bougie. Le sommeil mit du temps à venir à cause de toutes les questions qui tournaient en rond dans ma tête mais je me pris à espérer. Un espoir, pourtant, persistait au fond de moi. Peut-être, un jour, verrais-je ces yeux marron poser sur moi ce regard si particulier.

Ce regard plein de douceur.


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer : voir premier chapitre

Après cette étrange soirée au cours de laquelle j’avais été confronté au miroir magique, je pris soin d’occulter mes sentiments à l’égard d’Antje même si j’avais accepté leur existence. J’étais plus persuadé que jamais de ne pas avoir besoin de ça. Cette faiblesse resta donc cachée au fond de mon esprit comme quelque chose de honteux. Mon attitude à son endroit ne changea guère même si, en sa présence, je sentais distinctement mon cœur battre un peu plus fort et certaines pensées coupables se profiler à l’orée de ma conscience. Fort heureusement, j’eus rapidement autre chose à penser. James, Peter et moi pûmes enfin réaliser un projet qui nous tenait à cœur et sur lequel nous travaillions depuis déjà deux ans.

Lorsque nous étions en troisième année, le professeur McGonagall nous avait fait étudier les Animagi. Elle-même avait cette faculté de se métamorphoser en animal et son nom, nous apprit-elle, figurait sur un registre du ministère de la Magie. Sa forme animale était celle d’un chat tigré et, quand elle se transforma devant nous, les applaudissements furent fournis et toute la classe profondément impressionnée. Malgré les marques autour des yeux rappelant les lunettes de notre enseignante, il était difficile de s’habituer au fait que cette boule de poils était en réalité une femme sévère qui ne tolérait pas le moindre écart de ses élèves. Nous fûmes fascinés par le phénomène. À cette époque, James, Peter et moi cherchions désespérément un moyen de soutenir Remus lors de ses métamorphoses mensuelles et cette solution nous sembla miraculeuse. Toutefois, devenir un Animagus n’était pas une mince affaire. Après avoir découvert dans la réserve de la bibliothèque un ouvrage expliquant comment s’y prendre, il nous fallut admettre que les dons en métamorphose et en potions ne suffisaient pas. La patience était une vertu indispensable et, hélas, nous en manquions tous les trois. Plusieurs tentatives se soldèrent par des échecs. Il fallut interrompre le processus un certain nombre de fois et tout recommencer depuis le début. Nous aurions pu renoncer mais nous étions tenaces. Remus nous regardait faire avec inquiétude car il savait que nous prenions de gros risques mais c’était justement l’intérêt. Résister à l’attrait de l’interdit était difficile et dans le même temps, nous agissions par affection pour notre ami.

Notre but fut atteint au début du mois de novembre. Cette fois-ci, les premières étapes indispensables à la mutation n’avaient pris qu’un mois et demi et tout s’était passé comme prévu. Nous étions certains que cet essai-là serait le bon. Cela dit, nous ne nous attendions pas à certains effets secondaires particulièrement désagréables. Cette première métamorphose fut un véritable cauchemar. Mon cœur s’emballa à un rythme effrayant. Mes vêtements furent absorbés par ma peau qui se couvrit de poils et je sentis distinctement mes os changer de forme. La douleur était insupportable et j’eus du mal à conserver mon calme. De surcroît, une fois la transformation achevée, il me fallut lutter contre mes instincts animaux. La situation aurait peut-être tourné à la catastrophe si Remus n’avait pas été présent. J’étais devenu un gros chien noir qui avait très envie d’attaquer le cerf et le rat dodu qui avaient respectivement pris la place de James et de Peter. Remus me saisit par la peau du cou tandis que j’observais les deux autres, prêt à leur sauter dessus.

« Sirius, couché ! »

Sous ma forme humaine, j’aurais sans doute explosé de rire mais en tant que chien, l’ordre ne fit que me calmer. Je m’aplatis sur le parquet, le museau au ras du sol.

La métamorphose inverse fut tout aussi pénible mais le sentiment de victoire prit rapidement le pas sur la douleur. Nous avions enfin réussi. Nous étions devenu des Animagi à l’insu de tout le monde. Certes, il nous faudrait encore pas mal d’entraînement pour nous transformer à volonté sans souffrir le martyr mais nous avions fait le plus gros du travail.

La prochaine pleine lune s’annonçait grandiose.

 

oOØOo

 

La réalité reprit pourtant ses droits quelques jours après notre exploit. Après l’incident du miroir, j’avais constaté qu’Antje éprouvait une anxiété sans cesse renouvelée à chaque arrivée du courrier. Comme je lui avais promis de ne rien répéter de ce qu’elle m’avait confié, je ne pouvais pas la soutenir comme je l’aurais voulu dans ces moments-là. Je devais me contenter de la regarder guetter les hiboux d’un air inquiet avec un sentiment d’impuissance qui me faisait mal au cœur. Ce matin-là, ceci dit, je ne lui accordai guère l’attention habituelle parce que j’avais reçu une lettre. Cela ne m’arrivait pas souvent. Je n’avais pas d’amis en dehors de Poudlard et ma famille ne m’écrivait jamais, à l’exception de ma cousine Andromeda. Comme tous les autres Black, elle avait été élève à Serpentard mais elle avait réduit à néant tous les espoirs de ses parents, mon oncle Cygnus et ma tante Druella, en tombant amoureuse d’un sorcier né de parents moldus. Après son mariage avec cet homme qui s’appelait Ted Tonks, ma mère avait déshérité Andromeda en effaçant son nom de l’arbre généalogique familial. J’en avais éprouvé beaucoup de chagrin à l’époque parce que ma cousine était toujours gentille avec moi. Nous ne nous étions pas revus depuis les noces de sa sœur Bellatrix qui avait épousé un sorcier au sang pur et aux opinions douteuses. Mes parents m’avaient interdit tout contact avec Andromeda mais nous nous écrivions parfois quand j’étais à Poudlard, où ma famille ne pouvait pas me surveiller. Dans sa lettre, elle me donnait des nouvelles de sa petite fille de deux ans, Nymphadora, qui était née métamorphomage. Elle était encore trop jeune pour utiliser ce pouvoir à volonté et ses manifestations de magie involontaires amusaient beaucoup sa mère. Ce courrier me donna le sourire et je me promis de répondre rapidement à ma cousine. Je fus tiré de mes réflexions par Antje qui se leva brusquement, le visage tendu, une feuille de papier à la main. Elle ne me laissa pas le temps de lui poser la moindre question et marcha tout droit vers la table des professeurs. Un peu étonné, je la vis demander quelque chose au professeur McGonagall. Leur échange dura à peine une minute puis l’enseignante se leva à son tour pour accompagner Antje hors de la Grande Salle. Je me demandai ce qui se passait. James, Remus et Peter, qui avaient suivi mon regard, haussèrent les épaules.

Tout ça était bien mystérieux mais se poser des questions ne servait à rien, j’en avais bien conscience. Je ne saurais rien de plus avant le repas de midi.

 

oOØOo

 

Après une matinée profondément barbante, je descendis déjeuner avec mes copains en ayant la ferme intention de demander à Antje ce qui s’était passé plus tôt. Son expression crispée et inquiète lorsqu’elle était allée voir McGonagall n’avait pas quitté mon esprit. J’espérais qu’il ne s’était rien passé de grave. À ma grande déception, elle s’installa à côté de Lily Evans pour le repas et toutes les deux discutèrent à voix basse. Je constatai qu’Antje ne mangeait pas grand chose. Tout ça ne me plaisait pas. Je vidai mon assiette à toute vitesse et, sans un mot pour mes copains qui devaient se douter de mes intentions, je me levai et rejoignis les deux filles. Evans ne me laissa pas le temps de dire un mot et s’en alla rejoindre son groupe d’amis qui se trouvait un peu plus loin. Je m’assis donc à sa place et regardai Antje qui fixait son assiette dans laquelle il restait un morceau de tarte à moitié mangé.

« Est-ce que tout va bien ? lui demandai-je.

— Pas vraiment, répondit-elle à voix basse.

— Tu veux en discuter ?

— Pas ici.

— Viens, on s’en va. »

Sans attendre sa réponse, je la pris par le bras et l’emmenai dans un coin isolé du hall en ignorant les battements sourds de mon cœur. Par la barbe de Merlin, il suffisait que je la touche pour me sentir mal à l’aise. C’était exaspérant. Une fois hors de la Grande Salle, je lui lâchai le bras et fourrai machinalement mes mains dans mes poches. Le hall était vide à part Rusard qui passait le balai et qui posa sur nous ses petits yeux suspiscieux. Comme nous ne faisions rien de mal, il se désintéressa de nous assez rapidement et retourna à ses moutons de poussière. Antje, les bras croisés, regardait par terre en mordillant sa lèvre inférieure. Je ne pus m’empêcher de trouver ça adorable mais je chassai cette pensée qui, dans ces circonstances, avait quelque choses de déplacé. Finalement, elle leva les yeux vers moi.

« J’ai eu des nouvelles de mes parents, dit-elle. Ils… ils veulent que je reste à Poudlard pour les fêtes. Ma mère sera à l’hôpital et mon père ne veut pas que je revienne à la maison et... je n’ai pas très envie de passer Noël ici.

— Pourquoi ? » demandai-je en me doutant parfaitement de la réponse.

Elle laissa passer un silence.

« Je ne me vois pas rester avec tous ces gens qui parlent dans mon dos, qui se moquent de moi et me font des blagues stupides. Lily Evans dit qu’il y aura beaucoup d’activités pour que personne ne s’ennuie pendant les vacances… un thé de Noël… une soirée dansante… et je ne veux pas participer à ce genre de mascarade. 

— Le thé de Noël est sympa, répliquai-je. Il y a plein de bonnes choses à manger. Quant à la soirée dansante, tu ne seras pas obligée d’y aller. C’est facultatif. J’ai le droit de m’y rendre depuis l’an dernier et je n’y ai pas fichu les pieds. J’ai horreur de ça et les copains aussi. »

Je savais parfaitement que le but de ces petites fêtes, entre le thé et la soirée dansante, était de retenir le plus d’élèves possible à l’école au moment de Noël. Poudlard était un abri sûr et au-dehors, notre monde était de plus en plus gangréné par les Mangemorts. Toutefois, l’année précédente, j’avais évité le bal et avais préféré rester dans la salle commune avec James, Remus et Peter. Nous avions passé une soirée tranquille à jouer à la bataille explosive en nous empiffrant de sucreries.

Antje ne semblait toujours pas convaincue.

« J’aurais voulu rentrer chez moi pour voir ma mère. Ils disent qu’il y a une chance qu’elle survive mais je ne suis pas assez idiote pour me laisser berner. Mes parents ne veulent pas que je m’inquiète, c’est tout. Je sais que c’est fichu et qu’elle ne s’en sortira pas. Sinon, ils m’auraient laissée revenir à la maison. »

Je ne savais pas trop quoi répondre mais je devais trouver un moyen de lui remonter le moral.

« Tu sais, finis-je par dire, ce n’est pas si terrible de passer les vacances ici. Pas mal de gens rentreront chez eux. Moi, je reste. Mes copains aussi. Tu ne seras pas toute seule. Je suis sûr qu’on va s’amuser. »

Antje m’adressa ce début de sourire qui, même s’il semblait un peu forcé, avait le don de me mettre sans dessus-dessous.

« Par contre, dit-elle, je vais m’absenter pour le dernier week-end de novembre. Je… Mes parents ont demandé une autorisation au directeur pour que je puisse venir un peu à la maison puisque je reste à Poudlard à la fin du trimestre.

— C’est pour ça que tu es allée voir McGonagall ce matin ?

— Oui. Elle a dit… Je partirai le samedi matin pour revenir le lendemain soir. J’essaie de ne pas y penser mais ce sera sans doute la dernière fois que je verrai ma mère. »

Son visage s’assombrit de nouveau et je ne pus que la regarder avec tristesse sans rien dire. Les mots ne semblaient plus avoir la moindre utilité. Malgré son air morose, Antje fronça les sourcils.

« Pourquoi tu fais cette tête ? demanda-t-elle.

— Parce que je m’inquiète, répondis-je en haussant les épaules. Je m’inquiète pour toi. »

Je rougis malgré moi comme si je venais de dire quelque chose d’inconvenant puis, avant que je comprenne ce qui se passait, Antje me saisit par le col et m’embrassa sur la joue.

« Merci, Sirius, dit-elle. Je dois y aller. À plus tard. »

L’instant d’après, elle était partie. Je restai planté au milieu du hall, le cœur battant la chamade. Je portai machinalement la main à ma joue, là où elle m’avait embrassé et je constatai qu’Antje avait laissé derrière elle une odeur de fleurs que j’aurais juré avoir déjà sentie auparavant sans parvenir à me souvenir quand et où. Bah, ça ne devait pas être très important.

Je repris mes esprits au moment où les portes de la Grande Salle s’ouvrir sur un flot d’élèves qui se rendaient aux cours de l’après-midi. Bien entendu, James, Remus et Peter se précipitèrent sur moi.

« Ah, tu es là, Sirius, fit James. Où est Antje ?

— Elle est partie, répondis-je en m’ébrouant.

— Alors, qu’est-ce qui s’est passé ? Pourquoi elle est allée voir McGonagall ce matin ? »

Il ne me fallut qu’une seconde pour bricoler une demi-vérité qui tienne debout et qui m’éviterait de trahir ma promesse.

« Antje a eu du courrier de sa famille et elle reste à Poudlard pour les fêtes. Elle ne sait pas comment ça va se passer donc elle est allée demander des précisions. »

Apparemment, ils se contentèrent de cette explications et ne posèrent plus de questions. La conversation dériva sur autre chose jusqu’au début du cours de botanique. Tandis que je me battais contre une quelconque saleté de plante qui jetait ses fruits puants dans tous les sens, James me glissa :

« Si Antje reste pour Noël, tu vas pouvoir l’inviter à la soirée dansante.

— Très drôle, grognai-je d’un ton revêche.

— Je suis parfaitement sérieux.

— Tu sais très bien que je déteste ce genre de conneries.

— Toi, oui, mais elle ? Ça lui ferait peut-être plaisir ! Tu sais, les filles…

— T’es aussi con que Peter, des fois. Antje a qualifié cette soirée dansante de « mascarade ». Je doute fort qu’elle ait envie d’y aller. Ou alors je l’invite si _toi_ tu invites Lily Evans.

— Chiche !

— T’en es pas cap’.

— Ça suffit, là-bas ! », cria l’enseignante à l’autre bout de la serre.

Je jetai un regard de défi à James qui me le rendit aussitôt. Peter secoua la tête d’un air consterné et j’entendis Remus marmonner : « Vous n’êtes que deux idiots. » La conversation n’alla pas plus loin et j’en fus soulagé. James était vraiment pénible, parfois. Je me promis de lui dire, s’il me reparlait de cette fichue soirée, que Lily Evans irait avec Rogue. Après tout, c’était parfaitement envisageable.

Rien que de les imaginer tous les deux, j’hésitai entre rire et éprouver de la pitié. Si certains pensaient qu’Antje et moi n’étions pas faits pour être amis, ils n’avaient qu’à regarder ces deux-là.

 

oOØOo

 

La journée se termina sans que je repense à la soirée dansante ou même au week-end qu’Antje allait passer dans sa famille à la fin du mois. À la sortie du cours de sortilèges, je croisai Rogue et lui jetai gratuitement un maléfice d’Enflage juste parce qu’il se trouvait sur mon chemin et parce que je n’avais pas envie de voir sa sale tête. Malheureusement, le professeur Franck passait justement dans le coin et me donna aussitôt une retenue. Très honnêtement, je trouvai cette punition imméritée. Le tarin de Servilus était déjà tellement gros qu’un tout petit sortilège ne changeait pas grand chose. L’enseignante n’était de toute évidence pas de cet avis et je me retrouvai à passer ma soirée dans une classe vide dont le sol était couvert d’une sorte de moisissure verte et visqueuse particulièrement difficile à nettoyer. Les profs n’avaient décidément aucun humour.

Ma retenue s’acheva à une heure suffisamment tardive pour me condamner à faire mes devoirs à l’heure du petit-déjeuner le lendemain matin. Je n’avais qu’une envie, me coucher. Peut-être aussi prendre une douche parce que la moisissure que j’avais grattée toute la soirée sentait mauvais. En rejoignant la tour de Gryffondor, je vis une silhouette solitaire en bas de l’escalier. Il faisait trop sombre pour deviner de qui il s’agissait et je ne reconnus Lily Evans qu’au son de sa voix.

« Sirius Black, tu es un _abruti_! s’écria-t-elle en insistant sur le dernier mot.

— Bonsoir, Evans, dis-je d’un ton dégagé. Excuse-moi mais je n’ai pas envie de me faire engueuler parce que j’ai jeté un petit sort de rien du tout à ton copinou.

— Ça n’a rien à voir. »

Je fronçai les sourcils.

« Alors quoi ?

— Pourquoi tu n’as pas invité Antje à la soirée de Noël ? »

Je sentis mes oreilles changer de couleur mais je n’aurais su dire si c’était de gêne ou de colère.

« Je te demande pardon ? fis-je sèchement.

— Tu sais sans doute qu’elle reste ici pour les fêtes. Elle a dû t’en parler quand vous êtes partis ensemble après le déjeuner. Alors pourquoi tu ne l’as pas invitée ? »

Je serrai les poings dans mes poches et m’efforçai de lui répondre calmement :

« Ecoute-moi bien, Evans. Premièrement, je n’ai pas envie d’y aller. Deuxièmement, elle non plus. Troisièmement, ça ne te regarde pas.

— Si elle t’a dit qu’elle ne voulait pas y aller, c’est parce qu’elle voulait que tu l’invites, espèce de sombre crétin !

— Qu’est-ce que tu en sais ? aboyai-je.

— Parce que c’est comme ça que pensent les filles. »

Nom d’un vampire, pensai-je. Qu’est-ce qu’il ne fallait pas entendre comme conneries.

« Ce n’est quand même pas ma faute si les filles sont incapables de se conduire comme des gens normaux, grognai-je. Elle a clairement laissé entendre que ça ne l’intéressait pas, et quand bien même j’aurais eu envie de l’inviter, je n’allais pas la forcer. »

Lily Evans resta silencieuse un moment, puis je l’entendis murmurer :

« J’en étais sûre.

— Tu étais sûre de quoi ?

— Tu crois que je n’ai pas vu la façon dont tu la regardes ?

— La ferme.

— Crétin. »

Je compris que cette conversation ne mènerait nulle part et je n’avais vraiment pas envie d’aborder ce sujet-là en particulier avec Lily Evans. Cette crâneuse ferait bien d’ôter son nez des affaires des autres. Lequel nez était bien plus joli que celui de Rogue. Bon sang qu’ils étaient mal assortis.

Et qu’est-ce que James pouvait bien trouver à cette chipie ? Une chipie qui, de toute évidence, était persuadée qu’Antje avait le même genre de raisonnement tordu que les autres filles. C’était parfaitement ridicule.

Antje était _beaucoup mieux_ que les autres filles.


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer : voir premier chapitre

La pleine lune de novembre fut la première que nous pûmes passer en compagnie de Remus. Il y en eut beaucoup d’autres depuis mais celle-ci resta un souvenir particulier. Nous avions tout prévu à l’avance. Notre ami lycanthrope refusa de se transformer en face de nous. Il affirmait que, même si nous étions présents sous nos formes animales, ça pouvait être dangereux. Je pensais plutôt qu’il ne voulait pas que nous soyons témoins de sa souffrance. Nous avions appris que se transformer en animal était douloureux. Pour un loup-garou, ça devait certainement être pire.

Nous n’en menions pas large en rejoignant la Cabane hurlante cette nuit-là. Nous ignorions à quoi nous attendre. Cela dit, les formes d’animaux simplifiaient nos pensées et, malgré une part d’humanité résiduelle, nos instincts prenaient le dessus et nous incitaient à la méfiance. Nous savions que nous pourrions toujours fuir si jamais les choses tournaient mal et que, sous ma forme de chien, j’avais une chance de retenir Remus s’il tentait de nous attaquer.

Il n’en fit rien.

Bien sûr, nous fûmes impressionnés par l’énorme loup gris et poilu qu’il était devenu, avec ses grandes dents pointues et ses monstrueuses pattes pleines de griffes. Notre ami était pourtant bien présent, nous en avions conscience, quelque part dans le cœur de la créature. Il grogna et claqua des mâchoires en nous voyant avant de nous observer avec curiosité. Peter couina et trembla dans son coin, prêt à détaler à toutes pattes. James resta impassible et observa le loup en silence. Quant à moi, je me mis en position d’attaque, toutes dents sorties et les poils du dos hérissés parce qu’on n’était jamais trop prévoyant. Cette phase d’observation sembla durer une éternité puis le loup poussa un hurlement (ahouuuuuuuuu !) et se coucha sur le sol, les oreilles baissées.

Remus semblait nous avoir reconnus, à tout le moins ne nous voyait-il pas comme des ennemis.

Nous ne quittâmes pas la Cabane hurlante cette nuit-là. Sous forme humaine, nous étions les meilleurs amis du monde mais une relation de confiance similaire sous nos formes animales restait à construire. Le loup nous tolérait mais la présence de Remus en lui était encore trop faible pour nous permettre une quelconque sortie. Une fois encore, il fallait faire preuve de patience.

James, Peter et moi rejoignîmes Poudlard quelques heures avant le lever du soleil. Remus reprendrait sa forme humaine à l’aurore et Madame Pomfresh viendrait le chercher à ce moment-là. Ensuite, il lui faudrait une journée de repos. Avant de partir, Peter grimpa sur le dos du loup pour lui mordiller affectueusement une oreille. James s’inclina comme seuls les cervidés super classe savent le faire et quant à moi, j’échangeai quelques aboiements cordiaux avec Remus. Je comprenais parfaitement ce qu’il me disait :

_« Vous êtes totalement cinglés, tous les trois, mais c’était la meilleure pleine lune que j’aie passé en plus de dix ans._

_— Tu vas voir, le mois prochain, ce sera encore plus chouette ! »_

Nous n’avions quasiment pas dormi de la nuit mais cette première expérience était sacrément prometteuse. Auparavant, cette période du mois nous rendait tous très malheureux. James, Peter et moi maudissions le monstre qui avait mordu Remus et fait de sa vie un enfer. A présent, nous étions certains que nos formes d’Animagi rendraient la pleine lune beaucoup plus facile à vivre pour lui… et beaucoup plus amusante pour nous.

 

oOØOo

 

La journée de classe du lendemain fut affreusement compliquée. Nous dormions debout tous les trois. En temps normal, durant la pleine lune, nos nuits étaient courtes parce que nous nous inquiétions pour Remus, tout seul dans la Cabane hurlante. Cette fois-ci, nous étions restés éveillés quasiment tout le temps et je me demandais comment nous allions pouvoir suivre les cours sans nous endormir sur nos bouquins. Ne pas écouter les profs était une chose. Attirer l’attention sur nous en nous assoupissant sous leur nez en était une autre. Il était hors de question que quiconque, enseignants ou élèves, mette le nez dans nos affaires.

Antje, d’ailleurs, ne manqua pas de remarquer nos têtes à la table du petit déjeuner. Elle-même semblait fatiguée mais je savais que le week-end qu’elle devait passer chez ses parents se rapprochait inéluctacblement, qu’elle était inquiète et qu’elle ne dormait pas très bien.

« Où est Remus ? demanda-t-elle en se faufilant entre James et moi.

— Il est malade, répondit Peter en bâillant. Faut le laisser tranquille. »

Antje fronça les sourcils. Peut-être commençait-elle à avoir des doutes. Bah, pensai-je en me frottant les yeux. Elle finirait bien par découvrir la vérité un jour ou l’autre. Quand ce moment viendrait, nous aviserions mais j’étais persuadé que ça ne changerait rien. Elle comprendrait certainement à quel point la situation de Remus était difficile. Je la regardai tendre la main pour attraper le pot à café et je fus incapable de refouler quelques pensées plutôt embarrassantes. Dans le brouillard de ma fatigue, je la trouvais adorable avec son petit air préoccupé et bon sang, son odeur de fleurs était tellement apaisante…

« Sirius ? »

Je sursautai et sortis de ma rêverie. Elle me regardait en haussant les sourcils.

« Tu veux du café ? me demanda-t-elle en me tendant une tasse pleine.

— Ah oui. Du café. Merci, marmonnai-je en me sentant complètement idiot.

— Je ne sais pas ce que vous avez fabriqué hier soir, tous les trois, dit Antje en nous regardant tour à tour, mais vous avez vraiment de drôles de têtes.

— Laisse-nous cultiver notre aura de mystère, fit James, et ne pose pas de questions. »

Elle n’insista pas mais je sentis, durant tout le petit déjeuner, son regard suspicieux peser sur nous. Au moment de quitter la Grande Salle pour nous rendre en cours, elle me retint par le poignet et me dit à voix basse :

« James peut dire ce qu’il veut avec son aura de mystère mais j’espère que vous ne faites pas de bêtises.

— Ne t’en fais pas pour ça, répondis-je.

— Je sais bien que vous attirer des ennuis ne vous pose pas de problèmes mais… »

Elle pinça les lèvres sans finir sa phrase et je sentis monter en moi une curieuse vague d’émotion. Antje s’inquiétait pour nous, c’était évident. Elle craignait sans doute que nous courrions des risques inconsidérés, que nous nous fassions renvoyer ou quelque chose comme ça. Si quelqu’un nous découvrait, effectivement, cette possibilité n’était pas à négliger, j’en avais bien conscience. Néanmoins, nous avions pensé à toutes les éventualités et ça ne se produirait pas. J’aurais bien volontiers rassuré Antje mais je ne pouvais rien lui dire. Alors je me contentai de lui sourire en secouant la tête, lui signifiant qu’elle se faisait du souci pour rien, puis je partis rejoindre mes copains.

La journée s’annonçait très longue.

 

oOØOo

 

Remus refit son apparition le lendemain matin. Il s’était remis plus facilement que d’habitude des effets de la pleine lune et il nous dit que Madame Pomfresh en avait été agréablement surprise. Nous fûmes donc plus sûrs que jamais d’avoir fait le bon choix et que l’aide que nous apportions à notre ami serait efficace. Les métamorphoses mensuelles, dorénavant, ne seraient plus aussi cauchemardesques pour lui et c’était une très bonne chose.

Quelques jours passèrent sans incident notable mais, tandis que la fin du mois approchait, je constatais qu’Antje était de plus en plus encline à la mélancolie et à l’anxiété. Dans un premier temps, je crus que c’était à cause du week-end qu’elle devait passer chez elle mais elle finit par m’avouer que certaines moqueries et autres mauvaises plaisanteries avaient recommencé. Ces derniers temps, outre les Serpentard qui s’en prenait à tout ce qui était d’ascendance moldue et la bande de Britta Hopkins, plus personne ne s’en était pris à Antje depuis qu’elle s’était mise à nous fréquenter, mes amis et moi. Sa détresse manifeste avait changé la donne, à croire que le monde était peuplé de minables aimant profiter de la faiblesse d’autrui pour se mettre en avant. Quelle bande d’imbéciles. Je détestais cette attitude lâche et abjecte, même si certains individus coincés du bulbe — Lily Evans pour ne citer qu’elle — pensaient que j’agissais de la même manière en m’en prenant à Rogue. Ce dernier, d’ailleurs, se montrait plus infect que jamais à l’endroit d’Antje. Il pensait probablement faire d’une pierre deux coups : il l’insultait et lui jetait des sorts parce que selon ses principes répugnants, elle n’était pas une vraie sorcière et dans le même temps, il savait que ça m’exaspérait et que je détestais qu’on fasse du mal aux gens que j’appréciais. Bien entendu, je ne pus laisser impuni ce qu’il faisait subir à Antje et lui collai un bon coup de poing dans la figure à la première occasion. Je n’avais malheureusement pas pris garde à la présence de l’odieux animal de compagnie de Rusard qui fila aussitôt prévenir son maître. De fait, je dus finir ma journée en retenue.

La vie, parfois, était injuste.

Je voyais bien qu’Antje essayait de faire comme si l’attitude des autres ne la touchait pas. Je savais aussi qu’elle tentait de refouler son angoisse concernant l’état de santé de sa mère. Ses efforts, pourtant, étaient insuffisants. Deux jours avant le week-end fatidique, je constatai qu’elle était à bout de forces. Son regard était fuyant et elle semblait lutter contre les larmes. Après le repas du soir, je l’emmenai dans une classe vide pour discuter un peu avec elle et essayer de lui remonter le moral. Elle me raconta les remontrances que lui avait faites Slughorn parce qu’elle avait raté sa potion, les quolibets qui en avaient découlé et la dernière « plaisanterie » de Britta Hopkins qui lui avait pris son sac pour le jeter au bas d’un escalier. Elle m’avoua ensuite sa fatigue, son découragement et sa peur de l’avenir. Ses propos étaient un peu incohérents, sa voix tremblait, elle semblait sur le point de fondre en larmes. La voir dans cet état me mettait mal à l’aise. Je ne savais pas quoi dire et me sentais terriblement impuissant.

« Je suis désolée, Sirius, soupira-t-elle. Je ne devrais pas t’embêter avec mes histoires. De toute évidence, je ne suis pas assez forte.

— Ne dis pas n’importe quoi », répondis-je.

Elle baissa la tête et je vis une larme couler sur sa joue. Je voulus la prendre par les épaules et, sans savoir vraiment comment c’était arrivé, elle se retrouva dans mes bras, son visage enfoui dans mon cou. Comme j’étais incapable de la réconforter avec de simples mots, je la serrai contre moi pour essayer de lui faire comprendre que j’étais là et que, même si une bande d’abrutis faisaient de sa vie une misère, même si sa mère allait peut-être mourir, elle n’était pas toute seule. Les pensées se pressaient dans ma tête sans que je sois capable de les exprimer. Mes doigts se posèrent dans le cou d’Antje, là où poussaient quelques petits cheveux frisés, et je me retrouvai à énoncer mentalement les paroles tendres refoulées depuis des semaines, enfermées dans les replis de ma conscience comme quelque chose d’inconvenant. Bien entendu, elle ignorait ce qui me traversait l’esprit mais je la sentis se détendre contre moi comme si mon étreinte maladroite lui faisait du bien. Je fermai les yeux pour respirer l’odeur de fleurs émanant de ses cheveux et espérai que le temps s’arrête, juste un peu. Je ne sus dire si cette sorte d’état de grâce dura cinq secondes ou cinq minutes mais au bout d’un moment, Antje se détacha de moi. Elle ne semblait plus sur le point de pleurer, ce qui était une victoire en soi.

« Je pense que ma vie entière ne suffira pas à rembourser ce que je te dois, me dit-elle d’une voix un peu plus rauque que d’habitude.

— Mais je n’ai rien fait », répondis-je.

Elle secoua la tête.

« Jusqu’ici, je me suis efforcée de cacher à ma famille, surtout à ma mère, que je n’avais pas d’amis. Maintenant, je vais pouvoir dire que je ne suis pas toute seule sans raconter de mensonges. »

Je souris malgré moi. J’avais réussi à le lui faire comprendre. Tandis que nous retournions dans la tour de Gryffondor, je me sentais un peu moins inquiet pour elle. Si elle avait réalisé qu’elle pouvait compter sur moi, ce n’était pas si mal. À notre arrivée à la salle commune, elle monta directement se coucher. Je rejoignis mes copains dans un coin et me rendis compte que j’avais un peu froid.

Il fallait dire que pendant un court moment, même si j’aurais voulu que ça se passe dans d’autres circonstances, j’avais tenu Antje dans mes bras.

 

oOØOo

 

Antje devait rentrer chez elle durant le week-end de sortie à Pré-au-Lard. J’avais prévu de passer toute la journée du samedi au village avec mes potes et de m’occuper de mes devoirs le lendemain. Avec un peu de chance, j’aurais suffisamment de choses à faire et l’esprit assez occupé pour ne pas me faire de souci.

Le samedi matin, je me retrouvai avec James, Remus et Peter dans le hall à faire la queue pendant que Rusard vérifiait la liste des élèves ayant l’autorisation de se rendre au village. Les portes étaient ouvertes et un courant d’air glacial nous faisait frissonner.

« Je crois qu’on va commencer par prendre quelque chose de chaud aux Trois-Balais, dit Peter en claquant des dents. Qu’est-ce qu’il fait froid ! Où sont les pingouins et les ours polaires ? »

Cette remarque nous amusa beaucoup mais mon rire se coinça dans ma gorge quand je vis passer Antje. Vêtue d’une robe et d’un manteau moldus, les cheveux sévèrement nattés, elle affichait une mine sinistre. Je m’excusai auprès des copains pour aller lui dire bonjour. Nous échangeâmes quelques propos qui sonnaient creux et, tandis que je cherchais quelque chose d’intelligent à dire, McGonagall surgit.

« Suivez-moi, miss Ziegler. Votre Portoloin vous attend. »

Je vis Antje déglutir péniblement mais je n’aurais su dire si c’était à cause de ce qui l’attendait chez elle ou de la perspective de prendre un Portoloin. Elle fit pourtant l’effort de prendre sur elle et de me sourire.

« Salut, Sirius, me dit-elle d’une petite voix. On se voit demain soir. Essaie de ne pas trop faire de bêtises. »

Son effort dérisoire pour faire une blague m’attrista.

« Ça va sans doute me demander un effort surhumain mais je ferai au mieux », répondis-je dans une tentative tout aussi minable. Je la regardai un moment et ajoutai : « Ne te fais pas trop de soucis. Tu me raconteras comment ça s’est passé ?

— Promis. »

Pour la deuxième fois, elle me saisit par le col de ma cape pour m’embrasser sur la joue. Quand elle s’écarta, je constatai que l’enseignante en métamorphose, qui était toujours là, semblait très intéressée par le lustre accroché au plafond. Antje m’adressa un petit signe de la main et suivit McGonagall. L’instant d’après, elles étaient parties.

Je rejoignis mes copains dans la file d’élèves qui attendaient de pouvoir sortir.

« Qu’est-ce qui se passe ? demanda James. Pourquoi Antje est habillée en Moldue ? Pourquoi elle est partie avec McGonagall ?

— Elle rentre chez elle jusqu’à demain, répondis-je brièvement.

— Mais… »

Je vis Remus secouer la tête.

« Il y a quelques jours, elle m’a dit que sa mère était gravement malade. Je sais que Sirius est au courant depuis un certain temps mais j’imagine que ça va finir par se savoir. »

James et Peter nous regardèrent tour à tour d’un air un peu vexé.

« Elle me l’a dit il y a longtemps, admis-je, mais j’ai promis de ne pas le répéter.

— Je vois, répondit Peter d’un ton pensif. Mais qu’est-ce qu’elle a ?

— Un cancer. »

Le terme fut accueilli par un silence. Nous étions tous conscients de ce que signifiait cette maladie pour les Moldus. Fort heureusement, nous arrivâmes devant Rusard à ce moment-là. Il nous jeta des regards soupçonneux en vérifiant que nos noms figuraient bien sur sa liste avant de nous laisser sortir. Sa vilaine bobine nous donna l’occasion de changer de sujet.

 

oOØOo

 

Quelques instants plus tard, nous étions assis aux Trois-Balais devant une tasse de chocolat bien chaud et bien crémeux. Nous devisions de tout et de rien quand Britta Hopkins jaillit de nulle part et se planta à côté de moi pour examiner mon visage à la recherche de je ne savais trop quoi.

« Qu’est-ce que tu veux ? demandai-je.

— J’ai vu Antje la Pleurnicharde t’embrasser sur la joue tout à l’heure, dit-elle d’un ton dégoûté. Si ça se trouve, elle t’a refilé une maladie. »

Je levai les yeux au ciel, exaspéré.

« Tu ferais bien de grandir, Hopkins. On ne t’a pas encore expliqué que ce genre de chose ne rend pas malade ? Ou alors ton crâne est tellement plein de courants d’air que l’information s’est perdue ? De toute façon, c’est très vilain d’espionner les gens.

— Elle a fait ça devant tout le monde.

— Eh bien tu n’avais qu’à regarder ailleurs.

— Tu es amoureux d’elle ?

— C’est mon amie. Et toi, à ce que je sache, tu n’es _pas_ mon amie. Alors dégage.

— Je te l’ai dit, Sirius. Un jour, tu changeras d’avis. »

Je n’eus pas le temps de lui répéter pour la énième fois que ce n’était pas envisageable. Elle partit en balançant des hanches et disparut parmi la foule d’élèves qui envahissaient le café.

Immédiatement, je sentis sur moi le regard de mes trois copains. Ils semblaient surpris et vaguement amusés.

« C’est vrai, ce qu’a dit Hopkins ? demanda James. Antje t’a vraiment…

— Commence pas, l’interrompis-je. Et vous non plus, ajoutai-je à l’adresse des deux autres.

— Allons, Sirius, il n’y a pas de quoi en faire toute une histoire, dit Remus.

— Et puis c’est pas comme si elle t’avait _roulé un patin_ , fit Peter avec une grimace.

— Vous allez la fermer ? » grondai-je en me sentant rougir.

Britta Hopkins allait me le payer. Je n’aimais pas spécialement faire de blagues aux filles mais elle l’aurait bien cherché.

 

oOØOo

 

Cette journée de samedi fut plutôt tranquille. Je profitai avec mes copains des attractions qu’offraient le village, fis des provisions de sucreries et de farces et attrapes jusqu’à la fin du trimestre et, alors que le soleil se couchait, nous regagnâmes Poudlard tous les quatre. Le soir venu, Remus me battit aux échecs pour la énième fois et, après être allé me coucher, Antje se glissa dans mes rêves pour la première fois. J’avais traversé le fameux miroir magique montrant les plus profonds désirs des gens et je ne parvenais pas à regagner le monde normal. Je ne m’en sentais pas spécialement inquiet. Antje était avec moi et me disait que là où nous nous trouvions, rien ne pourrait jamais nous atteindre. Alors je me penchais sur elle pour l’embrasser mais, en jetant un coup d’œil sur le miroir qui à présent reflétait la vie réelle, je constatais qu’une foule de gens étaient en train de nous regarder.

Je m’éveillai en sueur, entortillé dans les couvertures.

Je passai la journée du lendemain à mes devoirs. En fin d’après-midi cependant, je commençai à m’inquiéter pour Antje. J’ignorais quand elle devait regagner l’école et j’espérais que tout allait bien. Je ne la vis pas au repas du soir. Ça ne me semblait pas très normal mais, en jetant un coup d’œil à McGonagall qui se trouvait avec les autres enseignants, je ne lui trouvai pas l’air soucieux. Peut-être qu’Antje devait revenir plus tard dans la soirée. Après le dîner, je fis une partie de bataille explosive avec mes copains pour me changer les idées mais, au moment où Peter était sur le point de nous exploser au sens strict, Lily Evans arriva en coup de vent.

« Black, tu dois venir avec moi tout de suite », dit-elle sans prêter la moindre attention à James qui se passait frénétiquement la main dans les cheveux. Je suivis la préfète en me demandant ce qu’elle me voulait. Elle refusa de répondre à mes questions. Les poings serrés, les sourcils froncés, elle semblait très en colère. J’aurais bien voulu qu’on m’explique ce qui se passait mais Lily Evans resta silencieuse jusqu’à… l’entrée de l’infirmerie.

L’agacement commença à me gagner.

« Bon sang, Evans, qu’est-ce que… »

Je ne pus terminer ma phrase. La porte s’ouvrit et McGonagall sortit, accompagnée de Slughorn qui se tordait les mains, visiblement très mal à l’aise.

« Je ne comprends pas, disait-il. Des garçons de bonnes familles, pour la plupart… de bons élèves, qu’est-ce qu’il leur a pris ?

— Ça suffit, Horace, cingla l’enseignante en métamorphose. Il serait temps que vous compreniez que l’éducation de ces jeunes gens… ah, vous êtes là, Miss Evans.

— Je suis allée chercher Sirius Black », répondit l’interpellée.

Les yeux de McGonagall se fixèrent sur moi.

« Ecoutez-moi bien, me dit-elle. Avant que je ne vous explique ce qui s’est passé, je vous demande de ne _rien faire_. Laissez les adultes prendre les mesures nécessaires et ne vous en mêlez pas. Me suis-je bien fait comprendre, Black ? »

Je ne voyais absolument pas de quoi elle parlait mais, histoire d’avoir la paix, je promis de me tenir tranquille. Ça ne m’engageait à rien, après tout.

« Il y a une heure, m’apprit l’enseignante, j’ai raccompagné miss Ziegler à l’école. Je l’ai laissée regagner la tour de Gryffondor et il se trouve qu’elle a été victime de l’attitude inqualifiable de certains éléments perturbateurs de la maison Serpentard, ajouta-t-elle en jetant un regard assassin à Slughorn comme si c’était sa faute.

— Qu’est-ce qu’il lui ont fait ? » demandai-je en sentant la colère poindre.

Par la barbe de Merlin, ces salopards allaient comprendre leur douleur.

« Je vous ai demandé de ne pas vous en mêler, répliqua McGonagall. Je vous ai fait venir ici parce que miss Ziegler a été choquée et que la présence d’une personne en qui elle a confiance l’aidera peut-être à se remettre plus vite. Si j’entends parler de la moindre petite vengeance personnelle de votre part, vous risquez plus qu’une retenue. Est-ce que c’est clair ? »

J’acquiescai docilement mais je n’en pensais pas moins. À ce moment, Madame Pomfresh sortit de l’infirmerie. McGonagall me fit signe de suivre l’infirmière, ce que je fis sans savoir à quoi m’attendre. Peut-être que cette bande d’abrutis avaient jeté des sorts à Antje et l’avaient rendue méconnaissable. Peut-être l’avaient-ils frappée. Rien que d’y penser, j’avais mal au cœur.

Elle était assise en tailleur au milieu d’un lit de l’infirmerie, vêtue d’un pyjama. Son visage et ses bras portaient des traces de brûlures, ses cheveux étaient devenus très courts et elle n’avait plus de sourcils. Elle me regarda d’un air vide, comme si elle n’était plus capable d’exprimer la moindre émotion. On avait dû lui donner une potion pour calmer ses nerfs.

« Salut, dit-elle.

— Qu’est-ce qu’ils t’ont fait ? »

Elle haussa les épaules.

« Comme tu le vois. Maléfice Cuisant, sortilège du Crâne chauve. Ils m’ont fait tomber et m’ont marché sur les mains. Ils étaient trop nombreux, je n’ai rien pu faire.

— Mais pourquoi ?

— On dirait que mon absence de ces deux derniers jours n’est pas passée inaperçue… les pauvres, ils étaient tellement déçus que je ne sois pas retournée définitivement chez les Moldus.

— Dis-moi qui c’est.

— Non. Je ne veux pas t’attirer d’ennuis, c’est déjà bien assez difficile comme ça. »

Elle baissa les yeux sur ses mains qui, je le constatai, étaient couvertes d’écorchures et de croûtes. Bande de salopards. Si Antje ne voulait pas me donner leurs noms, je le trouverais quand même et alors, ils le paieraient cher. Je gardai cette pensée pour moi néanmoins et changeai de sujet.

« Comment ça s’est passé avec tes parents ?

— Il n’y a pas grand chose à dire. Ma mère semblait fatiguée et un peu blasée, comme si la maladie ne la concernait pas vraiment… Ce n’était pas très amusant mais moins pire que ce que je pensais. Elle a insisté sur le fait que je devais rester ici pour Noël et… j’ai fait l’erreur de lui parler de la soirée dansante. Elle tient à ce que j’y aille, elle m’a donné de l’argent pour que je m’achète une robe mais je pense que je n’irai pas. Vu ce que les gens pensent de moi, je n’ai rien à faire dans ce genre de petite fête. 

— Justement, affirmai-je sans avoir une quelconque idée de ce que je disais, si tu y vas, ce sera la preuve que ce qu’on te dit ne t’atteint plus. Tu veux y aller avec moi ? »

Le temps resta suspendu quelques secondes. Bon sang, qu’est-ce qui m’avait pris ?

« Je croyais que tu n’aimais pas ça, objecta Antje d’un ton hésitant.

— Je veux bien faire l’effort. Juste une fois. Qui sait ? Si ça se trouve, on pourra s’amuser.

— Je… d’accord. Après tout, je peux difficilement tomber plus bas. »

Je ne savais pas dans quoi je venais de m’engager mais dans tous les cas, quelque chose me disait que j’avais pris la bonne décision. J’espérais quand même ne pas avoir à le regretter.


	11. Chapter 11

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer : voir premier chapitre

Mes potes furent tous les trois outrés d’apprendre ce qui était arrivé à Antje lors de son retour à Poudlard. Même Peter, qui avait toujours un peu de mal à l’apprécier, trouva en-dessous de tout l’attitude des Serpentard. Toute la question, bien sûr, était de savoir qui lui avait jeté ces sorts histoire de leur faire subir une petite vengeance gratinée. McGonagall pourrait dire ce qu’elle voulait, c’était de bonne guerre et quelques stupides retenues ne suffiraient certainement pas à leur faire comprendre à quel point ils étaient fondamentalement mauvais.

Bien évidemment, Rogue faisait partie des coupables, il ne fut pas difficile de le deviner. Dès le lendemain, en cours de potions, Slughorn se montra extrêmement froid avec le vieux Servilus et avec deux de ses copains de Serpentard. J’avais bien vu que l’enseignant se sentait coupable et furieux de ce qui s’était passé la veille. Par ailleurs, Evans snoba Rogue ouvertement, refusa de s’asseoir à côté de lui et lui jeta de temps en temps des regards courroucés. Après la classe, je vis le cafard graisseux courir après la préfète pour essayer de lui parler et je ne pus me retenir d’espionner leur conversation. Rogue essaya de se justifier, de dire que lui et ses potes avaient juste voulu faire peur à Antje et que c’était _pour rire_. Décidément, ils avaient le sens de l’humour le plus infect de l’univers. Evans ne se laissa rien conter et lui reprocha son attitude répugnante. Pour finir, elle lui annonça qu’elle avait vaguement envisagé d’aller avec lui à la soirée de Noël mais que, compte tenu de ce qu’il avait fait, il n’en était plus question.

Cette information me laissa pantois mais je la notai soigneusement dans un coin de ma tête.

J’ignorais si Evans était déjà allée à ce bal l’année précédente mais cette fois, elle y était obligée puisqu’elle était préfète. Aurait-elle vraiment assumé d’y aller avec Rogue ? Je l’ignorais. Dans tous les cas, je pourrais toujours le répéter à James si ce dernier me faisait une remarque stupide à propos d’Antje ou évoquer la question devant Evans elle-même si elle se mêlait encore de mes affaires. C’était bas et lâche, j’en avais conscience, mais c’était beaucoup trop tentant.

Il ne me fallut que quelques jours pour découvrir l’identité de la demi-douzaine d’imbéciles qui avaient trouvé si amusant de terroriser et faire du mal à Antje. Lors d’une de nos promenades nocturnes avec les copains, nous leur tombâmes dessus alors qu’ils récuraient le marbre du hall à l’huile de coude. Ils étaient de corvée de ménage tous les soirs. Je mis au point ma petite vengeance dès le lendemain soir en faisant léviter des saletés dans les endroits qu’ils venaient de nettoyer pour les obliger à tout recommencer. Ils dormirent sans doute très peu cette nuit-là puisque le lendemain, Rogue et ses deux potes piquèrent du nez en cours de potion et subirent les foudres du père Slughorn qui se sentait toujours aussi coupable et outré par leur attitude. Mouhahaha.

 

oOØOo

 

En ce début décembre, tandis qu’il faisait de plus en plus froid et que tourbillonnaient les premiers flocons de neige, Poudlard devint le théâtre d’un roman sentimental bon marché. Jusqu’à présent, je n’avais regardé tout ça que de loin avec un vague sentiment de mépris. Cette fois-ci, tandis que mes camarades se vouaient à une sorte de parade nuptiale un peu ridicule, je me demandai dans quoi je m’étais engagé en invitant Antje à cette soirée de Noël. Je le lui avais proposé sans même réfléchir aux conséquences. Bien sûr, rien n’interdisait d’y aller en toute amitié mais les gens se conduisaient comme si leur avenir sentimental dépendait de ce stupide bal. Ils avaient tort, d’ailleurs. Les histoires d’amour ne duraient jamais bien longtemps. Je me demandais si les gens qui sortaient ensemble à l’occasion de ce genre de soirée s’étaient déjà beaucoup parlé en dehors des cours. C’était peut-être une simple question d’attirance physique.

Je n’avais même pas l’intention de tenter quoi que ce soit concernant Antje. Je ne savais pas comment m’y prendre et si je pouvais simplement lui faire oublier ses soucis pour une soirée, ça me suffirait amplement. De son côté, elle semblait aussi perplexe que moi face à l’attitude de nos condisciples :

« Les gens ont de drôles de priorités, nous dit-elle un matin pendant le petit déjeuner. C’est comme si se caser était plus important pour eux que réussir les examens.

— Hum », répondit James qui louchait du côté de Lily Evans.

Il n’avait pas eu le culot de l’inviter, cet imbécile.

« En même temps, c’est normal, affirma Remus. On cherche tous à être aimés, c’est humain.

— Seulement, ce n’est pas aussi simple, dit Antje. On peut chercher à être aimé et ne trouver personne. En ce qui me concerne… »

Elle ne termina pas sa phrase et ses mots me firent mal au cœur. Il me fallut lutter très fort contre l’envie de lui prendre la main. Le regard de James se détacha de Lily Evans pour se poser sur Antje.

« Tu sais, à ta place, je ne mettrais pas la charrue avant les hippogriffes, fit-il. On ne sait jamais ce qui va arriver. Sinon, j’aurais laissé tomber depuis longtemps, ajouta-t-il en indiquant la préfète d’un mouvement de la tête.

— Tu devrais peut-être, répliqua Antje. Lily ne t’aime pas beaucoup et je ne sais pas ce qui pourrait la faire changer d’avis.

— Un jour, elle se rendra compte que je suis super cool.

— Pour le moment, elle a l’air de trouver le gardien de l’équipe de Quidditch de Pouffsouffle plus cool que toi. C’est avec lui qu’elle va à la soirée de Noël. »

James manqua de s’étouffer avec sa tasse de thé.

« Ce _crétin_? s’écria-t-il quand il eut repris sa respiration. Mais il a le charisme d’un pot de chambre !

— Il est joli garçon et ne fait pas de vague. C’est peut-être ce que cherche Lily.

— Pour l’instant », rétorqua James en serrant les poings.

J’échangeai un regard avec Remus et Peter. De toute évidence, nous pensions à la même chose. Le match de Gryffondor contre Pouffsouffle, qui devait avoir lieu avant les vacances, serait un vrai bain de sang.

« De toute façon, reprit Antje, Lily est obligée d’aller à cette soirée puisqu’elle est préfète. C’est peut-être pour ça qu’elle a choisi quelqu’un comme lui. »

Je repensai à la conversation que j’avais espionnée entre Evans et Rogue et me demandai une fois de plus si elle y serait vraiment allée avec lui. Peut-être lui avait-elle dit ça pour le faire enrager. À nos côté, Remus poussa un profond soupir. Lui aussi, en tant que préfet, était sensé y aller mais il faisait comme si ce n’était pas le cas.

Cette conversation informelle d’eut de cesse de me prouver que cette histoire de soirée de Noël était totalement débile. Les gens devenaient cinglés, ça faisait beaucoup d’histoires pour pas grand chose et nous perdions un temps précieux que nous aurions pu consacrer à des choses bien plus intéressantes.

oOØOo

 

Curieusement, je n’eus pas à décliner l’invitation de Britta Hopkins. Je m’étais préparé à la renvoyer sur les roses mais quand elle vint me parler du bal, ce fut pour m’annoncer que Rickard Brown, un type de septième année que je qualifierais de bellâtre insipide, lui avait proposé de l’accompagner et qu’elle avait accepté.

« J’imagine que tu ne comptes pas y aller, me dit-elle, ou alors tu iras avec Ziegler puisque c’est ton _amie_. Seulement, tu te rendras compte bientôt que ce n’est qu’une gamine pleurnicheuse qui n’a certainement pas sa place à une soirée dansante. »

Ses propos me firent lever les yeux au ciel et je me contentai de lui dire que les médisances donnaient des aigreurs d’estomac et que c’était mauvais pour le teint.

Cette fille se prenait vraiment pour ce qu’elle n’était pas.

Par la suite, j’eus l’impression de passer beaucoup moins de temps avec Antje que d’habitude. Bien sûr, elle s’installait toujours à côté de moi au moment des repas et faisait ses devoirs à la même table que nous mais sorti de ces moments-là, elle était accaparée par Lily Evans. En observant les deux filles, il me sembla que la préfète parlait de choses qui passaient littéralement au-dessus de la tête d’Antje. Je me demandais bien de quoi il en retournait et il m’arrivait d’être un peu déçu de la voir moins souvent que je l’aurais voulu. J’en avais un peu honte, d’ailleurs. C’était comme si mes copains ne me suffisaient plus. Alors je m’efforçais de ne pas y penser, de faire comme si je n’éprouvais pas cette sorte de manque lorsqu’Antje n’était pas dans mon champ de vision.

Je finis par avoir une idée des sujets de conversation entre Lily Evans et Antje une semaine avant les vacances. C’était la veille du fameux match de Quidditch entre Gryffondor et Pouffsouffle. La soirée était bien avancée. James était déjà allé se coucher. Il n’était ni fatigué ni spécialement nerveux mais Remus, Peter et moi l’avions envoyé au lit parce que nous n’en pouvions plus d’entendre ses projets de flanquer une raclée au gardien de l’équipe adverse sous prétexte qu’Evans allait à la soirée de Noël avec lui. Antje, que je n’avais pour ainsi dire pas vue après le dîner, vint s’asseoir dans le fauteuil habituellement occupé par mon meilleur ami.

« Tu ne viens plus beaucoup nous voir, fit remarquer Remus.

— Désolée, répondit-elle. Lily veut souvent me parler à cause de la soirée de Noël qui approche.

— Ah bon ? m’étonnai-je.

— Je n’ai toujours pas de robe, avoua Antje en haussant les épaules. Il va falloir que je m’en achète une à Pré-au-Lard le premier week-end des vacances mais je n’y connais rien. Du coup, j’ai demandé son avis à Lily et… disons que c’est plus compliqué que prévu.

— Tu veux dire que vous avez passé tout ce temps à parler chiffons ? »

Heureusement que j’étais assis parce que j’en serais tombé à la renverse. Les sujets de conversation des filles étaient d’une étrangeté sans commune mesure. Ma remarque, dans tous les cas, arracha un petit sourire crispé à Antje.

« Je ne me suis jamais intéressée à ce genre de choses… je pense que ça explique tout. Je ne sais plus où donner de la tête avec cette soirée de Noël.

— Il n’y a pas de quoi en faire toute une histoire, dit Peter. Vous êtes bizarres, vous, les filles.

— Les garçons font bien la même chose à propos du Quidditch » affirma Antje.

Je me félicitai que James ne soit plus là. En tant que joueur, il avait effectivement tendance à prendre le Quidditch un peu trop au sérieux. S’il avait été avec nous, il aurait péroré à n’en plus finir sur le fait qu’au moins, le Quidditch était un sport super classe, contrairement au football où les Moldus « se contentaient de courir après la baballe ». J’imaginais d’ici le tour qu’aurait pris la discussion.

« Au fait, demandai-je à Antje, tu viens voir le match demain ?

— Je ne sais pas, répondit-elle.

— Si ça peut te changer les idées… »

Mes copains m’avaient épargné tout commentaire malvenu quand je leur avais appris que je comptais me rendre avec elle à la soirée de Noël mais je n’allais certainement pas l’encourager à évoquer ses états d’âme sur le sujet plus que de raison devant eux. De toute évidence, si le simple fait de s’acheter une robe l’angoissait, que devait-elle penser du reste ? Personnellement, la perspective de danser avec elle était ce qui m’angoissait le plus. Je ne savais pas danser. Je n’avais jamais fait ça qu’aux mariages de mes cousines et mes performances en la matière avaient consisté à marcher sur tous les pieds à proximité. Antje méritait mieux que ça.

 

oOØOo

 

Le lendemain, le ciel était bleu vif et le vent glacé. Le match avait des chances de se dérouler dans de bonnes conditions si tant est que James se conduise correctement… ce qui n’était pas gagné vu les regards furieux qu’il jetait à l’équipe adverse, notamment au gardien. Il prenait cette histoire beaucoup trop au sérieux mais je gardai ce sentiment pour moi. Remus bouquinait en attendant le début du match et le regard de Peter était déjà braqué sur le terrain. Antje était assise à côté de moi, son chapeau rabattu sur les oreilles, et elle discutait avec une fille de Serdaigle avec laquelle, si j’avais bien compris, elle partageait le cours de runes anciennes. Cette fille s’appelait Pandora Smith et avait trois sœurs aînées, des triplées qu’il était impossible de différencier. L’année précédente, j’étais sorti à Pré au Lard avec l’une d’entre elle mais ça ne s’était pas très bien passé. J’avais été incapable de me souvenir si la fille assise en face de moi était Aoede, Aegis ou Angélique. A dire vrai, j’étais passé pour un malotru doublé d’un crétin mais je n’y avais pas accordé plus d’importance que ça.

Pandora Smith avait visiblement envie de parler de la soirée de Noël et Antje lui répondait par monosyllabes. J’écoutai d’une oreille cette conversation à sens unique et fus surpris, à un moment, d’entendre le nom de Lily Evans.

« Le type de Pouffsoufle qui joue comme gardien voulait sortir avec Aegis, disait Pandora Smith, mais elle n’est pas intéressée. On peut la comprendre, il est complètement débile et il ne s’intéresse qu’au Quidditch. Genre, il est tellement bête qu’il a pensé la rendre jalouse en invitant Evans à la soirée de Noël. »

Je jetai un coup d’œil sur le côté et vis Antje secouer la tête.

« Les gens font vraiment des histoires pour pas grand chose, dit-elle.

— Je suis d’accord », approuva la fille de Serdaigle.

Leur conversation reprit son cours et je me plongeai dans mes pensées. Je regrettai de ne pas pouvoir aller voir James pour le prévenir que l’honneur de sa préfète chérie serait sauf le soir de Noël et que son compagnon pour la soirée n’en aurait pas après sa vertu. Dans tous les cas, j’étais content de voir Antje discuter avec quelqu’un de tout et de rien même s’il semblait évident que Pandora Smith n’était pas le genre de personne avec qui partager ses secrets. De toute façon, cette fille faisait corps avec ses sœurs. Elles étaient inséparables. Je l’avais constaté quand j’étais sorti avec Angélique (ou Aoede, ou Aegis, Merlin seul le savait). Il suffisait juste de ne pas les confondre les unes avec les autres.

 

oOØOo

 

Le match de Quidditch fut rapidement gagné par Gryffondor, à la fois grâce aux prouesses de James et au fait que le gardien de Pouffsouffle ait reçu un Cognard dans l’oreille. Mon meilleur ami avait sans doute soudoyé les batteurs de son équipe pour qu’ils sonnent les cloches de son « rival ». Dans tous les cas, la victoire fut dignement fêtée, les Pouffsouffle avaient la tête basse en regagnant l’école et McGonagall avait l’air satisfaite. Il fallait dire que notre directrice de maison était une fervente supportrice de Quidditch. James la respectait beaucoup pour ça et disait volontiers que l’amour du sport la rendait un peu plus humaine.

Je pensais qu’il serait soulagé d’apprendre que le gardien de Pouffsouffle n’avait invité Lily Evans à la soirée de Noël qu’après sa déconvenue avec une des sœurs Smith mais il n’en fut rien. Il se contenta de maugréer que « cet abruti aurait pu choisir une autre fille ». Je n’étais pourtant pas au bout de mes surprises. Après le repas du soir, James se volatilisa tandis que tout le monde quittait la Grande Salle. Je ne le revis que cinq minutes après, alors qu’il nous rejoignait au pas de course.

« Ma vengeance est complète, dit-il avec un grand sourire. Cet abruti n’a pas fini de regretter d’avoir invité Evans. »

Remus fronça les sourcils.

« Qu’est-ce que tu as fabriqué ?

— J’ai proposé à Aegis Smith d’aller avec moi à la soirée de Noël et elle a accepté. »

Cette nouvelle fut accueillie par un silence.

« Comment tu as fait pour les différencier ? demandai-je.

— C’est facile. Aoede a un grain de beauté dans le cou. Angélique se bouffe les ongles. Aegis, c’est l’autre.

— Eh ben, dis-je, si j’avais su ça l’année dernière, je ne serais peut-être pas passé pour un imbécile.

— Tu n’observes pas assez les gens, Sirius. A une exception près, ajouta James en me donnant un coup de coude.

— La ferme », grondai-je en me sentant rougir.

Il était exaspérant, parfois.

Toutefois, je me demandais comment il avait réussi à persuader Aegis Smith de l’accompagner puisque de toute évidence, les joueurs de Quidditch n’étaient pas son genre. Remus, lui, faisait la tête. Il n’avait encore trouvé personne pour l’accompagner et sa situation devenait vraiment critique. S’il continuait sa politique de l’autruche, il serait obligé d’aller à cette soirée avec Pamela Andrews. Beurk.

« Tu n’as qu’à inviter une autre des sœurs Smith, dit James quand notre ami lycanthrope eut évoqué le sujet. J’y vais avec Aegis mais les autres sont libres.

— Ah non ! fit Remus en faisant la grimace. Elles se ressemblent tellement que ce sera comme si on y allait avec la même fille. C’est dégoûtant !

— Dites, intervint Antje, les triplées Smith ont une petite sœur… et aujourd’hui, Pandora m’a dit qu’elle n’avait trouvé personne. »

Remus réfléchit un moment.

« Je ne la connais pas, soupira-t-il. Et puis elle leur _ressemble_ , aux trois autres. Même si elle est plus petite. »

Il fallait dire que Pandora Smith avait, pour rester poli, un léger retard de croissance.

« Elle est gentille, dit Antje. Bon, c’est une Serdaigle, elle étale sa science sans arrêt et je trouve un peu malsain le culte qu’elle voue à ses sœurs mais à part ça, elle a de l’humour. »

J’ignorais si Remus allait se laisser convaincre mais au moins, Pandora Smith était beaucoup plus mignonne que Pamela Andrews. Ses fesses avaient une taille à peu près normale.

 

oOØOo

 

Le trimestre se termina sur une sortie à Pré-au-Lard le dernier samedi avant Noël. Le lendemain, le Poudlard Express ramènerait à Londres les gens qui rentraient chez eux pour les fêtes. J’étais ravi d’être débarrassé de mon frère pour quinze jours. Certes, je ne le voyais pas beaucoup en temps normal mais éviter de le croiser en train se pavaner d’un air arrogant dans les couloirs me ferait des vacances. Peter, lui, était fou de joie à l’idée de partir en Finlande avec sa famille. Ses parents avaient gagné un joli tas d’or à la loterie organisée par la _Gazette du Sorcier_ et s’étaient donc offert ce petit voyage pour Noël. Nous étions tous un peu jaloux mais notre ami nous promit de revenir avec plein de photos.

Une foule d’élèves se pressait dans le hall de l’école le matin de la sortie malgré les conditions météo désastreuses. Il neigeait et les flocons tombaient quasiment à l’horizontale à cause du blizzard. Personne n’allait rester dehors et les magasins seraient bondés. Nous avions décidé d’un commun accord de ne pas nous éterniser au village. Notre promenade se limiterait aux courses de Noël et à un café aux Trois Balais. Avec un peu de chance, nous serions rentrés à Poudlard pour le déjeuner. J’aurais bien voulu qu’Antje nous accompagne mais elle devait acheter sa robe de soirée avec Lily Evans. Elle nous promit cependant de nous rejoindre pour le café.

Il nous fallut un moment pour atteindre Pré-au-Lard car nous avions le vent en pleine face. Il était même difficile de voir où nous mettions les pieds et atteindre Honeydukes fut un soulagement, bien que la boutique soit pleine à craquer. Une quantité de gens bloquaient le passage et des vendeurs débordés louvoyaient entre les clients, les bras chargés de boîtes de chocolats et autres sucreries. Peter se faufila tant bien que mal jusqu’à un gros étalage de Nougats neigeux à la noix de coco, les confiseries préférées de sa mère. James et Remus disparurent chacun de leur côté et je restai un moment sans bouger, en proie à un dilemme.

J’avais très envie de faire un petit cadeau à Antje.

Elle aimait beaucoup le chocolat fourré à la confiture de framboise. Si je lui en offrais, elle serait sans doute contente et puis ça ne payait pas de mine mais j’hésitais quand même. Quand je revis passer Remus chargé d’une boîte spéciale Noël remplie de Chocogrenouilles, je fonçai vers lui et lui demandai son avis en priant très fort qu’il ne se fiche pas de moi. Il se contenta de secouer la tête comme si mes aternoiements le consternaient. « Ne sois pas stupide, Sirius », me dit-il. Alors je me glissai entre deux très grosses sorcières qui semblaient vouloir dévaliser le magasin vu la quantité de sacs de bonbons qu’elles avaient dans les bras et fis l’acquisition d’une petite boîte contenant diverses variétés de chocolats aux fruits rouges. Pour faire bonne mesure, j’achetai aussi des Dragées surprises de Bertie Crochue pour James. Avec le temps, j’avais appris à différencier les parfums. Si mon meilleur ami m’exaspérait trop, je pourrais le forcer à manger les dragées qui avaient goût de brocoli ou de croquettes pour chat.

 

oOØOo

 

Une fois nos courses terminées, nous filâmes aux Trois Balais. Curieusement, il n’y avait pas encore trop de monde et il nous fut facile de trouver une table. Nos sacs d’emplettes furent glissés sous nos chaises et l’instant d’après, je pus enfin me réchauffer les mains sur une tasse de chocolat chaud. Antje arriva une dizaine de minutes après nous. Elle avait avec elle un immense sac de chez Gaichiffon ainsi que plusieurs autres paquets qu’elle fourra tant bien que mal sous la table avant de s’asseoir. Puis elle retira ses mitaines et souffla sur ses doigts rougis par le froid. Tandis que la patronne du bar allait lui chercher un café au lait couvert de chantilly, nous discutâmes de tout et de rien, de la météo, du monde dans les magasins et autres futilités. En passant, Remus nous apprit qu’il avait finalement invité Pandora Smith à la soirée de Noël. J’étais content qu’il ait tenu compte de ce qu’Antje lui avait dit. Même s’ils ne se connaissaient pas vraiment, Remus serait accompagné d’une jolie fille et c’était déjà ça. Et puis qui sait, peut-être s’entendraient-ils très bien. Tandis que je me faisais cette réflexion, je réalisai que je me préoccupais davantage des histoires de mes amis que des miennes. J’avais occulté mes inquiétudes au sujet d’Antje, du fait de devoir danser avec elle et de ce qui ne se passerait sans doute jamais parce que je n’aurais pas le culot de tenter quoi que ce soit. J’avais beau jouer les fiers à bras, je n’étais finalement qu’un lâche. Je repoussai ces pensées pour tenter de m’intéresser à la conversation mais j’en fus incapable. Antje était penchée sur son café dont la chantilly était en train de s’écrouler. Elle plongea un doigt dedans et le mit dans sa bouche. Fasciné par son geste, je fus incapable de la quitter des yeux et, bon sang, _j’avais envie de l’embrasser_. Je sortis de ma rêverie quand James me donna un coup de pied sous la table. Peter secouait la tête d’un air vaguement amusé et Remus me regardait l’air de dire « Garde ta salive dans ta bouche. » De toute évidence, Antje n’avait pas pris garde à mon attitude et j’en fus soulagé. Je n’aurais pas su quoi lui répondre si elle m’avait demandé pourquoi je l’avais regardée fixement comme un crapaud mort d’amour.

_Bon sang de Merlin._

J’étais bien conscient que cette image d’Antje en train de manger de la chantilly avec les doigts allait me poursuivre un bon moment.


	12. Chapter 12

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer : voir premier chapitre
> 
> Note : Ce chapitre sera divisé en deux parties pour en faciliter la lecture

La pièce était brillamment éclairée. Je me trouvais au milieu d’une foule de gens vêtus de gris. Ils étaient là, rassemblés, comme pour assister à un spectacle. Je me faufilai parmi ces individus silencieux et qui se ressemblaient tellement que même leurs visages, ordinaires et sans traits distinctifs, étaient identiques. Tout ce que j’entendais, c’était de la musique. Quelqu’un jouait du piano quelque part, une sorte de valse. Autour de moi, personne ne réagissait, même quand je jouais des coudes pour passer. Tous les regards étaient fixés dans la même direction. Au centre de la pièce, juste sous un lustre en cristal, se trouvait une fille au visage masqué. Elle dansait. Elle portait une robe dorée, un drôle de chapeau et des quantités de bijoux. Au milieu de la grisaille uniforme de l’assemblée, elle était très belle mais elle avait quelque chose de vénéneux. Des mains se tendait vers elle pour la toucher mais elle les esquivait en souriant. Je restai planté là, fasciné par cette splendeur inaccessible. Il me fallut du temps pour m’apercevoir qu’elle se dirigeait vers moi de son pas dansant et gracieux. Malgré son masque, je sentais son regard peser sur moi et j’en étais tétanisé. J’avais envie de fuir et de m’approcher tout à la fois. Soudain, elle se dressa face à moi, éblouissante, terrifiante comme une divinité oubliée. Elle retira son masque et son étrange chapeau, les laissa tomber au sol. Alors je la reconnus. Je reconnus ses yeux marron comme du chocolat chaud, ses cheveux roux qui, curieusement, étaient coupés à ras. Son regard était d’une tristesse insondable. Elle me parla mais je fus incapable de retenir le moindre de ses mots. Tout ce que je voulais, c’était partir avec elle, loin de cette pièce à la lumière trop vive et à l’atmosphère oppressante. Alors je tendis la main vers elle. « Antje, dis-je, allons-nous-en d’ici. » Je n’entendis pas sa réponse. Je m’éveillai.

Le jour était sur le point de se lever. Le noir d’encre de la nuit pâlissait à travers le givre qui couvrait les fenêtres. Je me redressai en position assise et avisai le tas de paquets emballés au pied de mon lit. Nous étions le 25 décembre, déjà. Où étaient passés les premiers jours de vacances ? Je l’ignorais mais dans tous les cas, il me faudrait faire face, à présent. Je m’étais appliqué à occulter la perspective de cette journée, ou plus précisément de cette soirée, pour ne pas tomber malade d’anxiété. Qu’est-ce qui m’avait pris, bon sang ? Une bribe de mon rêve me revint à ce moment-là, les cheveux courts d’Antje, comme le soir où je lui avais proposé de m’accompagner à ce bal. Ça signifiait certainement quelque chose mais je n’avais pas envie de savoir quoi. De toute façon, c’était trop tard.

Je jetai un coup d’œil vers mes copains. C’était bizarre de voir le lit de Peter vide. Normalement, il se roulait toujours en boule sous les couvertures avec juste trois cheveux qui dépassaient. James dormait toujours et Remus lisait à la lumière de sa baguette magique. Son bouquin devait être passionnant puisqu’il n’avait même pas remarqué que j’étais réveillé. Histoire de rire un peu, j’arrachai une plume qui dépassait de mon oreiller et la fis léviter pour qu’elle aille chatouiller le cou de mon ami lycanthrope qui bondit dans son lit.

« Sirius, bon sang ! grogna-t-il. Tu te crois drôle ?

— Joyeux Noël à toi aussi », répliquai-je en souriant.

Remus eut un petit rire et alluma les bougies. James ne tarda pas à se réveiller et nous pûmes ouvrir nos cadeaux.

Je ne fus pas étonné par les sucreries et les farces et attrapes vu que j’en recevais tous les ans. Toutefois, James m’avait offert quelque chose en plus qui me laissa pantois. Par un quelconque moyen douteux, il avait réussi à prendre Antje en photo. Elle se tenait assise dans la salle commune, un livre ouvert devant elle, et elle écrivait avec constance sur une feuille de parchemin. Elle ne regardait pas l’objectif, ses yeux étaient baissés sur son devoir. Je retournai la photo et y trouvai un petit mot : _« Je me suis caché sous ma cape d’invisibilité pour prendre la photo. Je pense que même si je lui avais demandé gentiment, Antje ne se serait pas laissée faire. Joyeux Noël, mon pote. »_ Je glissai l’image dans un bouquin qui traînait sous mon lit en souriant comme un idiot. James me revaudrait ça. J’ouvris mon dernier cadeau et y trouvai une plaque de mon chocolat préféré (au lait avec de la confiture de myrtilles), accompagnée d’une carte de vœux sur laquelle des bonshommes de neige jouaient à saute-mouton. _« Joyeux Noël, Sirius. Et merci pour tout. Antje. »_ Je me sentis rougir jusqu’aux oreilles. Finalement, j’avais bien fait de lui envoyer un petit cadeau puisqu’elle avait pensé à moi pour Noël. Cette petite attention me toucha plus que je n’aurais su le dire. Et vu le regard que mes deux copains posaient sur moi, ils n’allaient pas tarder à se fiche de moi.

« C’est trop mignon, fit James.

— La ferme, rétorquai-je.

— Vous vous êtes fait le même cadeau ! Bon, le chocolat, ce n’est pas très original mais c’est un signe, c’est sûr.

— Un signe de quoi ? s’étonna Remus.

— Un signe qu’il va s’en prendre une s’il ne la boucle pas toute suite », grondai-je avant de jeter un coussin sur la tête de James.

L’ouverture des cadeaux vira donc à la bataille d’oreillers et des plumes ne tardèrent pas à voler partout. Je me sentis vaguement coupable en pensant aux elfes de maison qui devraient nettoyer ce désastre mais après tout, c’était Noël. Autrement dit, c’était le moment où jamais de s’amuser.

 

oOØOo

 

Un peu plus tard, nous descendîmes prendre le petit déjeuner. Je me sentais de bonne humeur. Mes camarades échangeaient dans la bonne humeur la liste des cadeaux qu’ils avaient reçus. Je vis Antje assise à côté de Lily Evans qui, curieusement, ne semblait pas dans son assiette. Peut-être avait-elle été déçue de ses cadeaux mais après tout, ça ne me regardait pas. James, lui, fixait la préfète du regard et je l’entendis marmonner :

« Si c’est à cause de cet abruti de Pouffsouffle qu’elle fait cette tête, c’est pas un Cognard qu’il se prendra dans la tronche.

— Si j’étais toi, James, je ne m’en mêlerais pas » répondit Remus d’une voix calme.

Mon meilleur ami n’eut pas le temps de répliquer. Antje vint s’asseoir à côté de moi.

« Joyeux Noël, dit-elle. Sirius, je te remercie beaucoup pour les chocolats. »

Je me sentis rougir jusqu’aux oreilles et James oublia immédiatement Lily Evans pour ricaner comme un idiot. Heureusement, Antje ne lui prêta aucune attention. Elle se servit une tasse de café et nous interrogea sur les cadeaux que nous avions reçus.

« Sirius m’a offert des Dragées surprises de Bertie Crochue, dit James. Il faut se méfier de ces trucs-là, j’aurais préféré du chocolat.

— Plus jamais je ne toucherai à ça, affirma Antje. Quand j’étais en deuxième année, Kowalski m’a coincée dans le dortoir pour me forcer à en manger une qui avait goût de foie cru. J’ai failli vomir et elle a trouvé ça très drôle. »

J’eus un peu honte en entendant cette anecdote. Peut-être que finalement, même s’il était parfois pénible, James ne méritait pas de manger les dragées aux croquettes pour chat. Bah. Je lui proposerais de faire le tri et d’envoyer les bonbons les plus dégoûtants à Rogue. Ça lui ferait les pieds, pensai-je en jetant un coup d’œil à mon ennemi préféré qui faisait tapisserie avec ses copains à la table des Serpentard.

Je n’étais pas le seul à avoir envoyé du chocolat à Antje. Elle en avait également reçu de sa famille, ainsi que des livres et une écharpe tricotée par sa grand-mère. De fait, elle nous parla un peu de sa famille moldue qui semblait bien vivre le fait qu’elle soit une sorcière. Tout en parlant, elle jetait de temps à autres des regards à la préfète et je ne compris pas très bien pourquoi, jusqu’à ce qu’elle nous explique que la sœur d’Evans n’avait pas voulu de son cadeau de Noël. À croire que si certains sorciers faisaient preuve d’intolérance à l’égard des Moldus, l’inverse était également vrai, du moins concernant la population non-magique au courant de notre existence.

 

oOØOo

 

La matinée se passa sans incident notable. Je fis quelques parties de bataille explosives avec James et Remus tandis qu’Antje était plongée dans le roman moldu que lui avait envoyé sa mère. Le repas de midi fut, comme tous les ans, extrêmement copieux mais bizarrement, la dinde aux marrons ne me faisait pas du tout envie. Les odeurs de nourriture me retournaient l’estomac. Je me forçai toutefois à avaler quelque chose tandis qu’à côté de moi, Antje touchait à peine à son assiette. D’ailleurs, elle sortit de table sans même toucher au dessert, prétextant qu’elle avait « beaucoup de choses à faire. » Je n’eus pas l’occasion de me demander de quoi il en retournait. James et Remus me regardaient d’un air presque désolés.

« J’espère que tu vas tenter quelque chose, Sirius, me dit mon meilleur ami, parce que cette situation devient ridicule.

— Qu’est-ce que tu veux dire ? demandai-je, sur la défensive.

— Tu la regardes comme un affamé quand elle ne fait pas attention et elle, elle te dévore des yeux quand tu regardes ailleurs. Vous n’êtes que deux idiots, l’un comme l’autre. Ça ne peut pas durer indéfiniment.

— Et alors ? grognai-je.

— Et alors, ne reste pas là comme un imbécile, dis-lui qu’elle te plaît, demande-lui de sortir avec toi, enfin fais quelque chose.

— Tu n’y connais vraiment rien, James Potter, répliquai-je. Tu dis ça comme si c’était facile.

— Je ne dis pas que ça l’est. Je dis juste qu’elle te plaît, que tu lui plais, et que ça commence à être énervant de vous voir vous jeter des œillades à la dérobée comme si c’était le truc le plus honteux qui existe. »

Je n’avais pas envie de le lui dire mais pour moi c’était effectivement le truc le plus honteux qui existe. Certes, j’avais accepté ce que je ressentais pour Antje mais ça ne m’empêchait pas de considérer cette attirance comme malvenue et déplacée. Je devais la soutenir dans ce qu’elle vivait, elle n’attendait rien de plus de moi à mon sens et…

_“Elle te dévore des yeux quand tu regardes ailleurs.“_

« James, dis-je, tu viens bien de m’annoncer comme si c’était normal qu’Antje…

— Tu lui plais, abruti patenté, gronda mon meilleur ami. Tu es juste infoutu de le voir parce que tu ne fais pas attention aux gens. Elle se comporte un peu différemment en ta présence et les regards qu’elle pose sur toi sont particulièrement bavards. »

Je baissai la tête et regardai le morceau de gâteau qui se figeait dans mon assiette. Quels que soient les sentiments d’Antje à mon égard, un problème persistait. Je ne savais pas comment m’y prendre. Et c’était très énervant.

 

oOØOo

 

Un rayon de soleil dans l’après-midi poussa plusieurs élèves dans le parc. Je constatai qu’il y avait surtout des garçons. Les filles, pour une raison mystérieuse, se trouvaient à l’intérieur et, tandis que nous sortions du château, nous n’en croisâmes pas une seule dans les couloirs. Merlin savait ce qu’elles étaient en train de fabriquer, toutes autant qu’elles étaient. Je fis une énorme bataille de boules de neiges avec mes copains, ce qui eut le mérite d’apaiser quelque peu la tension qui me rongeait à petit feu. Toutefois, le crépuscule arriva beaucoup trop vite à mon goût et la tombée du jour nous poussa à rentrer.

Le calme apparent de mes deux meilleurs amis me portait un peu sur les nerfs même si je savais qu’au fond de lui, James envisageait de faire un mauvais coup quelconque au cavalier de Lily Evans. J’espérais qu’il n’en ferait rien. Mieux valait que cette petite fête se déroule dans le calme, si tant est que ce soit possible.

En attendant de nous préparer pour la soirée, ce qui ne risquait pas de prendre des heures, nous discutâmes de tout et de rien dans le dortoir. Il n’y avait que des petits de première et deuxième année dans la salle commune. Eux n’étaient pas autorisés à assister au bal, donc ils s’occupaient comme ils pouvaient en faisant un maximum de bruit. Ç’avait toujours été comme ça. Étendu sur mon lit, le regard fixé au plafond, j’écoutais la conversation plus que je n’y participai. Remus finit par me donner un coup d’oreiller sur le crâne :

« Arrête de faire la tête, dit-il, on dirait que tu vas à un enterrement.

— …

— Laisse tomber, fit James. Avec un peu de chance, ça ira mieux quand on sera sur place. »

 _Certainement pas_ , pensai-je, mais je préférai ne pas le dire tout haut. Cela étant, Remus avait raison. Il fallait que je me calme et que je fasse abstraction de ma nervosité. L’essentiel était qu’Antje passe un bon moment et ce ne serait pas le cas si je persistais à me ronger les sangs.

Trois quarts d’heure avant le début du bal, je sortis de mes affaires la tenue de soirée que je n’avais jamais portée de ma vie. Ma mère me l’avait achetée l’été précédent puisque j’avais pas mal grandi. J’avais réussi à la dissuader de choisir des vêtements verts, trop connotés Serpentard à mon goût, même si c’était une couleur emblématique de ma famille. Ma tenue de soirée était grise, ce n’était pas une teinte des plus joyeuses mais selon moi, ça irait très bien. Du coin de l’œil, je vis James essayer vainement de se coiffer et je ne pus m’empêcher de rire un peu.

« Tes cheveux sont une cause perdue, lui dis-je.

— Toi-même » répondit-il.

Je vis Remus sourire. Je me sentis un peu mieux.

Nous descendîmes tous les trois et mes deux potes me laissèrent au pied de l’escalier pour retrouver leurs compagnes d’un soir. J’attendis Antje en bas de la tour de Gryffondor en m’efforçant de faire le vide dans ma tête. Tout se passerait très bien, pensais-je. Paniquer ne servait à rien. Il me suffirait d’agir en fonction du déroulement de la soirée et…

« Hum hum… »

Je sursautai et regardai vers l’escalier. Lily Evans était là, très jolie avec sa robe pourpre et ses fleurs dans les cheveux. À ses côtés, souriant nerveusement, se tenait Antje.

Elle était vraiment belle et ne ressemblait plus du tout à cette fille complexée qui cachait ses formes sous des vêtements trop grands. Elle portait une longue robe bleu-vert qui montrait juste ce qu’il fallait tout en dissimulant le superflu. À dire vrai, je ne savais pas trop comment la regarder sans avoir l’air d’un malotru. Si mes yeux s’attardaient trop sur ses épaules dénudées, sa poitrine ou sur ses hanches, Antje penserait que j’étais en train de la reluquer. Je m’efforçai donc de regarder surtout son visage. Sa coiffure ne me plaisait pas trop. Ses cheveux étaient remontés en chignon et je préférais de loin les voir détachés. Elle portait un peu de maquillage et j’éprouvai une nouvelle fois l’envie de l’embrasser pour sentir la saveur de son rouge à lèvres.

Je sentis sur moi le regard de Lily Evans. Elle nous observait tous les deux d’un air satisfait. J’avais envie qu’elle s’en aille mais dans le même temps, j’appréhendais quelque peu de me retrouver seul avec Antje parce que je ne savais pas quoi lui dire. J’avais bien envie de lui avouer que je la trouvais très jolie mais comment exprimer ce genre de choses sans passer pour un imbécile ?

« Je dois vous laisser, dit Evans au bout d’un moment. Il ne faut pas que je fasse attendre mon cavalier trop longtemps. À plus tard. »

Sur ces mots, elle s’en alla d’un pas vif. Je restai planté là en compagnie d’Antje qui passa une main nerveuse sur son chignon en marmonnant :

« J’ai l’impression d’être déguisée, c’est perturbant.

— Ne dis pas de bêtises, répliquai-je sans pouvoir m’en empêcher. Tu es très belle. »

Un ange passa et je rougis jusqu’aux oreilles. Antje baissa la tête comme si elle craignait d’affronter mon regard mais je l’entendis murmurer :

« Merci beaucoup. »

Je me laissai quelques secondes pour reprendre contenance et afficher un air dégagé qui cacherait ma nervosité puis je proposai à Antje de rejoindre les festivités. Je la vis redresser les épaules, inspirer profondément, et nous quittâmes le couloir bras dessus, bras dessous pour notre « entrée en scène ».

 

oOØOo

 

Dans un premier temps, nombre de gens semblèrent ne même pas reconnaître Antje. Je croisai beaucoup de regards curieux posés sur elle. En un sens, c’était assez amusant. Avaient-ils tous une mémoire des visages aussi nulle ? Je n’eus guère le loisir de répondre à cette question puisque juste après notre arrivée, James fonça sur nous accompagné de sa triplée vêtue d’une robe dont la nuance de violet était tellement sombre qu’on aurait presque dit du noir. Aegis Smith me regarda de haut. J’ignorais toujours si c’était avec elle ou une de ses sœurs que j’étais sorti l’année précédente mais dans tous les cas, j’étais définitivement grillé auprès de ces filles. Peu m’importait puisqu’aucune d’elles ne m’intéressaient mais sur le principe, c’était quand même un peu embarrassant. James fit quelques compliments à Antje et je fus un peu jaloux de l’aisance avec laquelle il s’exprimait. Dire que j’avais été incapable de proférer quoi que ce soit d’autre que « Tu es très belle » … À croire que j’étais un crétin à titre définitif. Remus arriva peu après avec Pandora Smith. Tous les deux semblaient un peu mal à l’aise, comme intimidés l’un par l’autre. Ils finirent toutefois par se détendre un peu au fil de la conversation, totalement futile et informelle comme il se devait dans ce genre de circonstances, du moins dans mon idée. Néanmoins, la soirée aurait été bien trop ennuyeuse sans un esclandre de Britta Hopkins.

Elle fit son entrée vêtue d’une robe indécemment courte et flanquée de Rickard Brown qu’elle semblait traîner derrière elle. Lorsqu’elle passa devant les profs qui faisaient tapisserie dans leur coin, je vis McGonagall froncer les sourcils à la vue de sa tenue. Hopkins se planta devant nous et fixa Antje d’un air dur en disant : « Tu crois faire illusion en te déguisant en princesse mais tu ne trompes personne. Tu n’es qu’une imposture. Je te souhaite de bien profiter de ta soirée parce que demain, ce sera terminé. Les gens se souviendront de ta nullité et ce sera comme si cette petite fête n’avait jamais existé. » À mes côtés, Antje pâlit sous son maquillage. Je serrai les poings et Hopkins, visiblement ravie de la tension qu’elle avait créée, sourit. Remus la regarda d’un air froid :

« Si tu n’es venue que pour cracher ton venin, dit-il, tu ferais bien de t’en aller. Occupe-toi de tes affaires. Ta vie doit être bien triste pour que tu perdes ton temps à faire du mal aux gens. »

Britta Hopkins n’était pas assez idiote pour avoir manqué de remarquer la pitié dans les mots de Remus. Vexée, elle baissa la tête.

« Je ne fais que remettre les choses en ordre, dit-elle à mi-voix. Elle se prend pour ce qu’elle n’est pas. »

J’étais sur le point de lui faire remarquer qu’Antje ne se prenait pour rien du tout mais Rickard Brown me coupa la parole en prenant Hopkins par le bras.

« Viens, Britta, lui dit-il. Nous n’avons rien à faire avec eux. »

Il l’entraîna avec lui et ils disparurent de mon champ de vision. Je regardai Antje dont le visage exprimait une tension retenue. Elle tira sur sa jupe.

« Je reviens tout de suite, dit-elle. Il faut que j’aille prendre l’air. »

Sur ces mots, elle s’en alla. Je la regardai partir en hésitant à la suivre mais en la voyant s’arrêter près de Lily Evans pour lui parler, je renonçai.

« Je crois que cette fille est vraiment mal dans sa peau, déclara Aegis Smith d’un ton rêveur. S’acharner comme ça sur Antje Ziegler est un peu malsain, je trouve.

— Ce n’est pas une question d’être bien dans sa peau ou pas, affirmai-je, péremptoire. Hopkins est une conne. C’est tout.

— Certaines personnes aiment bien s’acharner sur plus faibles qu’elle, dit Pandora qui, bien évidemment, prenait le parti de sa sœur. Je suis d’accord, ce n’est pas très intelligent mais c’est aussi un signe de mal-être. »

J’échangeai un regard avec James. Nous venions tous les deux de penser à Rogue. Nous ne nous en prenions pas à lui parce que nous étions idiots ou mal dans notre peau. Il était juste nul.

« Je vais chercher Antje. », dis-je.

Je l’avais aperçue en train de quitter la pièce avec Evans et je m’inquiétais un peu. Je sortis à mon tour et constatai que dans les couloirs, l’air était plus respirable. Je me sentis libéré de ces espèces de conventions sociales liées à la soirée dansante. À peine avais-je fait vingt mètres que je repérais les deux filles qui semblaient plongées dans une discussion agitée.

« Tu lui accordes trop d’importance, disait Evans. Plus tu écouteras ce qu’elle te dit, plus elle insistera rien que pour te faire du mal.

— Mais pourquoi… ?

— Elle sait qu’elle n’a aucune chance. Par la barbe de Merlin… »

Evans s’interrompit et se mit à marcher de long en large, son ample jupe flottant autour de ses chevilles. Je me cachai derrière une armure pour écouter sans me faire repérer.

« Qu’est-ce que vous lui trouvez toutes, à Sirius Black ? s’écria Evans. D’accord, c’est un beau garçon mais il est arrogant, pénible et irrespectueux. Un vrai voyou.

— Il n’est pas comme ça, répondit Antje avec calme.

— Il est peut-être différent avec toi mais pour ce que j’en sais… »

De loin, je vis Antje secouer la tête.

« Je crois que Britta Hopkins s’intéresse à lui parce qu’il est populaire et parce que… enfin à cause des apparences. Je pense le connaître un peu mieux que ça mais… ça ne m’empêche pas de ne rien avoir à attendre de sa part. Il ne se passera jamais rien.

— Ça, c’est ce que tu dis. »

Je restai comme deux ronds de flan derrière mon armure. Même si elle ne l’avait pas exprimé de façon très claire, Antje… ressentait bel et bien quelque chose pour moi. C’était beaucoup plus concret que les histoires de regards à la dérobée de James et Remus. Bien entendu, je ne savais toujours pas comment m’y prendre mais je savais à présent qu’il me faudrait trouver un moyen de lui faire savoir que, contrairement à ce qu’elle pensait, elle avait quelque chose à attendre de moi. Je n’avais plus le temps de me poser des questions existentielles. Il fallait que je trouve une solution le plus rapidement possible. Je sortis de mes pensées pour me concentrer sur la conversation entre Antje et la préfète.

« J’y retourne. Clovis m’attend. Ne traîne pas trop, sinon ton cavalier va s’inquiéter.

— Lily, Clovis Bones t’a invitée parce qu’Aegis Smith n’a pas voulu de lui, dit Antje.

— Je sais. Ça n’a aucune importance et ses histoires ne me regardent pas. Il est gentil, plutôt pas mal et je ne souhaite pas chercher plus loin.

— Tu devrais. Il y a d’autres types gentils et plutôt pas mal. »

Evans se mit à rire.

« Heureusement. Si tous les garçons ressemblaient à James Potter, je finirais par devenir folle. A plus tard. »

Elle retourna dans la Grande Salle d’un pas vif sans se préoccuper de la réponse d’Antje :

« James Potter est bien plus fréquentable que cet abruti de Severus Rogue. »

Pauvre James, pensai-je. Il valait mieux qu’il ne sache rien de ce que j’avais entendu, du moins pour le moment. Je sortis de derrière l’armure en faisant comme si de rien n’était et rejoignis Antje qui était restée seule, plongée dans ses pensées.

« Ça va ? lui demandai-je.

— Oui, ça va. On devrait y retourner. Il faut que je remercie Remus pour ce qu’il a dit à Hopkins.

— Si j’avais eu mon mot à dire, affirmai-je d’un ton badin, j’aurais envoyé cette peste dans le lac se bécoter avec le calmar géant. »

Antje éclata de rire.

« Le lac est gelé, Sirius. Le calmar géant est privé de sortie. »

Je lui souris et elle rougit en croisant mon regard. Bon sang. Elle était vraiment mignonne.

De la musique nous parvint de l’intérieur de la Grande Salle. Antje fit la grimace.

« Je ne sais pas danser, dit-elle.

— Moi non plus, avouai-je. Et je pense que nous ne sommes pas les seuls. Il faudra improviser. »

 

_A suivre…_

 


	13. Chapter 13

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer : voir premier chapitre
> 
> Note : toujours vivante… quoique (et si ça intéresse les gens *tousse*)

Heureusement, pensai-je en voyant mes camarades se tortiller et bondir partout comme des babouins, que cette soirée de Noël n’avait rien d’officiel. Certains d’entre eux avaient l’air ridicule mais ce n’était pas le pire. Parmi les élèves, j’aperçus le professeur Franck danser une sorte de twist avec un bonhomme que je n’avais jamais vu. C’était un vieux d’au moins cinquante ans avec des cheveux gominés et une abominable petite moustache. Qu’est-ce que c’était que cet homme-là ? Quoiqu’il en soit, le regard aigu que posait McGonagall sur notre enseignante en Défense contre les forces du Mal valait son pesant d’or. Elle ne pouvait même pas tourner la tête sur le côté puisqu’à sa gauche se trouvait Hagrid, le garde-chasse, qui sifflait des verres de Bierreaubeurre de la taille d’un seau à ménage. Antje m’indiqua discrètement le partenaire de danse de Franck et me glissa :

« C’est son mari. »

Je m’étranglai. Venus Franck était une femme superbe. Elle aurait pu épouser n’importe quel homme et elle avait choisi cet espèce de vieux machin ?

« Au début des vacances, je les ai rencontrés tous les deux à Pré au Lard avec Lily, m’expliqua Antje. Ils faisaient leurs achats de Noël. Le professeur Franck était tellement contente que le directeur autorise son mari à venir à Poudlard pour les fêtes.

— Sans blagues, dis-je. Tu as vu la tête qu’il a ?

— Peut-être qu’il est très intelligent ou qu’il a beaucoup d’humour.

— Il ferait mieux de se raser. On dirait qu’il a une petite bestiole morte sous le nez. »

Je vis Antje secouer la tête et me demandai bien ce qu’elle pensait. Je repérai James et Remus un peu plus loin. Ils étaient assis dans un coin et discutaient en buvant du jus de fruits. Les deux sœurs Smith n’étaient pas là. Je pris Antje par le bras pour que nous puissions les rejoindre.

« Où sont Aegis et Pandora ? demanda Antje.

— Elles ont péroré à n’en plus finir sur l’attitude de Britta Hopkins, répondit James. Et puis elles ont repéré leurs frangines alors elles sont allées tout leur raconter.

— Je pense que tu t’es fait des copines, Antje, ajouta Remus. Elles disent que Hopkins exagère, que tu es tout à fait fréquentable mais elles ont aussi dit un truc à propos de tes cheveux que je n’ai pas bien compris. »

Antje leva les yeux au ciel et poussa un soupir.

« Le jour où les gens laisseront mes cheveux tranquilles, dit-elle, il neigera en enfer. Je _déteste_ mes cheveux. Je voudrais les couper mais mes parents ne sont pas d’accord. »

J’eus bien envie de lui dire que je trouvais ses cheveux très beaux mais visiblement, le sujet était délicat. À ce moment-là, les sœurs Smith surgirent de nulle part et Aegis saisit James par les mains pour l’emmener danser.

« Je ne sais pas danser, s’écria mon meilleur ami d’une voix qui, curieusement, était d’un octave plus haute que d’habitude.

— T’inquiète, répondit la triplée en le traînant quasiment derrière elle. Moi, je sais. Tu n’as qu’à faire comme moi. »

Pandora s’assit à côté de Remus.

« Je ne te forcerai _jamais_ à aller danser, lui dit-elle. D’abord, je n’ai pas le culot de ma sœur. Et puis j’ai horreur de ça. »

Le soulagement de Remus était palpable. Il offrit un verre de jus de citrouille à Pandora avec un sourire reconnaissant.

« Mes parents sont des snobinards, nous dit-elle. Ils nous font suivre des cours de danse de salon pendant l’été. C’est ennuyeux à mourir et notre professeur est une sorte de vieille ringarde qui ne jure que par Celestina Moldubec.

— Qui c’est ? demanda Antje qui, élevée chez les Moldus, ignorait tout un pan du patrimoine culturel sorcier qui pourtant ne brillait guère par sa richesse.

— Une chanteuse à succès, lui expliquai-je. Elle ne chante que des trucs niais et elle n’est vraiment pas rock and roll. »

Je comprenais le désarroi de Pandora Smith. Celestina Moldubec me cassait les oreilles à défaut de briser une autre partie de mon anatomie. En plus, même si elle aurait préféré que sa tête figure parmi celles des vieux elfes de maison dans notre cage d’escalier plutôt que de l’admettre, ma mère en était fan. Depuis tout petit, j’entendais jouer _un Chaudron plein de passion_ en sourdine dans la chambre de ma génitrice. Quelle horreur. Un jour, quand j’avais huit ans, j’avais voulu jeter son Victrola ensorcelé par la fenêtre. Elle m’avait pris sur le fait et je m’étais pris la peignée de ma vie.

Il fallait admettre qu’Aegis Smith avait le sens du rythme. James la suivait tant bien que mal en ayant l’air assez mal à l’aise. Je ne pouvais décemment pas le laisser comme ça, aussi je proposai à Antje de le rejoindre sur la piste. « On n’aura jamais l’air aussi idiots que ceux-là », lui dis-je en indiquant un Serpentard patibulaire et sa compagne qui se tortillaient avec les pieds en canard. Elle hésita un peu mais finit par me suivre. James sembla se détendre en nous voyant arriver et au bout d’un moment, Aegis elle-même cessa de se prendre trop au sérieux. Je vis Antje suivre le rythme comme elle le pouvait en jetant régulièrement des coups d’œil autour d’elle comme si elle craignait les moqueries. Personne, pourtant, ne lui prêtait la moindre attention. Elle sortit donc de sa réserve et s’amusa avec les autres. J’étais content de la voir sourire, sa spontanéité et ses éclats de rire me firent chaud au cœur. Elle en eut pourtant assez un peu trop rapidement à mon goût et retourna s’asseoir avec Remus et Pandora qui n’avaient pas bougé. Je restai encore un peu avec James mais il ne tarda pas à me glisser : « Va rejoindre ta rouquine. Je vous retrouve bientôt, je commence à avoir mal aux pieds. » Le terme de “rouquine” me fit tiquer. Quel crétin. Il n’avait jamais donc fait attention aux cheveux d’Evans qui se posait là en matière de “rouquine” ?

Je retournai auprès donc auprès d’Antje qui discutait avec Remus tandis que Pandora les écoutait sans rien dire.

« Tout va bien ? demandai-je à la cantonade.

— J’ai mal aux pieds, dit Antje. Je donnerais n’importe quoi pour enlever mes chaussures. »

Pandora voulut voir les chaussures en question et s’extasia dessus quand Antje accepta de les lui montrer. J’échangeai un regard avec Remus. Non seulement la passion des filles pour les vêtements et les chaussures relevait du n’importe quoi mais en plus, elles se faisaient souffrir pour rien en portant des machins à talons hauts. Je n’arrivais même pas à imaginer comment Antje parvenait à marcher avec ça.

« Si elles te font si mal que ça, lui dis-je, tu n’as qu’à les enlever.

— Et qu’est-ce que je vais en faire ?

— Il y a une armure dans le couloir, tu n’as qu’à les mettre derrière et les reprendre après. »

Elle haussa les sourcils d’un air peu convaincu mais me suivit tout de même hors de la Grande Salle. Elle s’assit au pied de l’armure derrière laquelle je m’étais caché un peu plus tôt pour écouter sa conversation avec Lily Evans, retira ses chaussures et les cacha. Quand elle se releva, le contact du sol en marbre sous ses pieds nus la fit grimacer.

« J’espère que personne ne remarquera rien, dit-elle.

— Il n’y a pas de raison, dis-je. Viens. On y retourne. »

Notre absence n’avait duré que quelques minutes mais dans l’intervalle, la lumière des lustres avait baissé. La musique était plus lente et, dans l’ombre, des couples dansaient enlacés. Bien entendu, aucun geste inopportun ne serait à déplorer. Le corps enseignant veillait à ce que tout le monde se conduise correctement. Les relations se concrétiseraient plus tard, quand la musique s’arrêteraient et que les gens quitteraient la salle en douce pour s’accorder un peu d’intimité. Je m’efforçai de ne pas penser à tout ça et jetai un regard à Antje qui contemplait la piste.

« Est-ce que tu veux danser ? lui demandai-je d’une voix un peu trop rauque à mon goût.

— Oui, je veux bien », dit-elle dans un souffle.

Alors, dans un coin, au son d’une mélodie dont la niaiserie n’avait rien à envier à Celestina Moldubec, Antje posa ses mains sur mes épaules pour danser avec moi. Je lui enlaçai la taille et constatai qu’elle était crispée comme si elle avait peur. Je la serrai doucement contre moi et soufflai : « Détends-toi, tout va bien. » Avec un soupir, elle enfouit son visage dans mon cou. J’appuyai mon visage dans ses cheveux. Je fermai les yeux et me laissai envahir par une sorte de plénitude béate, comme si le fait de tenir Antje dans mes bras était la chose la plus naturelle du monde. J’avais l’impression que les battements de mon cœur étaient plus bruyants que la musique mais peu m’importait. Le fait de danser ne comptait même plus. Ce qui se passait à cet instant allait largement au-delà.

oOØOo

L’état de grâce prit fin à la lumière des lustres. De nouvelles bougies furent allumées et, à nouveau, la pièce fut brillamment éclairée. Je lâchai Antje et regardai autour de moi pour constater que beaucoup d’élèves avaient disparu. Ils devaient être partis se coucher ou chercher un peu d’isolement. Je vis les enseignants se lever pour renvoyer les gens dans les dortoirs. Slughorn, qui avait de toute évidence trop bu, gloussait comme un dindon et marchait un peu de guingois tandis que McGonagall lui jetait des regards désapprobateurs. Je cherchai Remus du regard et le vis assis au milieu de la fratrie Smith. James s’était volatilisé. Je rejoignis mon ami lycanthrope suivi d’Antje. Les quatre sœurs se levèrent et, en passant, l’une des triplées me glissa : « J’espère que tu seras plus correct avec elle que tu l’as été avec moi l’année dernière. » Je la regardai et l’identifiai grâce à ce que m’avait dit James quelques jours auparavant. Elle avait les ongles rongés. Je lui adressai donc un clin d’œil et un sourire ingénu en disant : « Bonne fin de soirée à toi aussi, Angélique. » Tandis qu’Antje fronçait les sourcils, Angélique Smith eut un regard surpris. L’instant d’après, elle avait disparu en compagnie de ses sœurs.

« Qu’est-ce qu’elle t’a dit ? demanda Remus en étouffant un bâillement.

— Des bêtises, éludai-je. Où est James ?

— Il est allé se coucher. Il a dansé un peu avec Aegis pour le principe mais je crois qu’il n’a pas beaucoup aimé voir Lily Evans avec ce Pouffsouffle. »

Sur ces mots, il se leva et alla aider les profs à faire sortir les retardataires de la Grande Salle. En tant que préfet, il était obligé de participer à cette corvée.

« On devrait y aller, nous aussi, dit Antje. Il faut que je récupère mes chaussures. »

J’avais déjà oublié cette histoire de chaussures. Je remerciai Merlin de ne pas avoir marché sur les pieds d’Antje pendant que nous dansions parce que je lui aurais fait très mal. Je sortis donc avec elle dans le couloir. Les escarpins se trouvaient au pied de l’armure, presque dans le passage alors qu’Antje les avait caché _derrière_ un peu plus tôt dans la soirée. Elle fronça les sourcils et je compris immédiatement ce qui se passait.

« Qu’est-ce que… ?

— Je crois que l’armure est occupée », dis-je à voix basse.

Antje eut un mouvement de recul. Je m’approchai discrètement, ramassai les chaussures et, au passage, je jetai un rapide coup d’œil derrière l’armure en question. Deux élèves de sixième année étaient là et ils se dévoraient mutuellement la figure. Je pris sur moi pour ne pas rougir parce qu’à mon sens, s’embrasser comme ça était presque indécent. Je rendis ses chaussures à Antje qui les enfila en grimaçant, puis je la pris par le bras et nous regagnâmes la tour de Gryffondor.

« Que t’a dit Angélique Smith ? me demanda-t-elle tandis que nous déambulions dans les couloirs.

— Rien de particulier, éludai-je une nouvelle fois. Pourquoi ? »

Elle ne répondit pas et évita mon regard. Son attitude me fit sourire.

« Tu es jalouse ?

— Ne sois pas _idiot_ , Sirius », répondit-elle d’une voix un peu plus aiguë que d’habitude.

Je m’arrêtai et la pris par les épaules.

« Ecoute, lui dis-je. L’an dernier, j’ai invité Angélique à boire un café à Pré-au-Lard. Je n’ai pas arrêté de la confondre avec ses deux sœurs pendant tout le temps et je suis passé pour un imbécile. Ça n’a pas d’importance puisqu’elle ne m’intéressait pas vraiment. Elle a juste eu envie de me rappeler cette anecdote pour essayer de me flanquer la honte.

— Pourquoi tu es sorti avec elle si elle ne t’intéressait pas ? »

Je m’accordai une seconde de réflexion avant de répondre.

« Je ne suis pas vraiment _sorti_ avec elle. On a juste pris un café. Je ne lui ai jamais demandé d’être ma copine ni quoi que ce soit du même genre. Je n’ai pas grand-chose en commun avec elle et elle n’est pas extraordinaire. »

Antje secoua la tête avec un sourire tordu.

« Cette conversation est très embarrassante, dit-elle.

— Je suis d’accord », approuvai-je.

Je laissai passer un silence. Peut-être était-il temps de faire quelque chose, ou de dire quelque chose puisque nous en étions à aborder ce genre de sujet.

« À ce propos, bredouillai-je, je voudrais que tu saches que… que je me sens plus proche de toi que de n’importe quelle autre fille. J’aime discuter avec toi. Et puis… quoiqu’en dise le ramassis d’abrutis qui fréquente cette école, tu es très jolie. Tu es même plus jolie qu’Angélique Smith qui n’est même pas exceptionnelle puisqu’elle a deux sœurs qui sont exactement comme elle. »

À la fin de mon discours, je me sentis rougir jusqu’aux oreilles. Oh bon sang, pensai-je, qu’est-ce que j’étais en train de raconter ? Antje piqua un fard et bégaya :

« Qu’est-ce que tu veux dire exactement ? »

Je ne répondis pas parce que j’étais incapable de lui dire le fond de ma pensée. Alors je me penchai sur elle et je l’embrassai.

Peut-être aurait-je été plus poli de lui demander la permission avant mais au point où j’en étais, je m’en moquais éperdument. Je mis fin au baiser un peu trop vite à mon goût mais nous nous trouvions au milieu d’un couloir et je n’avais pas très envie que Rusard ou d’autres élèves nous tombent dessus. Ç’aurait été trop gênant. Je souris à Antje et lui demandai :

« Est-ce que ça répond à ta question ? »

Elle acquiesça. A dire vrai, elle semblait surprise.

« Je ne m’attendais pas vraiment à ça, dit-elle. En fait, je ne m’attendais à rien du tout.

— Comme quoi, tout peut arriver, répondis-je en ayant l’impression de proférer le cliché le plus éculé de tous les temps.

— C’est vrai, mais je crois que j’en étais arrivée au point où je n’attendais plus rien de qui que ce soit.

— Eh bien tu avais tort. »

Elle sourit à son tour.

« Je crois que je viens de passer le moment le plus inattendu, le plus bizarre et le plus embarrassant de ma vie mais puisqu’on en est là… tu me plais beaucoup, Sirius. »

Je l’aurais volontiers embrassée une nouvelle fois mais nous ne pouvions pas nous attarder dans ce couloir. Alors je la pris par la main et nous repartîmes vers la tour de Gryffondor.

Devant le portrait de la Grosse Dame s’amassait une foule d’élèves qui se bousculaient les uns les autres. Antje voulut me lâcher la main mais je l’en empêchai en serrant fermement ses doigts entre les miens. Je repérai un type de l’équipe de Quidditch qui était là avec sa nouvelle conquête et lui demandai ce qui se passait.

« La Grosse Dame est ivre-morte, me répondit-il. Elle nous fait le coup tous les ans, c’est d’un pénible… »

Je n’eus pas le temps de répondre. Une Lily Evans au regard exaspéré fendit le groupe d’élèves en glapissant « Poussez-vous » à quiconque se trouvait sur son chemin. Deux minutes plus tard, elle s’adressait au tableau d’une voix forte :

« Debout ! Vous devriez avoir honte ! Vous buvez comme un trou et vous nous empêchez tous d’aller dormir. En plus, l’alcool est mauvais pour le teint. »

À mes côtés, Antje gloussa. La créature maflue du tableau croassa quelque chose que je n’entendis pas puis le tableau bascula. Tout le monde se dépêcha de rentrer dans la salle commune et je lâchai la main d’Antje juste avant de passer par le trou du portrait. Dans un premier temps, j’aimais autant que personne ne sache ce qui s’était passé l’instant d’avant et il était fort probable qu’elle soit du même avis que moi. Juste avant de monter dans le dortoir des filles, elle me sourit et me dit :

« Finalement, ce n’était pas une si mauvaise idée de rester ici pour Noël.

— Je te l’avais dit. »

Je faisais mine d’être content de moi mais j’étais trop fier pour lui avouer que cette soirée m’avait angoissé durant des semaines et qui si les circonstances ne s’y étaient pas prêtées, je n’aurais rien fait. Dans tous les cas, j’étais content d’être parvenu à lui changer les idées. J’avais tenu plus que tout à lui faire oublier ses soucis et de ce point de vue, j’avais parfaitement réussi mon coup. Le reste n’était qu’une cerise sur le gâteau.

Une _grosse_ cerise sur un _délicieux_ gâteau.

Antje m’adressa un dernier sourire, me souhaita une bonne nuit et disparut dans l’escalier. Je montai me coucher à mon tour. J’étais trop épuisé pour réfléchir mais une chose était certaine.

J’étais heureux.


	14. Chapter 14

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer : voir premier chapitre

Dans un premier temps, sortir avec Antje ne changea pas grand-chose mon quotidien. Je passais toujours la plus grande partie de mes journées avec mes copains et soit elle nous tenait compagnie, soit elle partait de son côté avec Lily Evans ou la fratrie Smith. Elle n’était pas ce genre de créature mi-femme, mi-sangsue qui se collait à moi sans arrêt. J’en étais soulagé. Britta Hopkins, curieusement, semblait avoir trouvé son compte en sortant avec Rickard Brown et tous les deux étaient ventousés l’un à l’autre toute la sainte journée. Je les trouvais ridicules et ils m’écœuraient à se bécoter sans arrêt devant tout le monde. Pour autant, j’étais content de ne plus avoir cette idiote dans les pieds et par ailleurs, c’était une nouvelle preuve qu’Antje valait bien mieux qu’elle : au moins, elle savait se tenir en public.

Notre relation toute neuve avait quelque chose de furtif. Nous estimions que ça ne regardait pas les gens mais ce n’était pas la seule raison. Nous nous étions engagés en terrain inconnu. J’ignorais ce que pensait Antje mais en ce qui me concernait, je craignais d’être maladroit. Ma propre attitude me surprenait : en temps normal, je n’hésitais ni à faire ce que je voulais ni à dire ce que je pensais. Avec elle, c’était différent. Les premiers jours, lorsque nous nous retrouvions seuls dans une classe vide, nous ne parlions jamais beaucoup. Cela dit, nous parvenions à communiquer par les gestes, les sourires, tout ce que de simples mots ne suffisaient peut-être pas à exprimer. Les non-dits ne se dissipèrent qu’après le nouvel an, alors que les élèves qui s’étaient absentés pour les fêtes allaient revenir à Poudlard pour la reprise des cours. Antje ne semblait pas ravie du retour d’Ornella Kowalski et je pouvais aisément la comprendre. J’essayai de la rassurer.

« Tu ne devrais pas lui accorder autant d’importance, lui dis-je. Elle n’en vaut pas la peine.

— On voit bien que ce n’est pas la dernière personne que tu vois avant de te coucher ni la première que tu vois le matin, rétorqua-t-elle.

— Si elle te fait trop de misères, viens me le dire. Elle passera un sale quart d’heure. Je ne tolèrerai pas qu’on fasse du mal à ma copine. »

Antje rougit jusqu’à la racine des cheveux et noua ses bras autour de mon cou. Je la serrai très fort en respirant son odeur de fleurs. Bon sang, il était temps que les gens cessent de la sous-estimer et de la maltraiter. Elle méritait beaucoup mieux, et beaucoup plus que ce que je pouvais moi-même lui offrir.

Elle s’écarta légèrement de moi pour me regarder dans les yeux. Elle semblait pensive.

« Qu’est-ce qu’il y a ? lui demandai-je.

— J’ai beau y réfléchir, je ne vois toujours pas ce que tu me trouves. »

Je fronçai les sourcils. Je n’avais pas envie de lui répéter pour la énième fois de ne pas se préoccuper de ce que pouvaient penser les abrutis qui nous servaient de condisciples. À la place, je lui parlai des qualités que j’avais perçues en apprenant à la connaître, sa générosité, son courage, son intelligence. J’évoquai aussi son sourire qui m’ébranlait jusqu’au fond de l’âme, ses yeux couleur de chocolat chaud et tout ce que les gens avaient refusé de voir en partant du principe que la trouver moche était plus simple. De toute évidence, elle fut touchée par mes paroles. Son regard me rappela celui que j’avais vu dans le miroir magique des semaines auparavant. Elle évoqua ensuite sa discussion avec Lily Evans à la soirée de Noël, cet échange auquel j’avais assisté caché derrière une armure, lorsqu’Antje avait dit à la préfète que je n’étais pas le crétin arrogant qu’elle croyait voir.

« Je sais que tu agis comme ça en partie parce que tu ne t’entends pas avec ta famille, me dit-elle. Si tu étais _vraiment_ un sale type prétentieux comme le prétend Lily, tu ne serais jamais venu me parler. »

Je me contentai de sourire et pensai qu’il serait mieux qu’elle ignore la vérité. Rien ne serait arrivé si je n’étais pas tombé par hasard sur son journal intime.

Finalement, cet accès de curiosité m’avait beaucoup apporté.

 

oOØOo

 

L’euphorie des fêtes fut oubliée à la fin de la première journée du trimestre. Les profs nous couvrirent de devoirs et se remirent à nous parler des BUSE sans arrêt. Je ne me sentais pas spécialement anxieux à l’idée de passer ces examens mais c’était désagréable de s’entendre répéter constamment que notre avenir en dépendait. Ce n’était peut-être pas entièrement faux mais ces radotages ne faisaient que provoquer un stress malvenu chez les uns et les autres. Si James et moi étions plutôt sereins, Peter se retrouva vite au bord de la crise de nerfs et même Remus, si pondéré d’ordinaire, déclara qu’il aurait « le cul bordé de nouilles » s’il parvenait à décrocher un « Acceptable » à l’épreuve de potions. Il fallait dire que cette matière-là n’était pas son fort.

Les soirs qui suivirent la rentrée furent donc moroses. J’étais content de passer un peu de temps avec Antje dans les classes vides car elle était la seule avec James à ne pas parler des examens sans arrêt. Elle n’évoqua qu’une seule fois la question en disant, avec un sourire de travers, que ce serait à son tour de passer ses BUSE l’année suivante et qu’elle ignorait comment elle gèrerait son stress à ce moment-là. Je haussai les épaules sans répondre même si j’avais une petite idée pour lui remonter le moral le moment venu. Un bon câlin, ça faisait toujours du bien.

À présent qu’elle était un peu plus sûre de ce que j’éprouvais pour elle, Antje se montrait plus loquace quand nous nous retrouvions seuls. Nous discutions de tout et de rien et j’adorais l’entendre parler du monde moldu. Nos conversations m’apportèrent infiniment plus que le cours d’Étude des Moldus qui se basaient davantage sur ce qu’utilisait la population non-magique pour remplacer les sortilèges, les potions et tout le fourniment. Nous n’étudions pour ainsi dire pas la culture moldue, la musique qu’ils écoutaient, les livres qu’ils lisaient. Nous avions juste entendu parler de cette boîte pleine d’images qu’ils avaient dans leurs maisons qui s’appelait « télévision » et qui leur permettait apparemment de se divertir. Antje m’apprit que cet aspect du monde non-sorcier était beaucoup plus riche que je ne l’aurais jamais imaginé. De toute évidence, les Moldus avaient une imagination débordante notre communauté les sous-estimait beaucoup trop.

De temps à autre, Antje me parlait de sa famille. Elle m’apprit que pour le moment, l’état de santé de sa mère s’était stabilisé mais que les médecins moldus restaient circonspects quant à une amélioration sur le long terme. Elle évoqua longuement les vacances d’été qu’elle passait sur le continent avec ses parents et son frère. Antje était née à Bruxelles et elle y avait grandi jusqu’à l’âge de quatre ans quand son père avait trouvé du travail en Grande-Bretagne. Je me pris à penser que ce déménagement avait été providentiel. Si elle était restée dans son pays natal, on l’aurait envoyée faire ses études à Beauxbâtons, l’école où allaient entre autres les sorciers belges et français et je ne l’aurais alors jamais connue.

La vie était étrangement faite.

 

oOØOo

 

La pleine lune de janvier eut lieu durant un week-end, ce qui tombait plutôt bien. Remus, à son grand soulagement, ne manquerait pas de cours et nous aurions tout le dimanche pour nous remettre. Trois mois après être devenus des Animagi, nous maîtrisions de mieux en mieux nos métamorphoses et notre présence rendait notre ami lycanthrope beaucoup moins agressif. De fait, nous pouvions à présent nous permettre de quitter la Cabane hurlante pour nous promener dans le parc sous nos formes animales. James et moi espérions tenter une exploration de la Forêt Interdite d’ici la fin de l’année scolaire mais c’était sans compter les réserves de Remus et les angoisses de Peter. Mes deux potes, à mon sens, manquaient un peu de culot mais tôt ou tard, ce plan serait mis à exécution, je le savais.

Antje n’était toujours pas au courant du « petit problème de fourrure » de Remus pour reprendre les mots de James. Depuis notre première nuit blanche aux côtés de notre ami, elle n’avait eu de cesse de nous jeter des regards soupçonneux. James et Peter haussaient les épaules et répondaient à ses questions par des phrases toutes faites tandis que je lui disais de ne pas s’inquiéter. Bien entendu, comme c’était une fille intelligente, elle finirait par découvrir notre secret et ce fut en ce début d’année que la chose se produisit.

Nous avions passé la nuit dans le parc, du côté de la cabane de Hagrid. Le garde-chasse possédait un énorme chien qu’il attachait devant chez lui et nous avions trouvé amusant de lui faire peur. Il avait peut-être l’air terrifiant mais c’était une chochotte. Sous ma propre forme canine, je n’avais pas manqué de remarquer que c’était un dominé. Il suffisait de lui aboyer après pour qu’il file se cacher. Ce fut drôle un moment mais ce petit jeu s’avéra vite lassant. Le reste de notre nuit fut donc consacré à une exploration en règle jusqu’aux abords de la forêt et nous regagnâmes la Cabane hurlante quelques heures avant le lever du jour. À l’heure du petit-déjeuner, tandis que nous piquions du nez sur nos tasses de café, je m’attendis presque à affronter le regard suspicieux d’Antje mais curieusement, elle se contenta de secouer la tête en nous voyant avant de se plonger dans un cahier sur lequel elle écrivait. Je crus vaguement qu’il s’agissait de son journal intime mais James n’eut pas la même idée que moi :

« T’as des devoirs en retard ? demanda-t-il en étouffant un bâillement.

— Ce ne sont pas mes devoirs, répondit brièvement Antje.

— Ah, c’est quoi alors ?

— Passe-moi le sucrier, s’il te plaît. »

Il était évident qu’elle ne nous dirait rien de plus, ce qui me conforta dans l’idée du journal intime. Je profitai qu’Antje tende le bras pour attraper le sucrier que lui tendait James pour jeter un coup d’œil. Je ne risquais pas de voir grand chose mais j’étais curieux. À mon grand étonnement, je vis plusieurs colonnes de chiffres. Ça ressemblait à un calendrier. Antje surprit mon regard et fronça les sourcils d’un air agacé.

« Bon sang, Sirius, siffla-t-elle, c’est beaucoup te demander de te mêler de tes affaires ? »

Elle referma son cahier d’un geste brusque et le fourra dans son sac de paille avec sa plume et son encrier. Elle termina sa tasse de thé et se leva sans me laisser le temps de réagir.

« Où tu vas ? demanda James.

— À la bibliothèque. J’ai besoin d’un bouquin. À plus tard. »

Je l’attrapai par la main alors qu’elle allait quitter la salle et lui jetai le regard le plus irrésistible possible. Elle sourit en secouant la tête :

« Je n’en ai pas pour longtemps, dit-elle. Après, il faudra qu’on discute. »

Sur ces mots, elle nous planta là. Peter se gratta l’arrière du crâne et James eut un nouveau bâillement.

« Tu as vu ce qu’elle écrivait ? me demanda-t-il.

— Des chiffres. Une sorte de calendrier. »

Mon meilleur pote secoua la tête sans comprendre.

« Pourquoi elle fait ça ?

— J’ai une idée sur la question », dit Peter.

Tandis que nous le regardions avec des yeux de Strangulots frits, il nous expliqua que sa mère possédait elle-même un calendrier sur lequel elle notait les dates correspondant à cette chose assez peu ragoûtante qui arrivait aux femmes tous les mois. J’étais persuadé que les colonnes de chiffres d’Antje n’avaient aucun rapport avec ça. C’était le genre de trucs que les filles aimaient garder pour elles. Quoiqu’il en soit, James eut une grimace dégoûtée et Peter se mit à rigoler.

« C’est la nature, dit-il. En un sens, ce n’est pas tellement différent de ce qui arrive à Remus tous les mois… »

C’est alors que je compris.

S’il s’agissait bel et bien d’un calendrier, Antje avait dû aller vérifier les dates des dernières pleines lunes. Elle constaterait certainement que les absences de Remus y correspondaient et à partir de là, elle n’aurait aucun mal à deviner le fond du problème. Jusqu’alors, je m’étais persuadé que tout se passerait bien quand ce moment arriverait mais finalement, je n’en menais pas large. Mon expression sembla inquiéter James qui me demanda ce qui m’arrivait.

« Ça va, dis-je. Je vais rejoindre Antje à la bibliothèque, j’ai un truc à lui demander. Ça ne sera pas long, on se retrouve après dans la salle commune. »

Je me levai et sortis à mon tour sans leur laisser le temps de répondre.

 

oOØOo

 

Dès que je trouvai Antje, assise à une table entre deux étagères de bouquins, je sus que j’avais raison. Trois ans auparavant, James, Peter et moi avions eu exactement la même démarche. Tout comme elle, nous avions compulsé un calendrier lunaire et feuilleté, entre autres ouvrages de référence consacrés aux créatures dangereuses, _les Animaux fantastiques_ de Newt Scamander que nous étions tous sensés posséder depuis la première année. L’exemplaire d’Antje était posé bien en évidence sur la table à côté de son cahier ouvert. Cette fois-ci, je pus distinctement y voir le calendrier des quatre derniers mois avec les dates de pleine lune soulignées d’un trait d’encre rouge. Antje ne semblait pas avoir remarqué ma présence. Elle était plongée dans un livre dont je ne pouvais pas voir la couverture et elle mâchait le bout de son crayon. Je toussai discrètement, ce qui lui fit lever la tête. Elle me jeta un regard impénétrable.

« Quand est-ce que vous comptiez me le dire ? demanda-t-elle.

— Tu l’aurais deviné tôt ou tard.

— Je pense plutôt que ça vous aurait arrangés que je ne le sache jamais. »

Je haussai les épaules.

« Je savais que tu finirais par comprendre. Tu es une fille intelligente. Et puis tu sais, ce n’est pas le sujet le plus facile à aborder… »

Le nom de Remus et le terme de « loup-garou » n’avaient pas été employés et j’y vis un signe que nous nous comprenions à demi-mot. Antje se leva et remit ses affaires dans son sac.

« Je vais emprunter ce livre. Attends-moi dehors. »

Je jetai un coup d’œil à l’ouvrage qu’elle tenait à la main et qui s’intitulait _Morsures, griffures et autres pathologies animales_. De toute évidence, ce n’était pas le genre de bouquin à lire le soir avant de s’endormir à moins de souffrir d’insomnies particulièrement tenaces. En passant, je frôlai l’épaule d’Antje et quittai la bibliothèque. Elle me rejoignit quelques instants plus tard.

Les couloirs étaient déserts, ce qui fait que nous pûmes discuter, toujours sans employer les termes exacts parce qu’on n’était jamais trop prudents.

« Comment vous l’avez deviné ? me demanda-t-elle.

— Comme toi. Ça nous a pris plus de temps mais on n’était qu’en deuxième année quand on a compris. Au début, on a vraiment cru qu’il allait voir sa mère une fois par mois parce que c’était ce qu’il nous a fait croire. Et puis on s’est aperçus que c’était _lui_ qui avait l’air malade une fois qu’il revenait, et on a fini par faire le rapprochement avec les pleines lunes.

— Je vois. »

Elle laissa passer un silence.

« Où il est, en ce moment ?

— À l’infirmerie, répondis-je. Madame Pomfresh le garde toujours en observation le lendemain.

— On ne peut pas aller le voir, j’imagine ? »

Je préférais ne rien dire. Il y avait bien la cape d’invisibilité de James mais je préférai ne pas en parler à Antje sans l’accord du principal intéressé.

« Ce que je ne comprends pas, reprit-elle, c’est pourquoi James, Peter et toi ressemblez à des zombies après les pleines lunes. Vous ne dormez pas de la nuit ou quoi ? »

Peut-être aurais-je dû faire comme James, lui dire qu’elle posait trop de question ou lui signifier qu’elle était trop perspicace pour son propre bien. Toutefois, elle avait pris une certaine place dans mon existence dont j’espérais qu’elle ne partirait pas de sitôt, ce qui fait que tôt ou tard, il me faudrait bien évoquer la question des Animagi… mais pas tout de suite.

« Je ne peux pas te le dire pour le moment, dis-je. Plus tard, je t’expliquerai.

— Pourquoi ? C’est dangereux ?

— …

— C’est interdit ?

— Très certainement, dis-je sans pouvoir m’empêcher de sourire.

— Et ça a un rapport avec Remus ?

— Tout à fait.

— J’espère que ça ne vous retombera pas dessus. Ça me ferait mal si tu étais renvoyé, Sirius.

— Je te promets qu’on fait attention.

— Tu m’expliqueras ?

— Juré sur la tête de James. »

Antje éclata de rire.

« Tu es complètement cinglé. Mais je crois que c’est quelque chose que j’aime chez toi. »

Cette presque déclaration me fit rougir. Question sentiments, nous étions aussi peu loquaces l’un que l’autre, ce qui fit que ses propos m’allèrent droit au cœur. En y ajoutant le fait qu’elle ait accepté les petits soucis de Remus sans que cela ne remette quoi que ce soit en cause, je ne pus me retenir de la prendre dans mes bras et de la serrer très fort. Nous étions au milieu d’un couloir mais je n’en avais rien à faire. Je voulais juste qu’elle sache à quel point je l’aimais, à quel point sa générosité me rendait heureux. Elle se blottit contre moi de bonne grâce et nous restâmes ainsi enlacés un moment, jusqu’à ce qu’un drôle de bruit ne nous surprenne. Un genre de couinement aigu de chat écrasé. Antje se dégagea de mes bras, je me retournai et croisai le regard d’Ornella Kowalski qui nous regardait d’un air hagard, un doigt pointé sur nous.

« Mais… mais… mais… balbutia-t-elle. C’est _dégoûtant_  ! Pouah ! »

Je n’eus pas le temps de lui faire remarquer que ce n’était pas plus dégoûtant que sa chère amie Britta Hopkins en train de lécher la figure de Rickard Brown. Elle prit la fuite en courant et disparut au détour d’une chicane.


	15. Chapter 15

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer : voir premier chapitre

Antje, très pâle, regardait le couloir par lequel Kowalski venait de disparaître. Elle se tordit les mains avec nervosité :

« Merde, merde, merde », marmonna-t-elle.

En temps normal, elle se montrait rarement grossière. J’aurais pu trouver ça drôle si son expression ne m’avait pas un peu inquiété. Je voulus lui enlacer les épaules mais elle s’écarta brusquement.

« Calme-toi, dis-je.

— Me _calmer ?_ s’écria Antje d’une voix aiguë. Kowalski nous a _vus_ , Sirius. Toute l’école sera au courant avant ce soir !

— Et alors ?

— Et alors, je n’ai pas envie que ça se sache ! Surtout elle et ses saletés de copines ! »

Il me fallait admettre que je partageais en partie son point de vue : moi non plus, je n’avais pas très envie que tout le monde soit au courant mais pas pour les mêmes raisons. Antje craignait les réactions des gens. À titre personnel, je m’en battais l’œil avec une patte d’hippogriffe mais il s’agissait de mes affaires privées. Seulement, les histoires de couples passionnaient une bonne partie des élèves qui n’avaient rien d’autre à faire de leurs journées que de se préoccuper de qui sortait avec qui. Être l’objet de l’attention générale pour une raison pareille n’était pas dans mes projets mais Kowalski étant ce qu’elle était, je devrais faire avec, du moins jusqu’à ce que je me lasse des regards en coin et autres ricanements auxquels il nous serait difficile d’échapper.

Je repris Antje par les épaules et la serrai suffisamment fort pour la dissuader de me repousser.

« Retournons dans la salle commune », dis-je.

Elle ne répondit pas mais je savais très bien qu’elle gambergeait.

Nous traversâmes l’école en silence. Plus nous avancions dans les couloirs, plus je sentais Antje se tendre à mes côtés. Je lui aurais volontiers fait remarquer que Kowalski ne répandrait pas son venin en cinq minutes mais elle ne m’aurait pas cru. À ce compte-là, autant économiser sa salive.

 

oOØOo

 

Je repérai rapidement James et Peter qui jouaient à la bataille explosive dans un coin. Je traînai Antje à ma suite et ne la lâchai que pour la laisser s’écrouler dans un fauteuil. Mon meilleur ami leva un œil de son jeu :

« Vous revoilà, dit-il. Qu’est-ce que vous avez fabriqué à la bibliothèque ? »

Antje, qui regardait autour d’elle avec nervosité comme si elle s’attendait à ce que tout le monde la montre du doigt, tourna la tête vers James et se frappa le front du plat de la main :

« Oh bon sang, grogna-t-elle.

— Qu’est-ce qui se passe ? », demanda mon pote en plissant les yeux derrière ses lunettes.

Je ne dis rien et préférai la laisser expliquer ce qui s’était passé. Elle baissa les yeux, les sourcils froncés, comme si les plis de sa robe la fascinaient.

« Je suis une idiote, dit-elle tout bas.

— Je ne suis pas d’accord, objecta James, mais j’aimerais bien que tu m’expliques ce qui te fait penser une chose pareille. »

Elle leva la tête et le regarda bien en face :

« J’ai compris ce qui arrive à Remus. Je sais pourquoi il ne va pas en cours un ou deux jours par mois. Ça m’a pris un peu de temps mais… enfin bon, je voulais vérifier un truc à la blibliothèque et Sirius est venu me chercher. Quand on est sortis… Kowalski nous a surpris. J’ai…

— Attends, interrompit Peter, elle vous a entendu parler de Remus ?

— Non, répondit Antje très vite. On n’allait pas discuter de ça dans les couloirs. Seulement, elle… enfin… »

Incapable de terminer sa phrase, elle baissa à nouveau les yeux. James eut un sourire de travers :

« Elle vous a vus en train de vous bécoter, c’est ça ?

— Pas exactement, intervins-je. Je lui faisais un câlin, c’est tout. Elle a dit un truc comme quoi c’était « dégueulasse », ce qui est un peu se foutre du monde vu la façon dont Hopkins se donne en spectacle, et puis elle est partie. »

À mes côtés, Antje serra les plis de sa robe entre ses doigts.

« J’ai paniqué à l’idée qu’elle le répète à tout le monde mais même si elle le fait, ce sera toujours moins grave que ce qui arrive à Remus. Je suis vraiment stupide. Je fais toute une histoire de pas grand chose, finalement. »

James secoua la tête.

« Tes problèmes ne peuvent pas être comparés avec ceux de Remus, dit-il, parce qu’ils ne sont pas du même ordre. Certes, il a un petit souci poilu remarquablement ennuyeux mais on s’occupe bien de lui. Dumbledore lui a permis de faire ses études normalement, ce qu’il aurait très bien pu refuser. Tout le monde fait ce qu’il peut et nous, ses amis, on est restés avec lui même après avoir compris. Toi, tu viens de chez les Moldus, on te le reproche tout le temps, Kowalski et les autres sont incapables de comprendre que la valeur d’une personne va au-delà de la popularité ou d’un tour de taille minuscule, donc c’est normal que tu aies peur. Tu n’as pas à te le reprocher ni à te traiter d’idiote. De toute façon, si tu étais une idiote, je ne serais pas en train de te parler parce que j’ai horreur des crétins. »

Mon meilleur ami, qui semblait surpris de sa propre tirade, se gratta l’arrière de la tête, ce qui eut pour effet d’ébouriffer encore plus sa tignasse si c’était possible. Antje sourit. Peter ramassa son sac posé au pied de son fauteuil et fouina dedans pour en sortir un Chocogrenouille un rien écrabouillé.

« Tiens, dit-il en tendant la confiserie à Antje. Mange ce choco. Remus dit toujours que ça fait du bien quand on n’a pas le moral. »

Le batracien chocolaté était en triste état, aussi il se contenta de ramper sur la table au lieu de sauter quand Antje ouvrit le paquet. De toute façon, bondissant ou pas, son destin était d’être mangé, aussi il ne fit pas long feu.

 

oOØOo

 

Si Kowalski s’était attendue à provoquer un petit scandale et révélant à qui de droit (selon elle) ma relation avec Antje, elle fut probablement déçue. Hopkins elle-même ne fit pas grand cas de l’anecdote : elle se contenta de venir me trouver un matin avant le cours de potions pour me dire que je n’avais aucun goût en matière de filles et qu’à partir de là, elle ne me considérait plus comme une fréquentation potentielle. Je me contentai de lui répondre avec un sourire hypocrite que c’était tant mieux et que ça me ferait des vacances. Ses copines passaient devant moi le nez en l’air dans une attitude qu’elles pensaient méprisante mais qui en fait relevait du plus parfait ridicule. D’après ce que j’appris par la suite, Hopkins leur avait dit qu’à partir du moment où elle avait cessé de s’intéresser à ma personne, elles avaient l’ordre de faire de même. Ces suiveuses sans cervelle s’étaient donc empressées de lui obéir, à l’exception de Kowalski elle-même qui prenait un air mauvais à chaque fois qu’Antje se trouvait dans son champ de vision.

Bien entendu, les Serpentard furent mis au courant d’une façon ou d’une autre mais leur réaction fut on ne peut plus prévisible. J’étais déjà considéré comme infréquentable et que ma petite amie soit d’ascendance moldue était une preuve supplémentaire de ma traitrise envers mon propre sang. Ce balourd stupide de Mulciber, qui se destinait ouvertement à devenir Mangemort, me fit remarquer qu’il n’aimerait pas être à la place de ma mère, ce à quoi je lui répondis : « Moi non plus, c’est une vieille grenouille répugnante à l’esprit étroit. » Niak niak niak.

Antje ne me parlait pas beaucoup des remarques que lui firent les uns et les autres. « Ça n’est pas tellement différent de ce qu’ils disent d’habitude », éluda-t-elle un soir où nous étions tous les deux dans une classe vide. Cela dit, ce calme apparent ne dura pas. Deux semaines plus tard, je ne vis pas Antje au repas de midi. J’attendis que James ait le dos tourné pour m’enquérir de son absence auprès d’Evans qui n’en savait pas plus que moi, et il en allait de même pour les sœurs Smith. Je ne connaissais pas suffisamment les gens de sa promotion pour leur poser la moindre question et j’aurais préféré subir un Sortilège Impardonnable plutôt que de poser la moindre question à Kowalski qui s’esclaffait bêtement dans son coin avec ses copines. En jetant un coup d’œil autour de moi, je constatai que ça ricanait sec à la table des Serpentard. Au moment où je me demandais ce qui leur prenait, à cette bande de babouins décérébrés, je croisai le regard de mon frère. Curieusement, Regulus semblait absolument consterné. Je le vis se lever et l’instant d’après, il était à côté de moi. James le toisa en fronçant les sourcils :

« Qu’est-ce que tu fous là, toi ? » demanda-t-il en fronçant les sourcils. Mon cadet l’ignora superbement :

« Si tu cherches ta chérie, Sirius, elle est à l’infirmerie. »

Bien évidemment, la moutarde me monta au nez le temps de dire « Quidditch ».

« Qu’est-ce qui s’est passé ? demandai-je, prêt à secouer Regulus comme un prunier s’il refusait de me répondre.

— T’as qu’à lui demander. Tout ce que je peux te dire, c’est que certains de mes camarades ont un humour indigne de Sang-Purs. »

Il en avait dit suffisamment pour éviter de s’en prendre une. Je me levai et le bousculai en disant :

« Un petit conseil, frangin. Change de poteaux. »

Je quittai la Grande Salle et me rendis à l’infirmerie. Je n’avais pas fini mon repas mais tant pis. En traversant le hall, je passai devant les sabliers qui comptaient le nombre de points pour la coupe des Quatre Maisons et constatai que celui de Serpentard était un peu plus vide que la veille. Qu’est-ce que ces abrutis avaient encore fabriqué ?

 

oOØOo

 

En voyant Antje, je crus avoir opéré un voyage dans le temps et être revenu deux mois plus tôt. Malgré l’absence de marques de brûlures et de croûtes sur les mains, ses cheveux étaient à nouveau presque à ras. Dans le bureau de l’infirmière, j’entendais la voix de stentor du vieux Slughorn qui, de toute évidence, s’entretenait avec Madame Pomfresh. Je m’assis au pied du lit d’Antje et lui pris la main.

« Qu’est-ce qui s’est passé ? » demandai-je.

Elle poussa un soupir désabusé.

« Visiblement, dit-elle, c’est très rigolo de me faire perdre mes cheveux. Un type de Serpentard m’a jeté un sort pendant le cours de potion, tous mes cheveux sont tombés dans mon chaudron et il a fondu. Ça a failli provoquer une catastrophe. Le professeur Slughorn était très en colère, il a enlevé un tas de points à Serpentard et le type a eu une semaine de retenue. »

J’envisageai vaguement d’exiger le nom du coupable pour lui faire subir une petite vengeance de mon crû mais j’étais conscient qu’Antje n’aurait pas été d’accord, aussi je décidai de m’abstenir. Il existait certainement un autre moyen de l’identifier.

« Tu sais pourquoi il a fait ça ? me demanda-t-elle. Tu vas voir, c’est à pleurer de rire. Ils prétendent tous que visiblement, ça ne te dérange pas de sortir avec une Sang de Bourbe mais que peut-être qu’en voyant une Sang de Bourbe chauve, tu changerais peut-être d’avis.

— Bande de cons », grognai-je.

Je lui lâchai la main et l’attirai contre moi. C’était bizarre de ne plus sentir ses longs cheveux contre mon visage mais je n’en fis pas grand cas.

« Ça ne change rien, dis-je tout bas. Même si une troisième oreille avait poussé au sommet de ton crâne, je sortirais quand même avec toi. »

Elle s’écarta pour me regarder d’un air soupçonneux :

« T’es sûr ?

— Bon, peut-être pas, admis-je, mais tu vois ce que je veux dire. »

Elle sourit et me repoussa :

« Tu devrais aller en cours, dit-elle. Je serai sortie de l’infirmerie en fin d’après-midi. On se verra ce soir. »

Je la lâchai à regret et quittai l’infirmerie en pensant que les Serpentard ne perdaient rien pour attendre.

 

oOØOo

 

Au début du mois de février commença le deuxième épisode du roman-feuilleton sentimental de Poudlard. Après le bal de Noël venait la Saint-Valentin. Malgré ma relation avec Antje, je persistais à trouver ce truc stupide et, à ma grande satisfaction, elle partageait totalement mon avis :

« Je ne comprends pas que les sorciers aient adopté cette tradition moldue, me dit-elle un soir. En plus, c’est juste pour faire de l’argent. Comme si se faire des cadeaux ou aller au restaurant suffisait à prouver quoi que ce soit, non mais franchement… »

Sa mine consternée me fit sourire et, dans le même temps, je ne pus m’empêcher de penser à un truc que m’avait dit Lily Evans plusieurs mois auparavant, sur le fait que les filles disaient parfois le contraire de ce qu’elles pensaient. Ce raisonnement avait beau être foutrement tordu, je me pris à penser que, peut-être, Antje serait contente que je lui donne une carte ou un petit cadeau pour la Saint-Valentin. Seulement, je ne savais pas quoi lui offrir. Je lui avais déjà envoyé des chocolats pour Noël et en acheter d’autres risquerait de sembler redondant. Ce manque d’inspiration m’embêtait un peu…

… Du moins il m’embêta jusqu’à ce qu’Ornella Kowalski fasse à nouveau des siennes.

Peut-être aurions-nous dû nous méfier, Antje et moi, des regards insistants de cette idiote la veille au soir, alors que nous étions installés tous les deux dans le même fauteuil à regarder James et Remus jouer aux échecs. Toujours est-il que ce matin-là, elle avait la mine défaite au moment de me retrouver devant le dortoir des garçons. Kowalski avait fouillé dans sa valise et y avait volé des choses auxquelles Antje tenait beaucoup. Du courrier, un livre et un flacon de parfum.

« J’ai l’habitude de tout ranger dans un sac au fond de ma malle, dit-elle. Quand j’ai voulu prendre mon parfum ce matin, le sac était vide, à part ce truc. »

Elle me tendit un bout de parchemin sur lequel était écrit _Puisque tu as pris ce qui se doit d’être à moi, à moi de me servir dans ce qui est à toi. C’est comme ça que fonctionne la justice._

« Elle a dû tout jeter, dit Antje. Qu’est-ce qu’elle pourrait faire d’un roman moldu et des lettres de mes parents ?

— Je suis désolé », répliquai-je sans savoir quoi dire d’autre.

Elle baissa la tête en reniflant. Je crus qu’elle allait se mettre à pleurer mais elle se contenta de pousser un soupir à fendre l’âme.

« Descendons déjeuner, dit-elle. Je ne dois pas lui laisser croire que ça m’atteint. »

Je la pris par les épaules et l’embrassai sur la joue, faisant fi des gens qui devaient nous observer. J’étais furieux contre Kowalski mais en même temps, j’étais très fier qu’Antje ne se laisse pas aller comme elle l’aurait fait deux mois auparavant. Pourtant, elle aurait eu de quoi.

 

oOØOo

 

Comme tous les matins, le courrier arriva à grand bruit à la table du petit déjeuner. Une chouette déposa devant Antje une boîte en carton de forme cubique. Elle l’ouvrit, les sourcils froncés, et y découvrit une petite bouteille remplie d’un liquide vert.

« C’est mon flacon de parfum, dit-elle. Mais il n’y a pas de parfum dedans. Je ne sais pas ce que c’est que ce truc. »

J’expliquai rapidement ce qui était arrivé aux affaires d’Antje à James, Remus et Peter qui n’étaient toujours pas au courant et, du coin de l’œil, je vis Kowalski se lever pour murmurer quelque chose à l’oreille de mon amie qui la repoussa d’un geste brusque. Elle se leva et se rendit à la table des professeurs avec son flacon de parfum.

« Cafteuse », grogna Kowalski.

J’eus bien envie de la saisir par les cheveux et de lui enfoncer la figure dans le bol de porridge le plus proche mais, avant que j’aie pu faire un geste, Antje revint accompagnée de McGonagall.

« Miss Kowalski, suivez-moi dans mon bureau, dit-elle froidement. Je souhaiterais avoir un petit entretien avec vous. »

Tout d’un coup, Kowalski eut l’air beaucoup moins bravache. Elle se leva et suivit notre directrice de maison, la tête basse. Antje s’assit à côté de moi et se servit un peu de café.

« Je ne comptais pas la dénoncer, dit-elle. Je suis juste allée voir le professeur Slughorn pour lui demander ce qu’il y avait dans le flacon. C’est de l’Empestine, il paraît que ça pue et que ça donne des furoncles. Le professeur McGonagall a tout entendu et elle a voulu savoir ce qui s’était passé. »

J’imaginais aisément la scène. Quand l’enseignante en métamorphose posait ce genre de question, il était quasiment impossible d’éluder ou de mentir. Après tout, c’était peut-être mieux comme ça. Peut-être qu’après un bon savon, Kowalski allait se calmer.

J’avisai le flacon de parfum. Il était bon pour la poubelle à présent. Peter tendit la main et se saisit de la petite bouteille :

« C’est le même parfum que ma mère, dit-il à voix basse. Curieux, il ne sent pas pareil sur Antje. Je ne l’aurais jamais reconnu. »

L’idée commença alors à se former dans mon esprit. Si la mère de Peter portait ce parfum, il venait forcément du monde sorcier. À ce que je sache, Mrs. Pettigrow ne s’aventurait jamais dans le monde moldu car elle n’y était pas à l’aise. Les origines d’Antje faisaient qu’elle aurait très bien pu acheter ses produits de beauté chez les Moldus et un parfum qui s’appelait « Fleurs du matin » aurait pu venir de n’importe où. À présent, il me faudrait trouver un moyen d’acheter ce truc d’ici la Saint-Valentin, quitte à me rendre à Pré-au-Lard par un passage secret le week-end suivant.

 

oOØOo

 

Le soir venu, tandis que je me trouvais dans un coin de la salle commune avec mes copains et Antje, Kowalski se planta devant nous, un paquet de lettres à la main.

« Tiens, je te les rends, dit-elle. Par contre, ton bouquin, je l’ai jeté. J’ai promis à McGonagall de m’excuser et de te laisser tranquille. »

Antje récupéra son courrier et le fourra dans son sac. Elle regarda Kowalski d’un air froid.

« Je n’accepte pas tes excuses parce que tu n’en penses pas un mot. »

À dire vrai, je ne croyais pas non plus en la sincérité de cette idiote. Tandis qu’elle se détournait, le nez en l’air, j’aperçus l’exemplaire de _Sorcière hebdo_ qu’elle avait sous le bras et une idée me vint.

« Hé, Kowalski ! File-moi ton canard. »

Elle me jeta un coup d’œil surpris et sembla hésiter.

« Vas-y, donne, insistai-je. Et vas lire un vrai livre, ça te rendra peut-être plus intelligente. »

C’était salaud, j’en avais bien conscience, mais elle ne l’avait pas volé. Au bord des larmes — à croire que je l’avais vexée — Kowalski me tendit son journal.

Il y avait probablement des bons de commande pour du parfum, là-dedans.

Antje me regarda avec étonnement :

« Pourquoi tu as fait ça ? demanda-t-elle.

— Pour l’emmerder », répondis-je brièvement.

Je n’allais certainement pas lui dire la vérité, ça n’aurait plus été une surprise.

 


	16. Chapter 16

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer : voir premier chapitre

La Saint-Valentin, cette année-là, eut lieu un samedi. C’était le premier week-end de sortie à Pré-au-Lard de l’année civile et la veille de la pleine lune. De fait, je préférai, une fois n’étant pas coutume, rester tranquillement au château. Le village serait pris d’assaut par des couples plus ou moins éphémères d’élèves énamourés et je n’avais pas envie de voir ça. Les séances publiques de bécotage me donnaient vraiment la nausée et je ne comprenais pas que les gens puissent faire ça, malgré le proverbe qui disait que les amoureux étaient seuls au monde. James et Peter partageaient mon avis à ce sujet et Remus semblait penser que nous devrions être un peu plus indulgents avec nos congénaires. J’aurais bien voulu l’y voir. S’il avait eu une petite amie, lui, l’aurait-il embrassée devant tout le monde ? J’en doutais vraiment.

Quoiqu’il en soit, je fus content de ma journée. Ainsi que je l’avais deviné, j’avais trouvé dans le magazine « emprunté » à Ornella Kowalski un bon de commande pour acheter un nouveau flacon de parfum à Antje. Elle rougit jusqu’aux oreilles quand je lui donnai le petit paquet et avoua d’un air honteux ne rien m’avoir offert. Je n’en fis pas grand cas. Dans le fond, ce n’était pas très important. Après avoir expédié mes devoirs du week-end, je passai le reste du temps avec elle dans une classe vide. Je savais que les copains ne m’en voudraient pas, et puis nous aurions tout notre temps le soir venu pour mettre au point notre expédition spéciale « pleine lune ». De toute façon, j’oubliai les métamorphoses de Remus dès que je me retrouvai seul avec Antje. Pour la première fois, des pensées un peu embarrassantes la concernant me traversèrent l’esprit mais je m’efforçai de tout occulter. Ça n’était pas convenable et… de telles idées manquèrent de froisser ma propre pudeur. Un comble.

 

oOØOo

 

Le lendemain de la pleine lune fut difficile. Pour la première fois depuis que nous étions devenus des Animagi, nous commencions la semaine par une nuit blanche. Tout en bâillant tout ce que je savais, j’espérai que ça ne se reproduirait pas trop souvent même si je n’y pouvais pas grand-chose. Antje semblait préoccupée. Elle avait beau savoir en partie de quoi il en retournait, elle nous jetait des regards en coin que James et Peter, comme à leur habitude, avaient choisi d’ignorer. Néanmoins, tandis qu’elle couvrait sa tartine d’une épaisse couche de marmelade, elle me glissa :

« J’ai croisé Rogue hier soir en revenant de la bibliothèque. Il m’a harcelée pour savoir où vous étiez passés. »

Je fronçai les sourcils et James, qui avait tout entendu, reposa sa tasse de café.

« Il t’a fait des misères ? demandai-je.

— Non, répondit Antje. Il pensait que j’étais au courant de quelque chose. Je n’allais certainement rien lui dire. De toute façon, je sais bien que vous ne me dites pas tout.

— Et qu’est-ce que tu lui as répondu ?

— Que vous ne partagiez pas tout avec moi et que… s’il me jetait un sort, ça finirait par arriver aux oreilles de Lily. Alors il a dit que dans ce cas, je ne vous servais que de faire-valoir, et il est parti en marmonnant quelque chose sur vos capacités à fiche le boxon partout où vous allez et qu’il était sûr que vous mijotiez quelque chose qui vous vaudrait le renvoi. »

Je ne sus pas trop quoi penser. D’un côté, j’admirais la présence d’esprit d’Antje qui avait utilisé Evans comme argument pour que le vieux Servilus la laisse tranquille. D’après ce que je savais, la préfète avait de plus en plus de difficultés à tolérer que son copinou fasse du mal aux élèves d’ascendance moldue et fréquente d’apprentis Mangemorts. Dans le même temps, j’étais exaspéré que ce cafard cherche à nous faire renvoyer. Il ferait mieux de s’occuper de ses affaires.

James secoua la tête en disant :

« Ce n’est qu’une question de temps avant qu’Evans ne comprenne pour de bon que c’est un gros nul. »

L’étincelle d’espoir que je crus voir dans son regard me fit sourire.

« D’ici à ce qu’elle s’intéresse à toi, plaisantai-je en lui donnant un coup de coude, il y a un monde.

— Tout est possible, répliqua mon meilleur ami. Après tout, c’est pas toi qui as dit un jour que tu ne tomberais jamais amoureux de ta vie ? Regarde où tu en es maintenant. »

À mes côtés, Antje s’empourpra et je donnais un nouveau coup de coude — à peine plus douloureux — à James qui grimaça.

« Crétin, grognai-je.

— De toute façon, reprit mon pote en se massant les côtes, le vieux Servilus ne devinera jamais le fond du problème parce qu’il est trop bête pour ça. Et puis tôt ou tard, il se lassera d’essayer de nous faire virer. On est trop forts pour lui. »

Je vis bien qu’Antje était sceptique mais je ne fis aucun commentaire. Elle avait ses raisons de se méfier de Rogue et de ses capacités de nuisance mais elle finirait bien par comprendre que ce n’était qu’un minable auquel il ne fallait pas accorder une importance superflue.

 

oOØOo

 

Plusieurs semaines se passèrent ensuite sans incident notable. Les jours se ressemblaient plus ou moins. Heures de cours, devoirs, plaisanteries plus ou moins innocentes, retenues, moments passés dans les coins en compagnie d’Antje. Nous avions remarqué que Rogue s’était mis à nous espionner autant qu’il le pouvait mais nous étions prudents. Il ne pouvait rien savoir. En un sens, le voir nous tourner autour en vain était assez rigolo, d’autant qu’il semblait croire, parfois, que sa présence balourde échappait à notre vigilence. Quel plouc.

Je me prenais à penser que l’année scolaire se terminerait en douceur, et ce malgré les BUSE, quand un détail que j’avais malencontreusement oublié refit surface. Antje ne m’avait pour ainsi dire plus parlé de la maladie de sa mère depuis un bon moment, si ce n’était pour me dire que son état était stationnaire. Malheureusement, sa santé se dégrada soudain. Un matin, mon amie apprit dans une lettre adressée par son père que sa mère avait, suite à un malaise, sombré dans le coma. Les médecins moldus espéraient apparemment l’en faire sortir sans y croire vraiment. Je me sentis honteux de ne pas arriver à la soutenir comme j’aurais dû le faire. Les mots me semblaient inutiles, creux, et je ne pouvais que la laisser pleurer de temps en temps sur mon épaule et lui assurer ma présence, comme si ça pouvait changer quelque chose. Elle m’avoua cependant que mon soutien lui faisait du bien. « Je ne sais pas comment j’aurais pris les choses si j’avais été aussi seule qu’avant », me dit-elle. Je me pris donc à penser que je n’étais peut-être pas aussi inutile que ça, finalement. Peut-être, quand viendrait le moment tant redouté, ce serait moins difficile pour elle si j’étais à ses côtés.

Cependant, j’étais loin de croire à ce moment-là que rien ne se passerait comme prévu.

 

oOØOo

 

Le mois d’avril arriva avec, en milieu de mois, la pleine lune. Les journées étant de plus en plus longues, nous ne rejoignions la Cabane Hurlante que bien après le repas du soir. Les nuits d’hiver, où Remus devait manquer les derniers cours de l’après-midi à cause des premiers symptômes, étaient loin. Par ailleurs, il faisait doux en ce début de printemps et il nous serait plus agréable de nous promener dans le parc, nos formes animales ne nous préservant pas des frimas. En résumé, j’avais hâte de voir s’assombrir le ciel et de retrouver mes copains pour ces aventures si particulières et secrètes.

Toutefois, avant de quitter le château, je m’accordai un peu de temps avec Antje. Je ne lui avais toujours pas révélé que James, Peter et moi étions devenus des Animagi et, quand survenaient les pleines lunes, je lui disais que je préférais rester seul avec mes potes à attendre que la nuit se passe. Je la savais un peu attristée de cet état de fait mais elle faisait avec et je n’étais pas encore prêt à tout lui raconter. Quoiqu’il en soit, au vu des mauvaises nouvelles de sa famille, je ne pouvais me résoudre à la laisser seule trop longtemps, aussi je passai une heure avec elle dans une classe vide avant d’aller rejoindre mes amis devant la Cabane Hurlante où Remus avait déjà commencé sa métamorphose. Après ce petit intermède, je raccompagnai Antje jusqu’au dortoir des filles et, quand elle fut montée se coucher, je quittai à nouveau la tour de Gryffondor pour quitter le château en catimini.

Je ne m’attendais pas à tomber sur Rogue.

Il se tenait appuyé contre un mur, près d’une des nombreuses sorties donnant sur le parc. Sa pose se voulait nonchalente mais il avait surtout l’air d’un tas de chiffons surmonté de cheveux gras et d’un gros nez. Sa robe de l’école, trop grande, pendait misérablement sur ses épaules trop étroites et, au-dessus du fameux tarin énorme, ses petits yeux noirs me dévisageaient avec une expression fourbe.

« Je savais que toi ou un de tes potes finirait bien par débarquer, dit-il. Toujours en train de bafouer les règlements, pas vrai, Black ? T’es sensé rester à l’intérieur à cette heure-ci.

— Et toi, Servilus, répliquai-je, qu’est-ce que tu fous là ? Pourquoi t’es pas dans tes cachots crasseux avec tes copinous à rêver de l’ascension de Lord Voldemort ? »

Je ne prononçais pas souvent ce nom parce qu’il faisait peur aux gens. En ce qui me concernait, je ne voyais pas l’intérêt de craindre ce qui, de toute évidence, n’était qu’un pseudonyme, mais j’évitais de parler en public de ce connard répugnant et de citer son nom parce que provoquer des regards terrifiés n’était même pas drôle. Quoiqu’il en soit, Rogue marqua le coup et plissa encore plus les yeux jusqu’à ce qu’ils ne ressemblent plus qu’à deux fentes :

« Tu ne sais pas de quoi tu parles, Black, dit-il. De toute façon, tu deviendras un hors-la-loi à un moment ou à un autre à cause de ton attitude lamentable.

— Va te faire foutre, répondis-je, les dents serrées. Et dégage, j’ai à faire.

— Ah oui, et tu dois faire quoi ? Rejoindre ton pote Lupin que j’ai vu passer dans le parc avec l’infirmière ? Qu’est-ce que vous trafiquez, tous autant que vous êtes ? »

Je déglutis péniblement. Finalement, à force de nous tourner autour, ce cafard n’était plus si loin de la vérité… Je ne sus trop quoi lui répondre sur l’instant, tout en sachant bien qu’il ne me laisserait pas tranquille si je gardais le silence ou si je lui racontais n’importe quoi…

… mais d’ailleurs, une demi-vérité ne relèverait-elle pas du n’importe quoi, finalement ?

« Ce que je fais de mes soirées ne te regarde pas, dis-je. Quant à Remus, il… s’intéresse de très près au Saule Cogneur. Si tu veux, tu n’as qu’à aller voir et à appuyer sur la plus grosse des racines. Bonne soirée. »

Je le plantai là en rigolant intérieurement de son regard médusé. À mon avis, il penserait que je l’ai pris pour un con et jamais il ne s’approcherait du Saule. Le coup de la racine qui l’immobilisait était trop farfelu et d’ailleurs, James, Peter et moi avions eu peine à y croire quand Remus nous en avait parlé la première fois. Il avait fallu qu’il nous montre le principe pour accepter la réalité de la chose.

 

oOØOo

 

Dans le parc, je déambulai un moment, le temps de respirer l’air nocturne. Une odeur de fleurs printanières embaumait l’atmosphère et me rappelait le parfum d’Antje, celui que je lui avais offert. L’idée me fit sourire et j’inspirai profondément en espérant qu’elle avait trouvé le sommeil, là-bas, dans son dortoir, et que sa nuit ne serait pas peuplée de mauvais rêves. Je rejoignis ensuite le Saule Cogneur d’un pas tranquille. Peut-être étais-je un peu en retard mais mes amis ne m’en tiendraient pas rigueur. Je leur raconterais la blague que je venais de faire à Rogue. Peter prendrait sans doute peur puisque j’avais en partie révélé la vérité mais James trouverait ça très drôle. J’avais joliment flirté avec le danger cette fois-là mais ça faisait partie du piment de l’existence et j’estimais encore ne pas avoir couru un grand risque.

Idiot que j’étais.

Arrivé devant l’arbre, je fus surpris de ne trouver personne. James et Peter avaient promis de m’attendre pourtant, que s’était-il passé ? Les yeux plissés, je scrutai la nuit, m’attendant à les voir arriver tandis que le Saule bruissait à côté de moi. Comme personne ne venait, je cherchai la branche morte dont Madame Pomfresh se servait pour appuyer sur la racine. Elle la cachait toujours au même endroit, au pied d’un buisson à proximité. Je soulevai les feuillages, furetai à tâtons sans rien trouver.

_M’étais-je trompé de buisson ?_

Soudain, derrière moi, le Saule Cogneur cessa de s’agiter. Je n’entendis plus que le vent dans ses feuilles. Je me retournai et le vis, immobile, ses branches dressées, comme pour libérer le passage secret vers la Cabane Hurlante.

L’inquiétude me tordit soudainement les entrailles. Je sortis ma baguette magique de ma poche et la serrai entre mes doigts. Rien, dans cette situation, n’était normal : mes amis absents, la branche servant à immobiliser le Saule disparue, le passage secret qui se libérait de l’intérieur…

Ce qui se passa l’instant d’après me pétrifia. Deux personnes, la première soutenant la deuxième, sortirent de sous l’arbre. Il s’agissait de James et de… _putain de merde…_ de Rogue.

Je compris immédiatement ce qui s’était passé. Ce cafard de Servilus avait eu la bêtise de me croire. Il avait suivi à la lettre ce que je lui avais dit et je n’eus pas à attendre le récit de James, entrecoupé d’injures à mon égard, pour comprendre qu’il avait vu Remus sous sa forme de loup. Apparemment, Rogue avait rejoint le Saule Cogneur au pas de course, pressé de vérifier mes dires. Là, il était tombé sur James et Peter et mon meilleur ami l’avait poursuivi dans le passage secret pour l’en ramener… trop tard. Deviner que j’étais à l’origine de la plaisanterie n’avait pas été difficile pour mes deux copains.

D’une bourrade, Rogue écarta le bras de James qui le soutenait par les épaules. Il me regarda comme un cobra prêt à fondre sur sa proie :

«  _Assassin !_ siffla-t-il. _Tu viens d’essayer de me tuer ! Je vais le répéter au directeur ! Ce monstre de Lupin sera viré, toi aussi, et Potter et Pettigrow aussi, vous l’aurez pas volé ! »_

Sur ces mots, dont les derniers furent prononcés dans un feulement rauque, il détala en direction du château.

Je lâchai ma baguette magique et tombai assis par terre.

« Merde », grognai-je en arrachant fébrilement des brins d’herbe. Même sans le voir, je sentais le regard de James fixé sur moi.

« Oui, _merde_ , dit-il froidement. Qu’est-ce qui t’a pris, abruti ? Tu risques de te faire virer ! Et si jamais le problème de Remus devait se savoir, il ne pourrait pas terminer ses études ! Les autres parents deviendraient fous furieux, le conseil d’administration aussi, et Dumbledore serait obligé de le renvoyer !

— …

— Je te préviens, Sirius. Si jamais ça devait se produire, je ne t’adresserai plus jamais la parole. Maintenant, amène-toi. On retourne au château. Peter doit nous y attendre, il a détalé dès que Servilus a débarqué. »

Je me levai et constatai qu’à présent, mon meilleur ami évitait mon regard. Une boule de douleur me coinça la gorge mais après tout, je ne l’avais pas volé.

Nous regagnâmes l’école dans un silence de mort. Je fus presque surpris, en pénétrant dans la salle commune de Gryffondor, de constater que tout y était normal. Les élèves qui s’y trouvaient travaillaient, jouaient aux cartes, discutaient dans leur coin… nous montâmes directement dans le dortoir. James ne m’accorda pas un mot ni un regard. Peter, blotti comme à son habitude sous ses couvertures, dormait… ou faisait semblant.

Je ne dormis pas beaucoup cette nuit-là.

 

oOØOo

 

McGonagall me sauta dessus dès le lendemain matin. Elle était en poste devant l’escalier menant aux dortoirs des garçons, comme si elle m’attendait. Elle posa sur moi un regard qui aurait congelé un désert et m’emmena dans le bureau de Dumbledore, après avoir renvoyé les curieux à leurs affaires d’un ton sec. James ne me parlait toujours pas et Peter semblait très malheureux. Je suivis ma directrice de maison dans les couloirs en pensant bêtement que je n’avais pas eu le temps d’embrasser Antje et que si jamais j’étais renvoyé, je la laisserais tomber et que je romprais de fait la promesse que je lui avais faite.

J’étais vraiment un con. Et en plus, tout était la faute de Rogue. Ce cafard allait me le payer cher, d’une façon ou d’une autre.

Quoiqu’il en soit, je n’en menais pas large en pénétrant dans le bureau directorial. Je regardai sans les voir les innombrables bibelots qui encombraient la pièce circulaire, attendant comme un couperet la sentance qui ne manquerait pas de tomber.

« Je suis profondément déçu. »

La voix lasse du professeur Dumbledore me força à me tourner vers lui. J’avais éprouvé, depuis ce qui s’était passé dans la Cabane Hurlante, un mélange de malaise, de tristesse et de colère. En croisant le regard du vieux directeur, la honte prit le dessus. Ce sentiment était tellement fort qu’il me suffoqua. Bêtement, je me dandinai d’un pied sur l’autre sans savoir quoi dire.

« Vous êtes un garçon brillant, dit Dumbledore. Vous étiez promis, malgré vos innombrables sottises, à un bel avenir si vous aviez accepté de grandir un peu. Malheureusement, votre petite plaisanterie d’hier soir a failli causer la mort d’un élève. »

Je baissai à nouveau les yeux sur le parquet. L’annonce de mon renvoi de Poudlard n’était plus qu’une question de secondes.

« Il est difficile de trouver une sanction adéquate compte tenu des circonstances, reprit le directeur. En temps normal, vous devriez être en route pour retourner chez vos parents mais il est hors de question que votre stupidité ait des répercussions sur l’avenir de Mr. Lupin. J’ai donc fait promettre au jeune Mr. Rogue de se taire et de ne rien dire sur ce qui s’est produit la nuit dernière. En conséquence, je ne peux pas vous renvoyer sans que cela soulève de questions. »

Je dus retenir un soupir de soulagement. Je ne serais pas renvoyé et Remus n’aurait pas à interrompre ses études.

« Cela dit, il va vous falloir assumer vos actes. Jusqu’à nouvel ordre, vous serez isolé de vos camarades. Vous ferez vos devoirs seul sous la surveillance d’un professeur. Vous serez mis en retenue tous les soirs jusqu’à vingt-deux heures, ainsi que tous les week-ends. Vous ne pourrez fréquenter vos amis qu’en classe, où vous feriez mieux d’être le plus discret possible, ainsi qu’à l’heure des repas et dans les dortoirs où vous serez sommé de vous rendre sitôt vos retenues terminées. Par ailleurs, je me dois d’avertir vos parents de ce qui s’est passé. »

Je déglutis péniblement. Si Dumbledore écrivait à ma mère et lui disait toute la vérité, elle ferait un véritable scandale. Elle avertirait tous les gens qu’elle connaissait et m’enverrait une Beuglante particulièrement salée qui risquerait de faire un foin du diable. Je levai les yeux et, malgré moi, lançai un regard apeuré au vieux directeur qui eut un drôle de sourire tordu.

« Je ferai en sorte que votre mère garde elle aussi le silence, dit-il comme s’il avait lu dans mes pensées. À présent, allez déjeuner. Votre sanction démarre dès maintenant. »

En silence, je quittai la pièce et descendis dans la Grande Salle.

Certes, je n’étais pas renvoyé. Certes, ma connerie n’aurait pas de répercussion sur Remus. Cependant… j’avais à subir la pire des punitions. Même l’expulsion n’était rien à côté de la perspective d’être privé de mes amis. Et puis il y avait Antje. Je lui avais promis d’être à ses côtés tandis que sa mère se mourait lentement… et je ne pouvais plus honorer cette promesse. Je l’avais en quelque sorte abandonnée parce que j’étais un imbécile incapable de réfléchir aux conséquences de mes actes.

Je voyais trouble en poussant la porte du réfectoire. Il me fallut un instant pour comprendre que j’avais les larmes aux yeux.


	17. Chapter 17

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer : voir premier chapitre

_Sunshine is faraway, clouds linger on_

_Everything I possessed, now they are gone_

(Black Sabbath - _Solitude_ \- Master of Reality - 1971)

 

Je me doutais que la punition de Dumbledore serait atroce mais il me fallut y être confronté pour comprendre à quel point. Dans un premier temps, je fus soulagé que James ne me fasse plus la tête mais qu’en serait-il de Remus une fois qu’il quitterait l’infirmerie ? Quant à Antje, mes amis l’avaient mise au courant de ce qui s’était passé la nuit précédente pendant que le directeur me passait un savon. Elle me regarda d’un air désolé et me dit :

« On discutera de tout ça ce soir.

— Ma punition commence aujourd’hui, objectai-je. On risque de ne plus se voir du tout en dehors des repas. »

Elle me regarda d’un drôle d’air comme si elle avait une idée derrière la tête. J’étais surpris et presque inquiet : si elle aussi se mettait à bafouer le règlement, ça risquait de me retomber dessus. Certes, je n’étais plus à ça près mais je n’avais pas envie qu’elle prenne des risques inconsidérés pour mes beaux yeux.

Les événements de la veille devant rester secrets, l’attitude des profs à mon égard ne changea guère a priori pendant les cours. J’étais toutefois assez observateur pour apercevoir un mélange de froideur et de déception dans leur regard. Je m’efforçai donc d’adopter un profil bas, ce qui ne fut pas difficile vu le mélange de honte et de malaise que je ressentais. Heureusement, ce jour-là, nous n’avions aucun cours en commun avec les Serpentard. Je n’aurais pas supporté d’avoir la sale tronche de Rogue dans mon champ de vision. Malgré tout, j’étais persuadé que ce qui s’était passé était sa faute. S’il avait eu l’intelligence de ne pas me croire, de me rire au nez ou de se mettre en boule en me disant que je le prenais pour un con, nous n’en serions pas arrivés là. Hors de question d’admettre que j’aurais mieux fait de me taire ou de lui raconter un authentique bobard.

L’enfer commença après le dernier cours de l’après-midi.

Je retournai dans la salle commune avec James et Peter (Remus se trouvant encore à l’infirmerie), faute de savoir quoi faire d’autre puisque Binns, le fantôme qui officiait comme prof d’histoire de la magie, me snobait tout autant que les autres élèves. Ce type était dans son monde, celui des morts. McGonagall, cependant, m’attendait de nouveau. Elle m’envoya dans le dortoir chercher les livres dont j’avais besoin pour mes devoirs et m’emmena dans son bureau. Elle y avait fait placer un pupitre et une chaise capitonnée de tissu écossais assorti à la décoration de la pièce. Je m’installai donc là avec mes affaires et travaillai dans un silence de mort jusqu’à l’heure du dîner. L’enseignante en métamorphose, en face de moi, corrigeait des copies en levant de temps en temps un œil féroce sur ma personne. Je croisai son regard deux ou trois fois avant de ne plus du tout lever la tête de mes rouleaux de parchemin. Cette femme me glaçait les entrailles.

J’eus l’impression que ces prunelles polaires et néanmoins masquées par des lunettes carrées me poursuivaient pendant tout le dîner. Je répondis par monosyllabes aux questions que me posaient mes amis et, alors que je quittais la table pour rejoindre le bureau de McGonagall, Antje m’attrapa la main et serra mes doigts entre les siens. Ça me mit un peu de baume au cœur. De toute évidence, elle n’était pas trop fâchée contre moi à cause de ce qui s’était passé.

 

oOØOo

 

Ayant terminé mes devoirs, je me demandais en quoi consisterait ma première retenue du soir. Le pupitre et sa chaise écossaise étaient toujours là. De toute évidence, ma directrice de maison ne me condamnerait pas aux tâches ménagères auxquelles je m’étais mine de rien habitué depuis cinq ans. Allais-je devoir copier des lignes comme un gamin ?

« Asseyez-vous », dit McGonagall d’un ton aussi froid que son regard.

J’obéis en silence. Elle me tourna le dos et sortit un épais volume de l’étagère qui se dressait derrière sa table de travail.

« Vous allez lire cinq chapitres de cet ouvrage, reprit l’enseignante, et m’en faire un résumé complet de deux cent cinquante mots. Cela devrait vous occuper et vous faire le plus grand bien. Vous avez jusqu’à vingt-deux heures. »

Je jetai un coup d’œil à ma montre. Deux heures pour faire ça. J’allais bien m’amuser. Je me saisis du gros bouquin que McGonagall avait posé sur mon pupitre et constatai qu’il s’agissait d’un _Usage des bonnes manières à destination des jeunes sorciers_. Si j’avais été en meilleure posture, j’aurais félicité ma directrice de maison pour son sens de l’à-propos. J’ouvris le livre et constatai deux choses. L’édition datait de 1927, autant dire de Mathusalem, et au vu du cachet encore visible sur la page de garde, il s’agissait d’un ouvrage retiré des rayonnages de la bibliothèque. Je jetai donc un coup d’œil à la fin du livre pour voir si la petite fiche où figurait la liste des élèves qui l’avaient emprunté s’y trouvait encore et c’était le cas. Mon cœur fit un bond à la vue d’un nom et d’une date : _Walburga Black – 13 octobre – 3 novembre (1939)._ Ma mégère de génitrice avait emprunté ce pavé alors qu’elle avait quatorze ans. Je repoussai tant bien que mal la foultitude de souvenirs qui me venaient à l’esprit et sursautai au son de la voix de McGonagall :

« Eh bien, Black ? Pensez-vous que ce livre va se lire tout seul ? »

Je ne répondis pas mais lui lançai un regard furieux. L’avait-elle fait exprès ? Etait-elle sadique à ce point ? J’étais mal placé pour dire quoi que ce soit, alors je m’efforçai d’inspirer profondément pour me calmer, puis je feuilletai le livre pour revenir au premier chapitre.

J’allais vraiment cracher mes tripes.

 

oOØOo

 

Deux heures plus tard, j’avais des courbatures dans les doigts, la bouche sèche et l’esprit en vrac. Je venais de me farcir et de résumer un nombre incalculable de pages sur la bonne éducation des jeunes sorciers au début de notre siècle et le respect qu’ils devaient aux adultes. Si tout le monde s’était comporté de cette façon à l’époque, Merlin que la vie devait être triste. McGonagall récupéra le livre et le rouleau de parchemin que je venais de remplir.

« Je vais vous raccompagner à la salle commune, dit-elle, et vous monterez immédiatement vous coucher. »

Je jetai un dernier regard au bouquin que l’enseignante était sur le point de remettre à sa place et ne pus m’empêcher d’ouvrir la bouche.

« Professeur, saviez-vous que ma mère avait emprunté ce livre quand elle était élève ?

— Vraiment ? »

Elle semblait légèrement surprise, ce qui me fit douter de sa cruauté. Elle ouvrit le livre à la dernière page pour s’assurer de mes propos avant de relever la tête vers moi :

« J’ai connu Walburga Black à l’époque de mes études, fit-elle. Elle ne m’a pour ainsi dire jamais adressé la parole et sa fierté de Sang-pur rivalisait avec son respect strict des règlements. Qu’elle ait eu un enfant comme vous est surprenant. Vous êtes son exact opposé. »

Son regard se fit un peu rêveur, puis elle reprit :

« J’imagine que vous avez vos raisons pour évoquer ce sujet et si avoir entre les mains un ouvrage qu’a lu votre mère vous a perturbé, ce n’est pas de mon fait. Le plus important, c’est que vous appreniez à ne plus dépasser les bornes. »

Elle ouvrit la porte de son bureau pour me signifier de prendre mes affaires et de sortir. Je la suivis dans les couloirs sans dire un mot. Dans la salle commune, en partie vide à cette heure-ci, se trouvaient James, Peter et Remus qui était revenu. Mon ami lycanthrope me lança un regard inexpressif et James me fit signe qu’ils monteraient sans tarder dans le dortoir. McGonagall m’abandonna au pied de l’escalier.

Je ne souhaitais qu’une chose : dormir. Le lendemain arriverait toujours trop vite et serait tout aussi éprouvant que la journée qui venait de s’écouler.

Seulement, une petite surprise m’attendait. Les rideaux qui entouraient mon lit étaient fermés et quand je les tirais, je découvris Antje, assise sur les couvertures. Elle lisait un bouquin quelconque à la lumière de sa baguette magique. Elle leva un œil en me voyant arriver et je ne pus que la fixer, médusé :

« Tu es folle, dis-je à voix basse. Tu te rends compte de ce que tu risques si on te découvrait ?

— Venant de toi, répondit-elle, ce genre de commentaire est presque drôle. Le règlement dit que les garçons n’ont pas le droit d’aller dans les dortoirs des filles mais l’inverse n’est pas spécifié.

— C’est sexiste », fis-je remarquer.

Elle posa son livre.

« Assieds-toi », m’invita-t-elle.

Je m’installai en face d’elle et refermai les rideaux. On n’était jamais trop prévoyant. Antje me regarda avec sérieux :

« Je ne te ferai pas la morale sur ce qui s’est passé, dit-elle. D’abord, ça ne sert à rien, et puis les profs sont beaucoup plus légitimes que moi pour le faire. Je voudrais juste savoir si tu comptais vraiment faire du mal à Rogue.

— Bien sûr que non, m’offusquai-je. Enfin pas trop. Je pensais juste qu’il ne me croierait pas. Il a pris ce que je lui disais pour argent comptant et il a fallu qu’il aille vérifier. Cet abruti. Tout est sa faute. »

Je baissai la tête. Antje me prit la main :

« Je ne suis pas d’accord. C’est vrai, il aurait pu penser que tu te moquais de lui, mais tu as pris un risque. Tu lui as en partie révélé la vérité à propos de Remus sans réfléchir aux conséquences et en pensant que c’était juste une blague de plus. Tu en es conscient ?

— Oui, répondis-je à contrecœur. Je croyais que tu ne me ferais pas la morale.

— Ce n’est pas le cas. J’essaie juste de te faire comprendre les choses.

— Si j’avais su que je serais puni de cette façon, je me serais abstenu, crois-moi. James m’a fait la gueule toute la nuit. Je ne sais pas si Remus acceptera de me parler. Et puis je suis tout seul, j’ai passé ma fin de journée à potasser sous le nez de McGonagall, on ne peut pas rêver mieux comme truc pourri.

— Sirius… »

Elle se redressa sur les genoux et noua ses bras autour de mes épaules. J’enfouis mon visage dans son cou.

« En plus de tout ça, murmurai-je, on ne pourra presque plus se voir. Je t’avais promis d’être présent à cause de ce qui se passe chez toi. Je suis désolé. »

Elle me serra contre elle sans répondre mais je crus bon de la repousser :

« Les autres ne vont pas tarder à débarquer. Tu ferais bien de retourner dans le dortoir des filles. »

Lui demander de s’en aller était un crève-cœur de plus mais je n’estimais pas nécessaire que James, Remus et Peter lui tombent dessus. Avant de la laisser partir, je l’embrassai, histoire d’avoir quelque chose d’agréable à retenir de cette atroce journée.

L’instant d’après, ses pas s’éloignaient dans l’escalier.

 

oOØOo

 

Trois semaines passèrent ainsi. Mon emploi du temps fut immuable, articulé autour de ma punition. Petit-déjeuner, cours, repas de midi, cours, retenue, repas du soir, retenue, dodo. Le week-end, c’était repas et retenue. Je n’avais plus de temps libre. Si je n’avais pas les meilleurs résultats de la promotion à mes BUSE vu le temps passé à faire mes devoirs sans les copains pour me faire rire, il pleuvrait des Botrucs. Je passais toujours mes soirées à étudier l’effroyable _Usage des bonnes manières à destination des jeunes sorciers_ sous la surveillance de McGonagall. Ce bouquin semblait ne pas avoir de fin et son contenu était rétrograde à souhait. Régulièrement, en essayant d’en tirer l’essentiel pour les résumés que ma directrice de maison exigeait quotidiennement, je pensais à ma mère. Ce n’était pas très drôle mais en même temps, j’avais un éclairage inédit sur mon éducation. Les interminables leçons de morale de ma génitrice sur le respect, la politesse et le comportement vis-à-vis d’autrui semblaient tirés mot pour mot de ce foutu livre. Pour ce que ça m’avait apporté, franchement…

Le mois d’avril prit fin alors que je le pensais interminable, et mai sembla parti pour y ressembler au détail près. Je m’étais progressivement fait à l’idée que je finirais l’année comme ça, isolé, à m’abîmer les yeux sur mes devoirs et sur un bouquin maudit, et que l’été arrivé, mes parents allaient me tuer. Quelques jours après l’incident de la Cabane Hurlante, mon père m’avait écrit une courte lettre affirmant qu’il « reprenait les choses en main et que mon attitude inacceptable allait rapidement prendre fin ». Joie et délectation, au feu la petite lettre.

Et puis arriva le deuxième samedi de mai.

La matinée fut on ne peut plus ordinaire. Après le petit-déjeuner, je me rendis dans une classe vide où, sous la surveillance du professeur Flitwick, je bouclai une dissertation sur les ingrédients de la potion de Sommeil et les ingrédients commus à cette dernière et au philtre de Paix. Le repas de midi se passa sans incidents. Remus, après m’avoir fait la tête un moment, s’était remis à me parler et, entre mes copains et moi, c’était presque comme si rien ne s’était passé. J’avais juste écopé d’une sanction incroyablement longue.

Sur le coup, je ne me rendis pas compte qu’Antje n’était pas là.

L’après-midi, je fus à nouveau confié aux « bons soins » de McGonagall. Elle semblait en avoir aussi marre que moi de cette punition qui n’en finissait pas. Depuis la mi-avril, elle avait passé tellement de temps à me surveiller — tous les soirs sans exception et plusieurs fois dans la semaine — qu’elle était sans doute capable à présent de dessiner mon portrait les yeux fermés. Cependant, rien ne se passa comme prévu. Le pupitre devant lequel j’avais dû prendre l’habitude de m’asseoir pour travailler n’était pas dans la pièce. Seule la chaise tendue de tissu écossais était là, en face du bureau de l’enseignante. Un peu perplexe, je haussai les sourcils.

« Asseyez-vous », dit McGonagall sans plus d’explications.

J’obéis et la regardai s’installer derrière sa table de travail avec des gestes presque précautionneux et, quand elle me regarda dans les yeux, je compris que son expression était plus triste que lasse, contrairement à ce que j’avais pensé a priori.

« J’ai une nouvelle douloureuse à vous apprendre, déclara ma directrice de maison. Nous avons décidé de ne pas l’ébruiter mais compte tenu des circonstances, j’ai estimé que vous deviez être mis au courant. La mère de Miss Ziegler est décédée hier, en début d’après-midi, à l’hôpital d’Oxford. »

Il me fallut un instant pour accuser le coup. Les pensées se pressèrent dans ma tête et très vite, je fus incapable de les démêler les unes des autres. J’étais très triste pour cette femme que je n’avais pourtant pas connue, je voulais savoir comment Antje avait pris la nouvelle, si elle allait bien, où elle se trouvait à ce moment-là… et à nouveau, la honte me submergea. Je n’avais pas tenu ma promesse. Elle serait seule pour affronter cette épreuve parce que j’étais le dernier des imbéciles. En face de moi, McGonagall eut un sourire désolé :

« Miss Ziegler se trouve à l’infirmerie, m’apprit-elle. Le courrier annonçant le décès de sa mère a été adressé au directeur et c’est moi qui ai dû lui annoncer la nouvelle ce matin. Miss Ziegler a… fait un malaise et depuis qu’elle a repris conscience, elle n’a pas prononcé un mot. »

Bien entendu, je fus inquiet d’entendre ça mais en même temps, cela ne m’étonna pas vraiment. Depuis le début de l’automne, quand Antje m’avait appris que sa mère souffrait d’un cancer, j’avais compris à quel point elle l’aimait et combien l’idée de la perdre lui était douloureuse. Je ne pouvais, hélas, pas y faire grand-chose. La seule solution pour la voir qui me vint à l’esprit consisterait à violer le règlement de Poudlard pour la énième fois et j’étais suffisamment dans le colimateur des profs pour ne pas être certain de prendre ce risque.

McGonagall se leva :

« Suivez-moi, dit-elle. Je vous emmène à l’infimerie. Pour le moment, personne, que ce soit Mme. Pomfresh, miss Evans ou moi-même, n’a réussi à faire sortir miss Ziegler de son mutisme. Si vous y parvenez, eh bien… peut-être pourrons-nous envisager d’alléger votre sanction. »

Sans répondre, je suivis ma directrice de maison hors de son bureau. À mesure que les couloirs défilaient sous mes pas, une boule d’angoisse et de tristesse enflait dans ma gorge. Dans quel état allais-je trouver Antje ? Accepterait-elle d’ouvrir la bouche en ma présence ? Une fois n’étant pas coutume, je me sentis complètement nul. Cette promesse que je n’avais pas tenue me culpabilisait. Sans doute m’en voudrait-elle énormément. Lorsque McGonagall ouvrit la porte de l’infirmerie, je me forçai à inspirer profondément pour me calmer. L’enseignante m’indiqua un lit du doigt et me signala qu’elle viendrait me chercher dans cinq minutes. L’instant d’après, elle avait disparu dans le bureau de Mme. Pomfresh.

Je m’approchai et, avec mille précautions, je me glissai derrière le rideau qui entourait le lit.

Antje était assise, les genoux remontés contre son torse, les épaules entourées d’une couverture comme si elle avait froid. Il faisait doux, pourtant. Son regard, qui n’exprimait absolument rien, était braqué sur le néant. J’eus l’impression que, même si elle respirait, la vie l’avait désertée, elle aussi. Ne sachant quoi faire d’autre, n’osant pas la toucher, je me mis à lui parler. Je lui dis tout ce que j’avais sur le cœur, que j’étais désolé qu’elle ait perdu sa mère, de ne pas avoir été là quand elle l’avait appris, de l’avoir en quelques sortes abandonnée sans le vouloir et, pour la première fois, je lui dis aussi que je l’aimais. Je ne le lui jamais avoué franchement parce que j’étais trop fier pour ça, et puis parce que la fameuse phrase ne valait pas grand-chose à mes yeux. Ces quelques mots étaient, à mon sens, aux antipodes de ce que j’éprouvais. Ce furent pourtant ces mots-là qui firent réagir Antje. Lorsque je m’étais approché de son lit, ma présence était passée comme inaperçue. Ses yeux semblaient toujours flotter dans le vide. Dès que je prononçai la petite phrase, elle tourna la tête vers moi et me regarda. J’eus à peine le temps de lire tout le désespoir du monde sur son visage. Elle lâcha la couverture qu’elle tenait serrée autour de ses épaules, me saisit la main et me serra les doigts tellement fort que je la crus capable de me briser les os. Ensuite, elle fondit en larmes.

Je ne l’avais pas vue pleurer aussi fort depuis plusieurs mois mais en un sens, ses sanglots avaient quelque chose de rassurant parce que je comprenais ce qui lui arrivait. Depuis qu’elle avait appris le décès de sa mère, elle avait dû s’enfermer dans sa propre tête pour ne pas avoir à accepter l’inévitable. Je ne voyais pas bien pourquoi ce que je lui avais dit l’avait faite redescendre sur terre mais au moins, j’étais parvenu à la faire réagir. Je m’assis sur le bord du lit et elle vint, toujours en pleurant, se suspendre à mon cou. Je la serrai contre moi sans rien dire. Il fallait que ce trop-plein de chagrin s’évacue, et je ne pouvais pas faire grand-chose.

C’est ainsi que McGonagall nous trouva, un moment plus tard. Un peu gêné d’avoir été vu dans une telle position, je me dégageai d’Antje en rougissant.

« Je dois y aller » dis-je.

Je ne m’attendais pas à ce qu’elle réponde mais elle murmura, en reniflant :

« J’ai besoin d’être un peu seule, et puis je sortirai de l’infirmerie. »

En l’entendant parler, une vague de soulagement me submergea. Je compris que même si ce serait difficile dans un premier temps, elle irait mieux. Je n’en demandais pas davantage.

 

oOØOo

 

À ma grande surprise, McGonagall m’accompagna dans la salle commune de Gryffondor plutôt que dans son bureau.

« Vous finirez vos devoirs demain, me dit-elle. Vos retenues vont être aménagées. Cependant, si je vous surprend à faire la moindre bêtise, je reviendrai certainement sur ma décision. Et je vous interdis formellement de vous approcher de Severus Rogue. Suis-je bien claire ? »

J’inclinai la tête et elle me laissa partir. Je repérai les copains dans un coin et me dépêchai de les rejoindre pour leur raconter ce qui s’était passé.


	18. Chapter 18

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer : voir premier chapitre

Antje quitta l’infirmerie à la fin du week-end. Son attitude dans les jours qui suivirent força le respect : elle parvenait à faire comme si tout était normal. « Je ne veux pas que les autres sachent ce qui s’est passé, m’expliqua-t-elle à son retour. Ça ne les regarde pas et puis je n’ai pas envie de me faire remarquer. » Ses arguments se tenaient mais j’admirais tout de même son courage. J’étais le premier à tirer une tête de cent pieds de long quand j’avais un problème — après l’incident de la Cabane hurlante, j’étais certainement passé pour un épouvantable rabat-joie — et, ne serait-ce que six mois auparavant, Antje n’aurait jamais caché ses larmes. À présent, elle les réservait à son oreiller, la nuit, quand les autres filles dormaient.

Il lui fallut du temps cependant pour parler librement de ce qui s’était passé. Même avec moi, Antje faisait comme si de rien n’était. Elle semblait juste un peu absente, parfois. Son père lui envoya une lettre quelques jours après qu’elle ait quitté l’infirmerie pour lui dire qu’il ne voulait pas qu’elle aille à l’enterrement. À mon grand étonnement, elle accepta la chose avec un haussement d’épaule. « C’est avant qu’elle meure que j’aurais voulu lui dire au revoir, affirma-t-elle. Maintenant, c’est juste une épreuve de plus. » Je n’étais pas sûr de comprendre ce qu’elle voulait dire mais je n’étais sans doute pas très bien placé pour ça.

La vie reprit donc son cours, même si elle avait un arrière-goût un peu bizarre. Comme me l’avait promis McGonagall, ma punition avait été allégée. Certes, je faisais toujours mes devoirs sous la surveillance d’un prof après les cours mais mes soirées et une partie de mes week-ends étaient libres. Il s’agissait, cela dit, que je file droit. Au début, je pris au sérieux les avertissements de ma directrice de maison et dus me retenir de faire des mauvais coups. Puis, un soir, l’idée survint.

Nous nous trouvions tous les quatre dans la salle commune, quelques jours avant la pleine lune de mai. Je m’ennuyais à pleurer. Les quatre murs de la salle commune m’oppressaient. J’avais envie de sortir mais je connaissais le risque. James, Remus, Peter et moi avions pas mal grandi ces derniers mois et, à présent, il nous était impossible de nous cacher à quatre sous la cape d’invisibilité sans qu’on puisse voir nos pieds. Nous commençâmes donc à réfléchir à un moyen de nous promener dans l’école en toute sécurité et progressivement nous vint l’idée de fabriquer de nos propres mains un plan clandestin de l’école et du parc sur lequel nous pourrions surveiller les allées et venues des uns et des autres. Remus avait trouvé un sortilège dans un bouquin de la bibliothèque qui nous permettrait d’y parvenir. Il nous faudrait un peu de temps pour le maîtriser mais il s’agirait de la dernière étape. Il nous fallait d’abord dessiner la carte et le reste viendrait plus tard.

Cette idée nous plongea dans l’euphorie. D’abord, si nous arrivions à tout faire comme nous le voulions, un bel avenir peuplé de mauvais coups et autres incartades au règlement s’ouvrirait devant nous jusqu’à la fin de nos études. Ensuite, ça nous permettrait de nous occuper de façon constructive et amusante sans quitter la tour de Gryffondor et de tromper l’ennui. Nous décidâmes donc de mettre ce plan à exécution juste après la plein lune.

Cette fois-ci, d’ailleurs, je préférai ne pas accompagner les copains. Je n’avais pas très envie de l’admettre mais retourner à l’endroit où j’avais failli provoquer une catastrophe me mettait mal à l’aise. Certes, j’étais toujours persuadé que c’était la faute de Rogue mais… il me fallait quand même avouer que j’étais un tout petit peu responsable. James, Remus et Peter ne firent aucun commentaire sur ma décision et je leur assurai qu’ils pourraient compter sur moi le mois suivant. À l’approche des BUSE, il me faudrait prendre l’air et je ne penserais certainement plus à ce qui s’était passé.

 

oOØOo

 

À la fin du mois de mai, je fus convoqué dans le bureau de McGonagall au même titre que mes camarades de cinquième année pour l’inévitable « conseil d’orientation » qui précédait les BUSE. N’ayant aucune idée de ce que je voulais faire de ma vie, j’avais passé le week-end à éplucher les documents mis à notre disposition dans la salle commune sans y trouver le plan de carrière de ma vie. J’imaginais que mes parents souhaitaient me voir faire carrière au ministère dans un secteur aussi chiant que le Département de la Justice magique ou un truc comme ça, mais il était hors de question que je perde mon temps à moisir derrière un bureau. La famille Black vivant sur des tas d’or depuis des générations, mon père n’avait jamais travaillé de sa vie. Il s’était juste acheté un Ordre de Merlin à l’aide d’un gros backchich juteux. Ma mère, elle s’était contentée de nous élever, mon frère et moi. Bref, même si j’en avais eu la moindre envie, j’aurais difficilement pu suivre l’exemple parental, d’autant qu’ils ne me coucheraient certainement pas sur leur testament. Regulus, le « fils prodigue », hériterait de tout alors que je n’étais qu’un bon à rien.

Je n’en menais donc pas large devant ma directrice de maison qui m’observait d’un air aigu derrière la montagne de prospectus qui encombraient son bureau. Je m’installai sur ma vieille copine la chaise tendue de tissu écossais et attendis que McGonagall prenne la parole.

« Avez-vous déjà réfléchi à ce que vous souhaiteriez faire après avoir quitté Poudlard ? » me demanda-t-elle. 

Je laissai passer un silence avant de répondre.

« Oui, j’y ai réfléchi, finis-je par dire, mais je n’en ai aucune idée. »

L’enseignante en métamorphose soupira et se mit à feuilleter mon dossier scolaire qu’elle avait devant elle.

« Dans l’ensemble, affirma-t-elle, vos résultats sont excellents. Vous pourriez envisager n’importe quelle carrière si vous n’étiez pas aussi turbulent et si vous réfléchissiez un peu plus aux conséquences de vos actes. »

Je ne me donnai pas la peine de prendre acte de cette remarque : c’était on ne peut plus prévisible.

« Je ne veux pas travailler dans un bureau, dis-je, histoire de couper court à la leçon de morale.

— Ça ne me surprend pas, répliqua McGonagall. Dans ce cas, cela réduit un peu vos choix. Vous étudiez l’arithmancie, n’est-ce pas ?

— Oui.

— Dans ce cas, peut-être pourriez-vous envisager un emploi chez Gringotts, ils envoient souvent des gens à l’étranger. Il faudra juste que vous appreniez à faire preuve de prudence. »

Je notai l’idée, qui n’était pas mauvaise, dans un coin de ma tête et ajoutai :

« J’aime bien les créatures magiques.

— Il existe des perspectives d’emploi dans ce secteur, dit ma directrices de maison en me tendant un document, mais là encore, il s’agit de ne pas faire n’importe quoi. »

L’entretien dura encore un moment et je rejoignis mes camarades après un énième sermon sur la maturité et la pespective de ne plus avoir cours d’histoire de la magie en sixième année. Après tout, c’était déjà ça.

J’avais cela dit l’esprit un peu embrouillé. Au repas de midi, je vis Antje plongée dans un dépliant de l’hôpital Sainte-Mangouste qu’elle avait récupéré dans la salle commune. De toute évidence, même si elle n’aurait pas à faire son choix de carrière avant l’année suivante, elle était intéressée par un avenir de guérisseuse. Je me pris à me demander si nous serions encore ensemble à la fin de nos études et ce qui se passerait à ce moment-là… même si une chose était sûre : les gens que j’aimais passeraient avant tout le reste, carrière ou non.

 

oOØOo

 

Les semaines suivantes furent presque uniquement consacrées aux révisions. James et moi estimions ne pas en avoir besoin mais Remus et Peter, eux, y tenaient. Leurs conseils d’orientation s’étaient avérés un peu compliqués : les résultats scolaires de Peter étaient juste passables et lui laissaient peu de perspectives à moins qu’il travaille très dur et fasse d’énormes progrès et quant à Remus, même McGonagall dut admettre qu’il lui serait difficile de trouver un travail où on le laisse s’absenter deux jours par mois sans que ça finisse par sembler suspect. Elle lui annonça toutefois qu’un nouveau protocole de recherche était en cours à l’hôpital Sainte-Mangouste visant à limiter les effets de la lycanthropie. Il était donc permis d’avoir de l’espoir.

Les Brevets Élémentaires de Sorcellerie Universelle se déroulaient en deux temps : chaque jour était consacré à une matière. L’examen écrit avait lieu le matin tandis que l’après-midi était consacrée aux épreuves pratiques. Après avoir potassé contre mon gré pendant un mois et compte tenu de mes résultats, j’étais parfaitement serein. J’avais cela dit de la peine pour Remus qui, en plus de son stress et de sa fatigue, devait gérer les autres élèves qui trafiquaient dans leur coin des potions de mémoire frauduleuses et autres trucs inutiles garantissant la réussite aux examens tout en étant totalement bidon. Il se fâcha même tout rouge après le chéri de Britta Hopkins qui tentait de persuader cette dernière de garder un oignon moisi dans sa poche au moment des épreuves. Ce fut d’ailleurs une scène assez amusante, jusqu’à ce que Remus ne menace de passer sa mauvaise humeur sur nous.

 

oOØOo

 

Dans l’ensemble, les examens se passèrent sans problème. J’en arrivais même à me demander pourquoi on faisait un tel cirque à propos des BUSE. Qu’y avait-il de différent avec les autres épreuves que nous devions passer depuis la première année ? Dans tous les cas, je sortis de chaque épreuve assez content de moi et j’étais quasiment certain d’obtenir un gros tas de mentions « Optimal », sauf peut-être en histoire de la magie parce que j’avais certainement confondu des noms de clans de trolls pour ne pas changer.

Un petit événement, cela dit, perturba quelque peu le déroulement des examens. Nous venions de terminer notre écrit en Défense contre les forces du Mal. Les questions, d’une simplicité enfantine, avaient en grande partie été consacrées aux créatures dangereuses que nous avions étudiées toute l’année. Il nous fallut même évoquer les signes distinctifs du loup-garou, ce qui nous fit bien rire à l’exception de Peter qui était tellement stressé qu’il prenait tout au pied de la lettre. Il faisait un temps magnifique et nous profitâmes d’avoir un peu de temps avant le repas de midi pour flâner un peu dans le parc. Tandis que James jouait avec un Vif d’Or qu’il avait chipé Merlin savait où sous le regard (un peu trop) admiratif de Peter et que Remus révisait, je bayais aux corneilles. Antje était encore en cours, à cette heure-ci. Ses examens devaient avoir lieu plus tard. J’aurais bien voulu qu’elle soit là. J’aurais également bien voulu qu’on soit en période de pleine lune, histoire de faire des projets de promenades nocturnes sous nos formes d’animaux. En un mot comme en cent, je m’ennuyais… jusqu’à ce que survienne Rogue.

Je l’avais laissé tranquille depuis l’incident de la Cabane hurlante. Une fois n’étant pas coutume, j’avais obéi aux profs qui m’avaient spécifié l’interdiction de l’approcher. Je regardai avec amusement James jeter quelques maléfices au cafard graisseux en ajoutant de temps en temps quelques commentaires sur son gros pif et ses cheveux gras. C’était peut-être un peu gratuit mais ça trompait l’ennui de manière infiniment plaisante. Quoi de plus rigolo que de voir ce minable se débattre et subir des sarcasmes ? Pas grand-chose, si vous voulez mon avis. Il essaya bien de se défendre en mélangeant de façon ridicule formules magiques et gros mots mais James lui jeta un sort de nettoyage qui lui fit cracher du savon. À ce moment-là, Lily Evans surgit pour défendre son copinou.

« Laissez-le TRANQUILLE », glapit-elle.

Trop content d’avoir une occasion de parler à sa préfète chérie, James essaya de faire de l’humour, sans succès. Il lui proposa ensuite de fiche la paix à Rogue en échange d’un rendez-vous avec elle, ce qui se solda par un échec. Malheureusement, Servilus profita de l’échange pour se libérer des sortilèges de mon meilleur ami et pour lui jeter un maléfice de son cru, une saloperie appelée _Sectusempra_ et qui provoquait des plaies. J’étais quasiment sûr qu’on pouvait commettre un meurtre avec ça. Furieux, James pointa à nouveau sa baguette sur Rogue et le fit léviter, la tête en bas. Il était tellement ridicule, avec ses jambes squelettiques qui dépassaient de son calcif douteux que j’oubliais momentanément qu’Antje, jadis, avait elle aussi été victime de ce maléfice et des moqueries qui en découlaient. Evans intervint à nouveau et James fut bien obligé de libérer le cafard.

« Tu as de la chance qu’Evans ait été là, Servilus », dit James.

La réponse de l’intéressé mit un sacré froid dans l’atmosphère :

« Je n’ai pas besoin de l’aide d’une sale petite Sang-de-Bourbe comme elle ! », glapit-il.

J’en restai quasiment bouche-bée. Tout ce temps à lui lécher les bottes et à lui tourner autour pour finir par lui jeter au visage l’insulte la plus infâmante de notre monde ? Quel imbécile ! Dans tous les cas, Evans prit acte de l’injure en question :

« Très bien, je ne m’en mêlerai plus, à l’avenir. Et si j’étais toi, je laverais mon caleçon, _Servilus._  »

James voulut forcer Rogue à s’excuser. Evans se fâcha et traita mon meilleur ami de prétentieux. Elle n’avait peut-être pas tout à fait tort mais je ne pus m’empêcher de la trouver injuste. Après une dernière injure, elle nous planta là et alla rejoindre ses copines un peu plus loin.

Je n’aurais su dire si James était furieux ou malheureux. Dans tous les cas, son intention semblait bel et bien de passer ses nerfs sur Rogue. Après l’avoir à nouveau fait léviter la tête en bas, il claironna :

« Qui veut me voir enlever le caleçon de _Servilus_? »

Il avait déjà attrapé l’élastique du sous-vêtement et s’apprêtait à tirer dessus quand…

«  _Finite Incantatem._  »

Rogue s’écroula par terre. James eut un mouvement de recul et je me retournai. C’était Antje. Elle pointait sa baguette magique droit devant elle et nous regardait d’un air furieux.

« Vous vous croyez drôles ? » demanda-t-elle.

Rogue se redressa. Il nous jeta un regard furieux et s’en fut d’un pas vif.

« Tu n’es pas en cours ? demandai-je à Antje d’un air bête.

— Le professeur Franck est souffrante, nous apprit-elle. Le cours est annulé. Vous pouvez m’expliquer ce qui s’est passé ? »

Comme James ne disait rien, je fus bien obligé de tout lui dire. Antje sembla encore plus en colère :

« James Potter, tu es un crétin fini, aboya-t-elle. Et en plus, tu ne comprends rien. Ce que tu étais sur le point de faire est _dégoûtant_. Ça ne va pas, la tête, d’humilier les gens à ce point-là ?

— Rogue le méritait, grogna mon meilleur ami d’un ton buté.

— Non. Personne ne mérite ça. Et crois-moi, je le déteste autant que toi. D’ailleurs, pourquoi tu as voulu faire ça ? Pour t’amuser ? Parce qu’il a traité Lily Evans de Sang-de-Bourbe ? Ou parce qu’elle t’a jeté ?

— Antje, ne prononce pas ce mot-là, intervins-je, pris d’un frisson désagréable.

— Tais-toi, Sirius. Ce n’est pas à toi que je parle, et je dis ce que je veux. Quant à toi, James, si tu espère encore que Lily tombe amoureuse de toi, ce dont je doute franchement, il va falloir que tu arrêtes de te croire au-dessus du lot et de faire le malin devant les gens. »

Sur ces mots, elle nous planta là et alla rejoindre Lily Evans que nous pouvions reconnaître de loin grâce à sa couleur de cheveux. James n’en menait pas large.

« Je ne sais plus où j’en suis, marmonna-t-il.

— Je crois qu’Antje a raison, dit Remus en récupérant le bouquin qu’il avait mis de côté dès que Rogue était apparu dans notre champ de vision. Tu as été trop loin, James.

— Mais… »

Mon meilleur ami me jeta un regard presque implorant, comme s’il s’attendait à ce que je le soutienne. Seulement, à bien y réfléchir, je partageais l’avis de Remus et, par extention, celui d’Antje, et ce même si Rogue était un nul qui méritait une bonne leçon.

« Tu te serais sali les mains en retirant le caleçon de Servilus, dis-je d’un ton dégagé. Et puis franchement, qui aurait eu envie de voir ses fesses ?

— Sans parler du côté face, ajouta Peter en gloussant.

— Quel côté face ? Y a rien à voir, à part peut-être un haricot. »

James perdit son air morose et se mit à rire avec nous. L’incident fut alors considéré comme clos.

 

oOØOo

 

Le lendemain, nous apprîmes que Lily Evans avait décidé de ne plus adresser la parole à Rogue. Elle en avait discuté avec Antje qui s’était empressée de nous le répéter. Je crus déceler un vague soulagement dans le regard de James mais je n’aurais su dire ce qu’il pensait de cette nouvelle. Avait-il vu ce crétin de Servilus comme une sorte de rival potentiel ? Pensait-il à présent pouvoir l’asticoter à loisir maintenant qu’Evans ne serait plus là pour le défendre ? Ça ne changerait pas grand-chose, après tout. Il semblait définitivement grillé auprès de la préfète. _Tu me fais vomir_ , lui avait-elle dit. _Je ne sortirais pas avec toi, même si je n’avais plus le choix qu’entre toi et le calmar géant_. Ce n’était pas anodin et James le savait. À mon sens, il n’avait plus guère le choix qu’entre renoncer à cette fille ou s’adapter à ce qu’elle cherchait chez un garçon. Je préférais la première solution. Evans avait l’air d’aimer les mecs super chiants qui se prenaient beaucoup trop au sérieux.

Je n’allais cependant pas le lui dire.


	19. Chapter 19

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer : voir premier chapitre

Après les examens se pointa le vilain museau de la fin de l’année. Comme d’habitude, j’étais loin de partager l’enthousiasme de mes camarades qui, eux, étaient ravis de ne plus avoir de cours ni de devoirs. La petite lettre que m’avait écrite mon père après les événements de la Cabane hurlante me revint à l’esprit même si je l’avais brûlée après l’avoir lue. Mon géniteur avait décrété vouloir « reprendre les choses en main » et je n’osais imaginer ce qu’il voulait dire par là. Je n’avais pas encore dix-sept ans et, à moins de prendre une décision extrême, aucun repli n’était possible. En résumé, il faudrait que je m’attende à souffrir.

J’essayais de faire bonne figure devant les copains mais ils ne furent pas dupes bien longtemps. J’étais nul pour cacher mes émotions et depuis tout ce temps, ils me connaissaient assez pour savoir que quelque chose n’allait pas. Nous n’avions jamais évoqué ce qui s’était passé en cette nuit de pleine lune depuis l’incident mais je fus bien obligé de remettre la question sur le tapis en leur disant que Dumbledore avait mis ma famille au courant. Peter détourna le regard, Remus se renfrogna et James me dit d’un ton rassurant :

« Ne te tracasse pas. Je vais parler à mes parents pour que tu puisses venir à la maison. Hors de question de te laisser passer l’été dans ces conditions.

— Si mes vieux ne me coupent pas en rondelles avant. » marmonnai-je sombrement.

Mon meilleur ami haussa les épaules. Passer une partie de mes vacances chez James était une perspective très plaisante, je n’en disconvenais pas, mais il me faudrait subir auparavant les foudres familiales et je n’en avais vraiment pas envie. Les propos de mon père, dans sa lettre, ne me disaient rien qui vaille.

 

oOØOo

 

La dernière soirée de l’année scolaire débuta, comme à l’accoutumée, par un discours de Dumbledore suivi des résultats de la Coupe des Quatre Maisons. Le vieux directeur résuma avec des propos abscons les mois qui venaient de s’écouler et je ne pus m’empêcher de me ratatiner un peu sur ma chaise quand il évoqua le fait d’ « outrepasser ses limites, en bien comme en mal ». Il parla une fois encore des dangers qui régnaient en dehors de Poudlard, des menaces qui pesaient sur notre communauté, recommanda la vigilence et évoqua les « mauvais penchants » ainsi que « les influences néfastes ». À ce moment-là, James me donna un coup de coude :

« Je rêve ou il vient de regarder les Serpentard ? souffla-t-il.

— Ça t’étonne ? » murmurai-je en retour.

Remus nous invita du regard à nous taire et Peter, le nez froncé, sortit un mouchoir.

Pour la troisième année consécutive, Gryffondor remporta la Coupe des Quatre Maisons. Les Serpentard n’étaient pas loin derrière et il me fallut avouer que voir Rogue aussi déçu et en colère avait quelque chose de jouissif. L’année se terminait bien mal pour le vieux Servilus. Evans ne lui adressait plus la parole et sa maison avait encore raté la Coupe. Bien fait pour lui, pensai-je tandis que James, persuadé que ses performances sur le terrain de Quidditch n’étaient pas pour rien dans ce résultat, se rengorgeait. Les plats apparurent alors sur les tables et tout le monde se mit à manger avec appétit. J’oubliai momentanément la perspective du lendemain. À côté de moi, Antje semblait plongée dans une intense réflexion tandis qu’elle versait de la sauce sur la montagne de choux de Bruxelles dans son assiette.

« Tout va bien ? lui demandai-je.

— Ça va, dit-elle avec un demi-sourire. Sirius, j’aurai quelque chose à te montrer, tout à l’heure.

— D’accord, dis-je. On trouvera bien un classe vide où personne ne nous dérangera.

— Il faut qu’on reste dans la salle commune, objecta-t-elle. Sinon, je ne pourrai pas faire les choses comme je le veux.

— Mais… »

Son regard m’empêcha d’insister. Ses yeux semblaient me dire _«_   _Tais-toi. Ce n’est pas le moment de parler de ça. »_ Bien entendu, ça ne m’empêcha pas d’être curieux. Que voulait-elle donc me montrer qui nécessite impérativement de ne pas quitter la salle commune ? Je n’en saurais rien avant la fin de la soirée, c’était évident. Si c’était quelque chose de secret, il nous faudrait attendre que la majorité des élèves soient remontés dans les dortoirs.

Bah… Je verrais bien.

 

oOØOo

 

Finalement, après dîner, nos camarades ne s’attardèrent pas dans la salle commune. Chacun devait ramasser ses affaires et s’efforcer de tout caser dans la grosse malle réglementaire. Par ailleurs, j’étais bien placé pour savoir que les secrets se partageaient mieux au fond des dortoirs, où l’intimité était mieux protégée et je ne fus pas surpris de voir Rickard Brown et Britta Hopkins sortir en douce sous l’œil désapprobateur du tableau de la Grosse Dame. Au final, il ne resta rapidement plus qu’une dizaine de personnes, dont mes amis et moi-même, chacun faisant tapisserie par petits groupes dans les coins. Après m’avoir intimé de ne pas bouger, Antje monta d’un pas vif dans le dortoir des filles et revint une minute plus tard en cachant quelque chose sous son bras.

« Viens », me dit-elle en me saisissant le poignet de sa main libre. J’eus à peine le temps d’adresser un regard d’excuse aux copains. Elle me tira derrière elle jusqu’à la cheminée où brûlait un bon feu. Entre les murs de Poudlard, les nuits étaient fraîches et il était nécessaire de chauffer les pièces même au mois de juin. Antje me montra alors ce qu’elle avait caché sous son bras et que je reconnus d’un seul coup d’œil.

Le journal intime.

Il ne me fut même pas nécessaire de regarder la couverture défraîchie imitée d’un livre ennuyeux de la bibliothèque. C’était, à mon sens, l’objet entre tous qu’Antje devait garder secret. Je crus bon, cependant, d’affecter une mine étonnée :

« Qu’est-ce que c’est ? » demandai-je, même si je savais parfaitement de quoi il s’agissait.

Elle laissa passer un silence.

« Il y a environ un an, dit-elle, ma mère m’a donné un cahier pour qu’il me serve de journal intime. Depuis mon entrée à Poudlard, je lui ai menti en lui disant que tout se passait bien, que j’avais des amis, que personne ne me posait de problèmes, et elle le savait parfaitement. Elle ne m’a jamais posé de question, sans doute parce qu’elle avait deviné que je préférais garder ça pour moi. Comme je ne voulais rien lui dire, elle a voulu que je l’écrive. C’est ce que j’ai fait, du moins jusqu’à Noël. Maintenant, ma mère n’est plus là. Je n’ai plus besoin de ce truc. Du coup, je compte m’en débarrasser mais je voulais te le montrer avant. »

Sur ces mots, elle fit léviter le journal intime à l’aide se sa baguette magique et le déposa doucement dans la cheminée. Le feu ronfla. Les flammes s’emparèrent du papier. Antje se tourna vers moi avec un sourire.

« Et voilà », dit-elle.

Je lui enlaçai les épaules. Malgré moi, j’éprouvais un vague chagrin de voir le journal se consumer dans la cheminée parce que si je ne l’avais pas lu, nous n’en serions pas là, ni elle, ni moi. Il valait mieux pourtant qu’elle n’en sache rien. Elle semblait, de toute évidence, faire une croix sur le passé.

« Tu ne vas pas le regretter ? demandai-je. C’était tes secrets, après tout.

— Je ne pense pas, répondit-elle en s’appuyant contre moi. Ce n’était pas joli, joli, ce que j’écrivais. Je passais mon temps à me plaindre et je ne voyais pas d’issue à ce que je vivais. J’ai de la chance que personne ne l’ait jamais trouvé. »

Je déglutis péniblement, soudain gêné, mais elle n’y accorda visiblement aucune attention.

« Un jour, reprit Antje, tu m’as dit qu’il fallait aller de l’avant. Ça m’a pris du temps, mais c’est ce que j’ai décidé de faire. Je n’ai pas très envie de rentrer à la maison parce que mon deuil va me revenir en pleine figure mais… ce n’est que pour deux mois. Après, je reviendrai ici et je ne serai plus toute seule. »

Je ne me souvenais plus de cette histoire d’aller de l’avant mais peu importait. J’avais peut-être fait de belles conneries cette année mais j’avais aussi aidé quelqu’un jusqu’à m’y attacher profondément. Alors je souris et revins avec elle auprès des copains.

 

oOØOo

 

Le lendemain matin arriva beaucoup trop vite à mon goût. Les malles pleines au pied des lits, le dernier petit-déjeuner et la trajet en calèche jusqu’à la gare de Pré-au-Lard ne signifiaient qu’une chose : il était l’heure, pour le chien sauvage que j’étais, de regagner sa niche. Et quelle niche, franchement… Tandis que l’école s’éloignait de mon champ de vision, j’attendais déjà le mois de septembre. Je profitai de cet instant de nostalgie qui me prenait tous les débuts d’été parce que ce serait la dernière fois que j’éprouverais une chose pareille. Mon dix-septième anniversaire approchait à grands pas ce qui fait qu’à la fin de la prochaine année scolaire, je serais majeur et j’aurais la possibilité de prendre toutes mes affaires pour déserter une bonne fois pour toute l’enfer familial sans que mes parents y puissent quoi que ce soit. Je me doutais au fond de moi que ce serait moins facile en vrai mais j’avais quand même hâte d’y être.

Je profitai au maximum du voyage en train jusqu’à Londres. Ces derniers instants passés avec les gens que j’aimais étaient à la fois les meilleurs et les plus douloureux. L’heure était aux projets pour l’année suivante. Plaisanteries, promenades nocturnes, sans parler des prochaines pleines lunes… avoir fait une erreur à cette période du mois ne m’empêcherait jamais de m’amuser et de tirer parti du « petit problème poilu » de Remus. Après les projets vinrent les promesses de s’écrire souvent, de se parler par cheminées interposées si c’était possible, etc. Alors que le train ralentissait, je m’isolai un moment avec Antje dans un coin pour un dernier câlin.

« Ça va aller, chez toi ? lui demandai-je.

— C’est plutôt à moi de te poser cette question. »

J’eus malgré moi un sourire de travers.

« Je t’enverrai plein de hiboux, lui promis-je. Et tu as plutôt intérêt à me répondre. »

Elle acquiesça d’un air amusé.

« Et puis, repris-je, l’année prochaine, je te confierai un secret. Il faudra juste que tu n’en parles à personne.

— C’est le but des secrets, dit-elle gravement, mais pourquoi tu m’en parles dès maintenant ?

— Pour que tu penses à moi cet été et que tu te poses des questions qui t’empêcheront de dormir.

— T’es vraiment bête. »

Elle me donna un coup sur l’épaule et je lui saisis la main pour serrer ses doigts entre les miens. J’avais décidé de lui parler, dès la rentrée, de nos formes d’Animagi. James, Remus et Peter n’étaient pas encore au courant mais ils feraient avec. Antje faisait partie des nôtres, elle avait le droit de savoir et je lui devais bien ça.

 

oOØOo

 

Sur le quai 9 ¾, l’accueil de mes parents fut glacial. Je fus parmi les derniers à descendre du train et, quand je retrouvai ma famille, Regulus était déjà avec eux. Mon frère me regarda avec indifférence. J’échangeai un dernier au revoir et une dernière tape dans le dos avec mes copains. James me souffla : « On se revoit bientôt, promis ! ». J’espérai qu’il ait raison parce que je n’étais pas sûr de pouvoir supporter les airs polaires et coincés du clan Black pendant deux mois.

Je regagnai la maison en transplanage d’escorte. Nous avions toujours fait ça. La maison était trop éloignée de la gare pour faire le trajet à pieds et mes parents auraient préféré se faire écorcher vifs plutôt qu’emprunter un moyen de transport moldu. Il me fallut prendre le bras de ma mère et, rien qu’en sentant ses longs ongles se planter dans mon poignet à travers mes vêtements, je sentis que j’allais prendre cher.

Je retrouvai ma chambre, au dernier étage de la maison. Le ménage n’y avait pas été fait, c’était d’une saleté repoussante et mes affaires traînaient partout. Mes parents avaient dû s’y livrer à une fouille en règle et essayer d’en changer la décoration. Il fallait dire qu’entre les tentures rouges et les affiches moldues un peu osées qui venaient d’une vieille revue trouvée dans une poubelle du quartier, rien dans mon univers n’avait dû trouver grâce à leurs yeux. Tant mieux, puisque je l’avais fait exprès. Il y avait fort à parier que la chambre de Regulus soit propre comme un sou neuf, que les draps du lit ait été changé et que notre elfe de maison ait épousseté le moindre bibelot de Quidditch qu’affectionnait mon frère. Je passai donc ma première soirée à faire du rangement et à épousseter les étagères histoire de me sentir un minimum chez moi, et je me couchai épuisé. À côté de mon lit, sous la photo de ma bande de copains prise l’année précédente, j’avais accroché un calendrier pour faire le décompte des jours jusqu’au premier septembre.

 

oOØOo

 

Deux semaines se passèrent ainsi. Mes parents ne m’adressaient pour ainsi dire pas la parole et je ne les voyais qu’à l’heure des repas. Le reste du temps, je ne quittais pas ma chambre. Ma mère ne haussa même pas le ton quand je refusai de descendre pour saluer les gens qu’ils recevaient de temps en temps à l’heure du thé, leurs chers vieux amis encroûtés fiers de leur sang pur ou des membres de la famille. Ma cousine Narcissa, qui avait terminé ses études à Poudlard quand j’étais en troisième année, venait de se fiancer. Mes parents étaient on ne peut plus ravis d’accueillir Lucius Malefoy dans le clan mais je détestais ce type. Je ne l’avais fréquenté que deux ans à l’école et jamais je n’avais pu sacquer ses airs arrogants. En plus, il avait pris Rogue sous son aile, à l’époque, c’est vous dire l’engin. Heureusement, personne ne sembla remarquer mon absence. Bien entendu, les amis de mes parents ne se seraient pas permis de le faire mais, le cas échéant, les tantes et les cousines n’auraient pas manqué de me tirer de mon antre de force pour que je fasse le mariole en société de gré ou de force. Personne n’en fit rien et j’ignorais si je devais m’en sentir inquiet ou soulagé.

J’étais de plus en plus certain que mes parents préparaient quelque chose et qu’ils attendaient que je baisse ma garde pour asséner le coup de grâce.

Le mois de juillet était bien entamé quand ma mère m’ordonna, un soir, de descendre dans la cuisine. Je n’avais jamais compris pourquoi c’était dans cette pièce, enfoncée dans les profondeurs de la maison, que se décidaient les choses importantes. Les différents salons n’étaient là que pour la représentation, l’apparat. C’était dans la cuisine que siégeaient les conseils de famille. Je sus donc, en descendant l’escalier, que mes parents comptaient enfin me parler de ce qui s’était passé à Poudlard et de la lettre que Dumbledore leur avait envoyée en avril. Je n’en sortirais pas indemne, j’en avais confiance.

Mon père siégeait au bout de la large table, assis sur sa chaise comme sur un trône. Ma mère, debout à ses côtés, donnait l’impression de le dépasser d’une tête. Je restai à côté de la porte, les mains derrière le dos, et les regardai avec défi. Je les haïssais mais ils ne me faisaient pas peur. Quoiqu’ils compte me dire ou me faire, je ne comptais pas subir et il leur faudrait beaucoup d’efforts pour me mater. Le problème, c’est qu’ils en avaient parfaitement conscience.

« Baisse les yeux, dit ma mère d’un ton sec, tu te trouves devant tes parents. »

Je refusai d’obéir et, à ma grande satisfaction, elle fut la première à détourner le regard.

« Depuis ta naissance, tu n’as jamais fait que nous décevoir, reprit ma génitrice. Nous avons tout fait pour que tu assures l’avenir de notre famille et tes manières de voyou ont tout gâché. Tu es désobéissant, entêté, ton attitude est une souffrance permanente. Ce que tu as fait à Poudlard ce printemps est une preuve de plus que nous avons échoué. Nous avons donc décidé de revoir nos méthodes.

— Tu ne retourneras pas à l’école l’année prochaine, enchaîna mon père. Non seulement ce vieux fou de Dumbledore est bien trop laxiste envers les délinquants de ton espèce mais en plus, tu n’y as que de mauvaises fréquentations. Des traîtres à leurs familles. Des sang-mêlés. Qu’est-ce que tu peux nous faire subir de plus ? Epouser une Sang-de-Bourbe plus tard ? »

L’image d’Antje traversa mon esprit. Son sourire, ses longs cheveux, le brun chaud de ses yeux… Je m’appuyai contre la porte fermée de la cuisine et affrontai le regard de mon géniteur en disant :

« Et pourquoi pas ? »

Il tapa du poing sur la table.

« Ça suffit ! Nous prenons en charge l’intégralité de ton éducation à présent. Tu apprendras les bonnes valeurs, que ça te plaise ou non. La fête est finie. Tu ne reverras plus jamais tes amis répugnants. Tu feras ce que nous exigerons de toi, et que tu atteignes ta majorité en novembre n’y changera rien. Nous cesserons de te surveiller quand nous serons certains que tu ne t’écartera plus du droit chemin. Est-ce que c’est clair ? »

Ça l’était. En un sens, je m’attendais à ce genre de chose. Mes parents avaient toujours aimé me priver de ce que je préférais en guise de punition et je savais depuis longtemps qu’ils méprisaient plus ou moins Poudlard depuis que Dumbledore en était devenu directeur, des années avant que j’y commence mes études. À présent que je savais ce qu’ils comptaient faire de moi, il ne me restait qu’une solution, que j’envisageais depuis longtemps sans oser la mettre en pratique.

Il était temps, à présent.

Je les toisai tous les deux, essayant d’exprimer la haine et le mépris que je ressentais à leur égard.

« Vous ne me laissez pas le choix, dis-je. Hors de question de vous obéir et de renoncer à tout ce qui me plait pour vos beaux yeux. J’en ai plus qu’assez de vous, de votre manie du sang pur, de votre mode de vie arriéré. J’aime mieux dormir sous les ponts plutôt que de rester dans cette baraque à subir vos conneries. »

Mes parents échangèrent un regard à la fois stupéfait et courroucé mais je ne leur laissai pas le temps de dire quoi que ce soit. J’ouvris la porte de la cuisine et dis, en sortant :

« Je quitte la maison. »

Tandis que ma mère se mettait à hurler, je montai les escalier à toute vitesse jusque dans ma chambre. Là, je fourrai quelques affaires, tout ce qui me tombait sous la main, dans un sac en papier de Honeyduke. J’étais sur le point de quitter la pièce quand je les vis, tous les deux, me bloquer le passage :

« Tu ne bougeras pas d’ici, gronda mon père.

— Tu sais ce qui t’attend si tu pars, ajouta ma mère dont le regard ressemblait à celui d’un hippogriffe furibond.

— Quoi ? demandai-je d’un ton dégagé. Vous allez me déshériter ? Vous allez m’effacer de l’arbre généalogique familial ? Qu’est-ce que j’en ai à faire ? Je ne suis pas assez bête pour ignorer que je n’aurai pas un sou de vous après votre mort. Quant au reste de la famille… excusez ma franchise, mais vous pouvez tous crever ! »

Sur ces mots, je les écartai d’une bourrade et redescendis les escaliers, mon sac en papier sous le bras. Mes parents hurlaient de rage. Au détour d’un étage, j’aperçus l’elfe de maison qui espionnait la scène en ricanant. Je lui adressai un geste ordurier au passage.

Quand la porte de la maison se referma définitivement derrière moi, j’avais entendu suffisamment de malédictions pour le restant de mes jours… voir au-delà.

 

oOØOo

 

La nuit était tombée. Je quittai le square Grimmaurd d’un pas vif sous le regard flou des Moldus de la maison d’à côté. Ils avaient l’air bizarre avec leurs cheveux teints en vert et leurs cigarettes sentaient mauvais. Hors de question de m’attarder avec des individus de ce genre-là. Cela dit, plus je m’enfonçai dans les petites rues mal famées du quartier, moins j’en menais large. J’avais dit à mes parents que j’étais prêt à dormir sous les ponts mais cette idée ne me tentait pas plus que ça. L’idée de m’enfuir m’avait traversé l’esprit à plusieurs reprises, surtout l’été précédent, mais je n’avais aucun point de chute à part chez James qui habitait beaucoup trop loin. J’aurais l’air malin, tiens, à faire de l’autostop jusqu’à Godric’s Hollow. Soudain, en y pensant… je me souvins de quelque chose.

Ma cousine Andromeda, elle aussi, avait fui la maison de ses parents. Elle était déjà adulte mais mon oncle et ma tante avait essayé de la faire rompre de force avec le sorcier d’origine moldue dont elle était amoureuse. Elle s’était rendue chez lui avec un moyen de transport magique qui aidait les sorciers dans le besoin, le Magicobus. Personne ne posait de question, ils suffisait d’avoir de quoi payer le transport. Par chance, il me restait un peu de sous dans mon porte-monnaie puisque je n’avais pas mis les pieds à Pré-au-Lard depuis février. Je sortis donc ma baguette magique et l’agitai en direction de la chaussée, en remerciant mentalement ma cousine pour son aide involontaire. Dire qu’elle m’avait juste raconté sa fuite dans une lettre comme une aventure rocambolesque…

L’instant d’après, l’énorme bus violet apparut dans un bruit d’explosion. Je fus accueilli par une sorcière mal coiffée qui portait une veste à capuche par-dessus sa robe. Elle empocha l’argent que je lui tendis et me conduisit à ma place. Le Magicobus était meublé de vieux lits en cuivre dont plusieurs étaient occupés : familles à l’air misérables, sorciers qui ressemblaient à des clochards, etc. Je m’assis sur le matelas en serrant mon sac contre moi, et fermai les yeux.

J’espérai que les parents de James ne m’en voudraient pas trop de débarquer en catastrophe à une heure indue.


	20. Chapter 20

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer : Voir premier chapitre
> 
> Note : Et voilà, cette histoire est terminée !

Une demi-heure après être descendu du Magicobus, je me trouvais dans la cuisine des Potter, devant une tasse de chocolat chaud. Je venais d’expliquer aux parents de James que j’avais quitté le domicile familial pour ne jamais y revenir. Ils se montrèrent très compréhensifs. Je craignis un moment qu’ils me reprochent de ne pas avoir attendu ma majorité pour mettre les voiles mais ils n’en firent rien, à mon grand soulagement. À dire vrai, je ne leur avais pas expliqué que mes géniteurs avaient pensé me descolariser pour me surveiller à plein temps et faire de moi ce qu’ils auraient voulu que je sois.

« Nous ne remettrons pas en cause ta décision, annonça le père de mon meilleur ami avec un sourire. Tu es le bienvenu à la maison et tu pourras y rester autant que tu le souhaites. »

Je me sentis presque gêné devant tant de gentillesse. À dire vrai, je n’y étais pas coutumier. Cela dit, un problème se posait. J’avais été si pressé de quitter la maison qu’à part mon sac en papier qui contenait un album photo, un pantalon troué aux genoux, une chemise mangée aux mites et des chaussettes dépareillées, je ne possédais plus rien du tout. Le reste de mes affaires était resté au domicile parental et ce n’était qu’une question de temps avant que mes géniteurs ne balancent le tout aux ordures.

« J’irai tout récupérer demain, dit le père de James quand j’eus évoqué la question. J’ai à faire à Londres de toute façon. »

Ce souci étant réglé, je pus rejoindre mon meilleur ami avec qui je partageai ma mésaventure avec moult détails. James était un peu soufflé :

« Je n’aurais jamais cru que tu irais jusque là, fit-il. Tu leurs as _vraiment_ dit qu’ils pouvaient tous crever ?

— Ben oui, répliquai-je.

— Tu avais peut-être besoin que ça sorte… après tout, ça faisait un moment que tu le pensais très fort, non ?

— Ils voulaient quand même m’empêcher de retourner à Poudlard. Je serais devenu quoi, moi, sans les copains ?

— Pas grand-chose, asséna James. En plus, de mon point de vue, ç’aurait été carrément moins drôle sans toi et… »

Il s’interrompit le temps de me donner un coup de coude :

« Si tu n’étais pas revenu, on aurait été obligés de ramasser ta rouquine à la petite cuillère », acheva-t-il en ricanant.

Je levai les yeux au ciel.

« T’es lourd, grognai-je. Mêle-toi un peu de tes fesses. »

Il pouvait s’estimer heureux que je ne lui fasse aucune remarque à propos d’Evans. D’ailleurs, d’où se permettait-il de traiter Antje de « rouquine » ? En la matière, Evans, justement, se posait là…

 

oOØOo

 

Comme promis, le père de James me rapporta mes affaires le lendemain. Contrairement à ce que je pensais, mes parents n’avaient touché à rien et faisaient comme si ma chambre avait été effacée de la maison. Mon nom avait disparu de l’arbre généalogique familiale et leur dernier message à mon endroit était qu’ils ne souhaitaient plus jamais entendre parler de moi. Personnellement, j’y comptais bien.

À partir de ce jour-là, je découvris à quoi pouvait ressembler un été paisible en compagnie de gens bienveillants. Je n’entendais plus de propos haineux sur les Moldus ou sur les sorciers issus de familles non-magiques, ni aucun commentaire eugéniste sur les familles de sang-purs. Certes, je surprenais parfois des conversations inquiètes entre les parents de James à propos des Mangemorts et de leur sinistre chef mais mon meilleur ami et moi n’y prêtions pas beaucoup d’attention. Il s’agissait d’histoires d’adultes et nous ne pouvions pas y faire grand-chose.

Entre deux échanges de lettres avec Remus et Peter, j’écrivais régulièrement à Antje, ainsi que je le lui avais promis. Ma fuite du domicile familial l’inquiéta beaucoup mais je parvins à la rassurer. De son côté, elle restait assez évasive sur son quotidien mais elle me répétait dans chaque lettre qu’elle avait hâte de retourner à Poudlard, ce qui me remplissait d’aise. Je me souvenais de ce jour où elle avait affirmé vouloir vivre parmi les Moldus après ses études et, de toute évidence, elle avait changé d’avis et s’assumait enfin en tant que sorcière. J’ignorais si c’était de mon fait ou à cause de notre relation mais y penser me plaisait.

Au début du mois d’août, James et moi reçûmes nos résultats aux BUSE. Ainsi que je m’en était douté, j’avais obtenu des mentions « Optimal » partout, à l’exception de l’histoire de la magie où je n’avais décroché qu’un « Effort Exceptionnel ».

« C’est à cause des trolls, dis-je à James. Ils s’appellent tous pareil.

— Mais non, voyons, répliqua mon meilleur ami. C’est toi l’imbécile incapable de faire la différence entre le clan Görgl et le clan Gnûrf. »

J’étais assez content de mes notes mais en un sens, il n’y avait rien d’étonnant. Non seulement j’étais naturellement brillant mais en plus, les heures passées à potasser durant ma maudite retenue avaient forcément porté leurs fruits. Du moins tant que ça ne concernait pas les histoires de trolls.

À cette occasion, James eut une conversation avec ses parents concernant son avenir. Visiblement, ces derniers ne considéraient pas le Quidditch comme une carrière sérieuse sur le long terme et, à mon sens, ils n’avaient pas entièrement tort. Même si sa famille avait assez d’or pour vivre confortablement sans trop d’efforts, mon meilleur ami devrait finir par trouver un emploi stable avant de recevoir un Cognard de trop sur le coin de la figure. Je préférai cependant ne rien dire parce que je ne me sentais pas légitime pour m’en mêler. À ma grande surprise, les parents de James me demandèrent également ce que je comptais faire de mon avenir. Ils se sentaient responsables de moi jusqu’à ma majorité et de ce fait, ils estimaient que je devais les mettre au courant de mes projets. Je me contentai de leur dire ce qui était sorti de mon conseil d’orientation avec McGonagall, ce qui restait assez flou. La mère de James eut un sourire de travers :

« Toi, au moins, tu n’envisages pas de courir après les Vifs d’or jusqu’à ce que mort s’ensuive », me dit-elle.

J’aimais beaucoup le Quidditch mais assister aux matches m’intéressait davantage que d’y participer. En plus, ça me peinait de l’admettre mais mon frère, qui était Attrapeur dans l’équipe de Serpentard, volait beaucoup mieux que moi et mon orgueil en prenait un coup à chaque fois que je voyais Regulus sur son balai.

 

oOØOo

 

Je compris l’intérêt de toutes ces questions sur les perspectives d’avenir en voyant arriver la liste de matériel à acheter pour la rentrée. Comme d’habitude y figurait un bon paquet de manuels scolaires, or à présent que nous étions en sixième année, nous n’étions plus obligés de suivre tous les cours.

« Vous aurez sans doute moins d’heures de classe, nous dirent les parents de James, mais vous aurez davantage de travail personnel à faire. »

J’échangeai un regard avec mon meilleur ami. De toute évidence, nous pensions à la même chose. Les devoirs, quelle plaie. Nous prîmes le temps de regarder la liste de bouquins et de réfléchir sur notre choix de matières. Je regrettais que Remus et Peter ne soient pas là car nous ne pouvions pas prendre nos décisions en fonction des leurs. Il était évident, cela dit, que nous passerions moins de temps tous les quatre dans les salles de classe. Continuer les cours de potions m’intéressait mais les résultats de Remus étaient insuffisants pour être accepté dans la classe de Slughorn. Notre ami lycanthrope, par ailleurs, souhaitait continuer l’astronomie, ce qui ne m’intéressait pas vraiment. Peter, lui, avait eu une note trop juste en métamorphose. Il s’avéra, finalement, que nous ne nous retrouverions tous les quatre qu’en cours de sortilèges, de Défense contre les forces du Mal et de soins aux créatures magiques.

C’était déjà ça et, en nous débrouillant bien, nous pourrions quand même avoir du temps libre à passer ensemble.

 

oOØOo

 

Avant de quitter la maison du square Grimmaurd, j’avais coutume de prévenir mes amis de la date à laquelle mes parents comptaient nous emmener, mon frère et moi, sur le Chemin de Traverse pour nos emplettes scolaires. À chaque fois, je me sentais un peu coupable de leur imposer les choses mais c’était pour moi le seul moyen de les voir un peu avant la rentrée. En plus, ça ne durait jamais très longtemps car il m’était difficile d’échapper indéfiniment à la vigilence de ma génitrice. Cette année-là, ce fut un peu différent, le seul impératif étant la pleine lune qui avait lieu avant le quinze août. Il nous fut donc plus simple de nous organiser et de trouver une date qui convienne à tout le monde. Un soir, tandis que j’ajoutais un petit mot à la lettre que James avait écrite à Remus, mon meilleur ami me glissa :

« Pourquoi tu ne proposes pas à Antje d’acheter ses affaires scolaires en même temps que nous ? »

Je levai la tête de mon courrier et regardai James avec des yeux de Strangulot frit. Je n’y avais pas pensé. Au fond, je ne m’étais pas attendu à revoir Antje avant la rentrée mais les achats de rentrée étaient une belle occasion de passer un peu de temps ensemble. Je terminai donc le petit mot pour Remus et pris un autre bout de parchemin pour proposer à Antje de nous retrouver sur le Chemin de Traverse une semaine plus tard, à la date que nous avions choisie avec les copains.

Tandis que le hibou de James s’envolait, j’espérais très fort que la réponse serait positive.

 

oOØOo

 

Antje m’écrivit deux jours plus tard pour me dire qu’elle serait très contente de nous voir. Un détail, cela dit, me fit froncer les sourcils :

 

_Je serai accompagnée de mon frère. J’aurais bien voulu venir toute seule mais à l’en croire, j’ai encore besoin d’être surveillée comme une gamine. J’espère qu’il ne sera pas trop envahissant et qu’il ne me collera pas aux basques tout le temps._

 

Honnêtement, j’étais un peu déçu. Il me serait difficile de faire un câlin à Antje avec son frère aîné dans le secteur. Dans ses précédentes lettres, elle m’avait déjà dit que sa famille avait tendance à l’infantiliser et à lui poser des tas de questions indiscrète. Cette tendance semblait s’être renforcée depuis la mort de sa mère. Je m’en ouvris à James qui prit le temps de réfléchir avant de me répondre :

« . Mes parents aiment bien les Moldus, ils ne voient pas souvent de gens qui ignorent presque tout de notre monde et ce sera l’occasion pour eux de poser un tas de questions. Pendant ce temps-là, on s’occupera de ce qu’on a à faire et si tu veux t’éclipser avec ta rouquine, que Merlin bénisse tout ce qui vogue en toi.

— Arrête un peu de traiter Antje de “rouquine”, m’exaspérai-je.

— C’est pour rire.

— Eh ben regarde bien les cheveux d’Evans, la prochaine fois, et dis-moi qui est la plus “rouquine” des deux. »

Aussitôt, le regard de James se fit rêveur. Malgré ce qui s’était passé le jour de notre épreuve de BUSE en Défense contre les forces du Mal, il n’avait toujours pas renoncé.

À tort, à mon sens. Il y avait bien d’autres poissons dans la mer.

« Un jour, tu trouveras une fille qui appréciera ton humour décapant à sa juste valeur, affirmai-je.

— Mouais, marmonna mon meilleur ami, peu convaincu. Tu crois qu’Antje apprécie le tien, peut-être ?

— Pas toujours, admis-je, mais elle ne m’a jamais traité d’imbécile arrogant.

— Evans changera d’avis, un jour. »

Je me retins de lui dire qu’il y avait des limites à croire au Père-Noël. Ça l’aurait blessé. Ces histoires avec la préfète le rendaient vraiment malheureux, même s’il le cachait bien la plupart du temps. En rajouter aurait été inutile et cruel.

 

oOØOo

 

Le jour de notre expédition à Londres arriva. Curieusement, je me sentais un peu nerveux. Je n’avais pas revu Antje depuis plus d’un mois et demi. C’était idiot mais je me demandais si elle avait changé, si elle allait bien, si elle m’avait caché des choses dans ses lettres que je découvrirais en la voyant en face de moi… Je cachai cette vague inquiétude au fond de ma tête. James se serait moqué de moi et ses parents auraient posé des questions. Et puis après tout, ce serait forcément une bonne journée, il n’y avait certainement pas lieu de se faire du souci.

À notre arrivée sur le Chemin de Traverse, Remus et Peter étaient déjà là avec leurs familles. Le temps de se poser au Chaudron Baveur pour prendre un café, Antje arriva en compagnie de son frère. Il devait avoir vingt ans à tout casser et c’était une espèce de grand machin brun et maigre. Tous les deux ne se ressemblaient absolument pas. Il nous regarda tous d’un air vaguement méfiant et le soupir exaspéré d’Antje m’amusa. Un an auparavant, elle se serait certainement cachée dans son ombre. À présent, elle laissait clairement entendre que la présence de son aîné l’encombrait. Après avoir commandé son café au lait, elle s’assit entre Remus et moi sans laisser son frère s’installer à côté d’elle. Ce dernier tira un peu la tronche mais quand les adultes engagèrent la conversation avec lui, il répondit poliment aux questions qu’on lui posait et perdit son regard agacé.

À ma grande surprise, il accepta de rester avec les parents de Remus, qui connaissaient le monde moldu puisque Mrs. Lupin était d’ascendance non-magique, tandis que nous allions chez Fleury & Botts. J’attendis toutefois d’être loin des regards indiscrets des adultes pour prendre la main d’Antje. Bien entendu, James se mit aussitôt à ricaner et Peter leva les yeux au ciel.

« D’après ce que j’ai compris, m’apprit Antje, ma mère a fait promettre à mon frère de “veiller sur moi”. Le souci, c’est qu’il prend tout ça un peu trop à cœur.

— Ah, répondis-je, sans savoir quoi dire d’autre.

— Ils ne l’ont pas très bien pris quand je leur ai dit que je ne rentrerais pas pour Noël cette année. Il faut croire qu’ils n’ont pas l’habitude de me voir prendre mes propres décisions. »

Je souris et serrai ses doigts un peu plus fort.

« Tu as changé, lui dis-je.

— Qu’est-ce qui te fait dire ça ? Le fait que je ne m’aplatisse plus devant les gens ?

— Entre autres…

— J’espère que tu te sens un peu responsable, Sirius. Sans toi, je n’en serais pas là. »

Je fis mine de me pencher sur une pile de romans pour mamies intitulés _Le Moldu de ma vie_ pour déposer, discrètement, un bisou dans les cheveux d’Antje. Je ne pouvais pas voir son visage mais je sus qu’elle rougissait.

« Tu sais, lui dis-je, le jour où je me suis enfui de chez moi, mes parents m’ont demandé si j’allais déshonnorer la famille en épousant… heu… une fille d’origine moldue.

— Ils ont dû dire “Sang-de-Bourbe”. »

Comme d’habitude, le mot me fit grimacer.

« Peu importe, repris-je. Dans tous les cas, je leur ai répondu… enfin j’ai laissé entendre que ça ne me gênerait pas plus que ça. »

Antje se retourna et me regarda, les yeux plissés.

« C’était de la provocation de ma part, n’est-ce pas ?

— Plus ou moins », fis-je en haussant les épaules et en me retenant tant bien que mal de rougir à mon tour.

Elle secoua la tête.

« Sirius, on a passé l’âge de jouer à “On se mariera quand on sera grands” et en même temps, on est trop jeunes.

— Tu es trop raisonnable.

— Et toi, pas assez. »

C’était une de ces conversations très embarrassantes mais dans le même temps, je voulais qu’Antje sache ce que j’avais répondu à mon père ce soir-là après son discours sur mes soit-disantes mauvaises fréquentations. _Qu’est-ce que tu peux nous faire subir de plus ? Epouser une Sang-de-Bourbe plus tard ?_ Je voulais qu’elle sache que j’avais pensé à elle, juste à ce moment-là. Et je voulais partager avec elle une idée qui m’avait traversé l’esprit durant l’été, au point d’y réfléchir longuement. Je n’en avais même pas parlé à James parce que j’étais sûr qu’il me charierait jusqu’à ce que mort s’ensuive. Même si mes parents m’avaient privé d’héritage, un de mes oncles, décédé deux ans auparavant, m’avait légué assez d’or pour me permettre de m’installer tout seul une fois que j’aurais atteint ma majorité et j’avais envie qu’Antje vienne chez moi. Elle n’avait pas tort, parler de mariage et tout le fourniment, c’était du n’importe quoi. Je voulais juste essayer, pour voir ce que ça donnerait. J’évoquai donc la question en quelques mots, alors que nous étions au milieu de la librairie et que n’importe qui pourrait nous entendre. Je m’en fichais, cependant. J’avais juste envie d’avoir son avis. Quand je lui eus fait part de ma proposition, elle laissa passer un silence.

« On a le temps d’y penser, dit-elle au bout d’un moment, mais j’avoue que c’est tentant. »

Je souris jusqu’aux oreilles. Peut-être que je mettais la charrue avant les hippogriffes. Peut-être que les choses ne se passeraient pas comme prévu. Néanmoins, je me sentais optimiste. J’avais envie d’y croire. Après tout, je m’étais débarrassé de mon encombrante famille, j’avais aidé Antje à voir la vie sous un autre angle, je m’étais attaché à elle de façon aussi forte qu’inattendue… un an auparavant, je n’aurais jamais pensé que ma vie prendrait un tel tournant.

Alors j’avais envie d’y croire.

 


End file.
